Teana's Travels Book 31: Legacy of the Void
by D.K.N
Summary: When the Protoss launch an invasion to reclaim their homeworld Aiur from the feral Zerg, things go horribly wrong when Amon, the Fallen Xel'Naga, finally makes his move. Now, with his Hybrids and his mind-controlled thralls beginning their rampage across the galaxy, the DDF must stand firm against the tide, while Artanis leads his people in seeking a way to save all who live.
1. Darkness Descends

Well, here we go – the long-awaited conclusion to the story of sapient life's battles against the fallen Xel'Naga known as Amon, and his army of monstrous Hybrids. And I will not be following the Protoss for the entirety of the fic; I'm going to try to show DDF activity every other chapter or so, and they're going to have a more active role alongside Artanis' Protoss for the "Return to Aiur" and "Into the Void" arcs. And yes, the ending will be different.

Also, I will be changing Amon's motivations around some for this story (partially because in Books 14 and 21 I already jumped the gun and established his personality before _LOTV_ fleshed him out canonically).

 **THE FOLLOWING THINGS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS; I DO NOT OWN THEM AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY**

 _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ (Teana, various other characters) – 7Arcs

 _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_ (Shion and friends/family) – 07th Expansion and Studio Deen

 _Shuffle!_ (Kaede Fuyō and associated characters) – Navel and Asread

 _Erika's New Perfume_ (Marie, Sarah, Erika, Timmy, Veronica) – DeviantArtist 'Lance the Young'

 _Mai-chan's Daily Life_ (Mai, Kizuna) – Waita Uziga

 _Star Wars_ (Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, _Force Unleashed_ cast) – George Lucas, Lucasfilm

 _Halo_ (Forerunners, UNSC, Sangheili Alliance) – Bungie, 343 Industries

 ** _StarCraft_** **(multiple characters, events, and devices) – Blizzard Entertainment**

 _Naruto_ (characters, techniques, abilities) – Masashi Kishimoto

 _Mahō Sensei Negima_ (characters, spells, abilities) – Ken Akamatsu

 _Kingdom Hearts_ (characters, weapons, enemies, concepts) – Square-Enix

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ (characters, concepts, tech) – Studio Gainax

 _Elfen Lied_ (Kaede K., others) – Lynn Okamoto, Arms

 _Red vs. Blue_ (The Blood-Gulch Crew, the ex-Freelancers) – Rooster Teeth

 _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ – Hasbro, Lauren Faust

 _Transformers Film Series_ – Hasbro, Michael Bay

 _Transformers: Beast Wars_ – Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ – Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ – SEGA

 _Gears of War_ – Epic Games

 _Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles_ – Columbia Tristar (I think)

 _Mass Effect_ – Bioware

 _Metroid_ – Nintendo

 _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ – Gen Urobuchi, SHAFT

 _The Legend of Zelda_ – Nintendo

 _Tōhō_ – ZUN

 _RWBY_ – Rooster Teeth

 _Pretty Cure / PreCure_ – Toei Animation

 _Kill La Kill_ \- Trigger

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** ** _BOOK 31 START_** **-**

 **Realm SC-29 – Canonically-Unnamed Star System – High Orbit over Planet Aiur**

 ** _Khala_** **-class Supercarrier** ** _Purity's Blade_**

Hierarch Artanis, 'young' leader of the united Protoss people, stared out through the massive viewscreen overlooking a fleet of gold- and blue-colored warships orbiting the planet of greens, browns, and blues, seeing it for the first time in nearly five years. So much had happened that led to this moment – both here in this Realm, and as part of the Protoss' membership of the 'Dimensional Defense Force'. Artanis and the other members of the Twilight Council had worked hard to foster unity amongst their people, and had brought many previously-neutral 'tribes' back into the fold. There were only two big exceptions – the Tal'darim, and another splinter group who'd refused peace with the Dark Templar. Supposedly, that tribe had run afoul of Kerrigan when she was consumed with vengeance against Arcturus Mengsk, and when they'd picked a fight with her they had not survived her wrath.

Speaking of which, Kerrigan had earned some goodwill with the 'Daelaam' – the name for the primary united body of Protoss – thanks to her Swarm coming to the aid of Shakuras during the Reaper War, _and_ the fact that once Shakuras was confirmed Reaper-free, she'd ordered her Zerg to peacefully leave the planet. The Protoss had then lent their Golden Armada to the fight against the ancient metal abominations, helping see that war to its end, when the Crucible's energy fired, slaying the C'tan known as Harbinger and all his minions. After that war ended, Kerrigan had made her exit, taking her Swarm to hunt for Amon and his Hybrids. She hadn't been heard from again yet. The Terrans, meanwhile, had returned to Korhal, to finish cleaning up the mess Arcturus' deposing had made, and prepare themselves for whatever was to come.

Now, returning his focus to the moment, Artanis looked out over the Templar warriors under his command – aboard 'his' ship (actually Selendis', but she allowed him to use it as his command ship for this campaign) and the others –, and projected his 'voice' to them all.

"Templar! At long last, we stand at the threshold of destiny! For today, we will restore the glory of our legacy! Today, we will retake what we have lost, and _reclaim! Our! Homeworld!-!_ "

A rising cry of " _For Aiur!-!_ " rang out in response.

"And may the Khala's light guide us…" Artanis spoke softly to himself.

"The invasion fleet stands ready" Selendis reported as she strode up beside him. "We await only your command, Hierarch."

"You must halt this invasion at once!"

The sudden voice startled those on the 'bridge'. They turned to see a whorl of black Void-'smoke', and from it emerged a familiar Dark Templar Prelate.

"Zeratul…" Artanis whispered in surprise.

"Templar!" Selendis cried out angrily, igniting her psi-blade. "Arrest this traitor!"

"No!" Artanis stopped them. "We will hear him out…"

"The end war has come" Zeratul said. "Amon, the Dark One, has returned! His Hybrids have begun to awaken!"

"This _heretic_ cannot be trusted!" Selendis snapped. "Amon was slain by our allies!"

"You only destroyed his physical form, the mutated and empowered body of a Protoss he took as a host millennia ago; his spirit, his true essence, returned to the Void, and the 'essence' and power torn from the Queen of Blades on Char was used to restore to him his power. This invasion is a distraction from the war ahead. Amon's fury will engulf the entire galaxy! Artanis… I have found a way to stand against the coming darkness. You _must_ believe me!"

"…We have been through much together, Zeratul" Artanis finally spoke. "But, far too many have sacrificed in the hopes that this moment has come to pass. And it has built up too much 'momentum' for me to stop this late in. …Executor, commence the invasion!"

As Zeratul looked away grimly, Protoss warriors began warping down to the surface of Aiur en masse.

- _Break_ -

On the surface of Aiur, a Feral Zerg hive-cluster got a nasty surprise as a Protoss Mothership's ventral beam incinerated the entire base and its population. With the area cleared, a small fleet of Warp Prisms flew in, and flashes of blue light accompanied the warping in of a massive force of Protoss – Zealots, Stalkers, and Immortals.

"The reclamation of Aiur is underway" Selendis reported. "We are preparing to siege the warp network at Karasahn now." [AN: Unsure-because-no-subtitles word #1…]

"Well done, Selendis" Artanis replied. "Once the warp conduits are free of infestation, our forces will strike as one across the surface of Aiur."

"The Templar await your command, Hierarch…"

The Protoss army advanced, marching feet stirring the dust of Aiur's soil. Soon, the first Zerg defensive line became visible ahead: a sizable pack of Zerglings, a handful of Spine Crawlers, and a mighty Ultralisk. As they approached, a precision shot from the earlier Mothership as it fell back roasted the Ultralisk and a handful of Zerglings that had been too close to the beast. The remaining Zerglings, spotting the advancing Protoss, charged as one. The Immortals took position, firing their mounted heavy cannons, cutting down Zerglings at an impressive rate. As the remaining beasts closed, the Stalkers opened fire as well, and finally the Zealots moved in, using their psi-blades to begin slashing and stabbing the creatures as they got close. With their shields and support fire, no Protoss were lost to the Zergling rush. Next, the Immortals systematically bombarded the Spine Crawlers from a safe distance. Once the path was finally clear, the attack force advanced.

"Warriors," Artanis called out, "Aiur awaits you! March forth and take it!"

As they moved on, another large pack of Zerglings rushed in from up ahead. However, a quartet of mighty Colossi walkers emerged from the lake nearby, turning their heavy plasma lances onto the rushing horde, burning the lot of them to a crisp well before they could close into melee range.

"I have diverted some Colossi to join your forces. Use them well, Artanis."

Up ahead, another nest of Spine Crawlers was defended by a Hydralisk pack. Again, the heavy units – Immortals and Colossi – stood back, first picking off the Hydralisks and then clearing out the Crawlers. Shadows passed by as, overhead, a squadron of Phoenixes chased down a flock of Mutalisks. As the attack force advanced further northwest, approaching another Crawler field, an Ultralisk emerged from beneath the earth and Creep, roaring out as it began to charge. Immediately every soldier focused fire on the behemoth, but it still managed to close and use its massive blades to kill a trio of Zealots with one swing before it finally took too many hits to its head and collapsed.

After the Spine Crawlers were burnt away from range, the attack force moved southwest across a hardlight bridge, the Colossi using their thermal lances to incinerate a Hydralisk and a small Zergling pack trying to bar the path. Up ahead, a pack of Hydralisks ambushed the attack force, managing to slay a few Zealots before the rest hacked them apart. Beyond them, a Zerg Hive stood, its Creep polluting the landscape while its Drones harvested the nearby mineral field. The Colossi and Immortals worked to destroy/kill the living structure, while the Zealots and Stalkers moved in and mercilessly hunted down the Drones. A pair of Warp Prisms flew in, depositing another half-dozen Zealots.

As the attack force advanced, a Colossus barely avoided being hit by a fatally-damaged Phoenix as it plunged to the earth. As the Mutalisks responsible flew overhead, the Stalkers opened fire, killing a few of them and forcing the wounded survivors to fly away. The next field of Spine Crawlers had another pack of Hydralisks guarding/supplementing it, and concentrated fire from them managed to down a Stalker and a few Zealots before the rest took them out. The Spine Crawlers were cleared from range once more, and the attack force moved north.

Finally, they reached the first warp conduit, 'clogged' by Creep and Zerg biomatter that kept it offline. A sizable pack of Zerglings charged, and the four Colossi put their thermal lances to work, culling most of the little beasts' numbers. The remainder slammed into the 'wall' of Zealots, killing a handful of the Protoss warriors before being taken down. After the long-range attackers took out the few Spine Crawlers, they focused fire on the Zerg structure that engulfed the warp conduit, destroying it and allowing the massive structure to come to life, thrumming with power. Flashes of light accompanied a sizable force of Zealots and Stalkers warping in.

One notable thing about the newcomers was what a few of them were riding. Since becoming part of the DDF, the Protoss had forged ties of varying strengths with the other member-states. They were particularly close, however, with the Sangheili, the two races getting along quite well. They had started to share technology, and a few Sangheili weapons and vehicles had become somewhat popular amongst the Protoss – the Needler, Fuel-Rod Gun, Carbine (the projectiles' toxic/radioactive properties made them quite effective against Zerg, due to their unique genetic & cellular structure rendering them rather vulnerable to radiation poisoning), and Plasma Grenade were not-too-uncommonly seen wielded by Protoss foot-soldiers. In addition, the Protoss (both Khalai and Nerazim) had become quite taken with the 'Ghost' Rapid-Attack Vehicle and 'Wraith' Assault Gun Carriage, to the point of constructing their own. This current force of warped-in reinforcements included five Zealots piloting Ghosts, the vehicles decorated in gold and blue, with Protoss energy-shield generators installed.

"Two warp conduits remain in the grip of the Zerg" Artanis addressed his soldiers. "Ready yourselves, brethren! We move for victory!"

The attack force moved northeast across another hardlight bridge, encountering another nest of Spine Crawlers with Banelings and a Guardian. The Guardian began lobbing explosive concussive bile blasts at one of the Colossi, but the Stalkers shot it down before it could breach the walker's shields. Meanwhile, the Immortals and the Ghost-riding Zealots opened fire on the Banelings, taking them out before they could close in. The ranged attackers then cleared out the Spine Crawlers and Creep Tumors, and then moved on the Hive not too far away to the northwest, quickly eradicating it and its Drone attendants. Some blood rained down on some of the warriors as a small flock of Mutalisks was shredded overhead by a Phoenix squadron. A few Warp Prisms added a quartet of Stalkers to the attack force, which then moved east.

Up ahead, a crashed _Archon_ -class cruiser was being besieged by Zerg forces, with Zealots and a few Immortals fighting to defend it; one Zealot was overcome by Zerglings, though mercifully one of them tore his skull open, killing him instantly and thus sparing him the horror of being disemboweled as the other beasts tore him asunder. The attack force blitzed in from the west, precision thermal-lance shots from the Colossi deep-frying most of the Zerglings, allowing the Immortals to kill the rest. The cruiser's surviving warriors promptly joined the attack force, accompanying them southward.

The next Spine Crawler / Creep field had Raptor-strain Zerglings guarding it, the high-speed beasts leaping through the air to close in on the Zealots. As the Protoss melee warriors handled their Zerg counterparts, the Colossi, Stalkers, and Immortals focused fire on the Hydralisks supporting the Zerglings from the rear. Around 8-10 Zealots fell to the onslaught before the way was finally clear.

The next warp conduit, to the southwest, was heavily defended – a Queen, a pair of Guardians, a pack of Zerglings & Hydralisks, and as the Protoss force opened fire a Nydus Worm emerged from the earth nearby. The Ghost-riding Zealots focused fire on the Nydus Worm, killing it before it could disgorge more than a dozen Zerglings, and the Stalkers dealt with the Guardians and Queen, losing two of their number in the process. The Immortals and Colossi, meanwhile, made short work of the Zerg ground forces, and then joined their fellows in annihilating the Zerg infestation that kept the warp conduit offline. With the conduit online, another sizable force of Zealots and Stalkers was warped in, along with a pair of Protoss-enhanced Wraith mortar-tanks.

The third Hive, just northeast of the conduit, was guarded by a pair of Ultralisks. The Colossi focused fire on one, while the Immortals and the Wraith tank started lobbing concussive heavy psi-blasts and plasma mortars at the other. The twin beasts roared and charged, managing to trample a few Zealots before being brought down. Now unguarded, the Hive was quickly slain by bombardment from the heavy units, allowing Warp Prisms to fly in and deposit Zealots to replace the fallen.

Moving back to the second warp conduit, the attack force moved southeast across another hardlight bridge. A nearby Creep field was guarded only by a pack of Zerglings… but as the attack force moved in, the Colossi beginning to burn them, the ground burst open as a sizable Hydralisk pack emerged surrounding the Protoss and began to open fire, while an Ultralisk emerged right beside a Colossus and tackled it, knocking it over and quickly cutting it apart before the others killed it. The Protoss rallied, killing the ambushers, but losing a handful of Zealots and a few Stalkers and a Ghost speeder, as well as an Immortal taking damage.

"Artanis," Zeratul said, "this brood is coordinated. Their actions are intelligent, beyond feral Zerg."

"You speak truly, Zeratul" the Hierarch replied. "An unseen hand moves them. We must be on guard."

Moving south, they encountered one more Hive, guarded by Spine Crawlers, Mutalisks, and a Guardian. The Stalkers shot down the air units, losing two in the process, while the Colossi and Immortals cleared out the Spine Crawlers, allowing the Zealots, Ghosts, and Wraith to move in and wipe out the Hive. Another Warp Prism dropped off three more Immortals and a second Wraith, and the attack force moved northeast.

"The final conduit lies before us! Show the Zerg no mercy!"

As the force made their approach, two Nydus Worms emerged from the earth, while Zerglings and Mutalisks attacked as well. The Wraiths began bombarding the Worms with plasma mortars, and the Stalkers cleared the sky, while the Colossi and Immortals took out a fourth of the Zerglings before they closed in to melee range to engage the Zealots. A Hydralisk pack emerged in ambush as the Zealots advanced, killing a couple of them before the Immortals took them out. The Nydus Worms keeled over dead, their hides blackened by plasma impacts.

Suddenly, flashes of light descended upon the battlefield. From them emerged three creatures, 20-30 feet in size, their black hides bearing dark-blue glowing markings. Mouths lined with huge fangs roared out, and glowing eyes looked out at the attack force, who gazed in shock.

" ** _Firstborn,_** " one of the Hybrid Reavers 'spoke', " ** _your fate is sealed._** "

Immediately the Immortals, Ghosts, Wraiths, and Colossi focused fire on the Hybrids as they charged, the monsters closing in and beginning to tear Zealots apart.

"Impossible…" Zeratul breathed out. "Hybrids on Aiur! It is _they_ who have been leading the Zerg!"

Though they were mighty foes, and scored a few kills, the Hybrid trio could not stand against the sheer amount of firepower they were faced with – focused fire from the Immortals and Wraiths killed two, while the third was slain by a fuel-rod shot to the face from one of the Zealots. As the attack force advanced on the final warp conduit, though, three more Hybrids emerged, along with a swarm of Zerglings.

" ** _This is the end of your race!_** "

As the Zerglings kept the Zealots occupied, the Hybrids coordinated and destroyed a Colossus. The Zealot-piloted Ghosts moved in, their rapid-fire heavy plasma cannons burning away at the monsters' hides, soon joined by the Immortals while the Stalkers and Wraiths aided the Zealots against the Zerglings. One Immortal was destroyed, a Hybrid Reaver tearing it open and actually _eating_ the Protoss inside, before it was then killed by the other Immortals. The other two Hybrids fought on, destroying a few Stalkers and one of the Ghosts, but soon they were surrounded and overwhelmed. Meanwhile, at the cost of nearly a fourth of their number, the Zealots had slain the Zerglings. With the way clear, the surviving attackers quickly cleansed the nearby warp conduit.

"The warp conduits have been secured" Selendis reported, as Scouts and Phoenixes began flying into and through the conduits, along with a few capital ships. "Our starfighters are moving in to take this fight across the surface."

"Take command of the invasion, Executor" Artanis ordered. "Zeratul, you and I must discuss this most recent turn of events further."

 **-** ** _Break_** **-**

The _Purity's Blade_ slowly flew by overhead, moving through the thick clouds that presently obscured most of Aiur's sunset sky. Artanis stood watching as the ship flew overhead, and he listened as footsteps came behind him.

"It seems the 'End War' you warned of has begun…" he remarked. "Tell me, old friend, what is it you have learned?"

"I have witnessed the end of all things…" Zeratul replied. "Horrific legions of Hybrids razing world upon world. In the darkness, lording over them, a shadowy form – Amon."

"Yet you spoke of a way to stand against him."

"This vision was a benevolent one, as if an ancient voice called out from beyond: 'The Keystone shall usher you unto hope'."

"Keystone?"

"I saw a burst of light revealing the Xel'Naga artifact presently on the Terran world of Korhal. It is the 'Keystone' of this vision. The prophecies speak of Xel'Naga standing against Amon in the end times. I believe this Keystone will guide us to them."

Artanis stood as Zeratul psychically projected an image of the familiar Artifact. "…I have always trusted you, Zeratul. But the burdens of leadership demanded much of me. There are times I am uncertain whether I was truly ready for such weight."

"Your doubt is unfounded, young Artanis. You must embrace what you have become if you are to be the leader we now need."

After a few seconds, Artanis spoke with confidence. "You will go to James Raynor on Korhal and receive this Keystone. I will marshal our forces for the war ahead. When you return, the Templar _will_ be ready. _En taro Tassadar_ , old friend."

"… _En taro Artanis_ , brother."

 **-** ** _Break_** **-**

As Zeratul and his three Stalker comrades approached the landing pad, they were met by a horrible sight: a familiar prong-shaped stealth ship, reduced to a pile of broken, burning debris.

"The _Void Seeker_ lies in ruins! What has transpired here?"

He received his answer as a Zergling pack emerged from the ground nearby. Immediately the Stalkers opened fire, their particle-disruptor blasters slaying the beasts before they could claw through the walkers' shields.

"The Zerg in this area should have been eradicated…" Zeratul mused. "Stalkers, hurry to the Nexus point nearby and warn our brethren. I must investigate this further."

As Zeratul left, the Stalker trio headed east, gunning down Zerglings as they tried to ambush them. They 'Blinked' across a broken bridge, and shot down a pair of Mutalisks that blocked their way across the next still-intact bridge. Crossing to the northeast, they arrived at a Nexus point. However, they found it eerily still and silent.

"Zeratul…" Selendis contacted, sounding worried. "The Templar stationed here… I can no longer sense them within the Khala."

"Is that not impossible?" the Prelate replied. "Protoss cannot 'disappear' from the Khala unless their nerve-cords are severed."

"Then the impossible has happened. I can no longer sense Artanis; there is only a void in the Khala where he should be."

"The shadow moves against us, Executor. Artanis is in grave peril."

"Then you must ready an army and find him. My phase-smith, Karax, will help you reestablish this Nexus point. Zeratul… please, save Artanis…"

"Greetings, Dark Prelate Zeratul" a male Protoss' voice was heard as the Nexus came online, dispatching Probes to gather resources and warp in an Assimilator atop the nearby Vespene geyser. "I am Karax of the Khalai caste."

"Friend Karax, we must establish this Nexus as quickly as possible."

A few power-pylons were warped in, allowing a squad of Zealots to emerge from one of the Gateways. Two of them moved out northwest a little ways, finding a Void Pylon and enabling three more Stalkers to be warped in, following them back to base. For the next several minutes, Probes warped in a few more pylons, and the Gateways disgorged several more Zealots and a couple more Stalkers, building up a solid expeditionary/attack force.

Finally, with about 15 Zealots and 8 Stalkers, they moved northwest, and almost immediately ran into a Zergling pack supported by a pair of Mutalisks. As the Stalkers shot down the two flyers, the Zealots expertly dispatched the charging ground creatures, their psi-blades carving the Zerglings apart. After waiting for a few more Zealots and another Stalker from the main base, they moved west, encountering a Roach pack; dodging the creatures' ranged bile blasts, the Stalkers returned fire and slew the beasts, while some Zealots foiled a small Zergling pack's attempt to flank the Nerazim walkers.

Moving west, they encountered a small Zerg base centered around a Lair, defended by Mutalisks and Spine Crawlers. The Stalkers worked to clear the air, while the Zealots rushed in, doing their best to dodge the lunging spikes of the Spine Crawlers and close in to tear the living defensive structures apart. Two Zealots were killed, but the remainder destroyed the Crawlers in a wave of glowing blue blades, and they & the Stalkers promptly killed the Lair and its attending Drones. Just north of the base, another Void Pylon, once activated, warped in four more Stalkers.

As the attack force started northeast, they got a nasty surprise as an Ultralisk approached. The Stalkers focused fire, aiming for the head, and managed to deal enough damage to kill it right before it could get into range to start smashing Zealots. However, in the monster's wake came something even more distressing: a squad of Protoss Zealots, their eyes glowing red.

"Nerazim, deniers of the Khala!" one of them shouted. "Die!"

They charged the attack force, their gazes focused on the Stalkers especially, but the non-hostile Zealots stood in their path, barring their fallen fellows' way and engaging them in battle. Outnumbering the fallen ones, the Zealots managed to dispatch them at the cost of four of their own.

"These Zealots have been corrupted" Zeratul mused. "The Hybrids must be behind this. Let us move with purpose!"

The next Hive Cluster was more heavily defended, with Zerglings, Mutalisks, Roaches, and another Ultralisk. The blade-wielding Zealots threw plasma grenades at the charging Zerglings that wiped out a quarter of them and then met the rest with their blades, keeping them off of the Stalkers and a trio of FRG-wielding Zealots fresh from the base as they focused on the Mutalisks and Ultralisk. One Stalker was crushed by the beast before it fell, while five more Zealots fell to the Zerglings and Roaches, before the base was cleared of defenders and promptly razed. Fortunately, more Zealots came in from behind from the main base.

Moving west, destroying/killing a couple more Zerg structures, the attack force reached a Protoss base… and every single Protoss there turned their guns or blades on the force, charging them in a mad rage.

"Executor Selendis," Zeratul reported, "I have encountered your missing Templar. But, they have been corrupted, as if possessed."

The Stalkers opened fire on a pair of corrupted Scout fighters, blowing them out of the sky, while the FRG-Zealots fired explosive green blasts that quickly destroyed the base's lone corrupted Immortal. Although a few more Zealots fell, they managed to help wipe out the remainder of their corrupted brethren.

"…Selendis?"

"Zeratul…" Artanis' voice was heard, struggling as if in pain. "I… I can sense your presence. The Khala is filled… with rage; my mind is being… consumed!"

"Artanis! You must hold on; we are coming for you!"

As Zeratul prepared to leave the base, however, an unholy voice rang out:

" ** _YOUR LIVES ARE MEANINGLESS; PURPOSELESS. THROUGH DEATH, I BRING SALVATION…_** "

In a pulse of baleful red light, the entire force of Zealots fell to their knees, and then straightened with glowing red eyes, and turned their might upon Zeratul and the Stalkers, destroying three of the latter. The remainder and Zeratul immediately teleported out, appearing on the far side of a nearby broken bridge. Through his communication channel, Zeratul heard panicked reports from his Nerazim brethren all over the planet, as their Khalai allies fell under an evil spell and turned upon them.

"Amon… The Dark God is here, on Aiur! He has wrested control of the Khala! …The Templar have fallen! With our nerve-cords severed, only we Nerazim remain unaffected. It falls to us to halt this madness, brothers. We must reach Artanis; I pray we are not too late…"

Zeratul and his Stalkers moved northeast, watching as a few non-corrupted Zealots were surrounded and hacked apart by their fallen former-brothers. Zeratul then warped in, his superior skill and agility allowing him to move about the fallen Zealots, slaying them with ease. Ahead, more corrupted Zealots rushed toward them, only to fall to the Stalkers' guns.

Moving southeast, they watched as more corrupted and non-corrupted Protoss battled one another, with more and more of the latter suddenly becoming the former by the second. Once all had fallen, they charged at Zeratul's force, psi-blades now a tainted red color. The corrupted Zealots managed to destroy two Stalkers before the others and Zeratul struck them down. Now, they approached the ruins of an old temple.

"I sense Artanis within… Brothers, hold here. I feel this is something I must do alone…"

- _Break_ -

As thunder and lightning cracked through the storm clouds overhead, Artanis knelt, his body and armor crackling with crimson energy.

"I… I can hear his whisper **s** …"

"Fight, Artanis!" Zeratul cried out. "Do not let Amon consume you!"

"Un **end** ing… **_hatr_** _ed_ …"

"He has corrupted the Khala! Your nerve-cords chain you to his will." The old Prelate stepped forward, igniting his emerald Void Blade. "They must be removed…"

He charged in with lightning speed, swinging his blade… and being stopped by the crimson psi-blade projected from Artanis' left wrist. As Artanis turned to face him, the Protoss leader's blue eyes turned red.

" _N_ _ **O…**_ "

'Artanis' then released a pulse of psychic energy, and Zeratul Void-Jumped away, barely avoiding the brunt of it. The instant he reappeared, the possessed Templar leapt at him, and the Dark Templar leapt back to avoid a ground-shattering punch. As Zeratul made another chain of Jumps, carrying him outside, 'Artanis' activated twin crimson energy blades. He reappeared behind Zeratul, who back-flipped to dodge a stab; in midair, over Artanis, he swung his blade at the corrupted Protoss' nerve-cords, but missed. The instant he landed, a hand grabbed him by the throat.

" ** _THIS BODY… ALL PROTOSS… ARE_** ** _MINE_** ** _._** "

Amon-Artanis then threw Zeratul into a wall, and blasted him with red psionic lightning.

" ** _I WILL_** ** _SHATTER_** ** _THIS CORRUPT CYCLE, AND LAY CLAIM TO ALL THAT IS. YOU WILL NOT STAND AGAINST ME._** "

As Amon-Artanis floated off the ground, gathering power, Zeratul slowly got to his feet, grim conviction in his eyes as he ignited his Void Blade.

"My life… for Aiur!"

Amon-Artanis charged, crimson psi-blades readied. As he reached, there were twin flashes of light, green and red, as the two Protoss ended up on opposite sides, backs to each other. After a second, Zeratul's blade fizzled out, and he fell to his knees. Amon-Artanis turned to face him… and his nerve-cords, severed just behind his head, fell away. Amon's voice cried out in anger as his power and his consciousness were kicked out of Artanis, returning the Protoss control of himself. As Artanis fell to his hands & knees, his blue eyes looked up… just in time to see Zeratul begin to fall.

"The Keystone…" Zeratul's psychic voice was weakened and distorted "will guide you… to the Xel'Naga…"

And with that, the emerald light of the old warrior's eyes went out, as his body collapsed to the ground. Artanis staggered over to him, despondent.

"Zeratul…" he murmured in a mourning tone, cradling his old friend's body even as it began to disintegrate into dust in the wind. "Forgive me…"

As the last of the Dark Prelate faded into nothingness, Artanis knelt and picked up his Void Blade. Standing tall, he looked to the green crystal set into the bronze-colored device, and then up at the thunderclouds overhead as Zeratul's face-mask drifted away in the wind.

 **-** ** _BREAK_** **-**

 **Midchilda**

The six human girls of Gamma Team were interrupted from their relaxed chatting by their Togrutan comrade entering the room, looking frazzled and upset, one hand to her head.

"Ahsoka?" Teana stood up, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I… I sensed it…" she said, sounding shaken. "I was meditating just now, connecting with the Force, and I sensed it from Realms away. _Millions_ of Protoss minds, all being engulfed and _consumed_ by red darkness and hate… Darkness possessing them, wrenching control away from their minds… And… I… I sensed Prelate Zeratul's spirit… passing on to the Beyond…"

Looks of shock were on the girls' faces, with some horror on Shion's. Just then, Cross Mirage chimed. Pulling the card-form Device out, Teana projected a holographic screen, showing fresh new reports pouring in from Realm SC-29 – Khalai Protoss falling into a crazed rage with their blue eyes turned red, Tal'darim Protoss striking with surgical precision and cruel ruthlessness at outlying systems, crimson-eyed Zerg emerging from hiding and beginning to ransack and butcher everyone in their paths, red-&-blackarmored human soldiers with dead eyes full of mad hatred assaulting and gunning down Dominion soldiers and civilians alike… and reports of huge, monstrous creatures leading and commanding these forces. Seeing an image of one such creature, Teana paled as she recognized it immediately.

"Hybrid…" she breathed out. She looked to her team. "It's finally happening… Amon's finally making his move – Tal'darim, Mobius Corps, whatever Zerg that Kerrigan hasn't gotten control over… and from the sounds of it, he's even used the Khala – the Protoss' racial psionic gestalt-link – to take control of them all; only those with no connection to it, like the Dark Templar, would be immune."

"Prelate Zeratul… could've found a way to stop this…" Shion murmured. "Amon knew that, so he… he…"

The leader of Gamma Team hardened her expression. "This is it, girls. According to the latest reports, the higher-ups are already mobilizing all over DDF space. Spread the word. And get ready for another war."

 **-** ** _BREAK_** **-**

 **Aiur - after nightfall**

A mortally wounded Dark Templar warrior, crawling along the ground, succumbed to his wounds, his body dissolving into particles of energy as a crimson-eyed Zergling calmly walked past. The beast and its fellows approached another Dark Templar, who stood exhausted between them and a Khalai Protoss in engineer's garb. The Nerazom warrior readied his Void Blades, preparing himself.

Suddenly, another Zergling leapt in from the right, catching the Dark Templar off-guard and slamming him to the ground. He quickly sliced the beast's head off, but it had given its packmates time to close in, and they rapidly tore the warrior to shreds as the defenseless Khalai Protoss backed away. A Hydralisk emerged from the bushes, its eyes glowing a baleful red in the night as it hissed and moved toward the lone Protoss, backing him against a wall.

The Hydralisk roared, preparing to strike… and a sapphire-hued psi-blade tore through its chest from behind. The monster fell, revealing Artanis supported by a trio of Zealots. The four rescuers charged in, meeting the Zergling pack's attack. The Hierarch channeled his rage over recent events, slicing the Zerglings apart with skill and focused ferocity, ending by slicing the final one in half lengthwise. He then turned to the now-rescued Protoss engineer.

"Phase-Smith Karax," he said, "I have been looking for you."

"Artanis! Praise the gods!"

"Your never-cords… they must be removed." He began to advance on the engineer.

"It was done by the Dark Templar" Karax replied, showing the cauterized ends of his severed nerve-cords behind his head. "I am free of the Khala's corruption. Are there others?"

"I have saved all that I could…" Artanis glanced at his de-nerve-corded Zealots, and he & they disengaged their energy blades. "Come; we must escape this world before time runs out."

"Escape? How?"

"The _Spear of Adun_ still rests beneath the ruins of Kar-shakal. Its generators are ancient, but a phase-smith of your ability will know how to bring them online."

"The _Spear of Adun_ … I… I am honored to have the opportunity. This is fortune we cannot ignore."

"Indeed. Come; we must go at once."

 **-** ** _Break_** **-**

The area that was once the city of Kar-shakal, home of the now-long-deceased Conclave, was again populated as Artanis' forces got a base up & running, with Stalkers and de-corded Zealots as defense. In the middle of this region, a very large golden tower was visible emerging from beneath the old stone walkways and structures.

"The _Spear of Adun_ lies dormant beneath the heart of the Conclave" Artanis said. "I had hoped to raise it to secure our victory against the Zerg, but now… it is our last hope for survival.

" ** _ARTANIS…_** " the Dark God's impossibly deep voice spoke through his current puppet, a familiar female Protoss. " ** _WHY DO YOU FLEE FROM YOUR SALVATION?_** "

"Selendis… She has fallen under Amon's control. Karax, we have to bring the _Spear of Adun_ online!"

"The first power cell is activating," the phase-smith reported as a pyramidal structure near the base opened up, revealing complex machinery, "but the remaining four have been disabled by Creep."

"I see…" Artanis consulted the tactical display, which showed four similar structures half-covered by the grayish-purple Zerg biomatter, and defended by Amon's Zerg. "We have no choice but to clear them. What of our defenses?"

"Unfortunately, they are without power. However, the _Spear of Adun_ 's support systems can aid us. They will allow us to deploy pylons anywhere on the battlefield."

Artanis tapped into the command link to the ancient arkship, and soon a power-pylon was rapidly warped in near the photon cannons and shield-generator stationed near the base's eastern entrance, bringing them online. A Probe hovered over and warped in a third cannon between the already-present two, while more Probes worked to gather vital resources from the mineral fields and Assimilators near the Nexus. Zealots and Stalkers began to emerge through the Gateway, which transformed into Warp Gate form. Soon, another Probe called in a shield-battery and a few photon cannons to protect the other, southwest entrance to the base.

A pair of Hydralisks leading a dozen Zerglings approached from the northeast, charging up the access ramp. The photon cannons promptly opened fire, firing at the charging Zerglings, with one of the Zealots using a Sangheili Carbine to join in. The Stalkers, meanwhile, moved at the Hydralisks, particle-disruptor shots blasting away at the scythe-armed monsters. One of the photon cannons joined them in this, and the Hydralisks were soon slain, while the Zealots and cannons quickly finished off the Zerglings.

Karax highlighted on the tactical map a few unpowered Warp Gates in the area, with one of them just to the west of the base. Soon, an attack force of Stalkers and Zealots moved east, toward the nearby Creep-covered power cell defended by a Hydralisk pack. Noticing the Protoss' approach, the pack-leader roused its four packmates, and they all made ready, opening fire with high-velocity armor-piercing venom-tipped spines. The Protoss made evasive movements as they closed in, their shields taking what couldn't be dodged, as the Stalkers and the Carbine-wielding Zealot returned fire, downing one of the Hydralisks. Two of the remaining beasts rushed to meet the charging blade-wielding Zealots, only for the experienced Protoss warriors to evade the monsters' attacks and strike them down. The Stalkers focused fire on the pack leader, killing it, and the Zealots then handled the remaining two. With the defenders cleared out, they turned their guns and blades on the Zerg matter clogging the power cell, destroying it and freeing the structure which then came online.

"The second power cell is active" Karax replied. "The _Spear_ 's sensor array is reacting…"

" ** _DO NOT DENY YOUR DESTINY, ARTANIS… YOUR PEOPLE HAVE FINALLY FOUND TRUE 'UNITY'…_** "

"Sensors online. Wait… What is this? Warp Prisms approaching our Nexus point?"

The attack force hurried back to base, just as the red-tinted Warp Prisms deployed a squad of corrupted Zealots. The Stalkers and photon cannons worked to quickly shoot down the Prisms, while the de-corded Zealots engaged their possessed brethren in battle, bolstered by the cannons and by more Zealots emerging from the Warp Gate. Though one of Artanis' soldiers fell, the rest withstood the assault, slaying Amon's thralls… except for one. One of Artanis' Zealots got lucky, and managed to sever the nerve-cords of one of the possessed Zealots. The soldier roared out as crimson energy was ejected from his body. After a few seconds, he regained himself, his now-blue eyes looking up from his kneeling posture as his savior extended a hand to help him to his feet. Looking around at the others, he nodded; he would join Artanis' forces, and do what had to be done.

Some Zealots moved west, to the nearest unpowered Warp Gate. Artanis called in a power-pylon from the _Spear of Adun_ , restoring energy to the structure which then warped in a trio of Stalkers. A Probe hurried over, warping in a photon cannon and shield-battery to defend the structure. Radar detected a Zergling pack approaching the Nexus from the south; as they closed in on the base's southern entrance, the Stalkers and Zealots near the new Warp-Gate hit them from the side, catching them off-guard and slaying a good number of them well before they could get into melee range. With further support from the now-online photon cannon, the little Zerg were soon wiped out.

A now-sizable attack force moved south, soon hitting a small corrupted-Protoss expansion site with Zealots and a photon cannon. The Stalkers opened fire on the cannon, wrecking it before it could cause too much damage, while the Zealots engaged their fallen counterparts, outnumbering and overwhelming them. A short distance west, they found a second unpowered Warp Gate, calling in another pylon from the _Spear_ , and the Gate promptly deposited several more Zealots and another few Stalkers, along with a crate of Sangheili-made weapons acquired via the two races' good ties – some Needlers, plasma grenades, and a Fuel-Rod Gun - and three Protoss-modified Ghost attack-craft which were mounted by a trio of Zealots, adding to the attack force's long-range firepower.

" ** _ALL LIFE IS BROKEN – FLAWED. IT MUST BE REFORGED._** "

Moving further south, they encountered another power cell, guarded by a small flock of Mutalisks, a pack of Hydralisks, and a few corrupted photon cannons. The FRG-wielding Zealot and the Ghost pilots used their heavy weapons to bombard the photon cannons, wrecking them while the Stalkers quickly shot the Mutalisks out of the sky. Two Hydralisks died in pretty pink explosions as multiple Needler rounds triggered proximal resonance instability and went off with the force of high-yield grenades. Speaking of which, a plasma grenade blew the head off another Hydralisk, while the melee Zealots rushed in and dealt with the rest, losing one of their number; a second Zealot lost his shields in the fight, but managed to survive with a small bleeding cut from a narrowly-dodged grazing strike; he ignored the minor wound. Soon, the power cell was cleared of Creep and other biomatter.

" ** _EVERY HAND TURNS AGAINST YOU. EVEN THE GROUND BENEATH YOUR FEET CARRIES THE SEEDS OF YOUR DESTRUCTION._** "

That was all the warning they got before a sextet of Nydus Worms erupted from the earth at points surrounding the Nexus point. The attack force quickly hurried back toward base, encountering one Worm and quickly killing it and its few guards. Closer to the base's south entrance, the photon cannons (now a half-dozen at each entry point of the base, with two shield-barriers at each point as well) cut down the charging Zerglings, while the Ghosts sped ahead and gunned down the Nydus Worm just outside the base's south accessway. The attack force then made a circuit around the base, hunting down and killing the four remaining Worms and the paltry guard forces defending them, while the base's photon cannons made short work of the attacking Zerglings and Hydralisks that went for the base.

The attack force now gathered at the courtyard southeast of the Nexus point, and then moved southeast and then northeast, encountering a Spine Crawler and Hydralisk pack. Two Zealots were killed by the Crawler before Stalker fire killed it, while the Ghost-riders made use of their hovercrafts' agility and heavy plasma cannons to make short work of the Hydralisks. Soon, though, an Ultralisk with a pair of Mutalisks supporting came rushing in. The Zealots scrambled to get out of the way, with two of them not being fast enough, crushed beneath the titan's foot and torn in half by one of its massive blades. Plasma grenades, Ghost plasma-cannon bolts, and fuel-rod shots impacted the beast, whittling away at it, while the Stalkers kept the Mutalisks out of the picture. Finally, at the cost of four more Zealots, the mighty beast was slain.

Moving on, they ended up east of the base, finding another inactive Warp Gate. Another pylon was warped down, bringing power to the structure and allowing it to warp in Zealots and a few Stalkers to replace the fallen. A Probe – having just finished stealthing its way to the southwest Warp Gate and warping in defensive structures there – came in and did the same here, adding a pair of photon cannons and a shield-battery. And just in time, too, as a Hydralisk pack guided by an Overlord came in from the south. With how much firepower was waiting for them, though, they didn't last long, and the sizable Protoss force took no casualties.

They moved southeast, soon reaching the next power cell, guarded by Zerglings, Spine Crawlers, and a pair of Guardians. The cumbersome flying Zerg's long-range attacks killed a Zealot, but didn't survive the Stalkers' return fire. The Ghosts and FRG-wielding Zealot dealt with the Spine Cralwers, while the rest of the Zealots used their blades to slay the charging Zerglings with no losses. The power cell was then quickly cleansed, coming online. Suddenly, an Ultralisk burst from the earth when the Protoss' guards were down, destroying three Stalkers and killing two Zealots before the others rallied and brought it down.

"We're nearly finished, Hierarch" Karax reported. "The _Spear of Adun_ is nearly online; only one cell remains!"

" ** _ALL SHALL BE ONE. ALL CONFLICT SHALL END._** "

The attack force, supplemented with more Zealots (including two more Ghost-riders) and Stalkers, met up northwest of the final power cell's area. As one, they marched on the enemy lines. A defensive screen of photon cannons and a pair of Immortals barred their path, the heavy guns killing a handful of Zealots but being overwhelmed by the rest. Advancing forward, with the power cell now in sight, they found it guarded by Hydralisks, Spine Crawlers, and a Hybrid Reaver & Hybrid Destroyer. Deciding to thin out the Hybrids' support first, the Zealots and Ghosts turned their guns on the Hydralisks, plasma-cannon bolts and Needler shards putting the creatures down.

The Hybrid Destroyer fired a psionic blast that took out a Stalker's shields and heavily damaged the walker. Immediately the others moved to protect it, as they all opened fire on the Hybrid Reaver, while the Zealots turned their focus to the Destroyer – ranged warriors against the melee-oriented Hybrid, and vice-versa. The agile Reaver made a high-speed soaring leap at the Stalkers, but they managed to 'Blink' out of the way, and their massed particle-disruptor fire wounded the creature. Before it could try again, a fuel-rod shot hit it in the back of the head, killing it. Meanwhile, the Hybrid Destroyer let out a death cry; strong as it was, it couldn't stand against nearly 20 Zealots all hacking at it at once. With the way clear, the final power cell was cleansed and brought online.

As power flowed into ancient structures and circuitry, the ground around the area's central tower began to crumble, some of it sliding away. The 'tower' was revealed to be the mere tip of an **enormous** construct buried beneath the surface – the last surviving _Salvation_ -class arkship, the _Spear of Adun_.

"Power transfer completed!" Karax reported. "The _Spear of Adun_ is ready to depart."

"Warp all Firstborn freed from Amon aboard, phase-smith" Artanis ordered. "We must flee this world if we are to survive."

All across the battlefield, across Aiur, those few Protoss not bound to Amon's will were teleported away, aboard the awakened super-vessel. Karax had as many of the area's structures warped aboard as he could, even as Nydus Worms began emerging en masse and tearing some of them apart. The earth rumbled for miles around as the ship's gigantic engines came online, power flowing in enormous quantities. The ship's entire structure began to glow a brilliant blue, and then it vanished upward – pulling a microjump out to high orbit.

By a _significant_ degree, it was the largest starship any DDF member had ever seen and may ever see – nearly 75 kilometers end to end, utterly dwarfing the 14-kilometer _Olivie_ or the 37-kilometer _Mantle's Approach_. It was a thing of sculpted beauty – blue, gold, and silver, with flowing curves and sharp points. It was the mightiest warship ever constructed by Protoss hands, and now it was to be their salvation. As it fled Aiur, many Protoss aboard felt sorrow as, once again, they were forced to flee their homeworld… and then tranquil rage as they swore to make things right, to make suffer the malevolent being who had violated the most sacred aspect of their species.

 **-** ** _CHAPTER END_** **-**

And with that, after a somewhat lengthy hiatus, _Teana's Travels_ is back. Will the various heroes and races of the Dimensional Defense Force manage to stop Amon and his armies of Hybrid monsters and mind-enslaved thralls? Stay tuned.


	2. The Keystone

Okay, so basically, in response to some reviews and PMs: after this chapter and the Shakuras chapter, the chapter after will have a bit of Team Artanis with the first Purifier mission but will then cover some DDF action. Then comes Ulnar (something will be changed there in terms of naming, since I already jumped the gun and mistakenly gave the name Ulnar to a planet only canonically known as "Distant, Shadowed World"), then some more DDF, then the last two Purifier missions, then some more DDF, then the Tal'darim, then the last Mobius mission and some _more_ DDF, and then the DDF joins up proper with the Protoss for retaking Aiur and going into the Void (I have some stuff planned for the end that will diverge a fair bit from canon). …Personally, in my playthrough I did Shakuras first and then Korhal, and the Tal'darim missions (Void Rays, yo) and then the Purifiers, but that's not the order the YouTuber I'm following did it in.

And to a few people who've asked regarding future storylines: I don't have any plans to use the Huckebein. I'm not too big a fan of _Force_. But if I _do_ ever use them, they're in for a nasty surprise: as far as I know, they're only immune/resistant to magic, not ki/chakra- or Force-based attacks…

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

All across DDF-controlled multi-Realm space, the various member-states made ready for war yet again, preparing to set out for Realm SC-29. Many warships had already departed, with more getting ready to follow them; the UNSC _Infinity_ and its attending ships had already jumped out to aid Korhal, which was being besieged by Mobius 'Shadow Corps' forces. Over Midchilda, the various special teams gathered on the _Starshot_ , preparing to make the jump as well. Not knowing whether their home would be safe in the event Amon or his flunkies somehow found a way over, Nanoha & Fate were taking Einhart, Vivio, Ruin, and Eve with them, to be kept safe aboard one of the DDF's most advanced warships; in addition, Vivio had gotten good with her combat-oriented 'Adult Mode', which Einhart had already near-mastered, while the two de-aged toddlers were also working on that trick as well.

"Jeez…" Vita grumbled. "First the Reapers, then the Didact, and now Amon… Is it gonna be Xehanort's turn next, or will we get a _new_ threat?"

"It'll be okay, Vita-chan," Nanoha replied, petting the immortal little girl's cute little head (making her blush and grumble), "whatever happens."

"…You're not gonna suggest we'll end up with a stretch of peace instead?"

Nanoha giggled. "I'm not one to tempt fate…" She grinned. "Well, at least not outside the bedroom."

Nearby, a certain tall and buxom red-eyed blonde spluttered, blushing brightly. A few people snickered at Nanoha's little joke and Fate's reaction. Teana's grin turned into a softer, more relaxed smile as Subaru embraced her from behind, the feel of the other girl's strong yet gentle arms holding her, big soft breasts pressed to her back, instinctively relaxing her, and she felt the blue-haired girl's smile as her lips were pressed to the back of Teana's neck.

"Alright," Aqua said as the _Starshot_ began to move, its inter-Realm slipspace drive coming online, "let's go slay some abominations."

 **-** _ **BREAK**_ **-**

 **Realm SC-29**

 **Aboard the** _ **Salvation**_ **-class arkship** _ **Spear of Adun**_

"The _Spear of Adun_ …" Karax mused as he and Artanis walked through the ancient mega-vessel's halls, passing other Templar and custodial Probes as they went. "A marvel of Khalai engineering, and last of the three great arkships… each created to ensure the continuation of our culture in a dark time. Within its chambers rest contingents of Zealots," he looked out a display port at rows of hundreds of Protoss warriors in stasis chambers, with more Probes hovering about, "Templar who bravely sacrificed – entering suspension so that they may serve as this vessel's army. Though it pains me greatly, I have begun severing their nerve-cords.

"The ship's lower decks contain a star-forge, capable of constructing weapons of war. There is much to learn about this vessel. Its technology is ancient, yet highly advanced."

The two of them stepped onto an anti-gravity platform, which came online and ferried them through the ship, up to the command center of the vessel, already busy with bridge crew and guards.

"We are aboard a relic from a glorious time, when our culture shined as a constellation."

A holo-projector emerged from the floor in the center, displaying tactical and technical data for the two of them. It then projected a field of stars and stellar bodies in front of and around them.

"The celestial array has been updated, Hierarch" Karax reported. "From here, you may select our next point of travel."

After looking at the star display for a few seconds, Artanis turned his gaze to his phase-smith. "With this vessel, we will avenge what has transpired, Karax. And we will free the Templar!"

"Indeed…"

"…Karax, even without the Khala's light, I can sense your sadness, your pain. Does the _Spear of Adun_ bring you no joy?"

"That is just it, Hierarch. Without the Khala, it is if I am blind. I cannot sense your feelings, know the true depth of your thoughts. I cannot call upon the surety of other phase-smiths. I am… alone."

"I feel the isolation as well, as though thrashing within the vacuum of space… But you are not alone, brother."

"To think… The Dark Templar have endured this existence all this time… The days ahead will not be easy."

"We may not have the Khala to rely on, Karax, but we still stand as one. We will endure. There is no other option."

- _Break_ -

 **War Council Room**

Within the council chamber, a handful of Zealots in ceremonial armor stood, energy halberds at their sides. Toward the far end of the room, a single female Protoss hovered in meditation, her nerve-cords bound and spread out within her intricate headpiece.

"A Preserver?" Artanis murmured. "Released from stasis?"

Karax held an arm out, blocking his friend's advance. "She still bears her nerve-cords; she is tethered to the Khala!"

As the Preserver floated closer, Artanis ignited his left arm's psi-blade.

"Hold!" the woman 'spoke' with an authoritative contralto tone. "I am Rohana, Grand Preserver of the Velari, and your War Council advisor. You must be the Executor in command."

"You are not possessed by the Dark One?" Artanis asked, astonished. "How is this possible?"

"I feel darkness lingering at the edges of my every thought, but I am _not_ corrupted. Preservers of my station have trained to control the Khala's every ripple." She slowly floated down until her feet touched the floor, walking closer. "I assure you, I will stave off this evil, and serve you better by doing so. As all Preservers, I hold the memories and personalities of Protoss prior to my submission to stasis. This will allow me to contrast your tactical decisions with those of past Executors."

With rolling light, a control podium formed on the floor nearby.

"From this chamber, you will be able to make all military allocations."

"…I am Artanis, Hierarch of the Daelaam. I lead all that is left of our civilization. Your memories are indeed of use, Rohana. But make no mistake: if you fall to the corruption, I will not hesitate to kill you."

He deactivated his psi-blade.

"It is understood" she replied. "I am prepared for the Firstborn's darkest hour. Come; let me show you what may be done here… Tell me, please; what is the nature of the darkness that pollutes the Khala?"

"He is called Amon. He is a Xel'Naga who, long ago, succumbed to hatred and lust for power, willingly giving himself to darkness and evil. It was he who orchestrated the slaughter of his more benevolent fellows. Now, he seeks to annihilate all life in existence, save the abominable Protoss-Zerg Hybrids he and his thralls have forged."

"A fallen Xel'Naga…" Rohana murmured, in shock. "The situation is far worse than I expected. …Through more recent memories in the Khala, I see the presence of two new races – 'Zerg' and 'Human'… as well as… the Nerazim? The Dark Templar have played a role in things? …How much has happened as I slumbered?"

"A great deal. I will tell you what I can…"

- _Break_ -

 **Solar Core**

"The Solar Matrix Core…" Artanis spoke, looking at the massive golden orb of metal and knowing what was contained within. "Truly an impressive sight."

"A synthetic star" Karax replied as he set the orb's panels to separate and float outward, revealing a 'tiny' Sun that the panels shifted and orbited around. "Imagine what went into its creation. This chamber provides power to the _Spear of Adun_ and all its systems. Its radiance even contributes nourishment for our warriors."

"How long until you can bring its tactical systems online?"

"System analysis has begun, but the star has lain dormant for an eon… It will take time, and a powerful ignition catalyst like solarite, to restore it to full capacity."

"Solarite?" Artanis asked, nonplussed. "The Firstborn haven't utilized solarite in millennia."

"This vessel is ancient, Hierarch. We will need to exhaust even unconventional resources if we are to bring it to bear."

Artanis watched as the panels slowly returned to envelop the core. "…Do what you can, phase-smith. We will acquire what you need."

- _Break_ -

 **Control Center**

'Aiur is lost once more,' Artanis thought, looking at the stellar display, 'my great vision of reclamation left in ruins. This shall not stand. The humans of Korhal have in their possession the Xel'Naga Keystone which Zeratul foresaw would lead to our salvation. Though I have not seen Commander Raynor in some time, I believe he will give the Keystone to us.'

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **Korhal System – above Planet Korhal**

In a flash of light and motion, the _Spear of Adun_ came out of hyperspace over the Terran capital world. Upon arrival, they found themselves in the middle of a battle – Dominion and UNSC ships were trading fire with Koprulu-Terran warships bearing portions of red and black coloring on their hulls. One of the _Minotaur_ -class battlecruisers fired a wave of anti-ship missiles at the _Spear of Adun_ , and the arkship made an emergency micro-jump, reappearing farther away toward the edge of the battle-zone. Aboard the ship's command center, the holo-screen came online, showing a familiar face.

" _Protoss vessel, this is Commander James Raynor of the… Artanis? Man, ain't you a sight for sore eyes._ "

"Friend Raynor, you seem rather… occupied."

" _Just another day at the office._ "

Raynor's image briefly shook as the _Hyperion_ took a hit, its shields holding. A second later, there was a flash as a round from the _Infinity_ 's MAC cored one of the attacking battlecruisers, the vessel virtually shattering from the transferred energy.

"Who are these insurgents?"

" _They call themselves 'Moebius Corps', an elite guard that used to work for Narud in his human guise. They've been striking worlds throughout the sector, leavin' few survivors. Each world that was attacked reported Hybrids leadin' 'em._ "

"…Then truly, no world is beyond Amon's reach."

Raynor's image shook again, more than last time, the lights briefly dimming. He turned offscreen. " _Reinforce those bulkheads. Reposition to Mark 7-Alpha; we need to form a battle line!_ " He turned back to Artanis. " _They've overrun Sky-Shield, our orbital defense platform. Looks like they've destroyed its atmospheric stabilizers._ "

The display changed to show the sizable orbital defense platform, beginning to plummet through Korhal's outer layers of atmosphere.

" _It's fallin' fast. If it crashes, it'll obliterate Augustgrad._ "

"We will ensure that does not happen, Commander. Engage their fleet, and keep their assault at bay!"

" _Like old times, buddy…_ "

"Yes… It seems fate has drawn us together once again."

" _I'd call it luck._ "

"'Luck' is a human concept. We Protoss see the synchronicity of events, and know there is a grander design behind them."

" _Well, it don't matter how you see it; the result's the same. So, what brought you all the way out here, Artanis?_ "

"Zeratul believed that the artifact in your possession – the Keystone, he called it – could guide us to the Xel'Naga."

" _Where's Zeratul now?_ "

"The Dark Prelate… fell, on Aiur. His last hope was that I would continue his quest and find a way to stop Amon."

" _Damnit… Always knew there was only one way this 'quest' of his was gonna end…_ "

"His loss is great… I know you called him friend."

" _I went through hell to get that artifact because of his… damned fool prophecies; lost a lot of good men. If he wanted you to have it… Take it; it's yours. Right now, though, we've got a city to save._ "

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

" _Man, this ain't good…_ " Raynor radioed as the Protoss warped in a Nexus point even as small explosions periodically tore through the plummeting platform. " _Sky Shield's not gonna last much longer. At this rate, we've got maybe 10 minutes left 'til it lands smack-dab on our capital._ "

"Your suspicions were correct, Commander" Artanis replied as he watched a display showing red-&-black-armored Terran forces opening fire on machinery. "Moebius Corps is disabling the platform's atmospheric stabilizers as we speak."

"The damage appears repairable, Hierarch" Karax reported.

" _Yeah_ ," Raynor replied as Moebius forces destroyed a few of his mobile structures as they tried to escape, " _assuming Moebius Corps leaves anything left to repair. Artanis, if you can clear out those troops, my people can patch up those stabilizers. That should buy us some extra time._ "

"We must move quickly" Karax said. "It will take the combined power of all five stabilizers to halt the platform's descent."

The Warp Gates acted quickly, disgorging a mixed squad of Zealots fresh from stasis (bearing fancier-looking armor than their modern fellows, with psionic battle-axes instead of wrist-blades) and a few Nerazim Centurions. As they worked to also warp in a small supplementing force of a few Stalkers and Dragoons fresh from the _Spear of Adun_ 's stasis, long-range scanners detected a sizable Moebius attack force, led by a Thor, making toward the Nexus point. However, they were smote from on high by a bombardment of brilliant blue energy blasts – a tactical orbital strike from the _Spear of Adun_ itself.

"I am detecting an electromagnetic weapon ahead" Karax reported, marking three points on the tac-map. "Its pulse will slowly damage our shields. We should destroy it, if possible."

The attack force prepared to move northeast, toward the nearest damaged stabilizer which was guarded by a Reaper squad and a missile turret. However, they were beaten to the punch as a wave of AI-aimed ship-grade railgun shots from a UNSC ship's broadside turrets impacted and destroyed the launcher. Seconds later, a wave of air-to-surface missiles flew in, blowing most of the Moebius Reapers to bits. A pair of UNSC Pelicans flew into the area, their chin-mounted guns shredding the rest.

" _Hierarch Artanis, this is Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer. I'm sending a couple of our best Spartan fireteams to assist you - Crimson and Kestrel. Use them well._ "

As the Protoss force arrived, eight Spartan-IVs were deployed from the two Pelicans, which quickly beat a retreat before enemy weapon systems could get a bead on them: the three Spartan-III-turned-IVs of Crimson Team – Bellerophon (a.k.a. "Lero"), Alisa, and Zeke – and the five ODSTs-turned-Spartans of Kestrel – Edward Buck, Taylor "Dutch" Miles, Kojo "Romeo" Agu, "Mickey" Crespo, and James "Rook" Dante. Seconds later, a Dominion dropship flew in, dropping off some of Raynor's people to work on repairing and guarding the stabilizer; they also erected a sensor tower.

The combined force of Protoss and Spartans moved, encountering a force of Moebius Reapers and an auto-turret immediately northwest of the first stabilizer. Romeo and Alisa used their SRS99 sniper rifles to pick off one each before the others got wise and made themselves harder targets, and so the Protoss moved in next, Zealots and Centurions charging in. Focused fire from the Dragoons quickly scrapped the auto-turret, allowing the warriors to move unimpeded. A swing of a Zealot's battle-axe separated a Reaper's head from his shoulders, while a Centurion channeled his power to stun and disorient three more, leaving them easy prey to his and his fellow's arm-mounted blades. The Protoss didn't even need any further Spartan help for this one.

A short ways ahead, however, a small squadron of Hellion flamethrower-speeders moved in. Dutch fired a shot from his Spartan Laser, obliterating one of them well before it could close into range, and a pair of rockets from Zeke scrapped another, leaving two more. The Dragoons and Stalkers focused fire on a third, overwhelming its armor and killing the driver, while the Zealots and Centurions dodged the last Hellion's flame jets, and used their blades to rip the vehicle open and end its driver's life.

As they moved forward, an EM pulse from a Moebius device up ahead temporarily knocked out everyone's shields. The group hurried up to it, and Mickey set some det-charges. Everyone got some distance, he sent the code, and the device was blown to bits; valuable energy sources within were promptly warped aboard the _Spear of Adun_.

They moved west of the destroyed device, finding the path blocked by a Moebius Ghost and two Marauders. Alisa sniped the psychic soldier before he could react, and a railgun shot from Rook killed one of the Marauders, while focused blasts from the Dragoons killed the other. They approached the second damaged stabilizer… and a round from a Moebius siege tank defending it blew one of the Stalkers to bits. Immediately the rest of the group scrambled, with the Spartans charging ahead, dodging a few more rounds from it. Lero, Mickey, and Rook engaged the Moebius marines, while Dutch fired another Spartan Laser shot that damaged the siege tank so badly that a single thrown grenade rolled underneath it by Buck finished it off. The Protoss followed, Stalkers shooting down the Raven drone-flyer overhead. After the Spartans stomped the Moebius marines, and the Dragoons destroyed a missile turret, a few Dominion dropships flew in, depositing a repair crew and guards.

The attack force returned to the stabilizer just outside the Nexus point just in time to head off an attack by another Reaper squad. Auto-turrets set down by Raynor's forces aided in the defense, cutting down two of the Moebius soldiers, while Buck and Lero used BR85 shots to quickly kill a few more. The Centurions charged in, dodging or letting their shields stop fire sent their way, and put their psi-blades to use, stabbing and slashing at the remaining Moebius Reapers, who were not at all equipped for serious close-in fighting and thus fell quickly. A few more Centurions and Zealots caught up from the Nexus point, along with two new Stalkers and another Dragoon.

Moving northwest, they encountered a manned bunker guarding a mobile barracks structure. The Dragoons began bombarding the bunker from range, working to blast through its armored walls, while Lero, Buck, and Rook used BRs and a DMR to shoot the marines inside through the bunker's small viewing/shooting holes. A walker-mode Viking entered the fray, and the Dragoons shifted fire to it, overwhelming it before its chainguns could break their shields. The barracks structure was promptly 'dismantled'. Meanwhile, back at the Nexus point, a squad of Moebius marines was quickly torn apart by the five photon cannons guarding the base, while a shield-barrier kept the cannons going strong.

Southeast, the third damaged stabilizer was guarded by turrets, Vikings, bunkers, and even a Thor. However, a precision tactical strike from the _Spear of Adun_ reduced that to just a badly damaged turret, a legless Viking, and a small handful of wounded and disoriented marines – easy pickings for the Protoss/Spartan strike force. Quickly, a Dominion repair & guard force flew in, getting to work. Meanwhile, Fireteam Kestrel moved a short distance west, disabling another EMP generator.

The attack force returned to stabilizer #2, and from there moved north. They encountered a small Moebius base, lightly defended, and a tactical strike from the _Spear_ leveled the structures while the Spartans and Zealots made short work of the surviving defenders. Several of Raynor's mobile structures flew in and set down, quickly deploying a strike force that pushed ahead. The Protoss and Spartans followed, pitching in, and together they steamrolled over the fourth stabilizer's defenders up ahead, losing a few of Raynor's marines in the process. Raynor's people promptly got to work repairing the stabilizer, setting up guard posts to keep it secure.

"We ain't doing too bad here!" Mickey said. "Just one more!"

"And it will probably be the most heavily defended in response to that" a Centurion replied. "Do not relax yet."

Moving east, the Protoss/Spartan/Dominion attack force was barred by a Moebius drop-pod wave, depositing a force of red-&-black-armored marines, along with a 'Banshee' ground-attack craft. The Stalkers worked quickly to shoot the Banshee down, but not before it managed to kill two Zealots. The Spartans, meanwhile, led Raynor's people in cutting down Moebius' marines, at the cost of three of the Dominion's. Overhead, a Moebius _Isaiah_ -class frigate began to make an attack run toward the allied forces on the Sky Shield, only for a barrage of MAC rounds from UNSC frigates to tear it apart before it could get in range.

Northeast, they found the last EMP generator. Thankfully, the Dominion's forces didn't have to worry much about that sort of thing; with just a little long-range support from Alisa and Romeo's sniper rifles, they cleared out the defenders and destroyed the generator, letting Karax warp its reactor full of 'solarite' aboard the _Spear of Adun_.

Following the path, the three-faction force reached the last damaged stabilizer. The Stalkers worked with a few launcher-wielding Dominion marines to shoot down the few Banshees hovering overhead, while the Zealots and Centurions charged in, using whirlwind strikes and stunner-blasts to disorient and cut down Moebius marines. A Raven drone-flyer was blown out of the sky by Dutch's Spartan Laser, while a railgun shot from Rook wrecked the cannon of a siege tank, letting Dominion Marauders take it apart. From the 'east', a Moebius battlecruiser began to approach the platform, only for a heavy-duty precision strike from the _Spear of Adun_ to badly damage it, allowing a missile salvo from the UNSC _Breaking Dawn_ to finish it off. One last fireteam of Moebius marines fought desperately to stop the alliance force, only for one last, low-yield precision shot from the _Spear_ to vaporize them. With the path clear, the Dominion repair team got to work, quickly bringing the stabilizer back online.

"Friend Raynor," Artanis reported, "Sky Shield has been stabilized and Moebius Corps is retreating."

" _Admiral Horner will take control of the station from here. Gotta say, I owe you big-time for this one, partner._ "

" _Mission complete, Spartans_ " Palmer was heard. " _Well done. Pelicans are en route to retrieve you now for redeployment on the surface. The battle for Korhal's not over yet._ "

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

" _That's a hell of a thing your boys and the Spartans did, Artanis_ " Raynor said. " _Sky Shield is back online. We're about to call down the cavalry._ "

"We will join you on the surface and extract the Keystone" Artanis replied.

" _I got some bad news for ya. Seems our 'friends' down below had the same idea. While we were fightin' to get planet-side, the Imperial Palace was raided. Security data indicates the Keystone was taken. …Man, when it rains, it floods._ " Suddenly, a console at Raynor's position chimed and lit up. " _…Wait a minute; I'm gettin' intel… A Moebius Corps evac team is headed toward Bennet Port. They've got the Keystone._ "

"We shall not let them escape."

" _Right. …*sigh* It's lookin' bad, Artanis – lotta dead people down there. We've gotta take these bastards out._ "

"What could have led these Terrans to come under Amon's thrall?"

" _They were assigned to some top-secret details – runnin' security at 'Doctor' Narud's Hybrid research labs. After Valerian reestablished the government, the Moebius Foundation went dark. The last transmissions were… chaotic, crazed. Next thing we know, the attacks started._ "

"Then Amon has turned them into a slave army. They are dangerous, but they are only the start of the war to come."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

" _Welcome to Bennet Port,_ " Raynor said as the leaders overlooked the burning, blasted-out city made even darker in mood by the thick clouds overhead, and filled with Moebius forces, " _or at least what's left of it. Moebius Corps' entrenched themselves here to keep us from the artifact. Warfield's settin' up his base now. Once he gets-_ "

As a Moebius attack force was busy throwing themselves at a Dominion base (to little effect), there was a rumbling in the earth and a loud, continuous sound like a baleful wind blowing. The light throughout the city dimmed. Everyone, humans doubled over, their bodies seizing up.

"Raynor! What is happening?-!"

"The Hybrids are channeling Void energy into the Keystone" Karax said, pointing out a tactical view showing a trio of Hybrid Dominators surrounding the mounted artifact. "The resulting psionic disruption has overwhelmed the Terrans."

"Deploy our Immortals!" Artanis ordered as a Hybrid Destroyer began blasting the 'frozen' Dominion troops with psi-blasts. "We need heavy assault units to protect these Terrans until the disruption subsides."

Within the stricken Dominion base, a pair of Immortal walkers warped in. They turned their heavy cannons on the attacking Hybrid, catching it off-guard, tearing through its psionic barrier and then punching big holes in its flesh. It returned fire, but their extra-durable shields protected them from its psi-blasts as they continued firing, soon dealing enough damage to slay the abomination, which cried out and disintegrated. Finally, the Void field faded out, returning the Terrans to normal and allowing the two Siege Tanks stationed at the Dominion base entrance to obliterate the now-also-unfrozen Moebius marines down below.

" _Man, that's_ _two_ _I owe you, Artanis. Felt like I was losin' my damn mind._ "

"The Keystone is recharging, Commander. They will surely activate it again soon. We must reclaim it."

A Protoss base was warped in and gotten up & running just southwest of Raynor's base, close enough that the two could assist in defending each other if need be.

" _This disruption hit us hard_ " Warfield reported from the south. " _We have taken heavy casualties, and we'll need time to get our fortifications up. If anybody would like to give us a hand, that'd be nice._ "

" _Dominion General Warfield, this is Captain Tom Lasky of the UNSC_ Infinity _. We're sending some troops and hardware your way to reinforce your defenses._ "

The battle in orbit was mostly won, allowing a quartet of UNSC Pelicans to fly in, dropping off some marines, a pair of Warthogs and a Wolverine, and Spartan-IV Fireteam Majestic at Warfield's base.

" _Hierarch,_ " Valerian contacted, " _several of our Dominion research facilities are reporting that they are under attack. If you can rescue them, I'll return any Protoss technology they've collected to you_."

As the Protoss set to warping in more forces – Zealots, Centurions, Dragoons, Stalkers, and a few more Immortals – explosions were audible from the north, as the Siege tanks, bunkers, and Immortal pair guarding Raynor's base quickly obliterated a few walker-mode Moebius Vikings. However, the Protoss' sensors detected an energy spike to the east – the Keystone, preparing to send out its energy field again. Soon the field came online, leaving all humans in the area helpless; even the Spartans at Warfield's base could barely move. Scanners detected a Hybrid signature moving west toward Raynor's base, and immediately the Protoss force hurried to bar its path.

The Protoss arrived at the 'entrance' to Raynor's base just as the pair of Hybrid Destroyers showed up. The warriors fought back the emotions that the beasts' Aura of Fear tried to force into their heads, using their righteous rage as a shield. As the Immortals and Dragoons opened fire with their heavy guns, the Zealots and Centurions charged in, agilely dodging psi-blasts from the Hybrids. The Centurions used their stunning attack on one Hybrid, knocking it back and making it flinch, and then fire from the walkers took out its psionic barrier, allowing the Nerazim foot-soldiers to begin hacking and stabbing with their wrist-mounted energy blades. The Hybrid roared and thrashed, trying to shake them off, but unlike their Reaver-class cousins the Destroyer-class Hybrids were not 'built' for close combat, and the squad of angry Protoss managed to bring it down without losses.

Meanwhile, the Zealots and Stalkers had engaged the other Hybrid. A Dragoon pitched in from the rear, its heavy plasmic blasts wearing away at the Destroyer's shields, allowing the Stalkers to bring them down completely. The Zealots, some 'modern' with wrist-blades and others awakened from stasis and wielding battle-axes, rushed in to get close where the Hybrid's ability to fight back effectively was reduced. One Zealot was unfortunate and got struck by a point-blank psionic blast; he landed several meters away, and his armor automatically teleported him up to the _Spear of Adun_ for medical attention. His brethren pressed their attack, and one battle-axe Zealot managed to chop off one of the monster's arms. The Hybrid roared in pain and fury, and lashed out with an all-directions psionic pulse that knocked the Zealots off their feet. However, it was at this moment that the Keystone's energy field cut off, and the drivers of the two Siege Tanks – previously forced to sit frozen in place and watch – promptly used their tanks' massive cannons to blow the monster to bits.

"All will worship, or be forever silent!"

That was the crazed war-cry of a Moebius Corps marine as he and his squad attacked the Protoss base. However, by this point a handful of photon cannons were in place, and the automated defenses made short work of the corrupted humans. Soon, Raynor and Warfield's forces began their push, heading east from their respective bases, with the latter accompanied by UNSC marines in a Warthog. Warfield's group encountered hostility first, and the Warthog's .50-caliber heavy machinegun quickly tore apart a fireteam of Moebius marines, while a few Dominion Goliaths used their similar guns to take out a Moebius counterpart and a Marauder. Up north, an advancing squadron of Siege Tanks and Diamondbacks with marine support blew through Moebius Firebats and marines, with one shell from a siege tank getting lucky and also killing a cloaked Moebius Ghost.

The Protoss strike-force, meanwhile, moved back to their base to recharge, and then immediately east, finding a field of minerals and Vespene occupied by a squad of Moebius soldiers who were quickly shelled from range by the Dragoons and Immortals. With that done, a Probe hurried over and warped in a second Nexus structure, along with an Assimilator atop one of the geysers. The Protoss force stayed guard for a few minutes until more Probes could roll out from the new structure, get to work harvesting and set up auto-defenses. Next, they headed a short distance north, following the sound of gunfire to one of the besieged science facilities. The Moebius people were so focused on engaging the Dominion marines that they failed to notice the Protoss coming up behind them until they were already dying, psi-blades from Zealots and Centurions cutting into them from behind.

"I can't believe we made it out alive…" a Dominion scientist said as Karax warped aboard some tech from within the facility.

The two-pronged attack was going fairly well. However, the attacking forces were kept updated of a countdown timer provided by Karax, and it informed them that the Keystone was about ready to come online again. Immediately, everyone pulled back from Moebius and scrambled for cover or concealment as best they could, hoping that when they were frozen, the incoming Hybrids would fail to see them long enough for the Protoss to arrive and help; soldiers hid where they could, while vehicles tucked themselves between buildings in whatever dark alleys or overhangs would fit them.

As the Keystone's energy field came online, the humans of the Dominion, UNSC, and Moebius were stricken by debilitating cranial pain, their muscles locking up. Soon, Protoss scanners detected Hybrid energy advancing west along the south path, toward Warfield's and the UNSC's forces. The Protoss attack force hurried there, bolstered by a few more Dragoons and Immortals from the bases, and showed up just before the pair of Reaver-class Hybrids could start tearing apart some paralyzed Dominion marines who hadn't gotten to cover in time.

The beasts roared out in challenge and fury, bounding toward the Protoss, and the Dragoons, Stalkers, and Immortals opened fire, energy blasts blasting away at the Hybrids' tough hides. One Reaver used its tentacles to spear through a paralyzed marine's chest and skull, and then tossed the power-armored corpse at an Immortal, knocking it back and lessening the fire being thrown at the monsters. The Zealots and Centurions threw a wave of plasma grenades, and several of them adhered to one of the charging Hybrids and detonated all at once, leaving its charred corpse to tumble and skid forward on momentum.

The other Hybrid Reaver got into range, a full-power swing of its huge claws crushing a Centurion's skull. The walkers focused fire on it, drawing blood, but still it fought on, striking at Zealots and Centurions who frantically moved to dodge its blows and counterattack. Another Zealot fell, disemboweled by the monster's claws and spearing tentacles, before the rest of the force finally dealt enough damage to kill the thing. There was still a little time before the field faded, and the Protoss used this to kill a handful of disabled Moebius marines and destroy the barracks structure they'd been guarding. Finally, the energy field faded away again.

Dominion SCVs were dropped in at the spot the Protoss had just cleared out, working to establish a forward line. While they worked, the Protoss force and the UNSC Warthog fended off an attacking Moebius marine squad with Marauder support. Once the forward base was up and running, Fireteam Majestic moved up to it, and Spartan Grant used her sniper rifle to kill a Moebius Ghost emerging from a building up ahead.

" _This is Raynor; we're startin' to run into some pretty tough nuts to crack, and one of our scouts says he saw a Hybrid 'bout 400 meters ahead of our position!_ "

" _Dominion forces, this is Lasky. We just got a pleasant surprise through the_ Infinity _'s trans-Realm warpgate, and they're on their way down with some heavy hardware. Hold tight._ "

Three Pelicans flew in along the northern road, followed by a larger craft – a specialized armed transport developed by joint DDF work for the deployment of heavier combat vehicles or loads than Pelicans could safely carry. The Pelicans dropped off a trio of M808 Scorpion tanks, their 90mm cannons at the ready, and then the larger vessel deposited a tank that was even bigger, with two huge 120mm cannons – the mighty M850 Grizzly heavy tank. Furthermore, the three Scorpions were piloted by the Spartan-IIs Kelly-087, Linda-058, and Fred-104, while the Grizzly was driven by the legend himself, John-117. The quartet of tanks was reinforced by Raynor's people and by a small force of Protoss Centurions and a couple of Immortals, while Warfield's people were supplemented by a couple more Warthogs (one Gauss) and joined by the Wolverine from the base.

A few Moebius Vikings came in from the east along the north road, toward Raynor's forces, but precision 90mm anti-armor fire from the three Scorpions scrapped them very quickly. A hostile Diamondback followed in their wake, and promptly exploded as it took a hit from the Grizzly's dual 120mm heavy cannons. The Spartans' tanks led the way, with Raynor and Artanis' people following and supporting, carving through a Moebius advance base. Meanwhile, down south, Warfield's forces continued their push, supported by Protoss and UNSC. A Thor heavy walker joined the cause there, its cannons blowing to bits a squad of Moebius marines, while three shots from the Gauss 'Hog destroyed a Moebius Siege Tank before it could transition to Siege Mode.

At this point, however, the advance was stopped cold as the Keystone's void field came online again. The Protoss hunkered down and prepared as the humans were stricken and frozen, and scanners soon showed Hybrid energy signatures approaching through _both_ paths. …However, the Hybrids coming along the north were in for a surprise. The Librarian's genetic 'gift' on Requiem had several facets not yet known, and right now John-117 was reaping the benefit of it, feeling nothing worse than a slight ache in his head that he could easily power through, unlike his sibling Spartans who were out of commission.

Thus, when the first of the Hybrid Reavers approaching along the north road got close enough, it learned the hard way that the Chief was still able to fight when it was hit in the upper chest by two 120mm high-explosive anti-tank shells, blowing its torso wide open and killing it instantly. As the next Hybrid – a Destroyer-type – came charging/floating in, the Protoss Immortals joined the Grizzly in blasting it, quickly wearing down its shields. It fired a psi-blast at the tank, but a Stalker ran into the path of it, its shields just barely withstanding the hit. The Grizzly returned fire on the now-shieldless Destroyer, blowing its head off. Meanwhile, to the south, another pair of Destroyers met similar fates against the sizable Protoss force there, who lost three Zealots (well, one dead and two auto-warped up to the _Spear_ for medical attention) in the battle.

As the void field faded again, a few Immortals and a Chaingun Warthog broke off from Warfield's force and moved south, encountering a large squad of Moebius marines laying siege to another Dominion science facility. The ODST manning the Warthog's .50-caliber gun opened up, shredding four hostiles before the rest managed to turn around and return fire. The Immortals stepped up, their heavy shields blocking the armor-piercing bullets while their concussive psi-blast cannons made short work of the enemies. With the facility secure, medevac dropships lifted off from inside and beside it, while Karax warped out some solarite the scientists had been studying.

North, a squadron of Dominion air-mode Vikings flew ahead and engaged a force of their Moebius counterparts in a dogfight. With the air units occupied, the ground forces moved on the next Moebius base, finding a Hybrid Destroyer leading the defense of it. The Scorpions and Grizzly focused fire on the monster, overwhelming and killing it before it could cause any damage, while Raynor's heavy armor and a now-larger Protoss contingent moved in and engaged the 'lesser' Moebius forces, taking down a Moebius Thor and a few Goliaths at the cost of a Siege Tank, and killing the Moebius marines and Firebats but losing some Dominion marines and a Protoss Centurion. Thankfully, the UNSC tanks' anti-armor munitions were just as effective against tightly-packed infantry, brutally punishing a few Moebius fireteams for sticking too close together.

Kelly and Fred took their tanks and a few Dominion Goliaths back west a little and then northeast along a branch road, to hit the Moebius forces besieging the last science facility in the area. The two tanks' 90mm cannons blew away the few land-mode Vikings up ahead, while the Dominion Goliaths' heavy machineguns cut down the foot-soldiers. With the final facility rescued, the human armored vehicles returned to the main attack column, while Karax warped aboard some more goodies.

"Emperor Valerian," Artanis radioed, "we have secured all of the threatened facilities."

" _I promise you, I won't forget this kindness, Hierarch._ "

To the south, the Warfield/Protoss/UNSC attack force was making equally good progress, blasting their way through Moebius fortifications. Finally, the entrance to the shipyards where the Keystone was being held were in sight for both groups. At this point, though, the Keystone's energy raced out again, freezing the Terrans in place. The Protoss (and the Chief) readied for another assault, but none came. The Hybrids' numbers had been almost totally exhausted, and they could not afford to send the few they had left out without leaving the Keystone under-guarded. All they were really doing now was stalling for time, using the Keystone's energies to try and buy their side a few minutes. Artanis used this time to warp in a couple of pylons near the heads of the attacking forces, allowing him to then warp several more warriors down to the front lines to aid in the final push.

When the Keystone's energy field lifted, the attack forces moved in en masse. Dominion Thors, Siege Tanks, and heavy gunships slammed into the Moebius defensive lines at both entry points, engaging their outnumbered Amon-enthralled counterparts. A double-shell from the Chief's Grizzly cracked a Moebius bunker open, letting Raynor's marines kill the Moebius ones inside, while to the south the UNSC Gauss Warthog took out an overhead Raven while Stalkers protected it from infantry. Fireteam Majestic took big chunks out of the enemy infantry's numbers, while to the north, Protoss Zealots and Centurions tore more of them apart.

Up ahead was the final sector, including the Keystone guarded by two Hybrid Reavers, a Destroyer, and a trio of mighty Dominator-class Hybrids, their 50-foot-tall bodies glowing and crackling with green & blue energy. However, some of the Spartans pulled out laser targeters, pointing them from a distance at the monsters and the heavy Moebius armor that accompanied them. Seconds later, multiple guided strikes from orbiting UNSC ships and the _Spear of Adun_ rained down like a hailstorm from hell, obliterating nearly the entirety of the formidable guard force. A lone injured Hybrid Dominator survived, only to take two 120mm shells to the face that put it down. With the way clear, the Protoss forces moved in and quickly dismantled the Keystone's containment vessel, at last reclaiming the ancient artifact.

" _That did it_ " Raynor said as the Keystone was beamed up and warped aboard the Protoss arkship. " _We pushed Moebius Corps back. …Damn. …Look at this place…_ " he looked out at the devastated city, full of fires and corpses. " _Even the Zerg didn't tear into the city like this…_ "

- _Scene Break_ -

A Dominion battlecruiser and a UNSC heavy cruiser hovered over the devastated city, providing overwatch and sending down relief supplies. Down below, Dominion Admiral Matthew Horner slowly walked amongst the carnage, surrounded by blasted buildings, burning fires, and the bodies of soldiers and civilians. As his people hurried to aid the badly-wounded last survivor of a Dominion marine squad, he turned to see as Emperor Valerian Mengsk knelt down by a dead man and closed the body's eyes. In the distance, Warfield – in full power armor – and the Spartans worked together to move huge slabs of rubble, to free the surviving members of a trapped family and tend to the members who hadn't been as lucky. The two men shared a look, and resumed doing what they could.

On a hilltop overlooking the mangled city, James Raynor stuck a C-10 rifle in the ground, standing straight up; a pair of dogtags hung from the barrel. It was one of dozens such rifles, all of them perfectly placed by him and him alone. He knelt by the grave of the latest buried soldier.

"Did you know this warrior?" Artanis asked, solemn and respectful.

"…No" Raynor replied softly. "But I know his story. …I know _all_ their stories…" He looked up at the partly cloudy night sky, where a break in the clouds allowed the light of Korhal's two moons to shine through. "None of 'em ever think it'll end like this. …Reports have been comin' in from all over: Dominion worlds overrun, outposts destroyed. …Lot more dead boys out there…" He looked at the ash gathered on his power-armored palm, and let it fall. "Warriors…"

"Death is the fate of all warriors…" Artanis said. "A fate we, too, may soon embrace."

"Fate ain't written, Artanis; we make our own choices, shape our own destinies… Way I see it, if Zeratul believed you could make a difference in all this, then this fight's just begun."

As he began to walk by, to bury more fallen…

"It is your custom… to shake the hand of a friend, is it not?"

Raynor looked down at Artanis' offered hand – the hand that bore Zeratul's void-blade projector. He grasped it, and gave a firm shake.

"Give 'em hell, Artanis."

As Raynor walked away, Artanis looked up to the stars, and a blue light enveloped him as he was warped aboard the _Spear of Adun_.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

As Artanis walked into the War Council chamber, he could tell that something was wrong. A dim red glow suffused the area on the far side of the chamber. Rohana was floating a few meters off the ground, as she was wont to do, but something felt off.

"Rohana?"

She did not respond. As he came closer, he could see that the red glow was coming from her.

"Preserver Rohana!"

" _ **ARTANIS…**_ "

When Rohana spoke, it was not with her voice. "Amon…" the Hierarch snarled.

" _ **I SEE YOUR DOUBT. YOUR FEAR. YOU ARE SO ALONE… MEWLING IN THE DARKNESS.**_ " Amon's vessel turned, crimson eyes glaring down at Artanis. " _ **LET ME RELEASE YOU –**_ _ **ALL**_ _ **OF YOU – FROM THE SUFFERING OF THIS LIFE. THE INFINITE CYCLE IS AT AN END; SOON, ALL THAT IS… SHALL BELONG TO**_ _ **ME**_ _ **…**_ "

Rohana's body then convulsed and floated upward, as crimson energy ejected itself from her, fading away into nothingness. She dropped to the ground, on her knees, as Artanis approached with psi-blade drawn.

"It… It has passed, Hierarch" she said. "He is gone."

"Do you see now why you must separate from the Khala?" he asked. "Its light has faded."

"I will keep him at bay" she replied as she straightened up. "I will endure. I have felt his rage – seen his truth."

"…If you will not sever your connection to the Khala," Artanis walked over to a control panel, "then you will be contained – kept in stasis."

He warped in a stasis/containment chamber, which formed around Rohana, keeping her conscious and able to speak, but unable to venture outside of it.

"I will preserve the Khala however I must" she said, eyes glowing bright. "If I must endure imprisonment, so be it."

- _Break_ -

 **Solar Core**

"Look here, Hierarch" Karax said, drawing Artanis' attention to the Keystone now placed at the base of the solar core. "This material self-regenerates. It is no wonder the research of the Terrans claimed it to be from a recent epoch. My projections place it at… several _billion_ years old, if not more."

"Zeratul's vision said that this Keystone can 'guide us unto hope'. What do you think it means?"

"Yes, 'guide us'… It is a code, _wanting_ to be cracked! The Keystone seems to be able to manipulate energies, but that may not be its sole purpose. I believe it stores its origin point within."

"Its origin point?"

"Yes. I promise you, I will find out how this will lead us to the Xel'Naga."

"Redouble your efforts, Karax; there is little time. Now, we must make ready; the Dark Templar lack a connection to the Khala, and are free from Amon's corruption. We will need their help…"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next time: Shakuras.

Yes, players of _Halo Wars_ and _Spartan Assault_ , the mighty UNSC Grizzly tank is back! In canon, it saw limited post-war use, despite its awesome power and proven reliability, because of financial cost, maintenance requirements, and the difficulty of transporting a vehicle its size while most dedicated heavy-lifting aircraft were being used for post-war reconstruction. However, in the _Travels_ -verse, these are no longer issues; the Dimensional Defense Force has helped develop cheaper construction methods for it, developed specially-trained Huragok to keep the tanks in working order, and a coalition of people from different factions of the DDF came together to develop an efficient (and not _too_ expensive) new armed super-heavy combat vehicle transport (among other things, element zero plays a role in its operation and capabilities), for deploying and retrieving UNSC Grizzlies, the Phoenix League's AT-TEs, and other 'extra-large' land vehicles. The result is that the M850 Grizzly will finally be able to see some more action, to the delight of many UNSC marines who've worked alongside them or had their asses saved by one.


	3. Nerazim

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

With a flash of warping movement, the _Spear of Adun_ dropped out of hyperspace over Shakuras. Immediately, Artanis let out a soft "No…" as he saw the fires and explosions across nearly the entirety of the planet. Scanners showed Zerg and Hybrid biosigns all over the world.

"Hierarch," Karax said from a nearby terminal, "Shakuras is overrun. Loss of life is extensive. …Hold; we are receiving a transmission."

The main holoscreen came on, showing a female Dark Templar – Vorazun, daughter of the deceased Raszagal and present leader of the Nerazim people.

" _Praise the gods!_ " she exclaimed. " _Artanis, you live!_ "

"Matriarch Vorazun, what has happened here?"

" _Shakuras has fallen! The warp-gate linking this world to Aiur has been reopened. Countless Hybrids and Zerg pour from the other side! They've obliterated our cities, decimated our Shadow Guard, and Mohandar has been slain by the Zerg! We are trying to evacuate the remaining population, but I am uncertain whether we can hold long enough to get them safely away._ "

Artanis and Karax looked to each other and nodded. "We will give you the time you need, Matriarch" the Hierarch stated. "My Templar are inbound."

" _Please hurry. …My Dark Templar were tracking your invasion of Aiur when we were cut off. Then the warp-gate opened. What happened, Artanis?_ "

"Amon used the Khala to seize control of the Templar. I could feel his rage tearing through me, and I was powerless against it. Zeratul found me. It was there that he… he tried to free me, and succeeded… at the cost of his own life. …He fell by my hand."

" _It was Amon's deed, not yours._ "

"Zeratul came to me with a warning, but I did not act. Because of this… he is now gone, and the stars burn dimmer for his loss. It was _my_ flesh that Amon used as a vessel, my blades as his, to slay the Dark Prelate. Amon's deed or not, I carry a burden, Matriarch – one that cannot be easily lifted."

"I've been trying to isolate the major population centers in need of evacuation" Karax reported as Vorazun's transmission cut. "The Zerg signatures far outnumber those of the Protoss, but most of the survivors seem to have gathered within Talemetros."

"There must be Nerazim phase-smiths you know among them? Those who stayed behind?"

"I am not seeing any Protoss life-signs from within the engineering bays, Hierarch."

"Then they have met their fate…"

"Or perhaps fought their way to safety. The Dark Templar do not follow our caste system. Some of their phase-smiths are trained warriors – skilled as any of ours."

"That does give them an advantage I had not realized. But then, our people are very different. …The time for musing on such matters is passed. Have our warriors and structures ready for warp-in; it is time to give our allies the time they need.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

" _Shakuras teems with Amon's Zerg broods_ " Vorazun reported as Dark Templar warriors and heavy auto-defenses met a charging line of Zerg, defending a very large construct – an interstellar-range warp conduit. " _We hold only the southwest quadrant of Talemetros, and even that is in peril. We must evacuate our people, but the launch bays have been defiled with infestation. Only ground forces can clear them. Once the bays are free, the planetary warp conduit will allow our ships to escape safely._ "

"The launch bays will be cleared" Artanis replied. "Your people will survive, Matriarch. This I swear."

A Nexus point was set up directly southwest of the conduit, with Dark Templar and Stalkers already stationed to guard it. Four Dark Templar moved out, their Void powers bending light to hide them from the enemy's detection. Northeast of the base, they slew several resting Zerg and a few Creep-maintaining 'structures'. They came across a vault holding some of the city's solarite reserve, and brought it out for Karax to warp aboard the _Spear_. Suddenly, not too far from the cloaked quartet, the earth shook and heaved, and a glowing hole in space formed on the ground. From it emerged a titanic, hideous creature, nearly 50 meters high (whereas most Hybrids were between 6 and 20).

" _Artanis, I am detecting a rift opening near your position – a Void Thrasher!_ "

The huge Void beast opened its four arms wide and roared, and began firing energy blasts at the nearby warp conduit. The four nearby Protoss, armed with Void Blades, couldn't hope to slay this massive monster all by themselves. However, they were able to catch it with a Void Prison, holding long enough for a precision strike from the _Spear of Adun_ to take it down, the rift beneath it closing. The four Dark Templar returned to base, where more warriors – Zealots and Dragoons – were emerging from the warp-gate, while Probes warped in auto-defenses. A small Zergling pack made a probing attack from the northeast, but the Zealots used their polearms to great effect, slicing the beasts apart without letting them get close.

A mixed attack force moved north, a shot from a Dragoon killing a lone Roach scout. Up ahead to the northwest, the edge of a Zerg base was visible, with a few Spine Crawlers and a Zergling pack for defense, as well as an Ultralisk deeper in the base. The massive beast saw the Protoss and began to charge, but as it was passing between the Spine Crawlers, three pillars of bluish light appeared around it, the Crawlers, and the Zerglings. Instantly, everything within them slowed to a crawl, with time almost totally stopped.

"The _Spear of Adun_ 's 'temporal shift' module is online!" Karax reported cheerfully.

The Dragoons and Stalkers focused fire on the Ultralisk, headshots putting it down in short order. They then shifted fire to the Spine Crawlers and Zerglings, killing two of the former and all but three of the latter by the time the temporal shift wore off. As the Zealots engaged the few remaining Zerglings, the Dark Templar stealthed in and killed the last Spine Crawler.

Suddenly, another Void Thrasher materialized from a warp rift, in the middle of a Zerg expansion base northeast of the Nexus point. The strike-force hurried there, and a tactical orbital strike wiped out the Spine and Spore Crawlers between them and the Thrasher, while also taking a few chunks out of the giant creature itself. The Dragoons and Stalkers fired up at the monster, and had to move quickly to avoid a torrent of psionic lightning from it. They kept circling around it, peppering it with heavy fire, while the Zealots and Dark Templar fended off the few Zerg that tried to attack the walkers. Finally, the damage was too great, and the Void Thrasher roared out as it came apart, its rift closing. The nearby launch bay was then cleaned out, the infestation removed to allow transports and escorts to start flying out and heading through the warp conduit.

Reinforced by more Stalkers, some Centurions, and a few more Dark Templar, the strike-force moved northwest, hitting the rest of the base they'd smashed the frontline defenses of earlier. The Stalkers shot down an Overseer, while the Centurions rushed in, using their stun-strike to disable and then cut down a few Hydralisks. An aerial Queen tried to fire globs of mucus at them, but the Dragoons dodged and shot it down. The Protoss then systematically leveled the base, though one Zealot fell when he was buried under a small swarm of Broodlings that emerged in ambush from one of the dying bio-structures. Moving east from the base, they reached the second infestation-clogged launch bay, and quickly purged the foul matter from the facility, bringing it back into working order.

As armed transports and escorts began lifting off from within the launch bay and flying into the waiting warp conduit, the strike-force – joined by a pair of Immortals from the base – headed east, reaching another solarite vault guarded by a few Spine Crawlers and an Overseer. Stalker fire shot down the airborne detector, and the Dark Templar moved in unseen and quickly cut down the Crawlers, allowing them to then withdraw the vault's solarite for Karax to warp out. They then continued a circuit, blasting their way through another small field of Zerglings and Crawlers (helped by another temporal-shift field from the _Spear of Adun_ ), and ended up outside the main base.

At this point, another Void Thrasher emerged to the east. The attack force, joined by another Immortal and a pair of Ghost-riding Centurions, moved east and hit the next Zerg defensive line. A tactical orbital strike badly injured the lone Ultralisk and wiped out the Hydralisk pack, allowing the Immortals to finish off the big Zerg while the Ghosts and Dragoons dealt with the Spine Crawlers, and the Zealots & Centurions made mincemeat of the few Zerglings. As they approached the Thrasher, though, a pair of Nydus Worms emerged from the earth around it, beginning to disgorge more Zerglings and Hydralisks. Thankfully, another temporal shift made things easier, allowing the Immortals to kill the Worms while the Stalkers and Dragoons slew the Hydralisks.

As the Zealots and Ghost-speeders took care of the Zerglings, the walkers focused fire on the Void Thrasher. It unleashed a blast of psionic lightning, destroying a Stalker that couldn't get out of the way in time. The Dark Templar focused their energies together and cast Void Prison on the beast, allowing their fellows to get plenty of free shots in; by the time it wore off, the Thrasher was badly injured. A swing of one of its four massive arms crushed a pair of Zealots that got too close, but fire from the Dragoons and Stalkers soon finished it off.

Heading southeast, they found another infested launch bay guarded by multiple Spine and Spore Crawlers. An orbital strike softened the enemy up, allowing the Ghosts and Dragoons to bombard the damaged surviving Crawlers from afar with heavy fire. As soon as the Spore Crawlers were gone, the Dark Templar pitched in, their blades hacking the Spine Crawlers apart and clearing a path to the launch bay. Soon, they had the launch bay cleansed, and more evac ships came pouring out and flying into/through the warp conduit.

The attack force moved northeast, encountering another solarite vault guarded by Hydralisks and Crawlers. The Ghosts sped in, opening fire with their heavy plasma cannons and cutting down a pair of the beasts before falling back to let their shields recharge. The Immortals and Dragoons bombarded the Crawlers from range, letting the Centurions and Dark Templar charge in and hack the surviving Hydralisks apart. With the final vault secured, Karax warped the solarite aboard the _Spear_.

Another Void Thrasher emerged to the north, in the heart of the city. Moving north, the attack force stood back as the Crawlers and charging Ultralisk were frozen by a temporal shift, allowing the Dragoons, Stalkers, Immortals, and Ghosts to gun them down. As the Centurions and Zealots made short work of the Zerglings, Stalkers shot down an Overseer to give the Dark Templar free rein. Up ahead, the Void Thrasher sat defended by another Ultralisk and plenty of Zerglings and Spine Crawlers. In addition, the final infestation-clogged launch bay was on the other side of its area.

As the Protoss strike-force prepared for what would likely be a costly charge, however, a series of cannon blasts came in from the east, catching the Zerg defenders off-guard. Most of the Crawlers and Zerglings were slain, as well as the Overseer overhead. Then, a wave of heavy energy blasts flew in, quickly killing the Ultralisk and battering the Void Thrasher. Artanis' force looked eastward, seeing a sextet of Immortal-esque heavy walkers – Annihilators, the Nerazim answer to the Khalai Immortal. They focused their heavy fire on the Void Thrasher, soon joined by Artanis' Immortals and Dragoons, and the titan quickly fell. They then cleansed the launch bay, allowing more Dark Templar evac ships to come streaming out and into the warp conduit.

"The launch bays have been reclaimed" Artanis reported. "Matriarch, you may complete the evacuation."

" _You have saved my people, Artanis, and they will never forget it._ "

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 _ **Spear of Adun**_ **– Bridge**

"Despite this tragedy," Vorazun said as she looked out at her stricken homeworld and the ships fleeing it, "I am pleased to see you once more, Hierarch. I had hoped that our next interaction would be your announcement of Aiur's reclamation."

"As did I…" the Daelaam leader replied. "Instead, the Templar have fallen."

"Then the threat is greater than I realized…"

"We cannot let the same fate befall Shakuras."

"It is too late for that." She brought up a viewscreen showing a column of Ultralisks and scores of Hydralisks marching through a valley. "Amon's Zerg pour through the warp-gate as a tide of flesh and blade. They have already overrun Talemetros, and are nearing the Shrines of Lizul. This world is lost. With such an infestation… Shakuras must be destroyed."

"Destroy Shakuras? I cannot permit this!"

"Permit?-! Shakuras was my people's homeworld long before we offered yours sanctuary upon it! I will not let this world be a den for Amon's forces. Worlds may fall to ash, but what matters is that we endure."

Artanis' head lowered. "To lose Shakuras _and_ Aiur…"

"We are a vagabond people, Artanis. Our true home has always been Aiur. Let us reclaim it together."

"…It is fitting that the daughter of Raszagal decides the fate of the world she helped forge. Let us make preparations at once!"

Vorazun sighed. "…Of all the Templar, you never wavered in your belief that our two peoples could live in unity. It is something I admired in you."

"It is unexpected to hear you say this. All this time, I believed you were reluctant to accept the unity I sought."

"You and I had many a disagreement in the Twilight Council… for day by day, I saw my people losing what they were. I saw our precious old ways erode."

"You wished to preserve them?"

"I am Nerazim – Dark Templar. I hold great pride in my people."

"But you are also Protoss. That is the greater affiliation."

"That is not what the Conclave believed when we were exiled long ago. Your kind had Aiur. _Our_ culture is all we ever had."

- _Break_ -

 **War Council**

"All this time," Rohana mused, "this wretched little world was within striking distance of our fleets."

"Much has changed since your era, Preserver" Artanis replied.

"First you consort with those… 'humans', and now the fallen ones? It is heresy; you must know this."

"The Nerazim are now our allies."

"There was a time when the Protoss were broken. Throughout the Aeon of Strife, we tore at each other with wanton abandon. Only one path was ever found to end the madness and unify our people: the Khala. The dark ones rejected its light. They denied their own race. How can you fight for them?"

"For one so sworn to preserve our history, Rohana, how can you be so blind to its turn? The Dark Templar never sought conflict with we of the Khalai; they merely felt that freedom and prosperity should not mean sacrificing one's individuality, which they believed submitting to the Khala would mean so."

"They were sorely mistaken, then. The Khala does not-"

"I know. But they did not. …All this time, they merely sought peace and independence. While we, under the Conclave, became arrogant, uncaring of other races, and set in old ways, they adapted, and took it upon themselves to make the galaxy a better place to live in. …And in the end, their decision to sever themselves from the Khala turned out to be a sound one; it spared them from Amon's corruption. Were it not for them, I would not be standing here, alive and free… and neither would you."

- _Break_ -

 **Solar Core**

"What have you discovered about the Keystone, phase-smith?"

"Only that my skills may be inadequate to assess it."

"Explain."

"Imagine the Terrans obtained one of our fabrication matrices. Could their scientists ever understand its engineering? The task set before me is of a similar scale. The Xel'Naga were beings beyond our understanding."

"Keep working, Karax. I have faith in you."

 **-** _Break_ -

"Tell me, Vorazun, how will we bring about your world's destruction?"

"The Xel'Naga Temple's phase prism can be overloaded, forcing a spike of energy into the planet's core. Enough of a charge, and the planet will shatter. Amon will _not_ possess my world."

"…I have been thinking about this choice."

"Are you reconsidering?"

"No. My time here has reminded me of the courage of your people. That we _must_ fight. If we are to suffer, then so too will Amon. We will lure as many of Amon's Hybrids and Zerg through the gateway as we can. Only once enough are through to wound him, will we overload the temple and flee."

"You mean to bleed him… Bold. But we can't risk the forces it would require to do such a thing."

"Leave that to me, Matriarch. I have learned much from the Dark Templar."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Our forces have secured the Xel'Naga Temple grounds" Vorazun reported as her Dark Templar patrolled around the massive temple's perimeter, while a Nexus point was set up to the temple's north. "Artanis, how go _your_ preparations?"

"I am configuring the temple now," Artanis replied from within the structure, "but without the Uraj and the Khalis, it will take time."

"Time is not all it will take." She highlighted points on the tactical map. "The temple's energies are regulated by three 'Zenith Stones'. Only once they are destroyed can the temple be overloaded."

"Until then, we must defend it from the Zerg and their Hybrid masters."

"The Nerazim have long used Khaydarin Monoliths to protect our lands." She pointed out a large auto-defense structure positioned at the southwest entrance to the temple's plateau, surrounded by a pair of photon cannons being warped in. When a Zerg Guardian flew in, it didn't get the chance to get close enough to fire before a charging whine heralded a brilliant beam of energy from the Monolith that pierced/burned a hole clean through the Zerg flyer in one shot. "I see your phase-smith has become familiar with them."

"Indeed, Matriarch" Karax replied. "The monoliths are quite deadly, and fire a considerable distance. They should prove instrumental in our defense."

"The moment has come… Let us begin."

In addition to reinforcing the southwest defense, Probes worked to set up defensive walls – photon cannons, a couple shield-generators, and a monolith – at each of the three other entrances, even though the northeast was blocked by a broken bridge; they weren't taking chances. A small attack wave – Zerglings and a Hydralisk – tried to attack from the southwest, but a shot from the monolith vaporized the big Zerg, while the photon cannons tore the little ones apart. A quartet of Dark Templar moved northwest, finding a Zenith Stone and working together to dismantle it, and then get distance before the critically-damaged construct exploded, returning to base.

Steadily, warriors emerged from the base's warp-gates – Zealots and Centurions, Dragoons and Stalkers, a few Immortals and Annihilators, another few Dark Templar, and a few 'Avengers' – Protoss rescued from Aiur who'd reacted to the loss of the Khala by adopting the ways of the Dark Templar, though more heavily armored than their Nerazim brethren, having even mastered Void-based cloaking, but not (yet) able to use teleportation or the Void Prison technique.

"Artanis," Vorazun said, "our Observers are reporting a vast number of Zerg have poured onto Shakuras."

"And yet, not a single Hybrid. Amon is testing our resolve."

Another group of Dark Templar moved southwest, sneaking past an incoming pack of Hydralisks (doomed to be obliterated by the cannons and monolith) and reaching another Zenith Stone. The few Zerglings guarding it never knew what hit them as the cloaked warriors hacked them apart, and then the Nerazim warriors made short work of the Zenith Stone. The third Stone to the southeast had an Overseer and a flock of Mutalisks guarding it – out of the Dark Templars' league. However, they were easy prey for a precision strike from the _Spear of Adun_ , which also did enough damage to destroy the last Zenith Stone.

For the next while, base defenses continued to ramp up all around the temple, with soldiers and machines of war warping in; a trio of Wraith tanks, gifts from the Sangheili, were warped in and positioned at the three main entrances, where more cannons were also set up. A few Overlords flew in from the northeast, over the broken bridge, and some Dragoons and Stalkers moved to meet them, shooting most of them down. A couple of them managed to drop off a pack of Zerglings and Roaches, only for the photon cannons Artanis had called in just in case to hold them off. A Probe hovered over and warped in another Khaydarin Monolith and some more cannons there, and a fourth Wraith tank came over as well.

"Our readouts indicate there are nearly half a billion Zerg on Shakuras, _all_ of them moving for this temple."

"Let them come. The Templar will endure."

With that ominous warning known, the defenders positioned themselves, some reinforcing the auto-defenses and others scattered around the temple in case anything got through or around said defenses. Suddenly, a Hybrid energy signature was detected to the northeast. But that made no sense; none of the known Hybrid types could fly, could they?

" _ **The master's gaze falls upon your shadowed world.**_ "

Unfortunately, "the known Hybrid types" did not mean "all existent Hybrid types", for a new monstrosity the Protoss had not yet encountered now made itself known: the Nemesis-type Hybrid. Unlike its fellows, it was a huge flying creature, nearly 40 meters long, hideous and covered with massive ridged spikes, with four glowing teal-colored eyes on its vaguely cetacean-like head. As it approached, its psionic barrier withstood a shot from one of the northeast sector's two Khaydarin Monoliths, and it began rapid-firing large concussive bolts of psionic power, each hitting with the force of a Terran heavy machinegun's bullet. A handful of Stalkers engaged the few Mutalisks that accompanied it, while the Dragoons joined the photon cannons and monoliths in firing at the Nemesis, kept going by the shield-generators. Finally, the heavy firepower dealt critical damage to the monster's body, and it psionically imploded in a burst of dark light and gore.

"Hierarch… I… I have never borne witness to so many Zerg; 750 million of them and climbing… Was this the threat my mother once faced?"

"No, Matriarch. This threat is a far greater one, and it will take all we have to resist it."

Another attack came from the southwest, this time with a few Hybrid Destroyers amongst them. Zealots, Centurions, Dark Templar, and Avengers charged in and began using their blades to carve through the Zerg, while Dragoons, Immortals, and photon cannons provided heavy support and anti-air fire, and the monoliths and Wraith fired their powerful shots from the rear. A few Zealots and Centurions fell, but even the Hybrids could not withstand too many direct hits from monoliths or Wraith plasma mortars. Soon the attack was repulsed, though with some losses.

"The moment approaches, warriors. The temple is realigning. It will be ready soon."

"Artanis!" Vorazun called out. "Massive numbers of Zerg and Hybrids approaching from all sides! I'm not sure we can hold!"

Indeed, long-range scanners showed multiple Hybrid units backed by scores of Zerg coming from all directions.

"We are so close!" Artanis said. "We _must_ hold!"

"Hierarch!" Karax reported. "Something is strange – energy readings and spatial distortions coming in-system! Hold… They are slipstream-space signatures!"

As the monsters drew nearer, the sky above the Xel'Naga Temple grounds was suddenly disturbed by flashes of bluish-white light and claps of thunder, as multiple large objects emerged from slipspace a few hundred meters over the ground. Long, with smooth flowing shapes and shimmering with heavy energy shielding, the half-dozen battlecruisers took position, two over each approach to the temple grounds, and began firing their plasma torpedoes and ventral 'cleansing beams' at the approaching hordes. Directly over the temple, a massive assault carrier emerged into realspace.

"The Sangheili…" Artanis murmured, shock and relief in his tone. "Our brothers from another Realm are here!"

" _Hail, Protoss brothers! This is the carrier_ Shadow of Intent _. We shall assist in defending your temple from these beasts._ "

"Shipmaster Rtas Vadum… How good it is to hear your voice, my friend. We plan to overload the temple's central crystal and trigger a reaction to destroy this planet, annihilating Amon's plentiful forces with it."

" _Very well. Our ships will protect the temple until it is ready, so that when this world dies, the Dark One's horde shall perish with it._ "

As the Sangheili ships continued firing 'low'-yield plasma torpedoes and ventral-beam shots at the approaching hordes of Zerg – which were now coming in practically a continuous flood of them – they also deployed squadrons of Banshees and Phantom gunships to provide additional support and to engage the inbound Nemesis-class Hybrids. Meanwhile, the Probes and Gateways were going full-drive, warping in photon cannons, shield-generators, monoliths, and warriors & walkers of all types to meet the coming army. More and more Ultralisks and Hybrids were joining the assault, most of them falling to the Sangheili capital ships or the Khaydarin Monoliths, but they continued battering the Protoss' lines. At the front lines, Zealots and Centurions worked to protect the constantly-firing photon cannons, some of them falling to the Zerg or Hybrids but all of them managing to take down many of the beasts before they went down.

For several minutes, the hordes kept coming, Zerg and Hybrids throwing themselves at the Protoss/Sangheili defense force, dying in droves, the kills and destroyed structures they left being quickly replaced and shored up. Some Mutalisks and Nemesis tried to attack the Sangheili ships, but the vessels' heavy shields withstood the blasts, and their anti-fighter pulse lasers made short work of the airborne harassers. Finally, there was a keening chime from within the temple.

"It is done!" Artanis reported. "The temple is ready, and Karax has extracted the solarite from beneath it. Templar, initiate dimensional recall! Sangheili, break for high orbit! Get to safety _now_!"

"Nydus Worms inbound!" Vorazun reported, even as Protoss units and structures were being warped up onto the _Spear of Adun_ en masse. "The Zerg are poised to breach the temple!"

"Have faith, Matriarch. Your fallen people cry out for vengeance, and they shall have it! Go now, all of you; I will stay and complete the process, and then follow you up…"

- _Break_ -

In the heart of the temple, Artanis walked up the steps to the central crystal – an aqua-blue psionically active crystal nearly twice as tall as he. He knelt and placed his hand upon a control panel, inserting his fingertips into it. Holographic displays came online, and he twisted to the right. The crystal began to thrum and flash with power, and then broke apart into several large fragments, which began to orbit around a crackling mass of energy at the center.

Watching the process in action, Artanis was distracted by a deep roar. He turned, just in time to see a Nydus Worm burst through the wall of the central chamber. Planting itself, it began to rapidly disgorge a huge swarm of Zerglings, the creatures screeching and howling as they charged toward the lone Templar.

' _Alone… It is said that those our kind suffer, separated from the glory of the Khala._ '

Artanis' armor flashed as his shields came online, and then he leapt from the top of the temple, into the fray, activating his psi-blade and Zeratul's void blade. He began stabbing and slashing, carving through Zerglings with grace and power. Hydralisks emerged and began firing high-velocity spines at him, but he let his shield block some while using his blades to bat away others. More Zerglings charged at him, many dying at his blades, but they soon surrounded him. A few tackled him, and one finally found purchase, knocking him to the ground. Its fellows then charged in, dogpiling him, burying him in angry flesh and chitin, claws and fangs working to tear through his armor.

' _But none of us are ever truly alone._ '

Suddenly, Artanis' twin blades pierced upward, through the skulls of two Zerglings. A second later, a massive psionic repulsion field raced out at his command, blowing the pack away with bone-crushing force.

' _For our warrior hearts are bound by honor…_ '

Artanis held his right hand aloft, crackling with energy.

' _Tradition…_ '

He slammed his palm to the ground, releasing a shockwave that blew the Zerg back again, killing several more.

' _Battle is waged in the name of the many…_ '

Behind Artanis, the crystal's energies surged and focused.

' _The brave, who generation after generation…_ '

Suddenly, the crystal's components snapped into place, forming a single crystal once more. Then, it dove straight down, piercing through stone, through crust, through planetary mantle…

'… _choose the mantle of… Dark Templar._ '

There was a flash, and then a jet of fire and magma from the hole at the top of the pyramidal structure behind Artanis. As the structure crumbled, Artanis slowly walked forward, warping out to the _Spear_ just before the fire could consume him, allowing it to race out and incinerate the Zerg in the temple chamber.

The reaction spread rapidly, glowing lines of magma and energy spreading out like cracks through glass across Shakuras' surface. Then, with a mighty surge of power, a shockwave from the depths of the core blasted out, blowing the 5-billion-year-old mass of rock and metals in half, with continent-sized shrapnel flying off in several directions, deftly dodged by the plentiful ships that had gotten plenty of distance ahead of time.

The planet Shakuras was dead. And it had taken hundreds of Hybrids and over a billion Zerg with it.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Shakuras is gone…" Vorazun said with melancholy. "It has become one with the eternal night. But the traditions we forged there will remain with us forever."

"Is that still possible, Matriarch?" Artanis asked.

"More so than you may realize. What do you know of the Shadow Walk, Artanis?"

"Little. Your people closely guard their customs."

"It is our most sacred rite of passage. The initiate stands alone. Members of his or her tribe strike from the shadows. If he or she endures, they become a 'Shadow Hunter' – true Dark Templar."

"Why do you speak of this?"

"You stood alone, as Dark Templar, against countless enemies, risking your life for the many. I sensed as you even channeled the might of the Void. You have walked as we have. You have walked the shadow-path already, Artanis. You no longer have the Khala. You… are Dark Templar."

- _Break_ -

"The Nerazim fought valiantly beside us," Rohana observed, "even unto the destruction of their world. Why?"

"Their homeworld has always been Aiur. They have never forgotten it, or the sacrifice that delivered them to safety."

"You speak of Adun. So sayeth Judicator Zentheon: 'Adun failed to eradicate the rogue tribes, those who call themselves the Dark Templar. We witnessed the burst of the twilight star. In that treasonous instant, Adun ushered the heretics and himself to fate – purifying Aiur of their taint, but allowing them life'."

"Treason? Adun chose mercy rather than committing genocide. This was a noble act, Preserver."

"Was it? I see history through the eyes of those who lived it, Artanis."

"Perhaps this is why you are blind to all that is before you. History's truths are only ever understood looking through the backwards lens, seeing its consequences take root."

"As a Preserver, I have always experienced history as a living, breathing 'now' – as those who experienced it in the moment did. …Perhaps I should consider the way _you_ view it."

- _Break_ -

"Your timing was impeccable, Rtas. Were it not for you and your warriors, I fear many more of my people would have fallen."

" _It was my pleasure to assist, Artanis_ " replied the familiar, white-armored visage of the Sangheili ship-master, his two left mandibles mere stubs. " _Already, the Dimensional Defense Force has engaged Amon's forces across the Koprulu Sector. Mercifully, Amon still has not regained the ability to send his forces across Realms. But his forces here – humans whose minds have been consumed, Zerg slaved to his will, your fellow Protoss corrupted and possessed, the Tal'darim fanatics who follow him willingly, and his abominable Hybrids – are proving an ample challenge. …I believe I can spare some assistance. I will leave three of my battlecruisers with you, assigned to the_ Spear of Adun _; their warriors and military hardware shall hopefully serve you well in the battles to come. The_ Twilight Compunction _, the_ Sacred March _, and the_ Mercy & Reconciliation _are yours to command, Hierarch._ "

"I thank you again, Shipmaster. We shall soon depart for the planet Glacius."

" _And we for Braxis. Good luck, my friend. May the gods guide you to victory._ "

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: the first Purifier mission, and some DDF activity; while the Protoss are skirting around behind the scenes, the DDF are mostly on the front lines, and we'll get to see a little of that.


	4. Ancient Machines

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 _ **Spear of Adun**_ **– War Council**

Artanis, Karax, and Rohana (still in her stasis pod) gathered around the holographic podium, which was projecting an image of a Protoss-made structure on the planet below.

"Glacius Facility…" Artanis explained. "Within lies the greatest weaponry the empire ever developed."

Karax nodded. "It is the site of the Purifier revival program."

"Purifiers?" Rohana interjected. "The forbidden weapon? They were sealed away by the Conclave, never to be restored."

"The ancient Purifiers are not kept here, Preserver. They are still locked away. Here, on Glacius, our researchers have been developing prototype weaponry inspired by that ancient technology." The phase-smith 'scrolled' through a few images of such prototypes on the display.

"You speak above your caste, _Khalai_. This is unimaginable heresy."

"We are outmatched by Amon's forces and facing annihilation" Artanis reprimanded her. "If this technology may help us, we _will_ use it."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

As the _Spear of Adun_ emerged from hyperspace, it found the space around Glacius already occupied, by a fleet of black & red warships of Protoss design.

"The Tal'darim…" Karax murmured. "Here, of all places! They are attacking the facility!"

"Amon has unleashed his servants…" Artanis said with distaste. "Ready our warriors!"

" _The Tal'darim…_ " Rohana said over a vid-link to her stasis pod in the war-council chamber. " _They have not been seen since the Aeon of Strife, before the Protoss were united by the Khala's light._ "

"I'm afraid they returned some time ago, Rohana. We thought them fanatical servants of the Xel'Naga for years, but in truth they had enslaved themselves to Amon."

" _Why would any being willingly follow Amon?_ "

"That is unclear. The Tal'darim call themselves 'the Chosen'. What Amon has chosen them _for_ , we do not know. They are dangerous foes who have helped forge the Hybrids, and shed blood in the name of our great enemy."

" _Protoss turned upon Protoss… The_ Dae'uhl _demands retribution for such offense. They must be destroyed._ "

"If it is their fate, it shall be."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Hierarch," Karax reported, "the Tal'darim are unleashing their mothership's phase-displacement beam against Glacius' orbital defenses."

Indeed, a thick crimson beam of energy slowly cut across the facility's outer edge, burning through and obliterating one surface-to-orbit cannon after another, proceeding to slowly but inexorably work its way into the facility. Suddenly, a transmission came from one of the enemy ships.

" _I am First Ascendant Alarak, and I've been charged with destroying this facility. You seek the technology vault, but you are too late. It will be annihilated along with the rest of this pathetic world. Use your time to withdraw from this system… or remain here and watch your forces burn to ash. I care little which you choose._ "

"He is not entirely correct" Karax stated as a Nexus point was warped in, supporting structures and warriors being put into position as Probes harvested resources. "If we begin now, our forces could outpace the displacement beam."

"Then we are going in!" Artanis replied.

A small squad of Protoss Zealots was joined by a few Sangheili – three blue-armored, one red – from the _Mercy & Reconciliation_. A pair of Dragoons soon emerged from the warp-gate as well.

"I am detecting a Tal'darim force amassing outside our Nexus point" Karax reported. "Wait… These Sentries were left behind. Let me reactivate them…"

As a small Tal'darim attack force – two Zealots, two Stalkers – moved up the ramp leading to the base, three nearby stasis fields disengaged, freeing the Protoss combat-support droids known as Sentries within. The four Sangheili opened fire with Carbines and Storm Rifles, battering the Tal'darim warriors' shields, while the Dragoons focused fire on the Tal'darim Stalkers. Two of the Sentries worked to keep the Dragoons' shields strong, restoring them as they were drained by enemy fire, while Artanis' Zealots engaged their heretic counterparts, supported by fire from the third Sentry. As soon as one Tal'darim Zealot's shields were down, he took a Carbine round through the skull from the Sangheili Major, while the other was cut down by a Protoss Zealot. The Stalkers soon fell to the Dragoons' heavier fire.

"And… there. Our gateways are now calibrated to warp Sentries in as well."

They spent a few minutes setting up base defenses and calling down a few more Zealots, a few Centurions, and two more Dragoons. Finally, once photon cannons and a Khaydarin Monolith (with shield-generators as support) were set up, the warriors moved out. North, the Tal'darim Mothership's beam was slowly moving northeast. Between it and them, a Tal'darim Warp Prism in stationary mode was hovering over a photon cannon and a trio of black-clad Zealots. As the Sangheili and Artanis' Protoss engaged the Tal'darim, the Dragoons began blasting at the Warp Prism. One of the Sentries projected a 'guardian field' that granted an overcharge to the shields of all allied units within its radius, allowing Artanis' Zealots to shrug off hits from the photon cannon and their evil counterparts' psi-blades. The Sangheili focused fire on one enemy Zealot, overwhelming his shields and killing him, while the Dragoons finally shot down the Warp Prism, leaving the photon cannon powerless and inert. With the Sentries' extra fire, the remaining Tal'darim Zealots quickly fell.

As the base's photon cannons and monolith made short work of a pair of Tal'darim Stalkers trying to probe the defenses, the strike force – joined by a few more Centurions – moved northwest, over the burnt and blackened path left by the mothership's beam. The Sentries projected guardian-fields as their more combat-capable allies engaged the Zealots and Stalkers waiting for them. Two plasma grenades stuck to each of the two Tal'darim Stalkers, badly damaging them and leaving them open to Dragoon fire to finish them off. The Centurions charged ahead, using their stunning strikes to disorient the Tal'darim Zealots and then quickly cut them down. When the force moved north up a nearby ramp, they found a cache of raw solarite, having been stored in the facility for study; Karax promptly warped it up to the _Spear_. A Tal'darim Warp Prism was flying in, but the Dragoons shot it down before it could shift form and deploy reinforcements.

Northwest of the solarite, they found a door blocked by a shimmering crimson force-field. Not able to hack or bust through, they went east, and encountered a Tal'darim Stalker pair… and an Immortal in matching red & black colors. The Tal'darim heavy walker began firing its powerful cannons, killing one Zealot before the others could scramble out of the way. Everyone fired, chipping away at the Immortal's heavy shields. The Sangheili officer then reached to his hip and pulled up his plasma pistol, holding the trigger down to build up an overcharge shot. He let it fly, and on impact it completely stripped the Immortal's shields, leaving it vulnerable to focused Dragoon fire and a plasma grenade that soon scrapped it. Meanwhile, the Centurions and Zealots circled around the Tal'darim Stalkers, hacking away at their shields, supported by fire from the Sentries and Sangheili. The Stalkers couldn't focus on any one target long enough to bring it down, and before long their shields were worn away. The Protoss warriors chopped off the legs of the mechs, and then cut into them and slew the Tal'darim pilots inside.

Nearby, a pair of stasis chambers opened up, releasing two more Sentries to join the cause. They moved southeast, reaching a Tal'darim base guarded by Zealots and a Phoenix flyer overhead. The Phoenix used its 'Graviton Beam' to hoist a Centurion into the air, and its ion cannons to shred the armor and flesh of the Nerazim warrior. As the Centurion's corpse dropped to the ground, the Dragoons focused fire on the airborne menace, wearing through its shields and badly damaging it; trailing smoke, it beat a hasty retreat. Meanwhile, the Tal'darim Zealots had been mostly disposed of by Artanis' forces. One charged at the Sangheili Major, who withdrew and activated his plasma sword. He backstepped, deftly dodging and parrying the Tal'darim warrior's psi-blade strikes, and then ducked under a swing aimed at his neck and stabbed upward, piercing through the hostile Protoss' spine and primary heart with enough force to almost lift him off the ground. Tossing the body away, the Sangheili Major then joined his brothers in gunning down the last two Tal'darim Zealots, while the Dragoons demolished the enemy structures in this area.

A pylon was warped down from the _Spear of Adun_ , allowing a few more Zealots and Centurions to be warped in, along with a trio of Stalkers. Moving northeast up a ramp, parallel to the slowly advancing beam, they encountered a force of Tal'darim Stalkers led by an Immortal. However, the _Spear_ was still in position to help, and a precision tactical strike blew the enemy walkers to bits. Further northeast, another Tal'darim Photon Cannon guarded by Stalkers was in the way. At the recently-placed pylon, a pair of Immortals and an Annihilator was warped in, and they moved up to join the fight, their heavy cannons helping the Dragoons scrap the Tal'darim Stalkers and the cannon. They soon realized they were hitting another Tal'darim base, as a robotics facility and a gateway came into view, along with a few more cannons. As the Zealots, Centurions, and Stalkers engaged the Tal'darim Zealots and two Phoenixes that came to play, the Dragoons and Immortals focused fire on the power pylons, shattering the huge crystals and leaving the enemy's cannons and warp facilities offline. One Dragoon was lifted into the air by a Tal'darim Phoenix and destroyed by both air units, but another one warped in at the field pylon to replace it, while the Stalkers shot down the offending flyers. They then proceeded to work at demolishing the base.

Meanwhile, a force of Centurions and Stalkers with a Dragoon warped in back at the pylon, and moved southeast, finding another small Tal'darim base. The Dragoon hung back and started hitting the lone photon cannon at range, and when the Tal'darim Zealots moved to counterattack the Centurions met them, using stun-strikes to their advantage and quickly vanquishing the foes. As the photon cannon blew, the warriors moved in and leveled the few other structures there.

Back with the main force, they moved along the blackened charred path left by the beam, finding another Tal'darim outpost, this one led by a crimson-hued Archon. The living energy being fired a blast of psionic power, instantly killing two Zealots and de-shielding a third. The walkers all focused fire on the Tal'darim Archon, battering at its heavy shields. The Sangheili Major fired another overcharge shot, but it "only" drained the being's defenses by around 60% rather than stripping them completely. This was enough, though, for the Annihilator to work with, and a 'Shadow Cannon' barrage finished the red Archon off, while the Immortals and Dragoons destroyed the supporting power pylon and then the two Stalkers, kept online by the Sentries' shield-restoration beams. A Tal'darim Immortal came out of the shadows up ahead, but the two Daelaam Immortals double-teamed their counterpart, overwhelming its shields and armor before it could do the same to either of them. A Centurion, spotting an orange glow across the room, headed over and found another cache of solarite, marking it for Karax to warp out.

Heading southwest, away from the continually-advancing crimson beam, they passed a few stasis pods, which released a trio of Sentries. Up ahead, a Tal'darim photon cannon and a squad of Zealots were supported by a mighty Tal'darim Colossus. A tactical strike from the _Spear of Adun_ , however, reduced this force to a single Zealot and a badly-damaged Colossus that was quickly brought down by a Shadow-Cannon strike from the Annihilator. Moving past them, they encountered another Tal'darim base. The Sentries projected guardian-fields, as the Stalkers, Dragoons, Immortals, and Annihilator began shelling the enemy structures from range, the Sentries' fields overcharging their shields against the sporadic return fire. When a few Tal'darim Zealots charged in to stop them, their Daelaam counterparts met them and – thanks to the fields strengthening their defense – slew them.

"Hierarch, I am detecting movement from the Tal'darim fleet: multiple transport signatures inbound on the facility!"

"Warp Prisms" Artanis replied. "Clever… Alarak is activating the facility's old defenses – using them against us."

Moving north, 'alongside' the beam, they hit another defensive line of Tal'darim Zealots, cannons, and Warp Prisms. A 'temporal shift' was called down from the _Spear_ , freezing most of the enemy in place, giving the Stalkers time to shoot down the Warp Prisms, depowering the cannons. Fire from the Immortals blew away the enemy's Stalkers, while the Sangheili gunned down the time-frozen Tal'darim Zealots. In a branch room to the northwest, the last solarite sample was found and warped away. Up ahead to the northeast, another Tal'darim defensive line was in place, including a pair of Immortals. Overcharged plasma pistol shots from the Sangheili were of great help in dealing with the heavy walkers, while the three Minors joined the Protoss Zealots and Centurions in charging the enemy lines, storm-rifle and carbine fire supporting psi-blades, while Sentries constantly worked to keep everyone's shields up. The Dragoons quickly destroyed the enemy pylons, shutting down their photon cannons, while the Stalkers shot down a Tal'darim Phoenix that tried to interrupt. They then took out the enemy shield-generators, while the Centurions and Zealots finished off their evil counterparts.

With the path clear, they moved northeast; they were almost to the vault. But when they entered the area, they saw a huge force of Tal'darim between them and it – photon cannons, Immortals, plenty of Zealots, a few Phoenixes, and even another Colossus.

"Hierarch," Karax reported, "I have gathered enough solarite to reactivate one of the _Spear of Adun_ 's heavier weapon systems: the Solar Lance. It is highly potent, but takes longer to recharge than the standard tactical bombardment guns. I recommend using it against particularly 'hard' targets, which I believe this last Tal'darim defensive line qualifies as."

"Fire away, phase-smith!"

From on high, a trio of brilliant blue beams of burning energy cut across the Tal'darim lines, obliterating almost the entirety of the enemy force. All that remained were a few disoriented Zealots, quickly picked off by the Sangheili's guns. Finally, Karax took remote control of a Sentry, and escorted by a pair of Zealots it approached the vault doors.

"Acquiring access…"

"Work quickly, phase-smith" Artanis ordered, seeing the crimson beam coming terribly close behind them.

"I have it! Warping the container aboard now!"

The large vessel was teleported up to the _Spear of Adun_ , along with the attack force nearby, mere seconds before the Tal'darim Mothership's beam obliterated the now-empty vault.

" _You are not as weak as your appear, Artanis_ " Alarak radioed. " _We shall meet again._ "

"The Purifier weaponry is safely aboard the _Spear of Adun_. …Wait… There is… a prototype warrior here as well! I will have to examine it more closely…"

 **-** _ **BREAK**_ **-**

 **Solar Core**

Artanis walked in to see Karax working on a Purifier mech-soldier – tall, with a robustly-built and –armored superstructure balanced on four sturdy legs.

"You wished to see me, phase-smith?"

In response, the Purifier robot came online, its orange-hued photoreceptor lighting up.

"Artanis!" it said with a joyous tone and a startlingly familiar voice. "It is good to see you, young Executor!"

"Fenix?" Artanis whispered, astonished. "How… how can this be?"

"It was his cloned personality that was used for the Purifier prototype" Karax told him (softly, so that 'Fenix' would not hear). "Given your friendship with the source personality, I thought… well… He _believes_ he was brought from stasis and made a Dragoon."

The two of them turned back to the Purifier, Artanis stepping forward. "Why are you here, Fenix?"

"I was given a directive by Aldaris himself to come to Glacius and serve the Templar."

"It is the last recollection from his memory-web" Karax 'whispered'. "The great Templar were still encoded by order of the Conclave."

"Do you know about the experimentation done on Glacius?" Artanis asked 'Fenix'. "Why Aldrais gave you this order?"

"I am a warrior, old friend" the Purifier-Fenix replied. "You know this as well as any. It is not my place to question the order of a Judicator."

"His construction is highly advanced" Karax observed, using his extra mechanical arms to examine 'Fenix'. "An adanium shell composed of a trillic compression mesh. It appears he was to be the first in a revival of the ancient program."

"Enough!" Fenix yanked his arm away. "I have fought far too long for the will of the Conclave to be examined like some _specimen_. I am Templar. And I am reunited with the dearest of friends. Is this not a glorious day?"

After a few seconds, Artanis spoke. "You are right, of course. Karax, these tests are no longer needed. Fenix, welcome aboard the _Spear of Adun_."

"You and I have stood shoulder to shoulder," Fenix continued as Karax left for his console across the room, "blades thrumming in the heat of battle, countless times. And now, you _lead_ the Protoss! I well with pride at the mere thought of it."

"I was chosen to represent the Hierarchy by the few remaining Judicators and the clans of the Nerazim. I am still honored by their choice."

"Tassadar must be proud as well…"

"Tassadar is gone, Fenix. He fell, bravely sacrificing for his people. He saved us from annihilation."

"What? It… It cannot be… And Aiur? Fallen to the Zerg as well?"

"It has. Amon, the evil Xel'Naga who slew his brethren, has assumed control of many Zerg. He has also corrupted the Khala, turning against us any Protoss who still bear a connection to it. Only we, who have had our nerve-cords severed, escape his control."

"A fallen Xel'Naga? We face a dark god? …How long have I lingered in stasis, becoming this… Dragoon?"

"Do you know of the Purifier program, Fenix?"

"Of course. The greatest Templar minds replicated. Dangerous machines that had to be shut down."

"They were shut down, but we have never ceased the research, and still have tried to find ways to replicate our greatest Templar, to use that ancient technology."

"Why do you tell me this?"

"I… I… We are facing a war like none we have ever seen before. We will need you in the days ahead. Maybe even the Purifiers."

"Then my blades are yours, old friend!"

Nodding, Artanis crossed the core chamber, over to his phase-smith.

"These new Purifier designs rival any technology our people have previously conceived" Karax remarked as he looked over schematics. "The replication data is the sort that allows accurate duplication of one's consciousness. Fenix's personality may be accurate."

" _How_ accurate?" Artanis asked.

"Within the 99th percentile."

"So there _is_ a chance for discrepancy."

"Quite a miniscule one."

"And in a lifetime, how many choices does that variation impact? Who would you be with such a difference in the decisions _you've_ made? Keep a watchful eye on 'Fenix'. If he is to help us, I want to know who he is."

- _Break_ -

"Our scouts are reporting Amon's forces are conquering system after system" Vorazun reported as Artanis entered the bridge. "However, the Dimensional Defense Force has mobilized, and are checking Amon's advance as best they can."

Artanis nodded, and then sighed. "Seeing Fenix once more perplexes me. I feel sadness when I should feel joy."

"It is said the warrior Fenix was felled by the Queen of Blades when she was under Amon's thrall… This approximation is not Fenix, but he is a reminder of the loss you suffered."

"His voice, thoughts, his very presence… He describes memories we shared with such vivid recollection. Every instinct I have tells me that this _is_ my friend, but all logic defies it."

"We of the Nerazim often ponder whether our people are the sum total of their experiences, or are _more_ than them, a truth lingering inside us. In time, we shall see if this Fenix has his own truth, or is little more than a flawed forgery."

After, Artanis called up a link to the _Mercy and Reconcilation_ , and the holo-screen showed the face of Shipmaster Arohn Melkis.

"Shipmaster Melkis, I thank you for lending a few of your warriors to this mission. They were most helpful."

" _Of course, Hierarch_ " the Sangheili replied. " _I hear they enjoyed playing their part. …Hmm. I cannot help but draw parallels between these "Tal'darim" and our own dangerous heretics, the Covenant Remnant that follows Jul Mdama…_ "

"At least we know that _their_ 'god' is a non-factor, his body obliterated by the Composers. …Let us pray his mind never escapes wherever it has been thrown."

" _Indeed._ "

 **-** _ **BREAK**_ **-**

Elsewhere in the Realm, a flight of UNSC & TSAB Pelicans (the Bureau had purchased a handful of the reliable craft as an upgrade/replacement for their old-tech helicopters, and had started constructing their own as well) descended to the surface, bound for a lightly forested area of a 'young' planet (its native life still in the equivalent of Earth's late Permian age in terms of advancement and evolutionary paths). The small colony here was under siege by Moebius Corps forces, so the Dimensional Defense Force would go down and hold while the evacuation was completed.

The settlement was in sight; it was 'small' by space-colony standards, though still the size of a small city by the standards of early 21st-century Earth. Even from miles out, the dropships could see exchanges of fire as local militia and Dominion forces fought to keep the invading corrupted humans from carrying out their dark master's work. Ahead in the Pelicans' flight-path, a Moebius Banshee was approaching the city. The leading Pelican was a gunship variant, and used its chin-mounted Spartan Laser to blast a hole clean through the enemy flyer before it knew what had hit it, sending it plummeting in flames. The Pelicans then broke formation, heading to deposit their passengers where they were needed.

The soldiers of the Dominion fired near-continuously, exchanging fire with their Amon-enthralled counterparts. Things looked to be taking a turn for the worse when a Hybrid Reaver joined the assault, the beast roaring as it charged amongst its human slaves. Suddenly, however, a wave of air-to-surface missiles came flying in, blowing several Moebius marines to bits and dealing fatal damage to the 15-foot monstrosity that had been leading them. Two Pelicans – one UNSC, one TSAB – flew in, swinging round to point their rear hatches at the enemy.

The UNSC Pelican's hatch opened first, allowing a storm of heavy machinegun fire to be unleashed by the big gun mounted by the door, manned by ex-Agent Texas; clad in Mjolnir armor, her new body – created for her by a collaboration between Dr. Halsey and Chao & Satomi – was already prepping itself for the heavy combat she knew would follow when she joined her fellow Freelancers-turned-Spartans who were waiting to deploy behind her. The other Pelican's rear door lowered next, and a blur of orange and dark-blue shot out and into the fray. The Dominion marines watched with surprise as the cute little blonde (with orange highlights) girl wielded a big glowing orange energy scythe and moved with incredible speed and agility amongst a squad of Moebius marines and Firebats, easily dodging their attacks and lashing out with her weapon, cutting deep through armor and flesh. In less than 20 seconds, she'd taken out an entire squad.

Following Laicixa, the rest of Theta Team emerged to join the battle, while Lancer Squad came out of the other Pelican. A Needler supercombine blast from Erika blew a Moebius Marauder's armor open and badly injured the corrupted human inside, letting Dominion marines finish him off. When a few Moebius Hellions were visible approaching, Caro 'unsealed' Friedrich, letting the wyvern-type dragon grow from the size of her hat to the size of a tank and blast the lead Hellion with a magic-enhanced fireball that scrapped it. A blast from a Dominion wrecked another, and the last was stopped by a precision sniper shot from North that pierced the canopy and killed the driver.

Elsewhere in the city, the Gunship-type Pelican took position at the starport where civilians and wounded soldiers were being herded into heavily-armored Hercules transport craft and gotten off-world. After depositing its troops – an ODST squad and the Maximals Rhinox and Dinobot – it started a patrol pattern, ready to help fend off any hostiles that tried to hit the starport.

After about a minute, a 4-man Moebius marine fireteam that had made it into the city happened upon the starport. A mere second after they and the defending forces spotted each other, the one Moebius marine who'd had his faceplate up to reveal eyes with golden-yellow irises and black sclera took a hit to the face from Dinobot's optic blast that killed him instantly. An instant later, everyone else opened fire; the ODSTs' kinetic barriers (shared tech from the Systems Alliance) protected them from the Moebius marines' initial fire, while focused fire from their assault rifles – loaded with AP rounds – penetrated the armor of and killed one of the attackers. Rhinox pulled out his dual machineguns and opened fire, the withering barrage of fire taking down two more Moebius soldiers. The last one, running on crazed bloodlust, roared out and tried to charge, but Dinobot pulled out the M2 Lancer assault rifle he'd become partial to and opened fire.. The rounds tore into the enemy's legs, making him stumble and fall, and the Cybertronian soldier walked up and delivered a killing shot to the head.

Meanwhile, in orbit, the joint UNSC/TSAB battle-fleet had engaged the half-dozen Moebius ships – 2 _Minotaur_ -class battlecruisers and a quartet of _Isaiah_ -class frigates. A heavy 'breaker cannon' shot from the TSAB _Lance_ -class cruiser _Oracle_ fired, a brilliant beam of blue-hued white energy quickly boring through a Moebius frigate's already-weakened shields and tearing a burning hole clean through the ship. The enemy vessel's lights went out as small explosions chained through it, drifting dead in space. Meanwhile, the UNSC _Halberd_ -class destroyer _Monte Cassino_ took evasive maneuvers, turning what would have been a direct hit from an enemy battlecruiser's 'Yamato' Fusion Cannon into a glancing shot that almost-totally drained its shields and blackened part of its armor. It turned and returned fire, a MAC strike heavily draining the hostile _Minotaur_ 's shields, leaving it vulnerable to a kill-shot from the UNSC _Marathon_ -class cruiser _Warhammer_. Seconds later, the other enemy capital vessel was destroyed by concentrated fire from the UNSC _Paris_ -class frigate _Salem_ and the battlegroup-leading TSAB _Apex_ -class battleship _Vulcan_. Now down to only a trio of frigates versus a dozen DDF warships, the Moebius task-force would not last much longer.

Back at the main front outside the colony-city, a few of Theta Team's members had moved a bit outward, working to lessen the amount of enemy forces that would hit the Dominion defensive line. So far, there hadn't been any more Hybrids, just Moebius soldiers and the occasional vehicle, all easily dealt with by Laicixa, Erika, and Mariko. However, that changed for the worse when the Moebius attack leader took to the field: a Dominator-class Hybrid, looking like a Destroyer-class except twice as big, with a green hue to its psionic-glowing portions. Sensing how much power this thing had, the three kids briefly trembled as the monster's Aura of Fear wormed its way into their heads. They rallied quickly, though, their training and willpower allowing them to push past the artificial emotions and prepare to fight.

Laicixa made the first strike, a wave of orange Photon Lancer bolts being fired at the abomination. The Hybrid Dominator's eyes glowed as it held a hand forward, and a powerful psionic barrier formed and tanked the shots. It then charged and fired a compressed orb of psionically-charged plasma at the caped blonde, who flash-stepped out of the way. A sizable explosion, comparable in heat and power to a Wraith mortar-tank's blast, blackened the ground where she'd been standing.

The Stroke of Midnight came spinning in a Strike Raid, slicing through one of the glowing tendrils that emerged from the Dominator's upper back. With a flash of light, Erika instantaneously 'jumped' to her weapon's position, firing a _ki_ blast at the Hybrid's head. The blast struck true, but didn't do as much damage as Erika had hoped, and the creature then turned its angry glowing-eyed gaze to her, swinging a massive arm at her while she was still airborne. She immediately crossed her arms and blade in front of her while reinforcing her body with magic, and cried out as the force still sent her flying, skidding to a stop on her feet a few dozen meters away with aching limbs.

The Dominator unleashed a blast of Psionic Lightning at Erika, only for Mariko to use her vectors to move/throw a destroyed Goliath into the attack's path. She then fired a Light-type _Sagitta Magica_ barrage together with breathing out _Fūton: Shinkūgyoku_ , but the bolts of Light magic and Wind-chakra projectiles did little damage to the Hybrid's durable body. The monster fired another plasma charge at the tiny Diclonius, who used her now-familiar trick of merging five vectors each into an extra-large 'super-vector' to form a pair of them and cross them in front for defense. The blast knocked her back a little, actually making the solid spectral constructs 'waver' in form briefly from how much damage they absorbed.

Laicixa flew in at the Hybrid with Voulge in Scythe Form, slashing at the monster with the glowing orange energy scythe. She left a few deep, glowing gashes in its hide before it released a pulse of psionic energy that blew her back, and she barely avoided a crash landing, wincing from the leftover pain throughout her body. A wave of multicolored magic bolts, making up a rainbow of pretty colors, flew in as Erika fired a Prism Rain strike. In response, the Hybrid Dominator fired a wave of 'lesser' psionic bolts, the two attacks canceling each other out. The monster then used a barrier to block a wave of Lightning-type _Sagitta Magica_ from Laicixa, but then barely managed to float/jump back in time to avoid a strike from Mariko's vectors meant to chop its head in half. The edge of one vector slashed across the beast's left eye, destroying it.

The Hybrid Dominator roared in fury at the loss of its eye. It unleashed a massive torrent of Psionic Lightning at the three girls, and their barriers only managed to block some of the attack, crying out as the rest of it hit them directly. Wincing and gasping for breath, the girls tried to fight through the pain and attack again, only to see as the Dominator was now charging an extra-large plasma charge, while its left eye was already slowly regenerating. Mariko formed four extra-large vectors in front, even lacing them with chakra, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be enough to stop a blast that strong.

However, Mariko felt something welling up in her, something that 'wanted' to flow into the energies of her vectors. She had felt it strong enough to be aware of it the past few times she put power into her vectors, but now it was stronger and 'fuller' than ever. Curious and desperate, she let the power out, and her eyes gained a faint glow. The slightly amorphous form of her 'super-vectors' began to solidify, contract, and brighten, as ki/chakra steadily increased composition percentage of them. They began to take on the form of huge skeleton arms, glowing white, and behind her the beginning of a big white skeletal spine began to form.

Seeing and sensing Mariko's growing power, the Hybrid Dominator made ready to blast her before she could finish. Suddenly, a powerful explosion impacted the Hybrid, disturbing its focus and making its charging blast fizzle out. A Dominion Siege Tank had rolled up, shifted form, and was ready to give the girls supporting fire against the monster. Meanwhile, Erika and Laicixa watched in awe from within the surging transparent-white aura that now enveloped them and Mariko with the latter at the center, as shoulder-blades and ribs formed along with the arms and spine her vectors and chakra had become.

Of the non-Sharingan-wielders of the Dimensional Defense Force: Mokō could use _Amatarasu_ ; Homura could use _Kamui_ ; Reisen could use _Tsukuyomi_ ; and now, as a bright white skull formed atop, the skeletal chakra construct and its blazing white aura surrounding and protecting the girls, it became clear that Mariko Kurama could form a _Susanō_.

Mariko glared with faintly-glowing eyes at the Hybrid Dominator. She extended her will into her construct, and the white Stage-1 _Susanō_ held out one of its massive skeletal arms, palm out. With a flash of light and white 'fire', a huge sword formed in its grip, white chakra flame in the shape of a blade. The Dominator growled and fired a plasma charge, but a swing of the chakra construct's blade knocked the energy blast aside. Another hit from the Siege Tank briefly stunned the Hybrid, and Mariko took that opportunity to lunge forward, spearing her new _Susanō_ 's blade through the center of the Hybrid Dominator's chest. Then, she willed it to swing upward, cleaving the monster's upper chest and its head in two. The Hybrid's corpse toppled over backward, even as its own psionic energies worked to rapidly disintegrate it.

" _All ground forces, the last civilian transport is away. I say again: the last civilian transport is away. The colony has been evacuated. Transports are en route to extract military personnel now._ "

The rest of Theta Team gathered round as Mariko disengaged her spectral guardian, panting lightly as the faint glow left her eyes. Erika and Timmy each placed a hand on the little pink-haired girl's shoulders, and she smiled at them. Suddenly, though, as they heard the faint sounds of dropships extracting troops and lifting off out of the city behind them, the kids of Theta Team sensed a very powerful presence, 'cold' and wicked. Whatever or whoever it was, it _far_ outclassed any of them in power level. Soon, they heard footsteps across the earth, and a bass voice chuckling softly. They turned, and their faces paled as they recognized the tall figure casually strolling toward them with a calm smirk, clad in a blue  & white outfit with a cape, and deep-red skin with golden eyes and little conical horns on his head. The most powerful of Amon's 'Dark Generals'…

"Hello, kids" Dabura said with a wicked grin.

The members of Theta immediately got ready, summoning weapons, while Mariko re-formed her _Susanō_. Eyeing the spectral summon, and sensing the energies of the Keyblades wielded by Laicixa and Erika, Dabura grinned.

"Not bad…" he said.

He fired a small _ki_ blast at Mariko, only for her spectral summon to withstand it with only minor damage. Dabura was surprised; that blast had enough power to knock a Super Saiyan 1 off their feet. He supposed that the mentions of the _Susanō_ 's unique and high defensive properties were true. But he believed that there was no such thing as a truly unbreakable defense. Focusing his energies, he dashed forward, flying low, and landed a powerful kick. A Stage-3 _Susanō_ , or even a Stage-2, would've almost certainly withstood it, but Mariko's Stage-1 broke apart in the front, the 'ribcage' being blown wide open by the hit, and she cried out as she was sent flying back, thankfully protected from injury by her now-broken defense.

In a flash of movement, Erika appeared behind Dabura, reverse-gripped Keyblade in one hand and Rasengan in the other. She swung the blade, but Dabura instantly spun around and blocked it with his forearm. When she tried to swing the Rasengan in, he grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard enough to make her dispel the spiraling sphere of chakra; the resultant concussive force aided him in tossing her away. He took a deep breath, and then spat out a glob of stone-gray 'spit'. Remembering the briefing on exactly what that substance could do, Erika used _Hiraishin_ to 'jump' to Mariko's position; the 'spit' kept going and landed on a grassy plant growing from the ground, which rapidly turned to stone.

Dabura turned toward the others of Theta, preparing to advance on them. Suddenly, though, he cried out in startled anger as a high-yield explosion hit him dead-on. With his body reinforced by _ki_ and dark demonic power, the Siege Tank shell did very little damage, but it did briefly disorient and unbalance him. He glared at the offending artillery tank, which fired again even as its crew escaped out the back hatch, the tech-savvy gunner having programmed in a basic autopilot routine. With the tank providing fire, keeping Dabura back for a few precious seconds, Erika called the rest of the team to her, and then hurried to the few other Dominion personnel still in the area.

"Everyone, grab onto me or someone touching me!" she called out.

As they all did so, Erika focused on the chakra signature of the _Hiraishin_ paper-tag she'd laced in the Pelican that had carried them here, in case they'd needed to make a quick getaway, like now. As the Pelican began to climb and fly away at the predetermined signal from Erika's Omnitool, she and everyone else vanished just as Dabura prepared to fire an energy blast at them. They all reappeared on the Pelican, which then broke for orbit, putting its thrusters to max.

Aboard the dropship, everyone settled in, catching their breath as the adrenaline left them. Suddenly, Erika's Omnitool chimed. She brought it up, and Sarah's face appeared onscreen.

" _Hey, kiddo_ " she asked. " _That looks like the interior of a Pelican. I take it your mission's done?_ "

"Y-Yeah" the young Keyblader replied. "The colony w-was evacuated. But just now, Dabura s-showed up. We barely g-got away from him thanks t-to a group 'jump' onto the l-last Pelican leaving."

"… _So he's fielding his big-shots now? As if what we ran into wasn't enough…_ "

"What did you encounter?" Laicixa asked.

In response, Sarah sent an image. At first, it looked like a new type of Hybrid similar to the Reaver and Behemoth types. But as they looked at surrounding landmarks, a few of the kids gasped; where Reavers and Destroyers were around 5-6 meters in height, and Behemoths & Dominators around 10-11, this monster looked to be around _70_ meters in height – around the size of an Evangelion and not too much smaller than some of the Tailed Beasts.

" _Joker 'introduced' it_ " Sarah continued. " _He says it's the culmination of his and Dabura's work collaborating with Amon. He called it the 'Hybrid Titan'. And he said that, in addition to the hundreds or thousands of 'normal' Hybrids, they've also made a couple-dozen of these giants. This one, the one we ran into, shrugged off even a blast from Tia's Super Saiyan form, though it didn't survive a hit from a Sangheili assault carrier's particle-beam. Still, if Amon is fielding Hybrids that need as much firepower to kill as the average Reaper Destroyer…_ "

"Then a couple dozen might be all he needs to make this war a hell of a lot harder" a Dominion marine chimed in from nearby.

"We'll be careful, Sarah" Timmy said. "…And once we meet up with you, we can't wait to tell you about Mariko's new ability."

" _Oh?_ "

"We'll show you in person."

The motherly young blonde giggled softly. " _All right. See you kids soon, hopefully._ "

Meanwhile, down on the planet, Dabura stood atop the wreck of the siege tank he had just destroyed, looking up at the sky where the retreating dropships had disappeared from sight. It would be too much hassle to chase after them right now. He turned his gaze to the evacuated city. Not a single living soul lived within it, leaving it a field of empty metal and stone. Deciding to do something about this little 'eyesore', he flew up high into the sky, and began charging power…

Soon after, a crimson-hued explosion engulfed the evacuated city, completely leveling and obliterating it. When the smoke cleared, all the remained was a huge crater.

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: Ulnar (Station) [because I jumped the gun and gave the name "Ulnar" to a planet that is canonically only known as "Distant, Shadowed World"]


	5. Home of the Gods

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 _ **Spear of Adun**_ **– Solar Core**

Artanis stood nearby as Karax fussed over the Xel'Naga Keystone. Finally, the phase-smith looked to his commander.

"Hierarch," he said, "I see the master construction of the Xel'Naga now – their understanding that energy, essence, and information are all one. Each interchangeable, each mutable."

"Then you uncovered the information Zeratul foresaw within this Keystone?" Artanis asked.

"I have. From what I understand, it will lead us to Ulnar Station."

"Ulnar _Station_?"

"Yes. Some Xel'Naga initially called the _planet_ named Ulnar, where the Dimensional Defense Force destroyed Amon's previous body, their home. But at some point, they used their powers and the planet's resources to construct 'Ulnar Station' – a truly enormous artificial construct – which they then spirited away to a hidden location. It became the 'homeworld' of the Xel'Naga. And I believe the Keystone can project its location."

"…Show me, Karax."

Karax knelt down by the base of the Keystone, inputting commands. The monolith then floated upward, its pieces separating, and with a flash of light a hologram appeared in-between them, of a glowing rift in space, ringed by black 'smoke' and with purple energies surrounding the white center.

"It cannot be" Karax murmured. "I… I must be in error."

"The Altarian Rift!" Artanis exclaimed.

"That is impossible. Nothing could survive within such unrelenting forces. It appears I have failed you, Hierarch."

"I do not believe so, Karax. It is said that the Xel'Naga dwell within a place where no life should be. This aligns with Zeratul's prophecies. …We will go in. Make preparations at once."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

The massive arkship flew into the brightly glowing rift in space-time, the vessel briefly shuddering and its shields flaring slightly as it passed through. As the blinding light faded after a few seconds, they were met with the sight of a gigantic diamond-shaped artificial structure, utterly dwarfing the 75-kilometer _Spear of Adun_.

"This defies reason!" Vorazun remarked. "We should be shredded into our base particles. Yet, here we stand, between universes."

"Zeratul was right…" Artanis said. "Ulnar Station. Think of it, Matriarch – the cradle of life, hidden all these years…"

"Yes… but why?"

- _Break_ -

 **Solar Core**

"How Zeratul foresaw the Keystone would lead us here is uncanny" Karax remarked. "It is not clear that it was the device's primary purpose."

"Zeratul was in touch with an expression of reality beyond my understanding."

"This place… should not exist. It defies all decrees of science, shatters all understanding of astral mechanics."

"I once thought we Protoss had reached the pinnacle of attainable knowledge… I was a fool. There is far more in the galaxy than exists within Protoss understanding, friend Karax. I know this now." It was then that Artanis caught sight of the special Purifier in the core chamber, noticing his posture. "Fenix, you appear distressed."

"Apologies, Hierarch. I have been pondering the events that brought me here. I have discovered there are holes in my memory – battles recorded here, in the ship's archives, that I _should_ be able to recall, but cannot."

"What is it you have found?"

"Records of my defeat at Antioch, and being revived as a Dragoon. But this body… It is clear to me that I am no Dragoon."

"There is… more to those records, Fenix. But what you uncover may not be desirable."

"I am willing to face the truth, old friend, no matter how difficult it may be."

"Then I hope you find the answers you seek."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Here lies the resting place of the Xel'Naga" Artanis said as he looked over the various structures within the enormous station, focusing on a huge sealed door. "We must find a way to unseal this accessway if we are to awaken them. Grand Preserver, what do you know of the temple in the depths below?"

"Only myth and legend" Rohana replied. "Here, upon Ulnar, the destined races will seek ascension. Their very presence shall open the way forward. I believe these 'celestial locks' are the key." She pointed out a large stone & crystal structure that emerged from the floor as a Dragoon approached it, projecting a green beam of light upward. "Our forces should claim them, in the hopes the way forward presents itself."

Suddenly, a trio of black-armored Protoss Zealots with glowing red eyes and psi-blades charged in from behind the Dragoon, their shields letting them withstand its shots as they closed in and began hacking away at it. Quickly, one leapt atop it and used his blade to stab deep into the mech, killing the Protoss inside. The trio then projected their energies into the lock, triggering its deactivation.

"Hierarch, the Tal'darim are here!" Karax reported. "They are taking control of the celestial locks!"

" _The voice's demands are clear_ " a Moebius Ghost reported as he and his fellows claimed another lock. " _Keep the temple sealed._ "

"As long as they control the locks," Rohana said, "the secrets of the temple will remain hidden from us."

"Warriors," Artanis commanded as a Nexus-point base was warped in along with a few Dragoons & Stalkers and a small squadron of 'Phoenix' air-superiority fighters, "engage the enemy and reclaim the locks! Amon will not have his victory so easily!"

The base spent a few minutes setting up defenses and warping in additional warriors. A pair of Phoenixes escorted a Probe to a mineral field directly east of the main base, where it warped in a second small Nexus to begin gathering resources more quickly. A 'small' Tal'darim attack force – Zealots and Stalkers – was detected approaching the main base, but the Daelaam Phoenixes stopped them cold, using their Graviton Beams to hoist them into the air, and then their ion cannons to shred the hapless enemies.

"Hierarch," Karax called in, "the Tal'darim have called in a giant Warp Prism craft. If its core is similar to our own, the reactor is made of pure solarite. If possible, we should destroy it and claim the reactor to enhance our Solar Core."

For the next several minutes, Artanis had the base's defenses fortified, cannons and monoliths warped into place, as well as unit-warp facilities. A group of Moebius Terrans – marines and a Goliath – attacked the secondary base from the east, and the now-six Phoenixes used their Graviton Beams to hoist the marines into killing shots while the Dragoons quickly scrapped the Goliath before its SAMs could break through the flyers' shields. More Phoenixes, Dragoons & Stalkers, a few Sentinels & Zealots, Sentries, an Immortal, and a quartet of Dark Templar joined the force that would soon be moving out; two of the latter wielded Sangheili Type-50 particle-beam rifles – some of the Dark Templar had taken well to sniping, familiarizing themselves with the weapon as they honed their skills with it in addition to their blades and Void powers. A single Tal'darim 'Destroyer' type Void Ray approached the base to have a look-see, and failed to get away in time before three of the defending Khaydarin Monoliths sighted and fired upon it, blowing it out of the air.

The ground forces moved east of the secondary base, finding a Moebius bunker full of marines and a pair of SAM turrets that kept the Phoenixes from joining in. The Dragoons and Immortal shelled the bunker, their shields protecting them from the corrupted marines' reprisal, and once it was cracked open the Sentinels charged in, the 'robo-Zealots' closing rapidly and using their energy blades to hack the marines apart, while the Immortal turned its guns on the missile turrets, taking them out. Continuing east, they encountered a celestial lock guarded by Moebius forces – marines, Ghosts, and a Banshee ground-attack craft. The Dark Templar snipers took out the Ghosts first, and then a barrage of ion-cannon fire from the Phoenixes shot the Banshee out of the air. The Zealots and Sentinels charged in, using their shields and their agility to tank or dodge the marines' fire and close in, their blades and the walkers' guns making short work of the fallen soldiers. A Zealot fell to a snipe-shot from a last surviving Ghost whose cloaking device then ran out of power; the corrupted Terran was immediately incinerated by a pair of Dragoon blasts. As the way was cleared, the Protoss focused their mental energies on the stone construct, which floated up and came online.

"The lock is ours" Karax reported. "These energy patterns indicate that once we control the other four, the temple will open."

A pylon was warped down beside the lock, and the attack force stood guard as a Probe hurried over and warped in photon canons, shield barriers, and a khaydarin monolith. A squad of Moebius Reapers attacked from the east, but the walkers and the cloaked Dark Templar made short work of them before they could do much more than some surface damage to a Stalker's armor. Once the southeast lock was adequately defended, the attack force moved west, back toward the base. On the way, the Phoenixes stopped to head off a flight of Moebius Banshees heading for the southeast lock; the human craft, made for attacking ground targets, did not last long at all against the dedicated anti-air fighters. Meanwhile, back at the main Nexus-point, a trio of Khaydarin Monoliths made short work of an attacking Tal'darim Colossus, while the photon cannons (supported by shield-generators) tore apart the small Zealot team accompanying it.

From the Nexus-point, the attack force moved to the central lock directly north. A few Tal'darim Stalkers and a trio of Void Rays guarded the lock; as the Phoenixes traded fire with the beam-firing aircraft, the Zealots and Sentinels rushed in and dismantled the Stalkers. Up above, the enemy Void Rays managed to destroy a Phoenix and damage another before going down; the damaged craft limped back to base to retreat through the stargate for repairs, as two fresh new Phoenixes emerged to replace it. As a Probe hurried over and began warping in defenses to the now-reactivated lock, a Tal'darim attack force was building a short distance to the north… until a precision tactical strike from the _Spear of Adun_ wiped them out.

A couple more new Immortals joined the cause, along with a squad of Centurions. The attack force moved east toward the northeast celestial lock, and a Temporal Shift from the _Spear_ froze the defenders' lone Siege Tank before it could do any damage, letting the Immortals blow it apart. Meanwhile, the Dragoons quickly scrapped the missile turrets, allowing the Phoenixes (with Stalkers providing support fire) to move in and engage the small squadron of Wraith fighters, while the foot-soldiers charged in and killed the marines; one Sentinel was taken down, but auto-repair functions kicked in, working to put the robotic warrior back into fighting shape. A second Siege Tank in tank mode rolled out, firing its 90mm cannon and killing a Zealot, but then two Phoenixes worked together to hoist the vehicle into the air, where the rest of the squadron (minus a loss to a Wraith) could scrap it. With the area clear, the lock was activated, and a pylon  & probe were warped in, the latter setting up defenses.

As the main base's plentiful auto-defenses fended off another attack, the Dragoons, Stalkers, and Phoenixes moved up to a platform to the north, just as the giant Tal'darim Warp Prism and its Void Ray escort flew in. A 'Solar Lance' strike from the _Spear of Adun_ wiped out all but one of the Prism's escorts and drained the construct's shields, and the lone enemy Void Ray was quickly shot down by the Phoenixs. Everyone then focused fire on the Prism, even as it changed form and warped in Tal'darim Stalkers in an attempt to defend itself; the Dragoons engaged the enemy Stalkers, while the Daelaam Stalkers assisted the Phoenixes in blasting at the Prism. Finally, explosions tore through the giant automated craft as it came apart, and the Phoenixes used their Graviton Beams to assist with the final few hostile walkers as the solarite reactor core was warped aboard the _Spear_ by Karax. To the south, there was the brief sound of combat as the northeast lock's cannons and monolith obliterated a pair of Moebius Goliaths.

The attack force moved back to the central lock, and from there they moved for the northwest celestial lock. It was guarded by Tal'darim Stalkers and a Colossus, as well as a pair of crimson-hued Archons. A Temporal Shift 'froze' the Archons, allowing the Phoenixes to fly in and blast the Colossus with focused fire while the Immortals dealt with the enemy Stalkers. The Temporal Shift wore off, and the two enemy Archons attacked, crimson blasts of energy killing a couple of Centurions and destroying a Sentinel so thoroughly it couldn't repair itself. The Immortals and Dragoons focused fire, along with what foot-soldiers had ranged weaponry. A Daelaam Stalker was lost, torn apart by the chaotic energies it was blasted with. A Centurion dashed in, using a stun-strike to briefly disorient a Tal'darim Archon long enough for its beaten shields to fail completely, allowing a finishing strike from an Immortal to extinguish it. The other Archon tried to charge at the force, preparing to self-destruct, but a Graviton Beam from a Phoenix hoisted it into the air, where its irreversible implosion sequence went off harmlessly.

As the fourth lock was claimed, the attack force moved southwest toward the final one. They found it guarded by Tal'darim Void Rays and a pair of Colossi, together with a sizable force of Zealots. A tactical strike from the _Spear_ took out the enemy foot-soldiers, while the Phoenix squadron – now a dozen strong – moved in and opened fire on the bigger targets. Three of them were lost to the Void Rays, but the remaining nine shot those down and then picked off the Colossi (which, despite their massive size, had no anti-air ability to speak of). With that, the final lock was soon cleared.

"All five locks have been captured, Hierarch. The access-way is opening!"

Sure enough, the sealed door's dark-grey material gained glowing green lines along it, and the large doors began to open, revealing a green-lit, downward-sloping passage.

"It seems Amon's forces have drawn back" Rohana said. "I sense only a great stillness from within the temple."

"Then we have succeeded" Artanis replied. "It will not be long before we see what fate has in store for us."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 _ **Spear of Adun**_ **– Bridge**

"Amon's forces arrived her before _we_ did" Vorazun observed. "The temple may already be under his control."

"Zeratul believed the other Xel'Naga were here," Artanis replied, "and that they would stand with us against Amon. They could end the war. My people could be free once again."

"Then why have the Xel'Naga not answered us?"

"I am going into the Ulnar temple alone, Matriarch. I do not intend to risk any more lives."

"You risk your own life on the word of a _traitor_."

"He killed your mother, Vorazun, that much is true… but he was _never_ a traitor. I do not wish for death; only to see Zeratul's visions fulfilled."

"You _will_ return; that much I believe."

- _Break_ -

 **Solar Core**

"Since we arrived here," Karax said to Artanis as the Hierarch entered and walked up, "the Keystone has reacted strangely. It's as if it is attuned to the energies below."

"Energies below?"

"Yes. Void energies exude from this place. I believe this 'world' is a conduit between dimensions."

"And the Keystone?"

"Acts as if siphoning these energies. This is entirely different from how the origin-point information was stored, as if the Keystone was… reconfigured for a second purpose.

"Let us hope that the Xel'Naga themselves can reveal the truths you are looking for."

- _Break_ -

"I must go into the temple alone. I know not what I will find within. Vorazun, you have command of the _Spear of Adun_."

"Until you return, Hierarch."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

In the dark, quiet, spacious interior of the temple, a lone figure disturbed the silent stillness. Artanis moved cautiously, holding Zeratul's Void-Blade aloft as a light source. He walked up a short series of steps, to a massive stone mural on the wall. Nearby, the ancient carving inexplicably depicted a familiar figure.

"Zeratul…?"

He placed his hand upon the carving, and then looked to his right, seeing the mural's depiction of a massive temple construct he knew well.

"Shakuras…"

Finally, he looked up at the main focus of the mural: a humanoid figure, horizontal, with blade-like wings emerging from the back, with a monstrous figure lording over it.

"Queen of Blades…"

Suddenly, a spot high on the far wall of the chamber was blown inward. Artanis turned just in time to see a Reaver-type Hybrid come soaring in, landing inert with a thud on the floor. After a couple of seconds, a spike emerging from its head withdrew, and the corpse was shoved aside from beneath. With a groan, Primal Queen Kerrigan – looking wounded and exhausted – got to her feet, one hand to her midsection. She looked up, and her violet-glowing eyes made contact with Artanis' blue. Before either of them could do or say anything, though…

" _ **All shall submit!-!**_ "

A second Hybrid Reaver leapt in through the hole, clinging to the far inside wall and then leaping down right in front of Kerrigan, the shockwave of its landing making her skid back. Kerrigan dodged a swing of the 15-foot monster's claw, but then cried out as its other main limb drove a claw through her right shoulder. The beast's secondary limbs then gripped her blade-wings, crushing them and forcing them downward. She tried to form a psionic blast, but one of the Reaver's third pair of arms grabbed hold of her head. With a roar, it slammed her to the ground a few times, and then threw her into the stone mural so hard it cracked, leaving her to flop to the floor.

As Kerrigan tried to get back up, Artanis' hand was held out at her, stopping her. Then, the Protoss Hierarch ignited both energy blades, and strode forward to meet Hybrid's charge. The Reaver stepped back to dodge the initial strike, and then when Artanis leapt it speared a limb out at him… only for him to vanish and reappear in a flash of blue overhead, coming down blade-first and severing one of the monster's four secondary limbs. He dodged a spearing strike from another, and chopped it off as well. He leapt back to dodge a stomp, and then lunged forward and stabbed his Void Blade deep into the monster's midsection. The Hybrid Reaver roared, one clawed hand reaching out and grabbing hold of Artanis' face as he glared up at it.

Suddenly, a pair of spiked claws/blades glowing with purple energy speared through the Reaver's chest, and then hoisted it into the air overhead. As it screeched, Kerrigan then focused her power into her wings and tore the beast in half. She stood, panting as her wounds finished regeneration, as she looked to Artanis.

"…It seems fate has drawn us together" Artanis remarked, looking over at the mural. Kerrigan turned to look, her eyes widening as she saw her likeness on a carving that was supposed to be older than human civilization. "We should not tempt it further."

- _Break_ -

"The shrines call this place the 'Temple of Unification'" Artanis said as he and Kerrigan walked through the massive temple. "The Xel'Naga are somewhere within."

"So far," Kerrigan replied, "all I've encountered are Hybrids. I've been fighting them nonstop for days. Progress has been… difficult."

"The prophecies foretell of two ascended races working together to seek out the Halls of Revelation within the temple. Only with both present will the shrines reveal the means to awaken the slumbering Xel'Naga."

Kerrigan sighed. "I've never cared much for prophecy…"

"And yet, despite our history, here we stand together. Perhaps you should start."

As the two of them advanced, a handful of small pillars retracted into the floor to clear their path. Up ahead, a quartet of roughly spherical constructs, made of black stone-like metal with a green inner light, floated together in a loose cluster. Artanis recognized them as Xel'Naga-made automated defense drones.

"It seems the temple has guardians" he said. "I will deal with them."

He flash-stepped in, making a super-speed leap that ended with a shockwave upon landing that blew the drones back and away, knocking them offline. As Kerrigan caught up, however, a nearby stone 'statue' came to life, pieces shifting as it floated up off the ground.

" **Purity of Form,** " it spoke, " **Purity of Essence… Prove your strength.** "

The construct floated forward and slammed its fists on the ground, with Artanis and Kerrigan leaping back to dodge it just in time as it made a shockwave on impact. It then began firing laser blasts from its eyes, forcing them to take evasive actions. Kerrigan hit the golem with a Kinetic Blast attack, blowing a chunk out of its enchanted stone armor, and Artanis then fired a blast of psionic energy into the weak point, doing quite a bit of internal damage. The golem summoned a pair of defense drones, and Artanis went to work on them with his dual blades, while Kerrigan fired energy blasts at the main construct while dodging its laser shots. She hit the golem with another Kinetic Blast, doing further damage and blowing an arm off, and then she & Artanis focused psionic lightning on the guardian.

Subjected to too much damage, the golem exploded. From its chest section, a dull-orange glowing angular gem floated up and out, taking position atop a pedestal bordering the door directly ahead, mirroring the other pedestal which already had a gem over it. The door began to unseal and open.

"So the constructs hold the keys" Kerrigan remarked. "Good to know."

In the next chamber, Artanis found a palm-sized Xel'Naga device; scanning it revealed it to carry a unique spatial distortion, such that its interior was far larger than its outside dimensions, and that it contained quite a bit of solarite. Gathering it and storing it in his armor to bring back to Karax later, he continued on with Kerrigan. As they moved up the nearby steps, however, a pair of Hybrid Destroyers emerged from up ahead, the 5-meter monsters floating a few inches over the ground, parts of their bodies glowing with psionic power.

The twin monsters each fired a psionic plasma-blast, each packing about as much destructive force as a plasma shell from a Sangheili 'Revenant' (compared to the Wraith-level blasts fired by the upgraded Dominators). After dodging the shot headed her way, Kerrigan focused her energies and slammed her palm to the ground. A seal-rune formed, and from the ensuing 'puff' of smoke emerged a pack of Banelings. The glowing green Zerg rolled toward one Destroyer, losing one of their number to another psi-blast. Kerrigan hit the beast with a Kinetic Blast that stunned it and weakened its shields, and the Banelings threw themselves at the monster, detonating with significant concussive force and sprays of lethal toxic acid. The Hybrid roared and flailed as it burned, and then a bolt of Psionic Lightning to the skull put it down. At the same time as all this, Artanis leapt in with another shockwave-strike, downing the second Destroyer's shields and leaving it temporarily unable to float, and then a swing of his blue energy blade chopped off the Hybrid's right leg. As it fell, he held his green blade out so that gravity carried the stumbling beast's face right down into the point of the blade, killing it.

After catching their breath, the duo moved forward, finding another doorway guarded by another golem construct. As it came online, Kerrigan and Artanis hit it with a double psionic blast, dealing significant damage. Artanis then rushed in, leaping over an attempt to ground-pound him, and with a swing of his blue energy blade he chopped the golem's head off. As it fell, another gem-key emerged from its chest compartment and floated over to atop the right-hand pillar bordering the door. However, the other key was not present.

Looking around, Artanis spotted another dormant guardian across a nearby chasm. He made a short-range teleport jump over to it, and it came online, but it quickly floated past him and across the chasm, going for Kerrigan. As Artanis quickly followed, Kerrigan summoned another pack of Banelings and sicced them on the golem, their blasts doing considerable damage. The golem fired its eye lasers, 'chasing' Kerrigan around the room, until a psionic shot from Artanis destroyed one of its eyes. It turned and prepared to engage him, but Kerrigan hit its head with a high-strength Crush Grip that pulverized the damaged cranium. The golem went down, the key floated out and up and over to the other pillar, and the door opened.

In the next chamber was another large mural on a triangular slab of ancient black stone, with intricate carvings on it.

"Fate is with us" Artanis said as he walked up to it. "The shrine still functions."

The mural, and the larger structure it was set into, floated up as bluish-green flowing lines formed all over and along it.

"There. It gathers power; it should be active shortly."

"Company" Kerrigan called out as a quartet of Moebius Corps Reapers and four Tal'darim Zealots entered the chamber. "Friends of yours?"

"Not quite" Artanis replied as he activated his blades. "It appears Amon's forces have found a way into the temple. We must slay them all."

"I think I'm starting to like you, Artanis."

Artanis used his 'Lightning Dash' attack on the Zealots, killing two and disorienting the other pair for his blades to strike down, while Kerrigan used Crush Grip to eliminate the corrupted Terrans. A trio of Tal'darim Stalkers came in from the east, leaping down into the chamber, and Kerrigan summoned a Baneling pack to help Artanis deal with them, and then used a Kinetic Blast to shoot down an incoming Moebius dropship. Another dropship flew in and deposited a fireteam of Moebius marines, and Artanis & the last remaining Baneling charged at them, blades and an acid blast taking them out quickly.

Then a Hybrid Reaver leapt in, roaring as it charged. Kerrigan hit it in the face with a Kinetic Blast, disorienting it and making it trip and fall mid-charge. Artanis rushed in next, using a short-range 'jump' to appear directly over the Reaver and, before it could get up, come down with a falling stab through its braincase. Seconds later, another Hybrid Reaver joined the fray, supported by another few Tal'darim Stalkers. Artanis pulled out a plasma grenade from his armor and tossed it at the Hybrid, sticking it on the shoulder. The resulting blast blew its right arm off and badly injured it, allowing Kerrigan to hit it in the side of the head with a telekinetic 'sledgehammer' that broke its neck. Artanis' Lightning Dash de-shielded and stunned the Stalkers, letting his blades and Kerrigan's psionic lightning put them down.

Artanis walked up to the now-active shrine, and his blue-glowing eyes gained a white tint as he gazed into the structure.

"I… I see now. The Xel'Naga were the first, born within the Void. Their sacred purpose was to cultivate life, and perpetuate the 'Infinite Cycle'. At a new universe's creation, they take a physical form. If destroyed, they are thrust back into the Void. All of this time, they have waited for us to assemble the Keystone, and find our way here…"

As the vision faded, the wall to the west came apart and folded away, revealing a bridge in the process of forming over a chasm, leading to another section of the temple.

"Amon indwells my people, possessing them through the Khala… but he has no physical form. If he were separated from the Templar, he could be forced back into the Void!"

"Come on, Artanis. We've still got a long way to go."

As they crossed the bridge, a large crimson beam of energy punched through the roof, opening a hole. After it faded, a pair of Tal'darim Warp Prisms flew in, shifting form and beginning to warp in soldiers. Kerrigan took one out with a Kinetic Blast before it could finish, but the other managed to warp in a team of Zealots and an Immortal before it was shot down. Kerrigan focused on the Immortal, sending a trio of Banelings at it to weaken its defenses and then finishing it with a Kinetic Blast, while Artanis fought and vanquished the enemy Zealots with little difficulty, dancing around their blows and dealing quick and lethal counterstrikes. In this area, a door had both keys in place, but was blocked off by a huge mound of rubble.

Heading northeast along an alternate route, the duo found Tal'darim forces engaged with a pair of temple guardians. After Kerrigan Kinetic-blasted the lone Warp Prism, they stood back and watched as the Tal'darim were methodically cut down by the golems and their drones, with laser blasts and ground-pounds making short work of enemy Zealots. A Tal'darim Immortal managed to destroy one of the golems, and the other promptly focused its attention on the heavy walker, pounding at it with its heavy stone fists while its support drones engaged the few remaining Zealots. By some fortune, the Immortal managed to destroy the other golem, but it was left badly damaged and as the only surviving member of either side. A quick psi-blast from Artanis put it down before it could react. The two gem-keys, meanwhile, floated over to the nearby door and unsealed it, letting Artanis & Kerrigan through.

In the next chamber, Kerrigan held out a hand for Artanis to stop. Closing her eyes and focusing, she suddenly lashed out with a psionic strike, killing four cloaked Moebius Ghosts. Four more uncloaked and attacked, rifles firing, and Artanis tanked the shots with his shields and then leapt in, releasing a psionic shockwave on landing that knocked the corrupted Terrans off their feet. He quickly slew two of them with his blades, while Kerrigan's wing-claws finished off the other two. A Moebius Goliath came in from the passage to the southwest, but a Kinetic Blast from Kerrigan scrapped it.

Moving down the path the Goliath had come from, the duo came upon another door blocked by a cave-in. Suddenly, a pair of Hybrid Reavers leapt down from the ceiling, nearly managing a crushing pounce attack on Artanis & Kerrigan. Artanis blasted one of them with Psionic Lightning, stunning and wounding it, and the 'blinked' in and stabbed both blades up through its head. At the same time, Kerrigan's wing-tips glowed purple as psi-blades formed from/around them, and she dodged a spearing strike from one of the second Reaver's secondary arms and then sliced the offending limb off. She followed with a point-blank Kinetic Blast that knocked the Hybrid back and over, and then she used her wing-blades to gut the creature like a fish, and stabbed one through its heart.

In the next chamber, a quartet of Moebius Vikings awaited. Kerrigan summoned some leaper-strain Banelings and sent them ahead, the creatures bounding through the air to close the gap quickly. A few of them were shot down before they could get in range, but the rest exploded against the Vikings, destroying one and badly damaging the others. A Kinetic Blast from Kerrigan took down another, and then Artanis 'blinked' in and sliced the leg off of one, letting it fall as he jumped onto the last one and stabbed his blue blade into the cockpit and the pilot within. Kerrigan walked up to the fallen Viking and psychically finished off the corrupted pilot. In a corner of the room, Artanis found another subspace storage device full of solarite.

Up ahead, a pair of Siege Tanks was engaged with a particularly large guardian golem. The construct and its drones were taking heavy damage, but managed to destroy one of the artillery vehicles before a shot from the other took it out. As the gem-key floated up and over to its position by the door, Kerrigan leapt atop the remaining Moebius tank, used her wing-blades to tear open the hatch, and leapt in. Artanis stood back, watching, as screams issued from within the vehicle. After a few seconds, Kerrigan crawled out, dusting herself off.

As they entered the next Hall of Revelation, a Tal'darim energy beam blasted another hole in the ceiling, allowing Warp Prisms and Moebius dropships to fly in. Kerrigan and Artanis fired kinetic/psionic blasts to take out one of each, but the rest set up and deployed their troops. Kerrigan summoned another Baneling pack, siccing them on the Immortals and Goliaths that were dropped in, while she and Artanis handled the foot-soldiers, blasting and slashing at Zealots and marines.

A pair of Hybrid Destroyers joined the fray. The last two Banelings threw themselves at the monsters, only to be blasted before they could close in. The Destroyers then started lobbing psionic plasma-blasts at the duo, forcing them to evade. Kerrigan hit one with a Kinetic Blast that took down its barrier, and then blasted it with a wave of Psionic Lightning, eating away at it until it loosed a pulse of energy that forced her to break the attack. The wounded Destroyer rushed at her, but she dodged its strike and lunged forward with her wing-blades, stabbing into the creature's neck. She slashed outward, decapitating the monster. Meanwhile, Artanis tossed another plasma grenade, sticking the second Destroyer in the chest, and the blast took out its barrier and injured its upper torso. As the beast growled and fired another psi-shot, Artanis 'blinked' over to beside it and swung with his Void Blade, cutting a deep gash in the Hybrid's flank. He dodged another close-range blast, and a thrust of his blue energy blade pierced the creature's heart, killing it.

"The shrines look like they're covered with pictograms" Kerrigan said as she and Artanis walked up to the second monolith. "How do you know what they say?"

"Communing with the shrine is more than reading carvings" Artanis replied. "Each atom of the stone has been placed with meaning – purpose."

The shrine came online, and again Artanis allowed the information to flow into his mind.

"It was here, from Ulnar, that the Xel'Naga began to seed the universe with life. They created us, just as they gave life to a numberless assembly of races in other universes. Every time, they observe and identify the potential of their offspring, never interfering. The Infinite Cycle will always be the same. Two races are destined to emerge: one pure of essence, an indomitable spirit capable of great change; and one pure of form, a being capable of vast psionic potential, able to house the essence of a Xel'Naga."

As the walls nearby lowered, the duo moved to the base of another forming bridge.

"Purity of essence and form…" Artanis mused. "The Zerg and the Protoss. But if the Xel'Naga do not interfere… then… it was _Amon_ who uplifted my people. All we thought was the Xel'Naga… was a lie."

"Come on, Artanis. We're not far from having some answers. …Hmph. From what I've heard so far, the Xel'Naga sound like a benevolent counterpart to the Precursors…"

"I believe this must be the final hall" Artanis said as they crossed the bridge.

"Wait… The doors are open, the constructs destroyed…"

Looking further ahead, they saw what was responsible: a pair of Hybrid Destroyers, a Hybrid Reaver, and a huge Behemoth-class Hybrid – basically a double-size Reaver with red tips on its claws and secondary limbs – attacking the shrine. Unfortunately, the short path was blocked; they would have to hurry around. Moving forward down the first side path, they were blocked by a quartet of Tal'darim Stalkers.

" _ **T**_ _he_ _ **D**_ _ark_ _ **G**_ _od has foreseen your death,_ _ **K**_ _errigan_ " one announced. " _ **W**_ _e shall deliver you to it._ "

Kerrigan responded with a pack of summoned Banelings, leaping in and detonating themselves against the enemy Stalkers, killing all but one, which was quickly slain by Artanis. Ahead in the next chamber, a pair of Moebius dropships deposited a squad of enemy marines. Artanis used his Lightning Dash attack to take out four of them, while Kerrigan caught three more in a Crush Grip that crushed their necks. The last two marines still tried to fight, but Artanis' blades cut them down.

" _ **B**_ _y blood and fire, we shall be reborn!_ "

That was the call of one of the half-dozen Moebius Reapers who attacked in the next passageway. A Crush Grip and a Lightning Dash took out most of them rather anticlimactically, with a psi-blast from Kerrigan killing the last one. In the next chamber, another Tal'darim airstrike obliterated a guardian golem, and a trio of Moebius Vikings flew in through the hole and shifted into walker mode. A pack of Banelings took out two, and a Kinetic Blast scrapped the third, and Artanis & Kerrigan hurried on their way.

As they entered the next hall, another Tal'darim energy beam crashed down behind them, and came in their direction. They sprinted down the passageway with the beam 'chasing' them, leaping over or blinking past the Moebius Ghosts that got in their way and were vaporized by the beam in their wake. Once they were across a bridge it stopped, and another pack of Stalkers got in their way next. More Banelings cleared out half of them, and Kerrigan destroyed another with a Kinetic Blast, leaving two for Artanis to rush in amongst, slashing at the walkers' legs and then killing the pilots within once they were helpless. From a nearby side chamber, he retrieved one last subspace storage device full of solarite.

"Our destiny awaits!" Artanis shouted as he and Kerrigan charged toward the final shrine chamber. "For Zeratul! For Aiur!"

" _ **Only**_ _ **darkness**_ _ **awaits you…**_ " one of the Hybrids replied.

The quartet of Hybrids stopped their assault on the shrine as they sensed the newcomers, turning as one to face them. The Hybrid Behemoth roared, and the Reaver charged while the Destroyers started firing psi-blasts. Artanis channeled Psionic and Void energies, and released them as a powerful Void-augmented 'Psionic Storm' attack, wiping out the Destroyers' barriers and dealing a fair bit of damage to the three 'lesser' Hybrids. Kerrigan blasted one stunned destroyer in the skull with a Kinetic Blast, exposing its brain and leaving it vulnerable to a psi-bolt that put it down. Artanis tossed another plasma grenade, sticking to the other Destroyer's waist, and the blast blew its lower torso open and reduced many of its internals to crisped, carbonized black; the monster toppled over, groaning, and a psi-blast from the Hierarch finished it off. Artanis then brought his blades up, dodging the Reaver's spearing strike and chopping its arm off, and then stabbing it through the face.

The Hybrid Behemoth roared out, firing a blast of bio-plasma that the duo narrowly dodged. Kerrigan summoned a dozen Banelings, and they launched themselves at the Behemoth, eight of them getting through to hit. Their acid ate through the beast's thick hide, while the toxins in it worked to begin weakening it further. The monster, furious, charged and prepared to crush Kerrigan with a strike of its left arm, only for Artanis' last plasma grenade to adhere to its wrist and blow its left hand off, giving Kerrigan the chance to get out of the way. As she dove to the side, a swing of her wing-blades severed the secondary appendage that had been coming at her.

A Kinetic Blast to the face took out the Hybrid Behemoth's right eye, and it roared in fury and fired a bio-plasma blast at Kerrigan, who back-flipped out of the way. Artanis 'blinked' onto the Behemoth's back, and two wide swings of his blades severed its remaining secondary appendages, leaving it with only one combat-effective upper limb left. As the Protoss leapt off, Kerrigan unleashed a continuous wave of Psionic Lightning, trying to 'cook' the monster. It roared and thrashed, and then charged at her, forcing her to break off and dodge. However, a slash of Artanis' blades severed the tendons of the Behemoth's legs, forcing it to kneel. Then, the Templar appeared beside Kerrigan, and the two combined their energies into a single orb of chaotic psionic power. They let it fly, and when it hit the Hybrid's face, the monster's head violently exploded. The now-headless corpse toppled over, twitching a couple of times and then going still.

With the way finally clear, Artanis walked up to the final shrine, and tapped into its vision and information.

"Ahead of us… within the Chamber of Ascension, the Xel'Naga have slumbered as civilizations grew, fell, and formed again. They will awaken when the two destined races arrive. Then, the elders among them will give their lives to bestow their essence… and Pure of Form & Pure of Essence will be reborn as Xel'Naga, shepherds of the Infinite Cycle…"

A new path formed, leading to a final door.

"So… What do you say?" Kerrigan asked. "Ready to meet your maker?"

"Indeed. Come; the Chamber of Ascension lies ahead, and our salvation within."

As the duo walked into the chamber, the door sealing behind them, Artanis ignited his blue psi-blade for illumination. Kerrigan looked around.

"Something's not right here…" she murmured.

As Artanis looked, his eyes widened; the chamber lay in ruins, with stasis pods torn open, some crushed under debris.

"The Xel'Naga…" he 'breathed' out.

The Hierarch vanished in a teleport, reappearing beside one of the fallen pods. Within was a creature unlike anything he'd ever seen… still, and cold, in a pool of blood.

"No…"

"They're dead, Artanis…" Kerrigan said with muted despair in her tone, looking at other pods containing more Xel'Naga corpses.

" _ **A**_ _rtan_ _ **is**_ _…_ "

The Hierarch glared into the darkness. "Amon…"

Suddenly, a diamond-shaped crystal embedded high in the far wall burst into red light.

" _ **ARTANIS…**_ "

A crimson light shone down from the crystal, enveloping Artanis in a constraint field and lifting him into the air. With a flash of red light, Artanis was shown a vision, Amon projecting into his mind a red-tinted view of several pods containing captive Protoss. The vision pulled back, revealing a chamber with walls lined by _hundreds_ of these pods. And in the center floated a daemon – a massive being, nearly 50 feet in size, with claws and blade-tipped tendrils, surrounded by ancient machinery connected to the pods surrounding it.

" _ **NOW YOU SEE… WITH THE ESSENCE OF THE GREAT BETRAYER, YOUR PEOPLE FULFILL THEIR PURPOSE… MY HOST BODY IS FORGED! WITH IT, I BRING AN END TO THE CYCLE… AND AN END TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!**_ "

The light faded, returning Artanis to reality and dropping him to the ground, in front of Kerrigan. Soon, the chamber doors opened, and the roars of Hybrids could be heard. Artanis staggered to his feet.

"My will… is not so easily broken, Amon!" His blades ignited, and his body thrummed with power. "The Firstborn shall fear you _no longer_!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 _ **Spear of Adun**_ **\- Bridge**

"Matriarch," one of the bridge-crew Zealots called, "there is a massive output of Void energies spiking from the temple below."

Vorazun nodded. "Target the epicenter of the-"

There was a sudden brilliant flash that enveloped the bridge. When it faded, none other than Tal'darim First Ascendant Alarak stood aboard the bridge of the Daelaam arkship. The Zealot ignited his blades and charged, but Alarak telekinetically caught the warrior and then flung him away. Vorazun drew and activated her double-ended Void Scythe, leapt high and then dove at Alarak. The Tal'darim general activated his own crimson psi-blades, but Vorazun Void-Jumped and appeared behind him, and lunged. He caught her weapon arm by the wrist, however, and with his other hand he hit her with a Psionic 'Push' that flung her backward.

"I do not come as your enemy, Dark Templar" he said as he tossed her staff/scythe back to her.

As he approached her, she reached behind her and hit a command on the control panel, entrapping him in an imprisonment field.

"You must listen to me, Matriarch" he said. "Amon's trap is sprung. Your leader is in grave danger."

"You think us fools?" she snapped at him.

"Yes. But that is irrelevant. What _does_ matter is that Amon has opened a gateway to the Void. Dark energies pour from within, and they will burn through your precious leader and his ally, as well as any else who oppose Amon. I can guide you to Artanis before this fate befalls him. If we are bold, we can stop the Dark God's assault."

"Am I to believe that the moment you're released," Vorazun retrieved her weapon, "your blade will not be in my back?"

"You waste time…"

Alarak focused his power, and with a burst of crimson light he 'shattered' the containment field.

"Lower your blades! I am Alarak, First Ascendant of the Tal'darim. Amon has betrayed my people. Retribution will be claimed for this, and if your Hierarch survives, he will aid in it! _Make your decision_."

After several seconds' consideration, Vorazun deactivated her Void Scythe. "You will take us to Artanis" she 'ordered'.

"Most wise."

- _Break_ -

Vorazun, having sensed something amiss, entered the War Council chamber. There, she found Rohana kneeling within her stasis chamber. Suddenly, the bluish lights of the chamber turned red. The Preserver straightened up, and right away Vorazun knew it wasn't Rohana she was looking at right now.

" _ **YOU SOUGHT ULNAR,**_ " Amon spoke, " _ **AND NOW YOU HAVE FOUND IT. THE CRADLE OF LIFE. YOUR BEGINNING… AND YOUR END.**_ "

"Release her, Amon!" The Nerazim leader activated her blade.

" _ **DO YOU SEEK DELIVERANCE WITHIN THESE EMPTY HALLS? YOU WILL FIND NONE HERE. ONLY THE TRUTH OF THE XEL'NAGA'S FAILURE.**_ "

"Let. _Her. Go!_ "

" _ **I OFFER A 'GIFT' – RELEASE IN OBLIVION…**_ "

"Silence!"

The fallen one's wicked laughter echoed out as he released his hold on the Preserver, leaving her to collapse to the floor.

- _Break_ -

 **Solar Core**

"Matriarch," Karax reported, "the Keystone has begun absorbing Void energies at an unprecedented rate."

"Then the Tal'darim speaks the truth?"

"Void energies flood from the temple. With each passing moment, the threat grows. I do not trust him, but all data points to the scenario he describes. A gateway to the Void _has_ been opened."

"Is there any way to pinpoint Artanis' location?"

"No. The energies are making us virtually blind."

"We must put our faith in this 'Alarak', then. It pains me to do so."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"This path will lead your forces to Artanis" Alarak said as six Daelaam Protoss – three Zealots and three High Templar – moved through the temple. "I have done as I promised, Dark Templar. Now go tell your Hierarch I am waiting for him."

"Matriarch," Karax reported, "our High Templar have volunteered to aid you."

"The loss of the Khala was not easily borne," one of the mystic warriors said, "but we are ready to serve once again."

"Templar," Vorazun addressed them, "I thank you for your bravery in this trying time. We will recover our Hierarch."

As the strike-force moved in, they caught sight of a Moebius marine squad standing guard up ahead. One of the High Templar focused his energies and his will, releasing a 'storm' of destructive psychic energy right over the enthralled humans' heads, striking them down like divine lightning. Continuing forward and up a ramp, they saw a pair of Ghosts ahead. Two of the High Templar reached out with their minds, 'touching' the psionic energies contained within the Terrans' central nervous systems, and sent it into a rapidly destructive feedback loop. The two men collapsed dead, blood streaming from their eyes and noses as their brains essentially melted.

As they moved forward and up, reaching a resource field, they were surprised to see their Hierarch fighting alongside the Primal Queen of Blades against a Hybrid Reaver. Suddenly, a pack of Raptor-strain Zerglings with purple eyes and patches of chitin charged in from a Hive Cluster to the east, leaping at the Hybrid and tearing into it with their claws. As the monster roared and tried to shake the beasts off, one of the Zealots shifted his polearm from axe mode to spear mode and threw it with all his might, impaling through the Reaver's face and brain. It toppled over, and as the Protoss strike-force approached they drew their weapons at the sight of Zerg and Kerrigan, only for Artanis to hold up his hand and shake his head at them, nonverbally commanding them to hold fire.

"Your forces have arrived just in time, Vorazun" Artanis said. "Amon has opened a portal to the Void." He gestured in the direction of the opened temple doors, from which a sickly dark-red and black miasma was slowly, continuously pouring out. "It must be shut down before it tears us apart."

"Agreed" Kerrigan said as she headed for the closest of a line of Hive Clusters covering the eastern sector of the area. "My Swarm and I will bear the brunt of Amon's power and buy you time. But it is up to you to seal that portal."

"The gateway draws power from these void-crystals" Karax highlighted a handful of points on the tactical map. "We will need to destroy them if we are to seal the gate."

Base structures were quickly warped in, Probes setting out to harvest resources and set up auto-defenses at the base's north and west entrances. A squad of Moebius marines attempted to hit the base, only for a sizable pack of Zerglings led by a Hydralisk to hit them from the side, wiping them out at the cost of a few Zerglings. Artanis worked quickly to have cannons, a couple monoliths, and shield-generators warped in to form defensive 'walls' at the base's entrances, while also calling in warriors from the _Spear_ – Zealots, Centurions, Sentinels, a few more High Templar, a few Dragoons, some Sentries… At the same time, Kerrigan was following suit, having her Hives produce varied types of Zerg, as well as periodically sending out raiding parties to harass Moebius' lines.

It was then that the heroes were reminded that Moebius weren't the only foe, as a squad of Tal'darim Zealots attacked from the north. A few of the High Templar released blasts of psionic lightning, staggering the enemy and shorting out their shields. A wave of high-velocity spines from Kerrigan's Hydralisks cut down three of the Tal'darim Zealots, and fire from Artanis' photon cannons dealt with the rest. From the base's gateway emerged a squad of eight Sangheili from the _Sacred March_ , including a pair of black-armored Special Ops soldiers. Meanwhile, to the northeast, the Void miasma was slowly encroaching on the north-most of Kerrigan's bases, slowly eating away at the living structures as the mobile Zerg fled south to escape it.

Artanis and Kerrigan sent out a joint attack-force to hit the nearest void-crystal and the Moebius soldiers defending it. A bipedal mech with an arm-mounted railgun was the first target, its high-velocity shells killing a pair of Hydralisks before Dragoon fire took it down. Up ahead, a Hybrid Destroyers was coordinating and leading the crystal defense, and it fired a psi-plasma shell from the rear but failed to hit due to the range giving Artanis' forces time to see it coming and dodge. Banelings rolled in and detonated against the lone bunker, blowing it wide open and allowing carbine-wielding Protoss Zealots and Sangheili Majors to take out the now-exposed marines inside.

As they charged in, another blast from the Hybrid Destroyer struck a Centurion, injuring him badly enough that his armor's failsafe warped him out of the battlefield. Dragoons and High Templar fired energy blasts at the abomination, allowing Zealots and Zerglings to charge in and start slashing and stabbing, wearing down its barrier. The Destroyed let out a pulse of energy that knocked them all back, and then a psi-blast fried three Zerglings. A shot from a Spec-Ops Sangheili's beam rifle took out the monster's weakened barrier and burned a thin hole through its right shoulder, disabling that arm. A Zealot was sent flying by a backhand strike, near-totally draining his shields, but a Sentry's beam quickly restored those. A pair of Sentinels managed to chop off one of the monster's legs, and Kerrigan's Zerglings piled on while they had the chance, finally managing to disembowel the Hybrid and rip its throat out. With the way clear, everyone then focused fire on the void-crystal, wearing through its energy shields and then shattering it.

"Crystal destroyed" Karax reported. "Sensors are showing three more remain, Hierarch."

Nearby, the Protoss found a Xel'Naga energy vessel, marking it for Karax to warp out. Back at base, another Tal'darim attack was thwarted by a squadron of Phoenixes fresh from the stargate, using their Graviton Beams to hoist the enemy Zealots into the air and then gunning them down. A few Protoss piloting modified Ghosts emerged from the gateway and moved to join the assault force. Directly north of the base, Kerrigan's Zerg hit a small Tal'darim outpost; Aberrations charged in, their thick hides shrugging off hits from the Tal'darim Immortal pair and photon cannon, letting them crush the auto-defense structure, while Zerglings swarmed the Immortals. Vile-strain Roaches hit the walkers, dramatically reducing their rate of fire, allowing the Zerglings to rip them apart. At this point, Kerrigan's north Hive cluster was 'dead', the ever-advancing miasma having killed the living structures there and continuing its slow advance southward.

Immortals and Annihilators joined the Protoss strike-force, two of each. Now, another Zerg attack group, led by a Noxious-strain Ultralisk, moved on the southwest crystal and the Tal'darim defending it, and Artanis' forces joined them. A Temporal Shift 'froze' the base's photon cannons, letting the Hydralisks and Dragoons scrap them. A Hybrid Reaver came out to play, but the Ultralisk – thoroughly out-massing the 15-foot monster – hit it with a charging blade swing that almost tore it in half, allowing a Roach pack to finish off the stunned and badly wounded beast. The joint force charged up the ramp, and a Tal'darim Colossus deep-fried several Zerglings before fire from the Protoss-piloted Ghosts and a Psionic Storm took it down. As the Protoss and Sangheili mopped up the last of the Tal'darim defenders, the Zerg went for the void-crystal, breaking down its shields and shattering it.

"Two crystals destroyed. I suspect Amon's forces will not let us take the next two so easily."

A pair of Hybrid Reavers and a Destroyer attacked the Nexus-point from the northeast, only for the paired Khaydarin Monoliths and plentiful photon cannons to bar their path. A double-shot from the monoliths badly injured the Destroyer, allowing a fusillade of fire from a flanking Hydralisk pack to take it down, while a Wraith plasma-mortar tank fresh from the gateway fired a heavy plasma shell that killed one of the Reavers, and focused photon-cannon fire took down the other one. The tank took position to aid in defense, while a second Wraith rolled out to join the strike-force.

As the void miasma consumed another of Kerrigan's bases, her Zerg pushed for the northwest void-crystal, while Artanis' forces headed northeast. A temporal shift froze a Tal'darim Archon and Stalkers, allowing the Sangheili Wraith and the Immortals & Annihilators to first take out the crimson energy-being and then mop up the walkers, while a Spec-Ops Sangheili snuck past and marked another Xel'Naga vessel for Karax. They moved for the nearby Moebius base guarding another crystal, and the High Templar focused their energies and released as a devastating psionic maelstrom, obliterating the exposed foot-soldiers and badly damaging the few Siege Tanks, allowing Immortal fire to finish the enemy tanks off. A Dominator-class Hybrid guarded the crystal, its heavy psi-plasma blast vaporizing a pair of Sentinels and scrapping a Dragoon.

The Annihilators fired their Shadow Cannon blasts at the Dominator, wearing down its psychic barrier and blowing chunks out of its twisted flesh. The Dragoons, Immortals, and Wraith started pounding the monstrosity with heavy fire, but even as it bled the Dominator released a Psionic Storm that killed four Zealots and a Sangheili. The withering barrage did not let up, however, soon overwhelming the Hybrid and dealing fatal damage. As the beast's corpse disintegrated, the Protoss turned their fire on the crystal, shattering it.

"Only one remains… and the portal is growing unstable. We should destroy the final crystal, and do so with haste."

A Tal'darim attack force, mostly Zealots with a few Stalkers, moved to attack the Nexus-point from the western entrance. However, they then learned a harsh lesson: the term 'Zealot', while used for basic Protoss foot-soldiers, was also used for the most elite of Sangheili warriors. A trio of cloaked Sangheili Zealots ignited their plasma blades and fell upon the unsuspecting Tal'darim, hacking them apart before they knew what had hit them. With that done, one of the Elites marked a nearby vessel for Karax, the last in the area.

The Daelaam attack force joined up with Kerrigan's Zerg and marched on the final void-crystal. As they approached, a flash of orange light accompanied 'Fenix' warping in to join the fray. The elite Purifier warrior led the charge, using his whirlwind blades to carve through Tal'darim foot-soldiers with contemptuous ease. A Tal'darim Colossus moved in, only for a powerful Kinetic Blast to herald Kerrigan's joining the battle as well, knocking the walker off-balance and letting a Shadow Cannon strike from the Annihilators bring it down. Plasma shells from the Sangheili Wraith systematically demolished enemy photon cannons, while the Spec-Ops Sangheili cloaked and moved in, sowing confusion in the enemy lines. Sentries projected guardian-fields, overcharging the shields of Protoss and Sangheili units.

Another Hybrid Dominator entered the battle, supported by a Tal'darim Void Ray. The Hydralisks and Dragoons focused fire on the air unit even as its crimson beam vaporized several Zerglings, and Fenix led Zealots and Centurions in mopping up ground forces, while everything else attacked the huge Hybrid. A Psionic Storm from the High Templar warriors took out the monster's barrier, and an Ultralisk charged in to meet the Dominator head-on, powering through the energy blast it fired. Plasma grenades from the Spec-Ops flew in and stuck to the Dominator's back, injuring it further, and one of the Ultralisk's blades speared through the creature's midsection. Enraged and knowing it was doomed, the Hybrid triggered a cataclysmic reaction, an explosion of psionic force ending its own life and also killing the Ultralisk.

As the last of the Tal'darim were cut down or sent fleeing, the final crystal was set upon and destroyed. The void miasma reversed course, being rapidly sucked back into the opened temple doors. Red energy crackled unstably, as the portal collapsed and the doors sealed shut.

"Let this be a reckoning" Artanis announced. "From this point forward, we stand united. We shall turn back the tide of Amon's darkness!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 _ **Spear of Adun**_ **– Bridge**

 **A Couple Hours Later**

"We fought well this day, Kerrigan" Artanis spoke to the image of the Primal Zerg Queen. "Join us. Together, we can defeat Amon and send him back into the Void."

" _My Swarm suffered heavy losses here, Artanis. I'll need time to rebuild my forces._ "

"There _is_ no time. My people are being consumed, their very flesh turned into Amon's own. I cannot wait."

" _Then you must do as I have. Gather allies, subjugate enemies, do_ _whatever_ _you can to ensure victory. Survival is never pretty._ "

"We are very different leaders, but I thank you, nonetheless. Until we meet again."

As the communication ended, the Hierarch heard footsteps approaching.

"Artanis…" Alarak said with a 'smirk' in his tone. "Hierarch of the Twilight Council, Warlord of the Templar… I had expected so much more."

"Arrogance!" 'Fenix' snapped. "Watch your words, or my blades will 'watch' them for you."

"Oh, that's hardly a way to speak of one who saved your master's life."

"You care little for my survival, Alarak" Artanis spoke. "What is the true reason you've come to me?"

"Our 'god' broke his ancient covenant, and cast us low."

"These are lies, Artanis!" Fenix interjected.

" _I_ am the liar? Are you not but a lie incarnate, machine 'Protoss'?"

"Speak your [piece/peace/no subtitles], Alarak" Artanis said, a bit more force to his tone.

"The Tal'darim Death Fleet amasses at Slayn, awaiting the start of a full-scale invasion. I come with an offer. You will aid me in invoking a challenge for the right to rule my kind as High-Lord. And in return, I will grant you a cessation of hostilities between our people."

After a few seconds' thought, Artanis turned to his Purifier aid. "Fenix, rally my advisors. It appears we have much to discuss."

- _Break_ -

 **War Council**

"Nothing was as it seemed" Artanis said to Vorazun (who had relocated here to get some distance from Alarak in the bridge). "We came to Ulnar Station to awaken the Xel'Naga and receive their aid. Instead, Amon nearly killed us. I fear Zeratul's prophecy is no longer clear to me."

"He was closer to the truth than I thought" the Matriarch replied. "The Xel'Naga _did_ rest here. Had they lived, I think they would have given us their aid, just as Zeratul said. If nothing else, I will grant him that."

"Matriarch… Your words surprise me."

"Perhaps your council has proved influential in some regards."

"Then I will endeavor to give you more of it."

"I said _some_ regards, Hierarch, not 'all'. In any event, I must inform you of an event that took place while you were away…"

After she informed Artanis of Rohana's little 'episode', the Hierarch approached the Grand Preserver.

"Rohana… Do you not see why you must sever your nerve-cords? I cannot allow you to fall under Amon's sway again."

"The Khala was created in our darkest moment" Rohana replied, sounding almost pleading. "Only its light was able to bind our people – to give us unity. We are born into it, and when we die, our spirits become one with it. It is worth fighting for."

"And now Amon uses it against us. It sustains his existence. Its time must end."

"Artanis, through the Khala, our every thought and emotion are made as one. I feel his thoughts and emotions swirling like a vortex throughout. He does not realize it, but here within the Khala, he is vulnerable."

"How?"

"Just as he can see into me, I can see into him. We can use this to our advantage, Hierarch. I _know_ it."

"It is not worth it."

"Please. I only ask for time."

- _Break_ -

"Hierarch," Karax greeted as Artanis stood with him before the Keystone, "I believe I have found a way to save our people. As Zeratul foresaw, this Keystone can indeed be our salvation."

"Explain."

"As we have seen, the Keystone was designed to be found and assembled by those who would ascend to become Xel'Naga. After leading them to Ulnar Station, it would also expel its stored energy to awaken to slumbering Xel'Naga. The Keystone siphons and redistributes energies. Essence, matter, information, consciousness… To this device, they are all the same. I see that now."

"This is how it cleansed Kerrigan?"

"It extracted the essence that forged her into the Queen of Blades. Then it used that energy to release Amon from the Void… If I can discover how to control the Keystone, we could use it to extract Amon from the Khala and save our people."

"Then Zeratul has led us to hope after all. Continue your research, Karax. We have a war to take to Amon…"

As Artanis walked off toward the exit, he stopped as he saw 'Fenix' standing by the solar core. Walking over, concerned by the Purifier's body language, he saw as the other Protoss looked up at him.

"You were right all along, Hierarch" 'Fenix' said with a slightly sorrowful tone. "I am little more than a _clone_ of your friend Fenix. The Tal'darim speaks truth. I am synthetic, a replication… a lie…"

"What did you find in the archive?"

"My fall. My rebirth as a Dragoon. And then, my death at the hands of Amon's Queen of Blades. I am not Fenix, yet I hold his memories as if they were my own. …I must have time to consider this."

"You are a warrior, Fenix, whether you identify yourself as my old friend or not. Know that I believe in you, and I believe you will help me destroy Amon's armies and save our people. Do not waver because of this knowledge."

"…I will try, Hierarch."

- _Break_ -

"You must know Amon will destroy you" Alarak remarked as Artanis entered the bridge.

"If you have such faith in him," the Hierarch responded, "why are you here?"

"Oh, I merely voice the inevitable. I know the true power of what you face. I said destroy _you_ , not I."

"I have seen enough. His hubris will be his undoing. It is a flaw I also see in _you_."

The Tal'darim First-Ascendant chuckled. "I believe I like you, Hierarch. Your bravery is commendable."

"Join me, then. Together we can defeat him."

"I cannot tether my fate to yours. Hatred does not burn within you as it does in me. You do not seethe with the agony of knowing all you believed in is a lie, and your only solace is found in the destruction of your betrayer."

"No? Amon corrupted my people, and now turns them into a hybrid abomination. He killed one of my oldest and closest friends. My rage burns brighter than a thousand suns, and soon _all_ will see my wrath unleashed!"

"Then this is something I hope to witness."

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next time: some more DDF action


	6. Titan

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

Several flashes of light accompanied specialist teams being teleported in via long-range translocation from an orbiting TSAB vessel. While nothing on the planet itself was of significant value, Amon's Zerg brood had designs on it, to turn into a 'Hive world' for breeding more Zerg in order to replace those lost when Shakuras was destroyed. They only had one Leviathan's worth of Zerg to spare at the moment, but if the planet was uncontested, that would be enough to gain a foothold and start the process. So the Dimensional Defense Force was going to make sure they didn't get that foothold. While a joint Phoenix-League/Sangheili fleet (with a cloaked TSAB corvette ready to lay powerful 'mana mines') engaged the orbiting Leviathan and its escorts, also shooting down any drop-pods or Overlords bound for the surface, ground teams would deal with what Zerg ground troops had already made it down before their arrival.

Along with dropships and drop-pods depositing "regular" soldiers, three specialist teams had been warped in: Team Puella, Team Eva, and Konoha Team 7 (the 'core trio' and Kakashi, plus Yamato and Sai). They were between a small forest in front of them and mountains to their backs, and they knew that there were plentiful resource fields at the foot of those mountains, making that location prime real-estate for a Zerg base. They would keep Amon's Zerg from getting to there, heading them off as they approached through the trees from the east and southeast. At Kakashi's signal the teams scattered, moving to reinforce the defensive lines already being set up.

Before long, the more keen-eyed of the various defenders could see movement in the trees. The air became unnaturally still and silent. Then, with an explosion of movement and activity, crimson-eyed Zerg came rushing out of the forest, charging toward the defenders' lines. Sangheili Wraiths & Revenants started lobbing concussive heavy plasma shells, while Phoenix League Centaurs, Siege Tanks, and a pair of AT-TEs fired their high-velocity direct-fire shots. The opening volley killed many Zerg, but more kept coming from the forest, some of them starting to move evasively in an attempt to throw off the vehicles' aim.

Looking at the tree-line through her SRS99 rifle's scope, Rei sighted a Hunter Killer-strain Hydralisk coordinating some of the attackers. Sighting her target, Rei fired, a 14.5mm APFSDS round piercing through the Hunter-Killer's skull, bringing it down. About 100 meters down the line, Kyōko Sakura stowed her spear and used an M90 tactical shotgun to put down a trio of Zerglings that somehow made it through the withering fire being thrown their way and got close to the defenders.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. The earth a few dozen meters behind the rear-most line of defenders split open as a Nydus Worm emerged from beneath, and got right to disgorging more Zerg, now hitting the defenders from both sides. Several tanks and soldiers turned their focus around, firing at the incoming forces trying to flank them. The division of fire between two directions allowed both attack waves of Zerg to close more distance, Zerglings almost getting into melee range while projectiles from Hydralisks and Roaches started doing noticeable damage, chipping away at soldiers' energy shields / kinetic barriers. The DDF forces took their first casualties, a few Unggoy and Phoenix-League soldiers' barriers failing completely, leaving them exposed to killing shots.

Sasuke focused his vision on the Nydus Worm, which was still spitting out Zerg to hit the rear lines, and the beast roared as a burst of black fire hit the side of its head and began rapidly spreading, consuming the huge serpentine creature and halting the arrival of any more Zerg from within it. Though, once the Nydus Worm's body had been completely consumed, Zerg would likely start taking the 'long' way through the subterranean passage, but until then he had bought them some time. Nodding at a job done, Sasuke then used his sword to deflect a few Hydralisk spines and then decapitate a Zergling.

As she fired a wave of golden mana bolts from her conjured muskets, slaying a pair of Hydralisks and a pair of Roaches, Mami Tomoe saw a flash of blue movement within the trees, behind the Zerg coming out of the forest. She signaled a nearby Sangheili to use his beam-rifle's scope and get a better look, and she saw as the warrior snarled. The red-armored Elite then keyed in general comms:

"All forces, take heed: Hybrid presence confirmed. Have spotted at least one Destroyer-class within the trees, coordinating the Zerg. And with a force of Zerg this large, that Hybrid will most likely not be the only one. Be alert!"

As if on cue, the Hybrid Destroyer fired a long-range psi-blast at one of the Phoenix League Centaurs, dealing noticeable damage to the tank's armor. In response, the tank fired its cannon [AN: sadly there is no canon (heh…) information on the COG Centaur's cannon's caliber] in the direction it saw the shot come from, the high-velocity explosive shell grazing the Hybrid and weakening its psionic barrier before continuing on to hit a Hydralisk dead-on and splatter it all over the nearby trees. The gunner of one of the League AT-TEs had a better sight on the Destroyer, firing a heavy blaster 'shell' at the monster. The particle-beam bolt hit the center of the Hybrid's chest, near-totally draining its barrier and knocking it back against a tree, which almost got knocked over by the force.

The Hybrid Destroyer fell back into the forest, knowing it wouldn't last long if it came out in the open where all the tanks could see it. However, suddenly what looked like thick roots burst up from the ground and grabbed hold of the Hybrid's ankles, keeping it from retreating. As the confused monster struggled to try and free itself, Yamato leapt in from the branches above, throwing a single kunai with an explosive tag at the distracted Destroyer's face. It impaled the Hybrid in the eye and then detonated, blowing its head open. Yamato bade his conjured 'roots' to dispel, and the corpse toppled over, while he again disappeared into the canopy, waiting for another opportunity to strike key targets.

There was an echoing screech as a flock of Mutalisks flew in over the forest to join the battle. As the flyers began firing 'Glaive Wurm' bursts at the defenders, killing a handful of soldiers and damaging some vehicles, a Sangheili AA Wraith opened fire, launching fuel-rod flak shots up at the airborne attackers. A few soldiers brought out rocket launchers and calibrated them for surface-to-air work, adding to the anti-air fire. The Mutalisks, though managing a few more kills, were quickly shredded, bloody pieces and parts plummeting to the earth.

However, with so much attention on the Mutalisks above, this gave a pair of Hybrid Reavers the chance to charge out of the tree-line and make for the defenders. However, Homura was among those who'd seen them coming, and as the small-arms fire from various soldiers practically bounced off their armored hides, she pulled a Spartan Laser out of her subspace/ _Kamui_ storage, charged a shot, and let it fire, the crimson beam burning a hole through one Reaver's head, leaving the mid-charge corpse to stumble and slide to a stop.

The other Hybrid Reaver made a leap of startling range and speed, landing amongst some Phoenix League marines. Before the hapless humans could even react, the Reaver's secondary limbs struck with lightning speed, breaking the necks of three soldiers. The claws of one primary arm speared through another's chest, while the other hand formed a fist and crushed an Unggoy into the dirt with a spray of light-blue blood. Before it could inflict any more carnage, though, a pack of chakra-animated ink 'wolves' attacked it, tearing at its dark flesh and distracting it. As the Hybrid tried to shake Sai's constructs off, several Unggoy threw plasma grenades at it, half a dozen of them adhering to its head and upper chest. With multiple consecutive bright blue explosions of plasma going off in the span of less than a second, the Hybrid Reaver was finally put down, its smoking corpse dropping to the ground.

Then, the trees began to rustle, the sound of snapping wood audible together with deep, heavy footsteps. Soon, fear struck the hearts of many of the defenders as a mighty Ultralisk emerged, shoving trees out of its way. Furthermore, it was flanked by a pair of Hybrid Destroyers. Lastly, there was a roar from the Nydus Worm's tunnel behind the defensive lines, as a Hybrid Behemoth crawled out.

"Oh, _come on_!" a marine shouted. "What the _hell_ , man?-!"

The Ultralisk and the Behemoth began to charge, as the Destroyers began firing psi-blasts. A Wraith and both AT-TEs began firing at the Ultralisk, which roared as it powered through the pain and damage and kept coming. Kakashi stepped forward, his Eternal Mangekyō left eye whirring to life as he formed a Stage-2 _Susanō_. The spectral construct used its shield to block a psi-blast from a Hybrid Destroyer, and then formed a huge chakra blade crackling with Lightning energy and swung at the Ultralisk's left front leg, cutting deep into it and also paralyzing it with electrical chakra. The beast stumbled, and swung one of its huge blades at Kakashi, only for his _Susanō_ 's shield to – with some effort – block the powerful blow. Then, with a mighty swing of the energy blade, he chopped the Ultralisk's head off. Next, he formed and threw a _Yasaka Magatama_ strike at the nearest Hybrid Destroyer, breaking through its psionic barrier and dealing lethal damage. Meanwhile, the other Destroyer lost its barrier to a direct hit from an AT-TE's cannon, allowing a pair of rockets from some marines to kill it.

Meanwhile, while the above paragraph was happening, the Hybrid Behemoth displayed speed and agility surprising for its size as it charged in while actually _dodging_ shells from Centaurs and Wraiths (well, with the former it was more that the beast was keeping an eye on the tanks' guns, memorizing how often they could fire, and – using observation of the cannons' aim and memorization of timing – adjusting its position and trajectory a split second before it knew a shot was incoming from a certain angle; despite their savage, bestial nature, Hybrids were smarter than people gave them credit for). Asuka and Homura quickly weaved hand-seals and launched a pair of _Katon: Gōkakyū_ , and the big Hybrid stopped and crossed its six upper limbs in front while hardening them with psionic power, the double-impact shoving it back a few meters.

Before the embers had completely faded, the Hybrid Behemoth resumed its charge. It made a huge flying leap, landing atop one of the Phoenix League Centaurs and beginning to tear into it. However, a flying hyper-strength punch from Sakura knocked the monster off, and it snarled as it stood to its full, 10-meter height, looming over the puny humans in front of it. Though feeling the effects of the abomination's Aura Of Fear, Teams Eva and Puella nonetheless made ready, drawing heavy weapons and readying ki/chakra and magic.

Madoka pointed her two flower-themed Keyblades out and up, and fired a sizable Prism Rain barrage. The rainbow-hued energy blasts crashed against the Behemoth's thick hide, blasting a few small 'pits' in its armored flesh. It roared and swung one of its massive claws at Madoka, who leapt back to dodge, throwing one Keyblade in a Strike Raid that broke the monster's wrist. The beast growled as its healing factor started slowly knitting the bones back together, and speared two of its orange-tipped secondary limbs at Mari and Sayaka. Mari had to throw herself backward to dodge, watching it sail right over her head, while Sayaka had enough speed to flip over and around it and then lash out with a magic-charged sword swing, severing the last meter or so of the limb.

A shell from a Centaur tank hit the Hybrid Behemoth in the back between its shoulder blades, blowing off one of its secondary limbs at the base. Right after, Shinji and Kyōsuke hit it with a double 'Shock Palm', sending Lightning chakra lancing into and through its body. Next, a pair of bright-green blasts from an Unggoy Major's fuel-rod gun hit it in the side, dealing further damage. As the wounded monster kneeled, trying to keep itself going, it looked up to see the barrel of a huge gun right in its face, the innards already glowing gold with stored power. Mami pulled the trigger, and the fully-charged point-blank _Tiro Finalé_ blast basically obliterated the Hybrid Behemoth's head. The gang got out of the way as the corpse toppled over, and then got back to shooting at the incoming Zerg.

" _Ground forces, this is Fleet. We've killed the Leviathan; that should stop any further reinforcements of the Zerg hitting you. We'll be deploying additional forces to help you withstand what's still… Wait… Void rifts detected opening a few klicks from your position. And… multiple Hybrid signatures detected emerging! …Good Lord, they're_ _humongous_ _! All forces, be advised: multiple Hybrid Titans approaching your position!_ _And_ _there's a damn big wave of Zerg with Hybrid support that's about to hit you in a couple of minutes!_ "

As soon as Teams Eva & Puella processed all this, Sasuke leapt in and landed amongst them. "Asuka, come with me" he said to his third-cousin. "I have an idea on how we can take out those incoming Titans."

"Uh… How, exactly?"

"I'll explain on the way. Now come on!"

Not knowing what else to do, Asuka followed her older third-cousin, the two of them using chakra-boosted speed to head northeast, in the direction of the Hybrid Titan energy signatures they could already sense. Watching them go, the others then saw a flash of light and smoke – a Summoning Technique – and the 80-meter-tall crimson-armored figure of Eva Unit-02 emerged, taking off at a brisk run in the direction of the enemy.

As she/02 ran, Asuka felt Sasuke's chakra flaring to life as he stood atop the Unit's head. The thick purple chakra of his _Susanō_ reached out, and Asuka felt it attempting to mingle with her and her Eva's energies. She allowed it to, feeling her third-cousin's chakra 'touch' hers, and the crimson of her Eva's armor began to be covered in shining purple.

Now, the Hybrid Titans came into view – seven of them. They were about 90-95% the height of an Evangelion, but looked correspondingly 'bulkier'. Chitinous natural 'armor' of dark-browns and dark-greys with bits of black covered their massive bodies, their hands and feet were tipped by huge, thick black claws, and a pair of curving scythe-like blades extended out from beneath their hand-tipped arms – similar to an Ultralisk's 'smaller' secondary blade-limbs, but scaled up. Large eyes glowed red, with some Titans having two eyes and others having four. Mouths filled with massive fangs and backward-sweeping spiked head-crests completed the intimidating appearance. These were the result of Amon, Joker, Ridley, and Dabura's efforts to create the ultimate living super-heavy siege units, meant to slaughter entire armored columns and flatten cities. And this planet's corresponding 'location' in the Void had been where several of these giants had been resting and awaiting to be called, close enough that they sensed the disturbance of battle through the 'barrier' between realspace and the Void, and came through to investigate and annihilate.

As Unit-02 came to a stop in front of the septet of Hybrid Titans, it had undergone quite a change. Now, its regular red armor was overlaid by a layer of shining, translucent purple chakra in ultra-durable solid form, its green optics peeking out through the eye-holes of a mask, which had the 'mouth' open to let the Eva's presently-closed jaws and pointed chin stick out. A purple gem was set into the forehead, with Sasuke standing inside.

"Looks like I was right" the Uchiha youth said. "Tailed Beasts aren't the only thing the _Susanō_ 's 'Majestic Attire' technique can be done with."

Two of the Hybrid Titans held their four arms forward, curved in front of them, and huge spheres of destructive psionic energy formed being held out between them. In response, a flash of light and 'fire' accompanied _Susanō_ -02 forming a large, long blade of dense, solidified, light-purple chakra surrounded and shaped by the orange glow of an AT Field. The Titans fired after a couple seconds, and the armor-clad Eva dodged the first one and then swung its blade at the second, knocking it down at an angle into the ground. The resulting explosion left a 'small' crater.

 _Susanō_ -02 readied its blade and charged at the Hybrid Titans, and two of them rushed in to meet it, one letting out a deafening roar of challenge. The combined warrior ducked under the swing of a massive set of claws, and then hit one Hybrid Titan with a rising punch that fractured its jaw and knocked it back. Then, a swing of the AT/chakra blade cut a deep gash across the second Titan's chest. As the monster staggered back, Asuka & Sasuke thrusted the blade into the beast's throat and out the other side. A following sideways motion near-completely severed the Hybrid's head, and the titan toppled over dead.

" _Erste_ …" Asuka said with a smirk.

A roar of rage from the other Hybrid Titans was followed by another super-sized psi blast. _Susanō_ -02 held its hand out, forming a powerful A.T. Field that blocked the explosive shot. The combined warrior then rushed at the monsters (with the _Susanō_ providing a slight speed boost in addition to the marked increase in offense and defense) while reaching behind its back and pulling out Eva-02's massive 'progressive axe', the head of which was now wreathed in _Susanō_ chakra. They ducked under a swing of a Hybrid Titan's blade-arm, and swung the axe low, chopping off one of the monster's legs. As the Titan fell, _Susanō_ -02 swung the axe-head down, burying it in the thing's skull.

'That's two…' Sasuke thought as the axe was yanked out of the monster's corpse.

 _Susanō_ -02 was then hit from behind by a psi-blast from one of the Hybrid Titans, knocking it off-balance forward but failing to breach the spectral armor. The chakra-clad Evangelion turned to face its next attacker, but had to focus on the other Titan closing in on it first. Dropping the axe, they caught the monster's left claw-arm and right blade-arm, the two behemoths trying to outmuscle each other. Suddenly, the Titan's eyes flashed red, and _Susanō_ -02 tilted its head to the side, barely dodging the bright red optic blast that was fired. _Susanō_ -02 then struck with a headbutt, striking the Hybrid Titan between the eyes and stunning it, and then quickly re-formed an AT-shaped chakra sword and speared it through the monster's chest and spine. An outward slash chopped the beast's primary heart in two in addition to completely severing its spine, and it fell to the earth to slowly die.

Two of the four remaining Hybrid Titans went wide to the left and right, going for a pincer move, while the other two charged and fired a pair of titan-scale psi-blasts. _Susanō_ -02 formed and readied both of its shaped chakra blades, crossing them in front, and then swung them in an 'X', striking the two incoming blasts and cleaving them in two, making their energy disperse comparatively harmlessly, while also redirecting them so that the released energies were deflected away. Next, S-02 ducked under an optic blast from one of the two charging Hybrid Titans, and lashed out with a full-strength kick that knocked the monster back. Finally, S-02 dispelled one blade, used the free hand reinforced with an AT Field to catch the swinging blade-limb of the last Hybrid, and used the other hand's sword to sever it at the base. It then spun the blade around and rammed it into the Hybrid Titan's chest, and delivered a kick to drive it in further, dealing fatal damage.

 _Susanō_ -02 then spun and formed an AT Field to block the optic blasts from two of the three remaining Hybrids. The one that had been kicked back leapt in, claws out, only for S-02 to catch it by the throat midair and then slam it to the ground, driving a chakra sword through its head. The last two Hybrid Titans held their limbs forward – the right-hand limbs of the Titan on the right, and the left-hand limbs of the Titan on the left – and a very large amount of energy began to rapidly form into a crackling sphere of power. Fully charged, this attack would be comparable to a _Bijūdama_ in destructive power.

Suddenly, the Hybrid Titans staggered as explosions impacted their backs. _Susanō-_ 02 and its two controllers looked up, to see a Sangheili heavy corvette hovering a few hundred meters off the ground, firing plasma-torpedo shots at the monsters, wounding them and knocking out their attack-charging sequence. S-02 took the opportunity given to it, rushing in and using its AT-shaped chakra blades to slice the heads off both Titans in one go.

"Uchiha to ground forces," Sasuke radioed, "Hybrid Titans destroyed. How are things on your end?"

" _Rather well_ " Mami replied. " _Reinforcements from the Phoenix League helped shore up our defense, and Naruto-kun & Sakura-san took care of the final Dominator and Behemoth to charge our lines, respectively. The Zerg are still throwing themselves at us, but scans show all they've got left are some Zerglings and a few Roaches. They'll be dealt with soon._"

"Glad to hear it. We'll rejoin you shortly."

Sasuke turned to look at the corpses of the Hybrid Titans, which were already being broken down by their own psionic energies. As he observed the escaping energies with his Sharingan, however, he recognized a specific energy type and pattern. He'd seen it before, when Team 7 was given a tour of the TSAB's dangerous-artifact vault.

"Jewel Seed energy…" he murmured. "…Hmph. So _that_ 's what Amon's harlequin took them for: using the energies they produced to help in creating these giants. Better let the Bureau know, I guess…"

The purple armor of chakra began to recede and fade away, being dispelled as Sasuke called the chakra back into himself, leaving the now-'normal' Eva-02 to start walking back toward the main battlefield.

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Sorry if this chapter is too short or 'weak'; when writing it, my outline for it literally consisted only of "This Chapter: Sasuke shrouds Eva-02 in _Susanō_ Armor, and together he & Asuka slay many Hybrid Titans"; _everything_ else was made up on the fly.


	7. Purification

Personally, in my playthrough, I went to the Tal'darim missions first and _then_ the Purifier missions. Why? Void Rays. Because I A) mainly play for the story, and B) am not very good, I play on Casual. And on Casual, a fleet of… oh, 16-20 Void Rays can obliterate damn near _everything_ very quickly. I wanted that, so I helped Alarak first so I could have that as soon as possible. However, the person whose YouTube walkthrough I'm following did not go that way; he wanted Colossi first, so on to the Purifier missions we go…

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 _ **Spear of Adun**_ **– War Council**

"The Void portal within Ulnar Station has been sealed," Artanis stated, "but a greater threat looms. Amon is using our people, together with essence extracted from the Overmind's corpse, as the raw 'materials' for a host body."

"While we were focused on Ulnar," Rohana picked up, "he has unleashed the full might of the Golden Armada, using our own weaponry to eradicate life from planets across the Koprulu Sector.

"Our current forces are not powerful enough to engage the great fleet, but Amon's other servants run rampant across the sector."

"Then we should strike immediately," Vorazun suggested, "eliminate his outlying forces."

"The ancient Purifiers were designed for war" 'Fenix' added. "If we reactivate them, we can build our armies and destroy Amon's Zerg broods in one fell swoop."

"Assuming they do not turn on _us_ first" Rohana replied. "The Purifiers possess no loyalty – no honor."

"You waste time bickering" Alarak interjected. "The Tal'darim death-fleets are your threat. I alone can challenge Ma'lash for the right to rule, and bend his army to my will."

"Do not forget Moebius Corps" Karax chimed in. "They are rumored to operate from a hidden base, where even now they forge a Hybrid army to serve Amon."

"This is true," Artanis replied, "but we cannot engage them without knowing where they are. Vorazun, send your most elite Dark Templar to scour the sector. For now, Karax, your focus must remain with the Keystone. The survival of our people depends on our actions in the days to come. It falls to the Firstborn to stop the coming oblivion!"

- _Break_ -

 **Some Time Later**

"I have made a decision many of you will not agree with…" Artanis started. "During my time with Fenix, I have seen that the Purifier program, under the right guidance, may be reborn."

"History has shown that the Purifiers cannot be controlled, Artanis" Rohana spoke with a warning tone.

"They do not have to be" 'Fenix' replied. "These personalities, like I, will have free will."

"We do not have enough Purifier matrices to create more like Fenix…" Karax said.

"You cannot possibly be considering what I think you are" Rohana said, [AN: Vocab failure regarding what to write for Rohana's tone here – it's not "exasperated" or "incredulous", it's 'angrier' than that, without actually being _angry_ -angry. I just don't know the right word…]

"The original Purifiers are housed in orbit above the forest moon of Endion, sealed within their warship, _Cybros_. I have seen, through Fenix, that these warriors may be valuable to us. Perhaps the Conclave misunderstood them, treating them as simple robots and not proud Templar. It tried to control them."

"And they rebelled! Attacking their creators!"

"Would _you_ not rebel against a slave-master?" 'Fenix' asked her.

"I have heard your 'counsel'," Artanis stated, "and I have chosen to go to Endion. We leave at once!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **X**

With a flash of light and motion, the _Spear of Adun_ emerged from hyperspace in orbit around a beige-hued gas giant. Orbiting it was a 'moon' between Earth and Mars in size, covered in greenery, and it in turn was orbited by a disk-shaped warship with three 'spurs' which was surrounded by a huge sphere of interlocking hexagonal 'plates' of energy shielding.

"The Purifier stasis grid is still intact" Karax reported. "We'll have to destabilize it from the generator below." Suddenly, his attention was drawn to a flashing red light and warning alarm from his console. "I'm detecting a massive Zerg infestation on the surface. They can't be Kerrigan's."

"Amon's brood…" Artanis glowered. "This will not be easy."

- _Break_ -

"What you plan to do is awaken monsters, Artanis" Rohana warned. "They slaughtered every Templar on the base of Lantinum."

"They rose against their oppressive masters" Artanis replied. "Our people never treated them as Templar."

"Because they are not; they are tools, created to do the bidding of the Conclave."

"Is this what you think of Fenix? A robot whose only purpose is to do your bidding?"

"He certainly defies expectations. He is… more."

"Perhaps the original Purifiers will be, too. If nothing else, think of their benefit to the war effort."

" _If_ they choose to join us…"

"I believe in Fenix. I am willing to take the risk."

- _Break_ -

"The Zerg pose quite a problem" Karax said. "Disrupting the stasis grid was never going to be easy, and it will certainly be even less so with Amon's brood attacking us."

"We will hold them off long enough for your work, Karax."

"The scientists sealed away _Cybros_ with a device called the Megalith. It is the key to disabling the station's stasis lock. Once the grid is down, we have to act swiftly and bring _Cybros_ online, or flee orbit. The might of the brood below is too great."

"Leave the defense to me."

"I _know_ this will work, Hierarch" 'Fenix' said as he walked up, while Karax returned to fussing over the Keystone. "I know I can guide the Purifiers through the darkness that lies ahead – help them accept what they are. I can convince them that they will not be treated as servants again."

"Then it appears as if you have found purpose, brother."

"Since awakening, I have been confused, directionless… uncertain of what I am, how I came to be. Now, things are clear once more. Fate has laid out a purpose only I can accomplish. It is _exhilarating_."

"Yes. You embark upon a task even Fenix could not achieve."

"Yet he would attempt it if he could. I have learned much from Fenix's memories, and through them, I have come to know myself. I am Fenix, but not. I am my own entity, and I take pride in this."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

" _Cybros_ ," Fenix said, "the vault of the Purifiers. It is fortunate that Amon's brood has been unable to penetrate its stasis grid."

"I now have access to Endion's records" Karax announced. "Hmm… The stasis grid is sealed by complicated locking mechanisms. They can only be destabilized by a certain device – the Megalith. I'll begin recovering it now, so that it may work on the locks."

"It will need protection. These forests already crawl with Zerg abominations."

"Then we shall clear them out" Artanis replied.

"If I may, Hierarch" Karax spoke up. "This facility once developed powerful weapons for the empire. Observe…"

He sent a command signal down, and a trio of massive four-legged Protoss war-droids emerged from stasis pods, weapon systems already powering up.

"Ah, I have heard tales of the mighty Colossi," 'Fenix' remarked, "scaling cliffs, besieging enemies from afar… Let us see how they fare against the Zerg."

The three Colossi moved southeast, stepping down a cliff-side, and fired their thermal lances at a Spine Crawler up ahead, rapidly incinerating it. Moving on, they crawled up atop another rocky area overlooking another lower-elevation zone. A pack of Zerglings and Hydralisks was below, and a nearby open cave was being used as a transport network for them. One Colossus fired its weapon at some rocks above the cave mouth, causing them to collapse and block the opening. The three machines then wiped out the Zerg below, their powerful shields easily shrugging off the few shots the Hydralisks got out before being burned away.

Moving onward, destroying a few Creep Tumors, they reached a cliff overlooking a small Hive planted beside the dormant Megalith's containment chamber. The few Hydralisks guards met their end first, and then focused fire from the trio of heavy mechs soon killed the living structure, and they walked down and started burning away the Creep that covered the ground.

"Well done" Artanis said as a Nexus and supporting structures & units were warped in. "Karax, activate the Megalith."

"Authorization in progress. The Megalith should be ready shortly, Hierarch. Its systems will take a few minutes to activate; it should be ready to move out soon."

As the Megalith's reactivation progressed, auto-defenses were warped in, along with an attack force to escort the construct when it eventually got moving. Soon, the Megalith emerged – a giant, vaguely diamond-shaped construct, covered in predominantly white armor with some black, and a single large photoreceptor glowing a bright orange. The Megalith began to float southward, toward the nearest stasis lock, and a force of Zealots, Centurions, Dragoons, Stalkers, and two of the Colossi went with it.

A couple-dozen Zerglings and a few Hydralisks guarded the lock, and as the former began to charge the Colossi's thermal lances opened fire… as did the Megalith's, revealing itself to not be completely defenseless on its own. As the Zerglings burned, the Hydralisks were staggered and wounded by fire from the Dragoons, allowing the Zealots to close in and finish them off. With the way to the first stasis lock clear, the Megalith floated over and 'sank' down into it, interfacing with the systems and getting to work.

A 'small' Zerg attack force struck at the base from the south, only to run into the quintet of shield-generator-supported photon cannons freshly warped in, the auto-defenses' rapid-firing heavy energy blasts making short work of the Zerglings and Roaches. A pair of Sentries was called in and sent to join the escort force, along with two Zealots riding Protoss-modified Ghosts. Within the next minute, the Megalith completed deactivating the first stasis lock, and started moving toward the next one.

The next patch of Creep was occupied by another Zergling pack and a Spore Crawler, the latter of which started lobbing anti-air shots at the Megalith. The Dragoons focused fire on the launcher, killing it before it could do too much damage to the Megalith's shields, while the Colossi and Megalith started sweeping their thermal lances across the charging Zerglings, roasting several. As the Zealots and Centurions moved to handle the rest, the Sentries projected their 'Guardian Fields', supercharging the Protoss warriors' energy shields and allowing them to hack the little monsters apart with no losses.

"Interesting…" Karax said, looking at schematics. "I believe this facility used power cores of incredible size to provide energy for experiments. They should be hidden somewhere within these hills. If our warriors can destroy them, we can claim the solarite components within."

As the Megalith settled into the second lock, a pair of Immortals from the base joined the cause, along with one of Alarak's Vanguard-type Immortals – fitted with rocket pods instead of the normal Immortals' heavy cannons. One of the Colossi moved east, up a short cliff, encountering one of the power cores and cracking it open so Karax could warp the solarite out. The period of time taken to deactivate the lock passed without incident, and the Megalith soon lifted off and headed north, approaching a canyon.

The canyon pass had many Zerg in it; as soon as the Megalith and its escort entered, Zerg started popping up and attacking. An Ultralisk emerged from within a cluster of Crawlers, only for a Solar Lance strike from the _Spear of Adun_ to wipe them out, while the Colossi – joined by a third from the base – assisted the Zealots and Centurions in clearing Zerglings, and the Dragoons and Ghost-riders gunned down Hydralisks and Roaches. The Megalith and its escort force advanced, slowly and methodically cleansing the path of Zerg. A couple of Zealots fell to Spine Crawlers that were then blown apart by the Vanguard's rockets, while the Dragoons shot down a nosy Overlord or two. Soon, the Megalith reached and settled into the third stasis lock, while the Colossi finished cleansing the immediate area. Two of them then moved up cliffs to the northeast, burning through a few Zerglings & Roaches and cracking open another power core for Karax.

After a few minutes, the Megalith was on the move again. Heading north through the canyon, they were attacked by a small flock of Mutalisks. The Dragoons and Stalkers stepped forward, focusing fire to gun the flyers down, while the Megalith and Colossi wiped out charging Zerglings. Ahead, two caves were being used as Zerg entry points, but a pair of precision strikes from the _Spear_ sealed the entrances. An Ultralisk emerged, charging toward the Megalith, only to be frozen by a Temporal Shift field, letting the Immortals and Colossi kill it at their leisure.

The fourth lock was guarded by a Hive cluster, with Guardians flying overhead and a sizable amount of Hydralisks and Roaches. A Solar Lance strike, however, severely cut down on what the escort force would have to deal with, allowing the Dragoons and Stalkers to shoot down the few surviving Guardians while the Ghost-riding Zealots used their speeders' plasma cannons to take out the surviving Roaches, and the Immortals and Vanguard handled Hydralisks with help from the Colossi's thermal lances. The Megalith itself used its guns to seal another cave, and then floated over into the fourth lock while the Protoss forces finished clearing the area.

The escort force hunkered down, being reinforced with a few more Dragoons, foot-soldiers, an Annihilator-class Immortal, and a couple more Sentries as they waited for the Megalith to do its job. Back at base, a Zerg attack force struck from the northeast, but a 'wall' of photon cannons backed by a pair of Khaydarin Monoliths stood in their way. The two heavy cannons focused fire on the lone Ultralisk, bringing it down fairly quickly, while the photon cannons – kept healthy by shield-generators – took out the Roaches and Zerglings.

"The lock is down," Karax reported as the Megalith emerged again, "and the stasis grid is down to 20 percent. Wait… I'm detecting activity in the Zerg hive nearby; they're reinforcing the last lock!"

"There is an entire Zerg Hive Cluster between the Megalith and the last stasis lock" Artanis observed. Our only option is to fight through it."

Moving west ahead of the Megalith, the attack force met the first line of Zerg defense. Cannon fire from the Immortals took out the Spine Crawlers before they could do much damage (they did manage to kill a Centurion, though), while the Colossi and Ghosts burned away approaching Zerglings. As they moved on the Hive ahead, 'Fenix' was warped down onto the battlefield, and he led the Zealots and Centurions in meeting the next wave of Zerglings, using his body's many blades and massive strength to easily slaughter any that tried to attack him.

As this first Hive was slain by the Megalith and Colossi, a pair of Nydus Worms emerged up ahead, only to be slain by a Solar Lance strike before they could disgorge too many Zerg. A Shadow-Cannon strike from the Annihilator seriously wounded an Ultralisk, letting the Immortals finish it off. Up ahead was a massive tower-like structure, shooting a thick orange beam into the sky – the projector for the _Cybros_ ' stasis field. More Mutalisks and Guardians flew in, firing at the Colossi and Megalith, but the Dragoons and Stalkers shot them down, even as a last wave of Zerg tore a couple Stalkers and a Dragoon apart. Fenix aided the Zealots and Centurions in slaying the last of these ground forces, and the Megalith settled into the final lock.

"The final lock is destabilizing," Karax reported as the orange beam shut down, "and the grid is down. We've done it! _Cybros_ is free from stasis."

"Recall all forces from Endion's surface" Artanis replied, and all intact/surviving structures and units began to be warped en masse back up onto the _Spear_. "We take this battle to _Cybros_!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"I assume your plan is to bind these robotic warriors to your will?" Alarak asked.

"They will be allowed their freedom," Artanis replied, "much like Fenix. Making slaves of them is what led to their revolt before."

Alarak sighed. "This foolish idealism tries my patience…"

"Idealism? They are the replications of our greatest champions. We seek to free your people from Ma'lash, and yet you desire to enslave mine?"

"I care not for freedom; it softens a people. I will dethrone Ma'lash and save my kind from oblivion, but they will not be 'free'. They will serve _me_. 'Freedom' is a delusion granted to the weak by the strong."

"You speak as Amon does. For the sake of your life, _that_ will change."

"Instill the Fenix-machine as the new Executor of the Purifiers, and use them as the tools of destruction they were built to be."

- _Break_ -

"Why was Endion chosen as the world _Cybros_ was to orbit?" Vorazun asked.

"For thousands of years," Artanis replied, "it has been a research retreat. Here, Protoss scholars secluded themselves from political affairs, to focus on the task of devising technology that would benefit the empire. The psi-matrix was first conceived here. When it was decided that the Purifiers would be shut down, they became a symbol of achievement, but also the dangers of it."

"So they were brought to a research colony?"

"Where better than a place where our greatest scientists resided, constantly improving _Cybros_ ' stasis field?"

"And how many resided on the world below?"

"800,000 Khalai – a contingent of Templar."

"I only hope their deaths were swift."

- _Break_ -

"Your plan worked, Karax; the stasis grid is down. We must act now!"

"If we can bring _Cybros_ online," the phase-smith said, "the battle-station should begin to defend itself."

"And the Purifiers?"

"They have lain dormant for millennia. They may still harbor anger towards us. If they turn on us, we will have to fight."

"We failed them before, not understanding what it was we had birthed. These personalities may be replications, but they are alive."

"After spending so much time with Fenix, I share your belief."

" _Cybros_ will not be able to resist the Zerg for lone" 'Fenix' said as he walked up. "We should move quickly if we hope to save the Purifiers."

"I require your honest council, Fenix" Artanis said. "Do you believe the Purifiers will join us?"

"I do not know. They may harbor rage, resentment for the actions of our forbearers."

"The Daelaam is not the Conclave. We are united in purpose, like never before."

"And that is why the Purifiers must be allowed to choose their fate for themselves. Without freedom, a people can be controlled, but never united."

"This is true… And yet, the Firstborn have ill need of another enemy."

"And I believe in you to not create one. Your actions determine the future for both the Templar and the Purifiers. But now is the time to act, Hierarch."

"You are right. The way forward may be difficult, but it is necessary. Thank you, my friend.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"These 'Zerg' are truly as tenacious as the archives claim" 'Fenix' stated as he looked over the displays showing the status of the _Cybros_ ' outer hull. "Their infestation already spreads across the surface."

"And Amon's Hybrids have begun fortifying the Hives" Artanis added, watching as a Hybrid Behemoth warped in amongst a Zerg base. "We must hope for the aid of the Purifiers to win this battle."

"Indeed" Karax replied. "According to the station's schematics, _Cybros_ ' power architecture is divided into four distinct quadrants. Each is sealed by three 'null circuits'. Destroying all the circuits in a quadrant should restore its power, activating at least some of the Purifiers."

"We will need to keep a watchful eye upon the Core Matrix" 'Fenix' said. "If the Zerg destroy it, _Cybros_ falls."

A base was warped in directly north of the Core Matrix – a gigantic orange crystal orbited by black-lined white machinery, floating over an opening in the battle-station's hull. A small fleet of Probes emerged from the Nexus, harvesting resources and setting up auto-defenses at the base's eastern entrance, as well as moving down to place more auto-defenses all around the Core Matrix. Warriors and war machines were warped in at a steady rate, with the majority moving down to further reinforce the Core Matrix's defense. The Sangheili sent in a pair of Wraith mortar-tanks, one taking position by the CM and the other at the base's eastern edge.

A Zergling pack came in from the southwest, heading for the Core Matrix, only for the photon cannons and Wraith to obliterate them well before they got into melee range. Next, a force of Zealots and Centurions with a couple Dragoons as support moved southwest, toward the nearest null-circuit crystal. The Dragoons opened fire on a Spine Crawler guarding it, while the Centurions dashed in and struck down the Hydralisks, giving the Zealots free rein to strike and shatter the orange crystal, freeing machinery that came online, spinning in place and pumping power to the quadrant. They moved directly north, carving through a small pack of Zealots and attacking the second crystal.

"I am detecting a Purifier awakening on its own" 'Fenix' reported, "Wait… Something is amiss. The A.I. has gone rogue."

"Its solarite memory lattice has grown irreversible unstable" Karax observed, as the warriors destroyed the second null-circuit crystal. "We should disable it. At least we can put its solarite to use."

A massive Colossus walker joined the attack force, along with a pair of additional Dragoons and a Vanguard. The attack force doubled back toward the base, however, when scanners detected Zerg approaching from the northeast. They arrived just as a pack of Zerglings rushed up the ramp… and right into the Colossus' gun-sights, the heavy walker's thermal lances burning them to a crisp. Pursuing a few as they retreated, the Colossus came upon another null-circuit crystal, and switched to destroying it instead. It then returned to base, as a pair of Tal'darim 'Havok' Sentries and a standard Daelaam Sentry were warped in to join the group. The Robotics Facility, meanwhile, warped in a second Colossus to join the attack-group, as well as a pair of Daelaam Reavers to bolster base and Core Matrix defense. A newly warped-in Stargate also got to work, bringing in a mixed squadron of Phoenixes and Corsairs to act as base defense and rapid-response.

The two Khaydarin Monoliths already set up to guard the Core Matrix made quick work of an Ultralisk, while the Wraith and photon cannons took out the titan's Zergling escort. Once that was clear, the attack force returned west, passing the previously-freed machines. Up ahead, a line of Spine Crawlers and a large Hydralisk pack blocked the way to the quadrant's final null-circuit crystal, but a tactical orbital strike cleared the way, leaving only a pair of stunned and injured Hydralisks that were quickly killed by an Immortal's cannon fire. Marching on the quadrant's final null-circuit crystal, they quickly shattered it.

"Energy flow increasing exponentially" Karax reported. "It's working… The Purifiers are activating!"

Throughout the interior of the _Cybros_ , a few hundred stasis pods lit up, their occupants being reawakened. Soon, a voice filled with authority was heard.

"I am Executor Clolarian. I address the leader of the Firstborn."

"Executor Clolarian," Artanis greeted, "your deeds are taught to all Templar, even to this day…"

"Cease your adulation. Why do you seek the Purifiers?"

"Brothers, you were created to protect the empire, yet we did not treat you as you deserved, as true Templar. I implore you to forgive our ancestors' mistakes, to take up your ancient charge once more, and join us as equals."

"…We will see if you speak truth. You will aid us in purifying this alien threat. Only then shall we discuss this further. Sentinels, advance upon the aliens' stronghold! Purify the invaders!"

Atop a teleport pad near the center of this quadrant, a force of dozens of Purifier warriors appeared, including Dragoon-esque walkers and a pair of Colossi. The sizable Purifier force began to advance toward the Zerg Hive-cluster to the southwest, carving through the enemy infantry in their way. From the southeast, a Zerg attack force led by a Hybrid Destroyer came in to attack the Core Matrix. The photon cannons and Khaydarin Monoliths opened fire, while the rapid-response Phoenix/Corsair fleet flew in, the Corsairs releasing Disruptor Webs to ensnare the lone Ultralisk and the Hybrid, while the Phoenixes used their Graviton Beams to hoist the Hydralisks into the air and gun them down. The photon cannons focused on the trapped Hybrid, wearing through its shields and killing it, while the Ultralisk was downed by the monoliths' heavy blasts.

The attack force, having returned to base, moved east and north, the Colossi's thermal lances wiping out a Zergling pack while the Immortals and Vanguard moved in to shatter this quadrant's second null-circuit crystal. Heading north, they found the last one guarded by a Zerg Lair with a pair of Ultralisks and a flock of Mutalisks. Artanis called in a Temporal Shift field, 'freezing' the two titans and most of the flyers, letting the Dragoons shoot down the latter while the heavy walkers worked quickly to kill the Ultralisks before the time-stop fields wore off. The Zealots and Centurions moved in to start cutting the Lair apart, and as they were doing this a few eggs hatched into Zerglings, surprising and killing a few Zealots before being taken out. Soon, the Lair was slain, and the big guns shattered the null-circuit crystal.

"Null circuits destroyed" Karax reported as another sizable force of freshly-awakened Purifier warriors and war-machines was warped onto the battlefield. "Station at half power."

As the Purifiers went on the march, intent on demolishing the Zerg base to the northwest, the Daelaam attack force moved west and south, heading for where the rogue Purifier's signal was detected. Moving up into the area, they saw as an Ultralisk-sized Purifier construct floated a few meters off the ground, surrounded by a pair of attack drones. Upon seeing and recognizing the Protoss, the rampant Purifier immediately opened fire, hammering at the Colossi's shields. The Dragoons and the Rampant opened fire on the attack drones, quickly destroyed them, while the Immortals and Colossi started blasting the main threat, wearing away at its defenses. A few Centurions were slain by the rogue Purifier's energy weapons, while a seriously-wounded Zealot was teleported out. A tactical strike from the _Spear of Adun_ took down the construct's weakened shields and damaged it severely, allowing focused fire to finish the task.

"A shame…" 'Fenix' murmured as the insane construct went offline. "Karax, do what you must."

"Understood, Fenix" the phase-smith replied. "I will see that the solarite is recovered properly."

The attack force returned to the Core Matrix, just in time to fend off a pack of Roaches and Hydralisks. Reinforced by two more Colossi and some more Dragoons and Stalkers, they then moved south and east, hitting another Zerg defensive line; the heavy walkers burned the Zerglings and then focused fire on the lone Ultralisk, killing it before its strikes could finish wearing down the lead Colossus' shields, while the Dragoons and Stalkers shot down the small squadron of Mutalisks. They advanced on the closest null-circuit crystal, with the Immortals blasting the defending Spine Crawlers from afar while the Dragoons shot down a snooping Overlord. As they worked on shattering the first crystal, a Zerg attack wave led by a pair of Hybrid Reavers attacked the Nexus-point from the east. As the photon cannons and Khaydarin Monoliths opened fire, 'Fenix' warped down onto the battlefield to aid in defense, using his speed, strength, and blades to start ripping through Zerglings. He then dodged a Hybrid Reaver's pounce attack, and let a 'scarab' homing bomb from a Protoss Reaver slam into the same-named beast, blowing off its leg and letting Fenix deal a killing blow, spearing his blade through its brain. The other Hybrid was struck down by concentrated monolith fire, while Fenix & the Photon Cannons [AN: ooh, band name] handled the remaining Zerglings and Roaches.

The attack force moved south, burning through another Zerg defensive line and breaking another null-circuit crystal. Karax' scanners detected another one to the north, behind a Zerg base. From the Nexus-point, a pair of cloaked Avengers moved up to the edge of the Zerg base, just outside the patrolling Overlords' detection ranges, and sighted targets. Seconds later, a triple Solar Lance strike from the _Spear of Adun_ burned across the Zerg base, decimating the defenders and disorienting the rest. A Hybrid Behemoth was among the base's surviving defenders, badly injured by the beams of superheated energy, and as the attack force moved up, a focused simultaneous barrage from every Dragoon in the strike-force was enough to finish the struggling monster off. As the Colossi and Zealots finished off what few ground forces remained and started burning the living structures, the Immortals focused fire on the orange crystal, shattering it.

"The third quadrant is coming online" Karax reported. " _Cybros_ is at 75% power."

Once more, a horde of Purifier forces warped in, setting out to strike another Zerg Hive-cluster to the northeast. The Daelaam attack force returned to the Core Matrix, to be reinforced by a few High Templar, and then headed south. A Hybrid Behemoth emerged to bar their path, and the Protoss mystic warriors unleashed a group Psionic Storm attack, psionic lightning coursing through the beast's body, with Dragoons and Immortals focusing fire at the same time. Mighty as it was, it couldn't stand up to all this firepower at once, and was slain before it could kill any Protoss.

Moving southwest, the attack force's Colossi vaporized a line of Roaches, while the Immortals gunned down an Infestor before it could try to flee. The Centurions rushed in, using stun-strikes on a pair of Spine Crawlers and then hacking them apart, while the Dragoons moved south into an 'alcove' and shattered a null-circuit crystal. Looping around to the south, they found another crystal guarded by a small Zerg base. A tactical orbital strike softened up the defenses, and the Stalkers shot down a patrolling Corrupter while the Zealots' polearms hacked through Zerglings, allowing the Colossi to break the crystal.

Moving west, they found the final null-circuit crystal, guarded by a pair of Ultralisks. A Temporal-Shift field was projected down from the _Spear_ , freezing the huge beasts for the Immortals and Colossi to gun down at their leisure, while the Dragoons shot down a final Mutalisk pack that tried to attack the huge walkers. As the Zealots and Centurions got to work carving up Zerglings, their shields overcharged by the Sentries, the final crystal was soon shattered.

"That's it!" Karax said. " _Cybros_ is awakening!"

Across the station's surface, scores of Purifier warriors and war-machines emerged, descending upon the Zerg infestation with swiftness and violence.

"Hierarch," Karax reported, " _Cybros_ has reached full power, and the Purifiers are cleansing the station of Zerg. Wait… I've been disconnected from _Cybros_ ' systems. The core is activating; it's going to fire!"

"Clolarion," Artanis called out, "what are you-"

"Commencing purification…" the Purifier Executor announced.

Ancient machinery came online, parts shifting and moving as the _Cybros_ shifted form. Soon, a huge, vaguely spear-like projection had unfolded from its underside, pointed down at the thoroughly-infested Endion. Orange energy whirled and built, growing brighter at the tip, and then a pulse/beam of brilliant energy shot down at the moon below. A brilliant flash went up, and then a massive shockwave and firestorm was visible rapidly spreading out from the point of impact, racing across the globe.

"Zerg biosigns disappearing" Karax reported. "The surface of Endion has been cleansed of life…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 _ **Spear of Adun**_ **– Bridge**

"Fenix," Artanis spoke to the Purifier as he looked out at the _Cybros_ visible through the 'window', "could you contact the Purifiers? I wish to speak with them."

'Fenix' nodded, and after a few seconds his posture changed as the orange glow of his photoreceptor brightened.

"Executor Clolarian," Artanis continued, "you have awoken during the Firstborn's darkest hour. You have shown us that the Purifiers are a mighty force that could turn the tide of this war. I ask you now to honor your sacred charge as Templar, and fight beside your brethren as you did before!"

" _You are no different from the Conclave_ " Clolarian's voice came from Fenix. " _Once again, you try to control us._ "

"No. I wish to make amends for our past failures. I have fought battles alongside one of you – Fenix, the one you are linked with. The Conclave feared your kind, but they are no more. I _know_ you are true Templar. I have seen it. I ask that we stand as one, or none of us shall stand at all."

"… _I will counsel with the others._ "

"They are deliberating" 'Fenix' stated as the link was ended. After several seconds, it was reestablished.

" _If we are to follow, we would ask the entity 'Fenix' to speak for us. There is much about this time we do not yet understand. But as long as you hold to your word, Hierarch, the Purifiers shall join the Firstborn._ "

- _Break_ -

"This errand of yours has been a waste of our time" Alarak complained. "We should leave for Slayn."

"The Purifiers will be a useful addition to our forces" Artanis replied. "I would hardly call this an 'errand'."

"Yes, but as we already discussed, you chose to give them freedom, _hoping_ that they will do as you command."

"Do not presume to lecture me about my decisions, Tal'darim."

"But I so enjoy our exchanges…"

- _Break_ -

"Amon's presence within the Khala grows stronger" Rohana said as Artanis checked in with the War Council chamber. "He is becoming harder to resist."

"You risk much for this, Rohana."

"He believes that the Xel'Naga's 'Infinite Cycle' brings conflict and suffering, and that it must be ended. But that is only part of his motivation. At his core is a seething hatred, prideful resentment that would sooner see all worlds burn than not be his. …The Hybrids are the true face of Amon. He wishes not only for the Xel'Naga's creations to be set aside, but for all intelligent life to _suffer_ – to drown us all in Darkness, eradicate all hope, and snuff out even the stars themselves. His ultimate goal is to find the Light at the heart of all Creation, what the Dimensional Defense Force calls 'Kingdom Hearts'… and extinguish its light, plunging all that is into eternal cold darkness, the silence broken only by the cries of loss and suffering from all souls…"

"All the more reason we have to find a way to vanquish him quickly, before he can gather the power needed to do so."

- _Break_ -

"I have been analyzing the Purifier bodies en masse" Karax reported. "Their systems function more effectively when in proximity to each other. Outlying protocols can be offloaded to unoccupied cores."

"What does any of that _mean_ , Karax?"

"Their data-web was designed to replicate the sense of the Khala. They are connected to each other. …It is a synthetic representation, though. There is no emotional wave."

"The engineers who built them could not imagine how they could ever be seen as Protoss without the light of the Khala. …If only our ancestors could see us now."

The Hierarch then moved across the solar-core chamber, to the ship's resident Purifier. "We have achieved an incredible feat, friend Fenix."

"Fenix…" the Purifier mused. "I have been thinking more upon that name. It is the moniker of another. I do not believe I should use it any longer. I am not him."

"…Fenix was the bravest warrior I have ever known. He faced terrible odds and emerged victorious, slew enemies the likes of which most could not even comprehend. And yet, you have proven to be of equal bravery. He would have been honored that a warrior such as you bore his name. And so am I."

"Your words honor me, Hierarch. But one day, I must find my own path, and my own name."

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: the Dimensional Defense Force's heroes engage the Khala-corrupted Protoss, as well as one of Amon's Dark Generals. Then, it's off to Slayn to depose Highlord Ma'lash.


	8. Hybrids and Protoss and Dragons, Oh My

Sorry about the wait; boss fights take me a while to write.

 **Note:** To the person/people who keep on posting the same damn cookie-cutter reviews of "good/awesome chapter" or the like and absolutely nothing else with no variation or additional stuff, please _stop_. If you can't come up with something to say besides the same damn thing every single time, tiny and vague, like it's being copy-pasted for every single review you post, _don't post a review_.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

It was going to happen sooner or later, Teana thought grimly; she'd known it ever since Ahsoka had told her what happened back when this started. Today, she and her team were going to be fighting Protoss – and not crazed fanatics like the Tal'darim, but innocent Daelaam Protoss taken over by Amon's corruption of the Khala, enthralled as the dark god's mind-controlled slaves. Today was going to be difficult…

A joint UNSC/Sangheili/TSAB fleet was ready to perform the grim duty of facing off against the ships of the Protoss fleet, crewed by people they knew to be allies under the total control of Amon. Many made prayer, preparing themselves to 'grant mercy and freedom in death' to the enthralled Protoss.

While the ships did battle in orbit, ground forces would move down to the planet below, split into two duties: one force, including her team, would attack and destroy a small Hybrid production facility in the badlands, while the other would keep the Amon-controlled Protoss from interfering, holding them off. The girls of Gamma Team had done their best to get ready for whatever monsters awaited them. Technically, Teana could probably obliterate the entire facility from on high with a Big Bang Attack or Starlight Breaker, but the brass wanted the data on the enemy's systems first, and that was physically isolated from outside and would need to be collected in person, so in they were going.

The seven girls stood together with Samus Aran and a team of veteran Sangheili Special-Ops soldiers; they would be one of the teams infiltrating the Hybrid facility. A flash of golden light enveloped them, as a long-range translocation spell took hold, and with another flash they found themselves standing outside the facility planetside. There was a lone Moebius Corps marine standing guard by the nearby entrance; before he could react, Shion caught him with a Void Prison, and then quickly moved in and killed him. Samus' Scan Visor hacked the door controls, and they slid open, allowing the team access.

Meanwhile, a few kilometers from the facility, at the 'mouth' of the valley it was in, a defensive line was already being set up to stop the incoming corrupted Protoss. Quint Nakajima stood amongst the defenses being set up, sighing as she prepared to do what had to be done. Since being resurrected a few months ago, she'd experienced a few months of peace with her beloved daughters and husband, only to be thrust into the Reaper War, where she had almost been killed in the DDF's very first encounter with the Cerberus 'Phantom' Biotic warrior (only her enhanced senses and the memory of being stabbed fatally by a cloaked Type-IV Gadget Drone had allowed her to 'sense' the cloaked Phantom's incoming sword strike and block it just in time). She'd missed out on the Didact Incident, but now here she was again, as Amon made his move.

She checked to ensure that her various weapons were ready – the 'copies' of her Revolver Knuckles created when she was brought in as an _Edo Tensei_ and then made 'real' when she was fully resurrected from that; a C.O.G. M2 Lancer assault rifle (for finishing off unshielded foes), two Sangheili Type-25 plasma pistols (for shield-stripping), and a plasma sword (in case anything got in too close and her brute-force blows weren't the best option). Sangheili Alliance forces made up roughly 50% of the defenders, ready to free their Protoss brethren from Amon's corruption the only way they could; Unggoy manned plasma turrets and heavy guns, while pairs of Mgalekgolo towered over their allies.

Soon, Shuttles and Warp Prisms could be seen approaching, and everyone made final preparations and readied their weapons. It was time.

Inside the facility, a charged Wave Beam shot from Samus scrapped a defense turret, clearing the way through this hallway. So far, they'd only encountered some auto-defenses and a few basic Moebius Marines, all easily taken care of, but they all knew their luck probably wouldn't hold out forever, especially in a facility for producing Hybrids.

Samus Scan-Visored the next locked door, and as it slid open Marie smoothly moved in with shotgun readied. Of the two Moebius Marines caught off-guard within, she brought one down with two quick blasts to the head, while the other went down to a precision T-52 Carbine shot from one of the Spec-Ops Sangheili. Teana hooked Cross Mirage up to a nearby terminal, and soon everyone had a map of the facility. With it as guidance, they set off, continuing down the hallway, ready for anything.

On the main battlefield, Wraith plasma-mortars and Scorpion shells had started to fly, supported by Revenant blasts and hypersonic slugs from Warthog-mounted gauss cannons. Amon's Protoss were supplementing their numbers with plenty of machines – Sentries, Reavers, even an odd form of weaker, remote-piloted Immortals. The DDF forces were doing their best and holding steady, not really suffering much pressure yet; snipers focused primarily on Sentries and High Templar, while Sangheili and Corrupt-Protoss warriors locked blades, and Hunters traded fire with Immortals. As she shield-stripped and gunned down a charging Corrupt-Protoss Zealot, Quint hoped this wouldn't go on for too long.

Up in orbit, the coalition fleet engaged the Amon-controlled Protoss task-force. Despite the DDF's numbers advantage (and the advantage of having multiple independent minds in concert versus a horde controlled by one single mind with one single viewpoint), it wasn't entirely one-sided; a few DDF ships had lost shields at points and taken damage. One of Amon's _Templar_ -class carriers fired its main directed-energy weapon, blowing a UNSC frigate in half. The carrier was then struck on its port side by a full-power shot from a Sangheili _Councilor_ -class assault carrier's main particle-beam cannon, eating through its already-weakened shields and blasting almost all the way through the vessel before cutting off, leaving the ship listing and spewing flames. A MAC strike from a _Marathon_ -class cruiser blew a hole through a _Twilight_ -class destroyer, while a directed-EMP shot from a TSAB specialist ship fried the systems of a 'small' swarm of Interceptor drones.

Mirage Shotgun boomed, an 8-guage shot blasting through a Moebius Ghost's chest. Nearby, another Ghost's cloaking failed as he was trying to sneak up on Teana; the failure was due to a blade of emerald energy from seemingly nowhere impaling him through the chest from behind, as Shion 'out-stealthed' him. A few Moebius marines fell to focused plasma fire, the Sangheili Spec-Ops team shooting straight and true. The lone Firebat was encased in ice by an Ice Spreader shot from Marie, and then shattered by a pair of Concussion Missiles from Samus.

With the way clear, they all moved through the next door, entering the very large room/chamber at the center of the facility. Straight ahead was a terminal, the main interface for the facility's network… and lining the walls in the long, wide, high-ceiling of the chamber were 12 stasis pods, each containing a Hybrid – six Destroyer-type, six Reaver-type. Samus moved over to the terminal, letting her suit VI's top-grade intrusion software do its work, extracting data and transferring it to subspace storage.

"…Done" she said after several seconds. "Now we can leave and blow this place."

"What kinda data have we got?" Kaede F. asked.

"Mostly experiment data, field reports, orders… Wait… Son of a bitch. They were almost done constructing an inter-Realm portal generator. They were planning on using the Hybrids here to hit Midchilda – warp those things in, and then have the Destroyers focus their power to open more portals for the rest of their brethren at other sites in this Realm to pour through!"

"So we showed up just in time, then…" Teana said. "Let's get out of here and blast this facility."

"Um, that might be harder than we thought…" Samus said grimly.

"Why?" Shion asked.

Suddenly, the 12 pods began to beep and hiss, the stasis fields shutting down.

"Because they're waking up."

Out on the 'main' battle-ground, both sides had taken losses, but the Amon-enthralled Protoss were clearly getting the worst of it; many of their war-machines and droids lay scattered and broken, and quite a few of their living warriors had fallen as well. As a Zealot charged at her, crimson psi-blades ignited, Quint managed to strip his shields with a quick plasma-pistol overcharge shot, but he was closing fast. She quickly drew and ignited her energy sword, raising it just in time to block the opening strike. As she got into a duel with the possessed warrior, she was able to fend off his strikes, but he was good enough to prevent her from landing any critical blows, either. She blocked a downward swing and made a horizontal strike that was blocked by the other warrior's blade, and twisted to avoid a stab and used that motion to spin around, swinging her blade down to split the enthralled Zealot's head. He dodged forward at the last instant…

…and Quint's plasma blade sliced downward right behind his head, severing his nerve-cords. The result was instantaneous and dramatic.

The Zealot roared out in an echoing voice as a maelstrom of crackling dark-red energy was violently ejected from his body. When it was done, he collapsed down onto his hands and knees, hunched over. Several seconds later, he looked up, the glow of his eyes blue. He looked at his own hands in astonishment.

"Free…" he murmured.

As she realized what had happened, what she'd inadvertently done, Quint's eyes widened. Immediately, she keyed in her comm. to general frequencies, so that all DDF members on-site would hear her.

"All personnel with heated or energy blades! Go for their nerve-cords! Sever their connection to the Khala, and they'll be freed from Amon's control! Don't use regular cold-metal blades; without the cauterization an energy blade's high temperature causes, they might bleed out. We can do this! We can save some of them!"

Many Sangheili ignited their plasma swords, while TSAB soldiers with melee modes for their Devices switched to those. As another Amon-Zealot charged in, the freed Zealot got to his feet. He turned to face his corrupted fellow, and ignited his blue psi-blades. Charging in, he blocked the red psi-blades' strikes, lashed out with a kick to the lower leg that unbalanced the corrupted Zealot, followed with a rising strike to the face to stun the red Zealot, and then made a quick and precise strike, severing the possessed warrior's nerve-cords. Amon's essence was exorcised from the Zealot, and when he regained himself and looked up, he took his fellow's hand to help him to his feet.

Inside the facility in the valley, the fight was a bit harder. A Hybrid Reaver roared in pain and rage as Ahsoka cut off one of its secondary limbs and then blasted it with Force Lightning, but then she was sent flying by a psychic shockwave from a Destroyer. The Reaver hissed and prepared to attack her, but a Super Missile to the face from Samus killed it. The Hybrid Destroyer tried to blast Samus with a psi-blast, but before it could form one, several plasma grenades adhered to its shoulders, the detonations blowing off its arms. A gravity-hammer strike from Sarah then snapped the monster's lower leg like a stick, making it kneel right into another hit to the side of the head that put it down.

Mai was enveloped in an aura of semi-solid red chakra as she _caught_ a Hybrid Reaver's punch one-handed. She then dealt a strike that shattered the monster's wrist, and as it roared and pulled back from her she lunged after it while igniting her two plasma swords, stabbing them through the center of its neck and then slashing outward, decapitating it. Teana managed to get enough distance time to charge and fire a Divine Buster that pierced through a Hybrid Destroyer's shields and punched a sizable hole through its chest, continuing on to de-shield and wound a second Destroyer. That wounded Hybrid was then caught by surprise as a Sangheili leapt onto its back, drew his blade and stabbed it into the back of its skull.

Shion used a swing of her Void Blade to sever the two stabbing tendrils a Hybrid Reaver tried to impale her with, and then Void-Jumped to reappear in the air over it, coming down with a falling impalement strike into its skull. Samus fired a Wavebuster, the continuous stream of purple electrical energy burning away a Hybrid Destroyer's psionic barrier and dealing significant damage to the creature. Before it could charge a psi-blast to try and hit her with, a double Saber Throw from Ahsoka cut off its hands, and Kaede leapt onto it and jammed a bone-blade into its neck, and then unleashed a wave of Lightning chakra into its spinal cord. The Destroyer twitched and jerked violently, and then fell to the ground, where a Sangheili used his plasma sword to deal a killing strike.

Now down to only three Reavers and two Destroyers, the Hybrids realized they were hopelessly outmatched. Cutting their losses, they all opened small-scale personal portals to the Void, retreating in bursts of energy that pushed the heroes back, preventing them from interrupting or pursuing as the monsters gave up and left, the breaches closing in their wake.

Getting back out of the facility was a lot easier than going in, the team meeting only a couple small instances of feeble resistance from remaining Moebius soldiers. Getting outside, they made some distance from the facility. Then, Teana made ready to start charging power…

Suddenly, she was forced to cut off her focus, she and the others scattering to dodge a dark-red blast of fiery energy. When it hit where they'd been standing, the resulting explosion was strong enough to wreck a tank. A large figure flew in – a dragon, covered in black and faintly-glowing red, with a pair of huge energy-enhanced wings and long, thin, spear-tipped tail. As he landed in front of the heroes with a ground-rumbling thud, the beast let out a low, hissing chuckle as his glowing red eyes looked down at the group, sporting a grin that showed off a mouth full of metallic serrated fangs.

"Fancy running into you all here…" he spoke. "Lord Amon will be pleased when I bring him your heads."

Samus' body tightened, her near-opaque visor not quite able to fully conceal the burning hate in her eyes. "Ridley…" Her voice was in a low, quiet, dangerous tone.

Ridley chuckled, and then held his palms together and slowly pulled them apart, conjuring and molding a mass of energy. After a few seconds, he let it loose, and it formed into a wave of distortion that spread out at supersonic speed, passing over the hero group harmlessly. It stopped upon forming a dome over the area nearly a kilometer wide – a barrier, effective against both physical objects (including people) and signals (both technological and telepathic).

"I think it's time we finally end this, Aran" Ridley hissed. "I've been looking forward to this for a long, _long_ time!"

"You've bitten off more than you can chew here" Teana said. "You really think you can handle all of us at once?"

In response, Ridley looked at the orange-haired girl… and then focused his dark powers again. In an instant, pillars of crimson light formed around Teana, Shion, Marie, Mai, and the Sangheili, forming smaller, high-yield barriers to keep them contained and out of the fight. Staring down at Samus, Kaede, Ahsoka, and Sarah, the dreaded dragon showed off another fanged grin.

(BOSS MUSIC: _Metroid Other M_ [According to _SSB Wii-U OST_ , anyway]– "Nemesis Ridley")

"So much delicious flesh and essence before me!" he roared out. "Let the feast _begin_!"

"Not this time!" Samus replied. "At long last, I'm clipping your wings for good!"

Samus charged and fired a Super Missile while Sarah exhaled a _Shinkū Taigyoku_ , but Ridley folded his massive wings forward as they glowed with power, blocking the shots, and then he 'spat' out a blast of explosive plasma. The quartet scattered, the blast scorching the ground where they'd just been standing, and then Kaede gasped in shock as the huge beast charged straight at her with speed far greater than his size would suggest. She instinctively crossed her arms in front and reinforced her body with _ki_ , just as the strike of his claw sent her flying back, barely managing to plant her feet and skid to a stop nearly 50 meters away.

Ridley took to the air, his massive wings kicking up dust, the membranes glowing with anti-gravity power as assistance for his flight. The red portions of his body glowed faintly, and he swept his head left to right while breathing/firing out a continuous beam of bright red energy. Everyone either jumped or rolled (literally in Samus' case) to dodge the beam, which left a line of burning, blackened earth where it had swept by. Samus came out of Morph Ball form and quickly fired a charged Annihilator Beam shot, nailing Ridley in the blood-red psi-crystal now at the center of his chest, leaving a tiny crack.

The Darkness-empowered star-dragon roared in rage, flying away at high speed and then circling around to make a bombing run, rapid-firing blasts of plasma and red-hued Darkness energy. The quartet moved to avoid, with Samus' suit shields briefly flaring from proximity to one blast, and Ahsoka lashed upward with a tightly focused Force Lightning blast just as Ridley passed overhead, making his body seize up and nearly crash. He pulled up just before hitting the ground, landing on his clawed feet and skidding to a stop. Turning to face the young Jedi with a snarl, he formed and fired a wave of crimson energy bolts, but Ahsoka used a Force Repulse to 'blow' most of them away, and her lightsabers to deflect the rest.

Samus, using the chance as Ridley was distracted by Ahsoka, Boost-Balled in and dropped a Power Bomb at his feet. The powerful explosion's energies knocked Ridley back, causing noticeable damage to him (though, at this point, it was hard to tell whether he was wearing form-fitting red & black armor that now showed damage, or if that was part of _him_ after Amon upgraded him). The star-dragon prepared to charge at her in retaliation, but then the earth beneath his feet lurched, throwing him off-balance long enough for him to get hit by Kaede's attack, a fairly large chakra-formed fireball and its surrounding 'ring' of Lightning-type _Sagitta Magica_. As he was stunned from that, Sarah charged in with a leaping gravity-hammer uppercut that nearly broke the star-dragon's jaw.

Ridley roared as he let out a pulse of energy, blowing Sarah and Ahsoka back when they tried to attack him again. He took to the air again, firing blasts of Darkness-wreathed plasma at Samus and Ahsoka, and only the former's shields and the latter's protection by the Force protected them from serious harm as they took a couple glancing hits from the blasts and/or the resulting explosion-shockwaves.

As Ridley flew low, trying to use his momentum to aid in crushing either of the two, Kaede took her chance. The orange-haired girl flash-stepped in and leapt onto Ridley as he passed, and she moved in a blur of motion, striking with twin bone-blades enveloped and enhanced with Lightning chakra for boosted cutting & piercing power. Sparks flew as she left deep gashes in Ridley's armor/hide, and finally she struck at the base of his massive wings, doing such damage that they were nearly severed. The Darkness-empowered dragon was forced to the ground, and when he shook Kaede off she managed to get away without injury.

With his anger boiling, Ridley's body seethed with crimson and black energy. He spat out a triple-shot of plasma blasts at Kaede and Ahsoka, and then charged at Samus and Sarah. Samus started firing charged Light Beam shots as fast as possible, dealing further damage to her nemesis, until she had to throw herself to the side to dodge a spearing strike from his tail. He then lunged at Sarah, trying to bite her, but she twisted to the side out of the way and swung her plasma sword (always carried with her in case of situations where a gravity hammer wasn't ideal) at his neck. Ridley managed to throw his upper body to the side and mostly dodge the blade, a small, shallow wound being left where he failed to completely clear it.

The space-dragon curled his massive clawed hands into fists and pounded the earth, releasing a few red-hued shockwaves that forced Sarah & Samus back. Then, a pair of attack hounds made of shaped & animated Lightning chakra charged in, attacking Ridley's arms. As he tried to shake them off, a lightsaber came spinning in through the air and cut his right hand off at the wrist. As he roared in pained fury, Ahsoka released a torrent of Force Lightning at the monster, dealing further damage… and also keeping him stunned long enough for Kaede – having launched herself – to come flying in, a massive vibrating bone-drill over her right arm. She thrusted it forward, piercing through the psionic barrier Ridley put up and then hitting the red crystal in the center of his chest, shattering it.

Right away, the girls sensed as Ridley's power level dropped noticeably with the destruction of the void crystal, cutting him off from a significant amount of the power Amon had given him. Roaring in fury, he started firing plasma blasts like mad at the quartet, explosions tearing through the air and ground. As he eventually cut that off and started charging, Sarah handed something to Samus, and then all four of them moved to meet the enraged star-dragon halfway. A quick blast of Force Lightning from Ahsoka made Ridley stop his charge, and then Kaede leapt in, slashing with her Lightning-enhanced bone-blades again. As he was distracted trying to swat her away, he took a direct hit from a Super Missile, stunning and wounding him. Samus then closed in, and in her left hand she ignited Sarah's plasma sword. Timed with Kaede hitting Ridley in the top of the head with a downward double-fist strike, forcing his head downward, she made a jet-boosted leap upward from right under him, and Ahsoka flashed in beneath her and hit her with a Force Push straight up, propelling her.

Boosted by Ahsoka, and by her enemy's head moving downward with force in that instant, Samus' plasma blade had enough force to cut clean through Ridley's neck just behind his head, decapitating the dragon. As his head dropped to the ground, at the peak of her jump Samus caught Sarah's thrown gravity hammer, and then brought it down on Ridley's head which still bore an expression of disbelieving shock, crushing it.

Samus panted lightly as she stood over the crushed mess that was once the head of her arch-nemesis. 'It's over…' she thought. 'Finally…'

With Ridley's death, the barriers holding Teana, Shion, Marie, Mai, and the Sangheili came down, followed by the large dome-shaped one over the immediate area. They hurried over to the fighting group, as Samus handed Sarah back her weapons. Samus looked to Teana and nodded, and the long-haired girl flew up high into the air, overlooking the Hybrid production facility. With a flash of gold, she entered her Super Saiyan state, and she sensed as Shion Void-Jumped the rest of the group to a safe distance. Pointing her palm down at the facility, she focused her chakra into a large, brightly-glowing sphere of energy. After around half a minute to charge, she let the Big Bang Attack fly. The resulting explosion obliterated the entire place, leaving just a huge crater and a slowly rising mushroom cloud. Shifting out of her SS form and back to normal, she flew back down to where she sensed her team waiting.

"Big news, boss" Marie said to her as she landed. "While you were charging up, we got a message from the front. They actually managed to _save_ a lot of Amon's Protoss from him."

"What? How?"

"Used energy blades to cut off their nerve-cords" Samus replied. "Severed their connection to the Khala, and therefore to Amon."

"Subaru & Ginga's mother did it first, by accident," Sarah said, "but once she figured it out she passed the word on. Thankfully, the Protoss they freed helped too, so all told we saved a pretty big number of them."

"How're things in orbit?"

"Our fleets have proven victorious" a Sangheili Spec-Ops replied. "They made wrecks of many hostile ships, and drove the rest to retreat. Our side has lost a few vessels, but Amon's thralls took the worst of it."

Teana let out a sigh, happy to hear they'd won but also sad that there were plenty of Protoss they _couldn't_ save. "All right. Let's head back."

As they left, heading for the main battle-front, Slind appeared in their wake, hunched over Ridley's corpse and drawing out his Essence. The star-dragon would make a fine new Shade…

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: the Tal'darim missions


	9. Rak'shir

Holy crap, I thought it was just because I play on Casual, but apparently, even on _Hard_ mode, a fleet of 15-20 Void Rays can totally wreck pretty much everything.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

The _Spear of Adun_ came out of hyperspace over a shadowed, stormy world. Its orbit was not unoccupied.

"It is an armada…" Artanis said softly, looking at the huge fleet of red & black Protoss warships in the distance.

"Behold the 'Death Fleet' under Amon's command," Alarak replied, "poised to lay waste to all life in the sector."

"Then we had best act swiftly."

" _Rak'shir_ – usurpation by ritual combat – cannot be rushed. Its rites demand careful preparations if they are to be accepted."

"We are in orbit over a hostile world with an imposing fleet, and you speak of preparation?"

"I intend to depose Ma'lash, the ruler of an entire people, and bring them under my thrall. You will aid me. And in return, I will remove the Tal'darim from this conflict. That was our bargain. To do this, the ritual must be carried out as tradition demands."

After a staredown of a few seconds, Artanis scowled. "This bargain grows less appealing by the moment…" he murmured frustratedly. "What else can you tell me about this ' _Rak'shir_ '?"

"To understand _Rak'shir_ , you must first understand the sacred Chain of Ascension that ultimately links to Amon. Each of us is shackled to his will, and to the will of he or she who is in the link above. And yet, there is a way to ascend. By blade and blood, any Tal'darim can usurp the position of the one above his station. It is through this ritual that Amon's Ascendants are assured to be the most capable to carry out his will."

"Then Ma'lash is the most powerful of your people?"

"He is considered so… but he has yet to face _me_."

- _Break_ -

"There are things I understand about the Tal'darim" Artanis remarked to Rohana. "Their zeal, their desire to appease their god… What I _cannot_ understand is why Amon would cast aside his loyal allies so easily – why he would betray their sacred trust and use them as fodder."

"I have felt his grand ambitions, Artanis" the Preserver replied. "The dark truth is that Amon wishes no allies, aside from his Hybrids. In addition to conquering and consuming all, he believes he is ending a cycle of violence, but he only brings about an eternity of abomination."

- _Break_ -

"I've been analyzing the Tal'darim's war machines" Karax reported. "Their technology is cloned from Khalai designs. Aside from the construction materials, there is little deviation. How is this feat possible?"

"There have always been legends of vessels that set out into the cosmos and never returned – of attack forces gone missing."

"I have heard these stories – whispers of angry spirits of our past that strike when you are most vulnerable. Imagine if, all this time, we have been fighting an unknown war against the Tal'darim…"

"It would explain a great deal."

"How sad. They are thieves, never knowing the joys of their own invention. How despicable."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"These" Alarak highlighted a few Tal'darim High-Templar, or 'Ascendants', enshrined atop structures of black and violet stone in the heart of enemy bases "are Ma'lash's guardians. I need you to eliminate them before I proceed."

"If it must be done" Artanis replied. "Wait… What is that strange fog?" He pointed to a layer of purple fog that engulfed the ground below and around this combination plateau/temple [read: the 'stone-paveway'-texture game map has stereotypically-videogame-style bottomless-pit areas and I couldn't think of a non-videogamey explanation/description for]

"Terrazine" Alarak replied as a 'geyser' of purple fog erupted, blanketing part of the area. "It flows in cycles from the chasms of Slayn, bringing us closer to the Void. Amon's forces will be able to manifest until the flow subsides."

Indeed, a 'small crimson-ringed portal to the Void opened up, and out from it came several balls of red light that, upon landing on the Terrazine-covered ground, formed into red & black ethereal Shades in the shape and form of Protoss Zealots, complete with 'armor' and dark-red energy blades. Another pair of Void masses formed into facsimiles of Zerg Abominations.

"They do not possess their full power here, yet they will strike at your base ruthlessly."

The Zealot and Abomination Void-Shadows charged at a squad of Artanis' Zealots and Dragoons, engaging them in battle. The Dragoons opened fire on the Abomination-Shadows, which were thankfully not as powerful or durable as the genuine article, going down quickly, while the Daelaam Zealots made short work of their fake counterparts.

"I thought you promised an assured victory, Alarak."

"You enjoy a challenge, do you not?"

Artanis sighed. "Very well. My forces will pursue the guardians while it is clear. When the Terrazine flows, we must endure the onslaught."

As Probes began setting up automated Vespene assimilators as well as auto-defenses (photon cannons, Khaydarin Monoliths, and shield-generators), a pair of freshly-constructed Void Rays flew in to join the fun, hovering over the base's northern entrance for defense. Soon, a Terrazine surge hit the area, and before long more Shadows attacked – a squad of Marine-Shadows and a Colossus-Shadow. The two Void Rays opened fire, their bright blue beams converging on the faux-Colossus, rapidly burning through its shields and then piercing through it, causing it to collapse while dissolving into red & black particles. The Marine-Shadows, meanwhile, were quickly shredded by photon cannons without the Zealots having to do anything.

Centurions and some more Dragoons emerged from the Gateway, just in time to help fend off an attack by a trio of Marauder-Shadows, the Protoss walkers' shields protecting them from the Terran-Shades' grenades while their phase cannons blasted through the enemy's armor. As the Terrazine flood began to weaken, an Archon-Shadow attacked, firing a wave of destructive energy that engulfed and killed a Zealot. The Void Rays – now joined by a third from the Stargate – focused their beams on the false being, burning through its psionic barrier and causing it to vanish in a puffy of red energy as its fragile existence failed. Finally, the purple mist faded away, and the Void-portals closed.

"The guardians stand watch over the shrines" Alarak said as he highlighted four points on the tactical map. "Kill them slowly and painfully."

"My people will fight with _honor_ ," Artanis replied, "even when we are fighting for _you_."

Over the next few minutes, more warriors were warped in – Sentries and Dark Templar, Stalkers and a couple of Immortals, some more Void Rays with a few Corsairs as anti-air support… Finally, a squadron of six Void Rays and three supporting Corsairs moved northwest, toward a small Tal'darim expansion base. The Corsairs' Disrupter Webs disabled the enemy photon cannons and Stalkers long enough for the Void Rays to burn them down, and the beam-firing craft then systematically leveled the rest of the site. A small squadron of Tal'darim Scout-attack craft flew in, but the Corsairs proved more than a match for them, their superior maneuverability letting them fly circles around the older Tal'darim fighters while their shields withstood what hits did land, and their dedicated anti-air weaponry rapidly blew the Tal'darim Scouts out of the sky.

As a Probe hurried over to the expansion site to set up a secondary base, the Void Ray/Corsair squadron moved northeast, toward one of the locations Alarak had highlighted. Several photon cannons and a Hybrid Destroyer guarded the shrine, but a Solar Lance strike from the _Spear of Adun_ took care of those, allowing the Void Rays to fire upon the temple. The Ascendant standing atop it fired blasts of psionic lightning, but the Void Rays' shields managed to just barely hold out long enough for the Ascendant's own shields to fall to their concentrated fire, brilliant blue beams burning him to ashes. The Void Rays finished leveling the base, and then returned to the secondary base to act as guards while it set up defenses.

The Terrazine fog welled up again, and Void-portals opened up. Soon, a squadron of Scout-Shadows threw themselves at the main base's northern defenses, managing to damage one of the photon cannons before they were all shot down. A squadron of Banshee-Shadows flew in from the west, preparing to attack the defenses there, only for a flight of Sangheili Banshees fresh from the Stargate to engage their same-named foes, quickly shooting them down. Below, a team of Dark Templar, hidden from sight by their Void powers, quickly and effortlessly carved through a fireteam of Marine-Shadows. A large pack of Zergling-Shadows charged in from the north, but a tactical bombardment from the _Spear_ wiped them all out before the photon cannons even had to fire. Up at the secondary base, a Sangheili Wraith joined the photon cannons and monoliths in defending the base, its plasma mortars scrapping a Siege Tank-Shadow while the cannons handled a pack of Zealot-Shadows. All the while, even as the Void Rays helped in defense, their numbers were steadily bolstered by the Stargate.

As the Terrazine fog faded, the Void Ray squadron – now 14-strong, with five Corsairs as support – moved west from the main Nexus Point, encountering another Tal'darim base. Although mostly composed of Zealots, it had two heavy-hitters that posed much more of a threat: an Archon, and a Hybrid Dominator. The Corsairs managed to hit the Archon with a Disruptor Web, letting the Void Rays quickly kill it, but the Dominator let loose a Psionic Storm, hammering at the Void Rays' shields and actually knocking one of them out of the air, leaving it to crash hard into the ravine far below. In response, the 13 remaining Void Rays concentrated fire, very rapidly burning through the Dominator's psionic barrier and then cooking the beast.

Further west was another shrine holding another of Ma'lash's guardians. A Solar Lance strike softened the defenses, letting the Void Rays roll in, combining their beams to slowly and methodically level everything in-between them and the shrine. The Ascendant started firing psionic blasts at the approaching craft, but a Disruptor Web from a Corsair caught him, allowing the Void Rays to vaporize him in short order.

"Ah, another guardian has fallen" Alarak remarked gleefully. "What a thrilling sight."

"If it is so 'thrilling', why not join us?"

"Well, I must save my strength to face Ma'lash, of course…"

Back at base, Dragoons and Dark Templar aided the photon cannons in cutting down an attacking squad of Tal'darim Zealots, while one of the Khaydarin Monoliths shot down an enemy Warp Prism. The Void Ray fleet, reinforced by five more members, pushed northwest toward the next shrine. A pair of 'Tempest' heavy attack craft tried to blast them out of the sky, but were overwhelmed; 18 Void Rays (and a half-dozen Corsairs) concentrating fire together made for a horrendous amount of continuous burning, armor-melting damage-per-second, far more than anything short of a capital ship could hope to withstand for any meaningful amount of time.

As the Terrazine fog rolled in again, however, the Void Ray fleet pulled back to help with base defense. They did this just in time, flanking a flock of Mutalisk-Shadows heading for the expansion site and blowing them out of the sky. A huge Thor-Shadow marched on the main base from the west, only for the two monoliths there to blast two huge holes through it, putting it down. The Dark Templar used spinning strikes to wipe out a small Zergling-Shadow pack from the north, and the Sangheili Banshees' plasma cannons and fuel-rod cannons made short work of a squad of Marine-Shadows following them. A pair of Ultralisk-Shadows attacked the secondary base from the north, but – as always – they were less durable than the real thing, allowing the base's Khaydarin Monoliths and photon cannons to bring them down before they could break through the cannons' shields.

As the fog faded, the Void Ray fleet moved west from the secondary base, heading for Shrine #3. A trio of Hybrid Destroyers stood in their path, but couldn't stand up to the might of 18 Void Rays at once and were quickly eliminated after only managing a few shots which didn't even do too much damage to the Rays' shields. A pair of Tal'darim Tempests and three more Destroyers guarded the third guardian, but another Solar Lance strike reduced that to a single badly-injured Hybrid that was quickly finished off. The Ascendant fired a heavy psi-blast, actually shooting down one of the Corsairs, but did not survive the swift and overwhelming reprisal.

"Oh, what glorious deaths!" Alarak exulted. "You do well to promote my cause, Artanis."

"I only hope that is true…"

The Void Ray/Corsair fleet headed northeast, heading toward the final Shrine. A Tal'darim frigate barred their path, but a precision barrage from the _Spear of Adun_ took out its shields and badly damaged it, letting the Void Rays focus fire on critical points and shoot it down. They began to slowly 'roll' northeast, using their powerful beams to burn away anything in their way. As they approached the final Shrine, a pair of Hybrid Dominators were smote from on high by a Solar Lance, strike, allowing the Void Rays to bring down a pair of Colossi and an Archon, clearing the way to the last Ascendant. The Tal'darim Templar unleashed the biggest Psionic Storm attack he could muster, actually shooting down a Void Ray and a Corsair, but this only delayed the end by a few seconds.

As the Void Rays began leveling the surrounding base, the badly-wounded Tal'darim Ascendant looked up as a crimson pillar of light heralded the arrival of a certain 'traitor'.

"You go to your death, Alarak" the Ascendant snarled. "Your dark god will destroy you!"

"I have heard enough of his _lies_ …" Alarak responded, and then followed with a blast of dark psionic power that reduced the Ascendant to a smoking corpse.

"Your ritual is complete" Artanis said. "What now?"

"Well… They were not part of the ritual" Alarak replied. "But they would have aided Ma'lash in it. And I wished to see them die. Now… the time has come. Highlord! Hear me! I invoke the right of _Ra'shir_! Fight me according to our laws, or die a coward!"

" _We meet in combat at daybreak_ " Ma'lash's voice rang out in response. " _You shall have your 'challenge'…_ "

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"I am going to make this clear" Artanis warned in an authoritative tone as he marched toward Alarak on the bridge. "The Templar are not a _weapon_ you can wield as you wish. We are not here to slay your enemies under false pretenses. Deceive me again, and this 'alliance' of ours comes to an end."

"Slaying Ma'lash's guardians fulfilled more than one purpose" Alarak replied. "Once the Highlord lies dead at my feet, none will challenge my rule. …After all these years, my victory is nearly at hand. I feel his concern, Artanis. He knows that I'm coming for him."

"Ma'lash?"

"Amon. Through the Breath of Creation, I peer beyond the veil. Oh, yes… I feel his rage washing over me. He knows I no longer fear him. He knows that the Tal'darim have no Khala for him to control. I will turn the Chosen against him."

"Do not assume you are already victorious, Alarak. Do not let the Terrazine cloud your judgment. You have a battle to win first."

"The battle is already won. In my mind's eye, I have delivered the killing blow in _a thousand ways_ …"

"From my experience, overconfidence is your opponent's greatest ally. Do not let yours aid Ma'lash."

"Spoken as one who welcomes defeat."

"Ma'lash has proven himself to be a dangerous leader."

"Indeed. That is why my victory shall be the sweetest of ecstasy…."

"Has he defeated many in this rite?"

"Countless. He ascended the chain with brutal wrath, plowing through all who opposed him. It's as if he were blessed by the Dark God. The called him 'the Blade of Amon'."

"And still he was challenged?"

"It is our way. He defeated each with lingering cruelty. Ma'lash revels in bringing his challengers to the edge of death, and tormenting them for a time after."

"That does not comfort me, Alarak."

"'Comfort' is a _myth_ , given to younglings until they are ready for the trials and pain that is true existence… Leave me. It is time to make preparations."

- _Break_ -

"This 'Chain of Ascension' is a despicable practice" Vorazun remarked with distaste.

"It is how the Khalai once thought of the Nerazim's Shadow Walk" Artanis replied.

"There is no comparison! Our society was not founded upon-"

"Their culture is one unyielding hierarchy, servant to master, a constant reinforcement of their bondage to Amon. But they have been _lied to_ , Matriarch."

"And how could this change if it is all they have ever known?"

"Our people once knew only hatred and suspicion of one another. We viewed your practices as barbaric, and you viewed ours as cruel. It is the same with the Tal'darim. With the destruction of Amon and the revelation of his betrayal, I expect their entire society to seek out who they truly are, and what they wish to be."

- _Break_ -

"Karax!" Artanis said with alarm, noticing the Xel'Naga artifact's movements and energy flow. "The Keystone! It's-"

"Reacting" the phase-smith replied. "To Void energies on the planet's surface, most likely. I've seen this before, on Ulnar Station. This 'Terrazine' must be directly linked to the Void."

"The Tal'darim call it 'The Breath of Creation'. They believe imbibing it allows them to speak directly to Amon."

"A farfetched claim, yet I cannot deny its plausibility. The substance's properties appear to be foreign to our universe."

"Perhaps this is why it is so holy to them. They seek out planets rich in Terrazine, and turn them into temples to their god."

"Our coming here may be a blessing to us. If the Keystone reacts to Terrazine like it does to Void energy, I may be able to use it to stress the artifact – determine its limits."

"Perhaps fate has not abandoned us completely. We must have faith."

"I prefer results, Hierarch. Amon is powerful in measures that eclipse even the Queen of Blades. There is no room for uncertainty."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"The right of _Rak'shir_ has begun" Rohana said, as the Daelaam Protoss watched the battle already in progress – Ma'lash and Alarak, floating a few inches off the ground and surrounded by a swirling maelstrom of cast-off energies and aura, while they both fired crimson beams of tightly-focused psionic energy at each other in a 'reverse tug-of-war', trying to overwhelm or push back the other. "From this moment, only Alarak and Ma'lash are allowed to engage each other in combat directly. One must overpower the other, and push them to the Pit of Sacrifice." She pointed to a pair of deep stone pits over a glowing crimson light below – one far behind Alarak, the other far behind Ma'lash, the two Tal'darim's duel taking place a little less than halfway between both. "There, the victor will stand as the new leader of the Tal'darim… and the loser's life will be forfeit."

"They appear quite evenly matched" Artanis remarked.

"This is true. However, from what I have learned, _Rak'shir_ allows a champion's supplicants to support them psionically. Our warriors will be able to aid Alarak in this manner, but likewise, the Tal'darim can assist Ma'lash."

"I will ready our forces. Ma'lash will fight ruthlessly to hold onto his power. We must be prepared to do the same."

A Nexus-point was warped in directly behind the Pit of Sacrifice 'meant' for Alarak, with defenders – two Void Rays and two Dragoons – already in place. Probes got to work harvesting and setting up defenses at the base's entrances, while warriors and war-machines began warping in through the Gateway. Soon, the initial Void Rays & Dragoons, supported by a Daelaam Sentry and a Tal'darim Havoc-class Sentry, moved down to support Alarak. A small group of Tal'darim Zealots arrived at the same time, intent on aiding Ma'lash, but the Dragoons gunned them down quickly. The Daelaam units' presence boosted Alarak's power, allowing him to start pushing Ma'lash back. By the time Ma'lash steadied himself and stopped his opponent's advance, they'd moved almost 100 meters down the path.

"Hierarch," Karax reported, "I… don't understand how this is possible, but… my scanners are detecting high solarite concentrations in some of the native beasts here."

"We ought to pursue them" Artanis replied. "However, I think it best if we don't inform Alarak of this little diversion."

As Artanis began calling in a Void Ray taskforce for that little hunting trip, a pair of Immortals joined the Alarak-support team, their heavy cannons helping the Dragoons quickly destroy a team of Tal'darim Stalkers. The increased psionic support let Alarak push Ma'lash a little further back, but a Tal'darim photon cannon behind the Highlord gave him just enough support to stop Alarak's advance again. Artanis left them like that for now, focusing on improving base defenses and calling in more warriors.

A squad of Tal'darim Zealots attacked the Nexus-point from the south. However, in addition to the photon cannons, a pair of Colossi had just emerged onto the battlefield, putting their thermal lances to work in burning away the enemy warriors. The last crimson Zealot became the first kill of the freshly warped-in Khaydarin Monolith that stood behind the cannons.

"Amon's harbingers join our struggle!" Ma'lash announced as Hybrid signatures were detected approaching. "Fight well, warriors, and you will also ascend into Hybrids!"

"Oh, you lie with such conviction" Alarak remarked. "It is almost admirable."

A pair of Hybrid Destroyers joined the fray, the sheer might of their psionic presence allowing Ma'lash to start pushing Alarak and the supporting Daelaam back. The Immortals opened fire with their heavy guns, as did a Colossus as it joined the fray, focusing fire on one Hybrid while the Dragoons and Void Rays hit the other. One Dragoon was lost, succumbing to concentrated fire, but two more hurried in from the Nexus-point to take its place. The Void Ray pair made the first kill, successfully burning through one Hybrid Destroyer's shields and flesh. The second Hybrid did not last much longer, the Colossus' thermal lances and Immortals' heavy cannon fire breaking through and dealing lethal damage. Ma'lash was promptly pushed back to where he'd been before the Hybrids' arrival.

As more warriors – Centurions, Dragoons, and a few more Colossi – were being called in at the base, a squadron of half-a-dozen Void Rays departed the base toward the north, following the mobile solarite signature. They soon encountered the source: a massive flying creature nearly twice the length of a Void Ray, its thick black carapace partially revealing the orange glow of energy from within its body. The beast roared and starting firing bio-plasma blasts at the Protoss craft, but their shields held while their beams converged, rapidly burning through the beast's body and sending it plummeting, its own violent energies tearing its corpse apart as it fell. The solarite from within was exposed, and promptly warped up by Karax.

The Void Ray fleet headed east, hitting a small Tal'darim expansion site. The brilliant blue beams made quick work of the lone photon cannon and two red-&-black Dragoons, and they moved on toward the next solarite signature. The second flying creature met the same fate as the first, and with the solarite secured, the squadron returned to base for a shield-recharge.

A squadron of Tal'darim Scouts flew in to aid Ma'lash while opening fire on the Alarak-support group, and the Stalkers and Dragoons returned fire, the Sentries keeping their shields strong as they wore through the shields and armor of the older enemy craft. A team of Tal'darim Zealots tried to join the fray, but the two Colossi now supporting Alarak burned them to ashes very quickly. A Tal'darim attack force struck the main base from the northeast, but the Void Ray fleet was still present, and vaporized the lot of them in seconds.

Another Hybrid energy signature appeared, moving north toward the _Rak'shir_ duel. As the 10-meter monster neared the fray, a tactical strike from the _Spear of Adun_ took out its shields and lightly wounded it, softening it up a bit. Even so, its opening blast of psionics & plasma instantly killed three Zealots. The two Void Rays and two Colossi supporting Alarak focused their powerful burning beams on the creature, but even as its flesh was seared and charred it continued attacking, throwing out bolts of electrical energy to weaken the Daelaam's shields. The Immortals joined in firing, anti-armor shots aiming for the head, and quickly did enough brain damage to kill the beast.

By now, Alarak had pushed Ma'lash far back enough that part of the support force could break off to the north nearby and hit a small Tal'darim expansion site, Colossi and Stalkers quickly killing the few Zealots and leveling the structures. A Probe hurried in, setting up resource-collection structures, more Probes emerging to harvest from the nearby mineral fields and Vespene geysers. As auto-defenses were also set up there, more Zealots and a few Dark Templar joined the Alarak-support group, giving him enough of a boost to push Ma'lash into another small Tal'darim outpost. The three photon cannons there were quickly wrecked from a distance by the Immortals and Void Rays, and a Pylon was warped down from the _Spear_ directly behind the force, for quicker reinforcements.

A Behemoth-class Hybrid let out a mighty roar as it joined the battle, its psionic presence bolstering Ma'lash's power and letting him push Alarak back some. The support force opened fire, and the huge Hybrid turned its attention to them, making a leaping strike and crushing a Stalker. Everything else focused fire on the monster, which – being a melee-oriented Hybrid type – didn't last long against the barrage, collapsing as a smoking corpse after several seconds. Meanwhile, the Void Ray fleet, now with four more members, moved southeast from the main Nexus-point, bulldozing through another small Tal'darim base on their way to the last solarite-containing creature. Again, their brilliant blue beams converged, rapidly burning through the airborne beast's hide and ending its life, freeing its solarite for harvesting.

"Now I have all of them" Karax said. "My preliminary scans indicate that the solarite deposits are a byproduct of the beasts' unusual digestive system."

"Are you saying that they're- …Wait. Never mind; I do not wish to know."

Now, the Void Ray fleet moved to support Alarak. The massive boost this provided allowed the First Ascendant to begin pushing Ma'lash back very rapidly, while the Void Rays and ground forces – now joined by a third Colossus and a pair of Reavers – effortlessly obliterated the scattered photon cannons and now-panicking Tal'darim warriors that tried to aid the Highlord. Ahead, a Hybrid Dominator with two flanking Destroyers and a Tal'darim Colossus stood ready to aid and defend Ma'lash, but a Solar Lance strike reduced this to a single heavily wounded Dominator, easily struck down by the Void Rays. Soon, the final Tal'darim defensive line between the dueling crimson Templar and the Pit of Sacrifice was in sight.

"Our confrontation draws to a close, Ma'lash" Alarak said with confidence. "Soon _everyone_ will know the depth of your treachery."

Pushing forward, the Void Ray fleet first destroyed a Tal'darim Tempest trying to lob long-range 'shells' at the Purifier Colossi busy carving through enemy Zealots, and then focused their fire on the Tal'darim 'Wrathwalker' Colossus trying to support its Highlord. A force of Alarak's Blood-Hunters disabled the Tal'darim photon cannons, letting the Dragoons quickly destroy them and giving the Dark Templar free rein to weaken the enemy even further.

"Our master has already won, Alarak" Ma'lash proclaimed as he was shoved closer and closer to the Pit. "You will lead our people to their doom."

"You are right about _one_ thing, Ma'lash: I _will_ lead them!"

As Ma'lash was forced back up the steps to the 'altar', the Tal'darim ceased attacking, turning to watch the climax. With a roar of power, Alarak unleashed one last blast of crimson psionic power. Breaking through Ma'lash's barrier, it struck him full-on in the chest, blasting a hole in his torso and blowing him back over the edge to plummet into the Pit of Sacrifice, to his doom. The battlefield grew silent.

"Tal'darim!" Alarak called out, his voice psionically amplified. "By the rite of _Rak'shir_ , I am your Highlord! Listen and obey! Ma'lash promised you _lies_! There is no 'ascension'! Amon seeks not to conquer the galaxy with us as his mighty army, but to _annihilate_ everything and everyone, even us! We were but disposable pawns to him, to use and then _discard_ , so that he and his Hybrid monsters would be the only living things left in all of Creation! Amon has betrayed us – betrayed our sacred covenant, and used us as disposable fodder for his mad ambitions to destroy all of existence! And for that, he must _die!-!_ Together, we shall see the Fallen One annihilated, and shape for ourselves a new path – a new destiny! Join me, brothers & sisters, and make Amon _pay!-!_ "

A roaring cheer rang out through the Tal'darim, swearing blood-oaths of vengeance against the 'Great Betrayer', and holding their blades aloft in support of their new Highlord Alarak.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Alarak…" Artanis nodded in greeting as the new Highlord entered the halls of the _Spear of Adun_.

"The Tal'darim have yielded to my authority," he reported, "and the Death Fleet is now under my command. I will use them both to avenge Amon's betrayal."

"Do your people believe in this cause as you do?"

"Most. The few dissenters are being silenced as we speak. Either way, what they believe is of little consequence; what matters is that they obey."

"…You choose to rule differently than I, Alarak" the Hierarch remarked as the two leaders strolled through the spacious halls of the arkship. "Despite this, we may not only end the violence between our kind, but forge a powerful alliance."

"Can we, now? My people are vastly different from yours, Hierarch."

"We both desire vengeance against Amon, and we are both Protoss. Is that not enough?"

Alarak gave the mouthless-psionic-alien equivalent of a smirk. "Oh, very well. Submit to my absolute authority, and we may indeed unite our forces."

Artanis stopped. "Do not _test_ me, Tal'darim!" he warned. "Amon is a mighty foe. Your people cannot hope to stand alone against him. You _will_ side with me, and together we will send him back to the abyss."

Alarak chuckled. "So you _do_ understand my culture after all. Let us say that, for now, we have struck another bargain."

- _Break_ -

"Do not think what has happened here will spare Alarak from my watchful eye" 'Fenix' stated.

"I did not expect it to" Artanis replied.

"If he dares to betray us, or takes any action against you, I promise his blood will coat these corridors."

"Good. That is what I am counting on."

- _Break_ -

"Artanis," Vorazun greeted, "you should know my fear of the Tal'darim is not of the now, but what _becomes_ of them if Amon is defeated."

"You fear they will never integrate with our society?"

"They share our blood, but they are not like us. You know in your hearts that may never change." [AN: Protoss have trinary vascular systems – three hearts]

"It is true; a great battle may lie on the horizon ahead of us, but it's a risk we must take. The dawn of a unified Protoss requires much. Like the threads of a cloth, we must come together and be stronger because of it."

"To think what we'd become with their culture influencing us – changing us."

"Yes. We will be changed. And perhaps that is what you fear more than battle. The path ahead is uncharted, Matriarch." Turning away, he noticed that the Grand Preserver seemed… off. "Rohana?"

"I can see it, Artanis" she said. "The truth that Amon wishes to hide. While his brethren, the Xel'Naga, slumbered through the millennia, Amon and his followers descended upon Aiur."

"And he uplifted our people. The ruled over us as teachers – as _gods_."

"He changed us, manipulated our Essence, but we grew beyond his control. He and his followers fled to Zerus, to create the Zerg. The Hybrids are the culmination of his efforts – false Xel'Naga created in his image. They… We must…"

"Rohana! This is too dangerous. You cannot go on like this."

"I _must_ , Hierarch. It is my duty to know the truth, to bear it. I know now – this is my purpose."

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: another shorter chapter, as we observe a battle between two of the DDF's heavier-hitting heroes and the mightiest of Amon's Dark Generals.


	10. The Demon King

Sorry it's super-short; in hindsight, I could've added it to the end of last chapter, like I did with the first DDF bit after the Glacius mission.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

Across the Koprulu Sector, the Dimensional Defense Force and Valerian's Dominion fought against Amon's hordes – crimson-eyed Zerg, crazed Moebius Terrans, possessed Protoss, and abominable Hybrids, occasionally joined by Void Shadows or Slind's Shades. With the DDF's help, things seemed to be at a stalemate for now, but the enemy still had plenty of bodies left.

At the moment, Goku & Vegeta were helping fend off an attack on a colony world by Amon's Zerg brood. The two Saiyans hovered over the battlefield, taking shots at Ultralisks, Baneling packs, Brood Lords, and the like. Thankfully, the ground forces seemed to be holding their own with minimal assistance. …Suddenly, the duo's heads turned in unison toward the south, as they both sensed the high and dark power-level approaching. Looking to each other with a quick nod, they then took off, heading to intercept.

After about 45 seconds' flight, the Saiyan pair abruptly stopped in midair, 'screeching' to a halt, as their quarry did the same about 100 feet from them. Both of them tensed, calm frowns on their faces, as they realized they were facing Dabura, who folded his arms with a slight smirk.

"Long time no see, you two" the demon-lord said. "I'll bet you weren't expecting to ever see _me_ again…"

"It would've been nice if we hadn't…" Goku replied.

"Have you come to join your star-dragon ally in death?" Vegeta remarked.

Dabura laughed. "Hardly. Lord Amon sensed two unusually high power levels fighting against his Zerg here, and I volunteered to investigate. I honestly wasn't expecting it to be you two, though. Ah, but this is a golden opportunity; eliminating the two of you will remove a major threat _and_ demoralize our enemies!"

"Don't think it'll be as easy as you make it sound!" Goku replied, and with a short yell he took his Super Saiyan 1 form, with Vegeta following suit.

Dabura chuckled softly, and then with a flash of movement he struck. Goku barely reacted in time, bringing an arm up to block the opening kick, and then Vegeta struck with a heavy punch from the side that Dabura likewise blocked. The trio flew into a super-speed exchange of blows, their limbs blurs of motion, blocking and dodging and countering. After several seconds they broke apart several meters, with Goku and Vegeta firing a pair of gold-colored _ki_ blasts that were countered and matched by a single dark-red blast from Dabura.

After blocking a follow-up shot from Vegeta, Dabura again went on the offensive. Vegeta gave ground (sky, rather), dodging and blocking the demon-lord's strikes while flying backward. Goku took the opportunity, landing a full-force kick on the distracted Dabura, but it didn't really seem to do much besides knock the demon back. Dabura smirked, and then blasted both Saiyans with a pair of crimson _ki_ blasts, sending them flying for quite a ways before they regained control.

With a burst of golden light, Vegeta entered his Super Saiyan 2 state, and Goku followed suit a second later. Facing the two golden warriors, feeling how their power levels had grown, Dabura chuckled. Then, he tightened his body, focused his will, and roared out as a blazing dark-red aura of _ki_ surged to life around him. The earth below trembled, and energy discharges crackled like lightning as his power level rose and rose. When it finally topped out, Goku and Vegeta were stunned; in his previous life, when he'd served Babidi, Dabura had "only" been as powerful as Cell after regeneration from self-destruction, but now he was equal to either of them in power level.

The 'Demon King' shaped and molded his _ki_ , and then exhaled it as a large, high-speed fireball enhanced by Darkness power. Goku quickly formed and fired a powerful condensed blast of _ki_ , striking the fireball and 'detonating' it at a safe distance. He then used a 'short'-range Instant Transmission to land a surprise punch, catching Dabura off-guard and sending him plummeting down at an angle. He managed to stop himself only a few meters from the ground, and had to dodge to the side once more, barely dodging a heel drop from Vegeta that made a crater when it struck the ground.

Intercepting each other's blows, Dabura and Vegeta's fists met with a shockwave and a sound like thunder, and they transitioned into another exchange of blindingly fast blows. The instant Vegeta broke away, Goku was right there to take his place, hammering Dabura's guard with fast and powerful strikes. Eventually he managed to break through, landing a right cross, only for Dabura to then counter with a kick to the midsection. Before the demon-lord could follow through, Vegeta struck him with a kick to the lower back, knocking him off-balance and allowing Goku to get a little distance.

When Dabura tried to kick at Vegeta, Vegeta dodged it and grabbed him by the leg, swinging him around and flinging him skyward. He then unleashed a rapid-fire barrage of _ki_ blasts, the explosions and smoke engulfing Dabura. A few seconds after it cut off, Dabura emerged, visibly marked/injured, his calm smirk gone and replaced by a scowl. Goku came in from the side with a close-range _ki_ blast ready, but Dabura reacted quicker, blasting him with an energy wave that sent him hurtling down toward Vegeta. He then charged downward at the two Saiyans, firing a barrage of dark-red blasts as he went that they were only partially successful in dodging. When he got in close, Dabura unleashed a furious wave of strikes against Vegeta, beating away at the Saiyan Prince's guard, until a blow from Goku knocked him back.

The brawl continued like this for at least 20 minutes, the Saiyans and the Demon slowly but surely dealing damage to each other, their blows and blasts tearing up the landscape. By accident or design, Dabura's constant attacks were leaving Goku and Vegeta with no time or space to transform to Super Saiyan 3 (which took much longer than the nigh-instant SS or SS2 transformations). Furthermore, though all three were now visibly injured and tired, Dabura seemed to be doing a little better, thanks to Amon's power increasing the size of his energy reserves; at this rate, even if he wouldn't be able to overpower either of the Ascended Saiyans, he might manage to outlast them both.

"This isn't working" Goku said, panting lightly. "We need something he can't shrug off, something that can punch through and deal a major blow all at once."

"If you've got any ideas, Kakarot, I'm all ears" Vegeta replied. "He's withstood nearly every one of our tricks so far."

"…So… let's hit him with a 'trick' of our friends' instead."

Goku directed his thoughts to Vegeta – magic-based telepathy was a trick the two of them had recently gotten the hang of. After a few seconds, Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, and then he nodded. The two Ascended Saiyans then began firing a withering barrage of golden _ki_ blasts at Dabura, who crossed his arms out in front to withstand them. The blasts threw up smoke, obscuring him from view. Seconds after the barrage ended, Dabura brought his arms higher up to block an overhead blow from Goku, and used his leg to parry a kick from Vegeta. Smirking, he exhaled a fireball into Goku's face and brought an elbow down on Vegeta's leg…

…And both Super Saiyan Shadow Clones vanished in twin bursts of smoke. Caught off-guard by this, Dabura was then taken by further surprise as the real Goku & Vegeta emerged through the smoke right in front of him, thrusting the former's left hand and the latter's right forward, both hands pushing in a crackling sphere of _ki_ – Goku's Rasengan infused with the Lightning energy of Vegeta's Chidori.

Dabura was unable to react in time, and the compound attack was slammed full-force into the center of his chest. He cried out as the violent energies grinded into and shocked him simultaneously, and then Goku & Vegeta shoved it forward more, making the hybrid attack 'detonate' with considerable, tightly-focused force. Dabura was sent plummeting down to earth, eventually landing with enough force to crack the ground. A deep hole had been bored into his chest, the edges scored and blackened by electrical energy. He was still alive, but barely, trying to breathe and not able to do much more than twitch.

Goku and Vegeta came in for a landing, touching down in front of the mortally-wounded Dabura. Suddenly, though, there were areas of wavering light behind the fallen Dabura. The demon-lord looked 'up' to see a squad of Tal'darim Protoss warriors warp in. His weak coughs turned into laughter as he glared at the two Saiyans with a bloodstained grin.

"Nice try, you two…" he said weakly. "But it looks like Lord Amon still has use for me. Once he has healed me, I'll be back to finish our little game, once and for a-"

The Tal'darim Ascendant abruptly ignited his crimson psionic blade… and rammed it downward, right through Dabura's heart. The demon-lord's eyes and mouth went wide, his feeble breaths coming out in gasps of shock and horror.

"Amon has lied to and betrayed the Tal'darim" the Ascendant announced, to Dabura and to Goku & Vegeta. "By the decree of our new Highlord Alarak, we will no longer serve the Dark God's mad whims. He, and those who follow him, will _die_."

The light left Dabura's eyes, and soon the demon-lord's body began to break down into particles of red darkness, drifting away while winking out into nothingness like dying embers. The Tal'darim Ascendant looked to the two Saiyans and nodded, and after a few seconds they returned the gesture.

"Nice to know you all have come to your senses" Goku said.

"Even now," the Ascendant stated, "our Highlord aids the Daelaam Hierarch Artanis in thwarting Amon's plans. They presently hunt for the heart of Moebius Corps. The Dark God's days are numbered."

With multiple flashes of red light, the Tal'darim all warped out. After de-transforming, Goku & Vegeta extended their senses, 'feeling' that the battle against Amon's Zerg was winding down. They took off, intent on helping finish off the stragglers.

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next time: the assault on Moebius Corps' headquarters


	11. Moebius

Ohhhh boy… This chapter was difficult for me, because of a little trope called "Units Not to Scale". In gameplay, you have battlecruisers and carriers traversing the great big mission map, slugging it out with each other, on top of the Revanscar facility with _plenty_ of room to spare. …But in story, battlecruisers and carriers are hundreds/thousands of meters long – a single Protoss carrier looks to be about two-thirds as long as the _entire_ main Revanscar facility! It made turning the gameplay action into something canonically sensible _very_ difficult for such a capital-ship-heavy mission.

Basically, I had to cut out Carriers and Battlecruisers, because it just couldn't work having them flying around and shooting it out over an area that any _one_ of them is almost as big as the whole of.

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

"Hierarch," Vorazun reported, "as ordered, my Dark Templar have tracked Moebius Corps to their base within the asteroid belt of Revanscar." She pulled up a hologram of several large asteroids tethered together by machinery, with structures built atop and into the main central rock.

"Well done" Artanis replied. "Karax, what do you know of their defenses?"

"The asteroid field is highly volatile," the phase-smith replied, "and guards the base's outer rim. The _Spear of Adun_ will not be able to pass. However, our carriers could strike at the heart of the facility."

"We will set a course at once. Amon has taken away my armies; so shall I take away his!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

With a flash of light, the _Spear of Adun_ dropped out of hyperspace, holding position outside the massive hunks of rock and iron that 'orbited' the Revenscar facility.

"Ready our ships for assault" Artanis ordered.

"Hierarch," a bridge technician called, "Moebius Corps' vessels are _not_ moving into attack position.

"…Something isn't right."

Suddenly, there was a brief, bright flash. The _Spear of Adun_ shuddered, and alarms began blaring. A fleet of Moebius capital ships now stood between the _Spear_ and the facility, launching fighters and firing their guns.

"Our shielding has been punctured!" Karax reported. "I'm detecting Terran cloak signatures on the lower decks, heading toward the bridge!"

"Templar, to me!" Artanis called out, even as the _Spear_ 's thrusters went dark. "We will not let the _Spear of Adun_ fall! Karax, we cannot let this assault interfere with our plan. Moebius Corps will not expect a counterattack. Though you are not a warrior, you know their defenses better than any other. I entrust this task to _you_ , phase-smith. Lead our forces against the facility while my warriors hold here!"

"As… you command, Hierarch…" Karax replied, slightly unsurely, as Artanis, Vorazun, and Alarak headed off to lead the ship defense.

- _Break_ -

"The Moebius facility…" Karax mused, looking out over the schematics. "As we suspected, this is where Amon's Hybrid armies are born. The operation is fueled by three power cores. Destroying them will destabilize the facility, and allow us to annihilate the remaining structure."

A Nexus-point was warped in atop a huge mobile platform, with a 'fleet' of Phoenixes, Corsairs, Mirages, and Interceptor drones providing overwatch as Probes harvested from a nearby resource batch. One Probe got to work warping in auto-defenses along the platform's edges, while the Corsairs and Interceptors made short work of a pair of nosy Viking flyers, overwhelming and shooting them down before they could even make sense of what they'd stumbled into. A few Centurions, Dark Templar, and Stalkers added to defense, while Void Rays started emerging through the Stargate.

After spending time warping in units and cleaning out resources, as well as the Corsairs and Mirages shooting down a Banshee squadron, the flyers moved north, following the mobile platform's track up to another resource field guarded by Moebius Corps forces. The Corsairs' Disruptor Webs disabled the missile turrets long enough to the Void Rays to destroy them, while the Mirages engaged a small flight of Moebius Vikings, their short-range phasing ability allowing them to dodge missiles and return fire from new angles, shooting them down, and the Void Rays and Interceptors cracked open the two bunkers and killed the corrupted marines inside.

" _Karax,_ " Artanis reported, " _we are having difficulty repelling the Hybrids on the_ Spear of Adun _. Have you located their stasis chambers?_ "

"My scans show two stasis chambers nearby" the phase-smith replied. "They appear to run on solarite. We could use it more than ever…"

The Probes retreated onto the mobile platform, which went on the move, sliding north and locking into place beside the new resource field. Another squadron of Moebius Banshees tried to attack the base, but by now numerous photon-cannons and a few Khaydarin Monoliths were in place, and blew the ground-attack craft out of the air very quickly with help from the Phoenixes.

After some more time 'beefing up' his air forces, Karax sent them west along the track, finding another section guarded by a few Moebius installations. The Interceptors swarmed the two missile launchers, the droid fighters moving too fast and chaotically for the launchers to get a good lock for long enough to destroy any of them as they were picked apart, while the Corsairs' Disruptor Webs left the two bunkers and the marines within as easy prey for the Void Rays. With the area cleared, they returned to base just in time to help the Stalkers and auto-defenses dispatch an attacking Wraith-fighter squadron, though one Phoenix was damaged and had to set down for repairs.

With the second resource field mined out, the platform shifted to the left, to the recently-cleared area. There was no resource field here, though there were some packets of valuable minerals left behind by Moebius that a Probe quickly snatched up. More Interceptors, Void Rays, and Corsairs emerged from the Stargate, as the platform's eastern Khaydarin Monolith fired its long-range beam, piercing clean through an approaching Moebius heavy attack craft.

The aerial attack force flew north, finding a Hybrid production/stasis chamber guarded by a small flight of Moebius Vikings and a pair of Hybrid Nemeses. Fortunately, the people aboard the _Spear of Adun_ weren't completely occupied in fending off boarders, as a Temporal Shift field was projected that drastically slowed the enemy's movements. As the Interceptors swarmed the near-frozen Vikings with supporting fire from the Corsairs, the Mirages, Phoenixes, and Void Rays concentrated fire on the two Nemeses, as thankfully the Temporal Shift slowed the rapid-fire psionic blasts the creatures fired until they exited the area-of-effect, giving the Protoss craft time to dodge. The two airborne monstrosities were soon killed, just as the TS field went out. The Interceptors and Void Rays then quickly destroyed the stasis chamber, killing the half-complete Hybrid Dominator within.

"Some experiments should never be done…" Karax murmured as he warped the exposed solarite out.

As the mobile platform moved up, locking into place beside the resource field opposite from the destroyed stasis chambers, the air-attack force moved north and then east, heading for the closest power core. They found it guarded by bunkers, missile turrets, and a pair of Hybrid Destroyers. The Void Rays focused their blue energy beams on the two Hybrids, while the Interceptors – aided by Corsair Disruptor-Webs – bombarded the missile turrets and bunkers. Two Siege Tanks were revealed to also be guarding the core further back, but they could do nothing against the air attackers. A couple Interceptors and a Phoenix were brought down by the Hybrid Destroyers before they perished, and the Void Rays then turned to helping the Interceptors destroy the structures, and the Phoenixes used their Graviton Beams to hoist the Siege Tanks into the air and destroy them quickly. With the guard force neutralized, the power core was quickly destroyed.

The air-force returned to base, holding position as their numbers were bolstered while resources were harvested. When the latter was almost done, they flew northward, toward the next mobile-platform coupling point. A few missile-turrets were Disruptor-Webbed and bombarded with Interceptor fire, while the Void Rays blasted through a couple of bunkers and fried the Moebius marines inside. After leveling a few more structures, the Nexus-platform moved north to link up here, holding position for now. A flight of Banshees led by a Raven met a quick end the moment they came into the range of the base's monoliths and photon-cannons.

The air-attack force flew east, past where the first power core had been, and took out another small defensive line of bunkers and missile-turrets. They then circled south, carving through the meager defenses guarding the next resource site, allowing the platform to shift over to it and the Probes to start gathering. A flight of Banshees attacked from the northeast, but the air-attack force obliterated them quickly & easily.

Meanwhile, in the space around Revanscar, the _Spear of Adun_ and its fleet of capital ships were still engaged with Moebius' fleet, trading fire. Several ships from both sides had been wrecked, drifting in space, and still both sides fought on. The interior of the arkship was also a battleground, as the four leaders of the four Tribes commanded their own and each others' warriors in fending off the invaders. The bridge crew watched as some of the enemy ships tried to rally, making for the _Spear_.

Suddenly, a slipspace rift appeared. Out of it emerged a 1600-meter vessel, white and silver and blue – the _Starshot_. A second later, a couple-dozen more rifts appeared, disgorging a sizable fleet of UNSC, TSAB, and Sangheili warships. As one, they all opened fire on the surprised Moebius ships, destroying six within the first 10 seconds before the rest got their acts together and started trying to counter. The _Councilor_ -class assault carrier _Shadow of Intent_ broke for the Revanscar facility, disgorging many Spirits and Phantoms down to Karax's forces.

Dropships flew in, dropping off Sangheili, Unggoy, and Mgalekgolo warriors and several war-vehicles. They moved on the Moebius base northeast of the mobile Nexus-platform, with Wraith plasma mortars destroying the missile-turrets that guarded the base's perimeter. Karax sent his air forces to assist, the Void Rays assisting some Hunters in breaking through a pair of bunkers and killing the marines inside. Ghosts sped in, gunning down Moebius marines, while Sangheili Banshees quickly dealt with their same-named Moebius counterparts. A huge Thor walker fired its cannons, killing several Sangheili and Unggoy, but it was then caught in the Corsairs' Disruptor Webs, leaving it helpless against a barrage of Wraith mortars and Void Ray fire.

To the northeast was the second power core, guarded by a trio of Hybrid Destroyers. Their psi-blasts shot down a Void Ray (it had lost its shields to a trio of Vikings that were then destroyed by the Mirages), but then the Interceptors swarmed them, disorienting and distracting them. Focused fuel-rod gun fire from an Unggoy spec-ops squad brought down one Hybrid, the Void Rays burned another to a charred corpse, and the last fell to Interceptor fire and Concussion-Rifle shots from a few Sangheili. The Interceptors and Void Rays then destroyed the second core.

"Your assistance is much appreciated, warriors" Karax said to the Sangheili Alliance forces. "Only one power core remains, along with another Hybrid stasis chamber."

"We will hold this section of the platform," a Sangheili Ultra replied, "and send you reinforcements as needed."

The Protoss air-strike force returned to the Nexus-point for shield recharges and a few more units, while the Sangheili Alliance forces hunkered down with dropships patrolling overhead, ready to depart or relocate on a moment's notice. The air-force flew south, bypassing the final power core and heading for the second Hybrid stasis/development chamber. A pair of Hybrid Nemeses guarded it, along with a flight of Vikings. Another Temporal Shift field from _Spear of Adun_ made the Protoss squadron's advance easier, allowing them to quickly destroy the helpless Vikings. The two flying Hybrids were a bit tougher, managing to destroy a Corsair and a few Interceptors, but with the Temporal Shift slowing them, they too fell without too much difficulty. The Void Rays and Interceptors destroyed the stasis chamber, killing the slumbering Hybrid Behemoth inside.

As the Protoss air-strike force approached the final power core from the south, the Sangheili forces came in from the north. Void Rays and Interceptors joined Hunters and FRG-wielding Elites in blowing away Siege Tanks, the Phoenixes, Corsairs, and Mirages engaged and overwhelmed the few Vikings still active, Wraith plasma-mortars and Void Ray blasts vaporized the two Hybrid Behemoths guarding the core, and finally a barrage of heavy fire wrecked the final core.

"The final power core has been destroyed" Karax reported, as his air-forces pulled back while Sangheili dropships extracted SA warriors and vehicles. "We must act now! Hierarch, is the _Spear of Adun_ secure?"

" _Yes_ " Artanis replied. " _We repelled the invaders before they could reach the Solar Core. Our weapon systems are yours to command._ "

"It was my honor to serve. All guns, _fire_!-!"

As the surrounding fleet mopped up the remnants of Moebius' ships, the _Spear of Adun_ turned its arsenal upon the Revanscar facility. Flashes of blue light on the asteroid signaled Karax's forces and structures being warped out en masse, giving the _Spear_ free rein to fire every gun it had. The massive asteroids and the structures  & machinery built on and into them were pulverized and melted, a withering barrage burning the hunk of rock & iron down to its core, obliterating the entire facility and every Moebius thrall in it.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Amon's Hybrid facility lies in ruin," Artanis announced, "his Hybrid armies decimated. And yet, for the briefest of moments, we lingered on the cusp of ruin. We endured because of the actions of one brave Templar. In the midst of darkness, I have seen a light. I have seen defiant hope." He turned to the hero of the day as he entered the room. "Karax of the Khalai, you were born a craftsman from a caste of engineers. But now, you stand as a warrior. Today, it is clear that the age of castes has come to its end. Today, we must _all_ become Templar!"

- _Break_ -

 **War Council – A Few Hours Later**

As Artanis entered the War Council chamber, fresh from discussing matters with the DDF leadership who'd come to his people's aid, he immediately sensed that something was wrong. Igniting his blades, he strode into the chamber, toward the stasis field that held Rohana… and it was clear, by the roiling red & black darkness, that it wasn't Rohana he was presently looking at.

" **YOU WOUND ME, ARTANIS** " Amon spoke through his unwilling mouthpiece. " **YOU STRIVE TO MAINTAIN THIS FLAWED EXISTENCE, BUT YOU WILL NOT STOP ME.** "

"I have destroyed your Terran army," the Hierarch replied, "eradicated your Hybrid facility, and turned your servants to my side. All that is left is your destruction."

" **IMPUDENT SPECK! YOU ARE INSIGNIFICANT IN THE FACE OF THE NEW AGE I BRING! YOU WILL COME TO AIUR… AND** _ **DIE**_ **.** "

With a flash of crimson light, Amon's essence fled from Rohana, returning her to herself.

"He… He is gone" she spoke. "He is so arrogant… Just as he could look into me, so I have looked into him. His new body is almost complete, and now he waits for us to return. He plans to bring the Great Fleet down upon us. There is a way around this… We have to eliminate the sacred psi-matrix that powers Aiur, or we are all doomed."

"If he intends to use the Golden Armada to stop us from destroying his body, then you are right. Destroying the psi-matrix is essential. It seems this connection of yours has proven worthwhile," he walked over to the control panel, "but it is time to free yourself from Amon. Sever yourself from his Khala."

"I would relinquish all that I know…"

"It is the only way" the Hierarch replied as he disengaged the stasis chamber, freeing the Preserver. "Unshackle yourself from the past, Rohana, and step into this new age."

Holding her right hand slightly upward, Rohana formed a sapphire-hued psi-blade from it, and brought it behind her head, right beneath the base of her nerve-cords. "For the Daelaam…" she spoke, and then swung her arm upwards. Soon, she fell to the ground, with her headpiece – and her nerve-cords – falling separately beside her.

"It is time for retribution" Artanis spoke as Rohana struggled to her feet. "We will set a course for Aiur."

- _Break_ -

"Such hubris…" Alarak chuckled, looking out at the blasted ruins of Revanscar. "To think that they could control what they did not understand… Oh, it's always hubris with the humans. Get too close to a black hole, and it will crush you."

"We once thought the same of the Tal'darim, Alarak" Artanis replied. "We believed you mindless and obedient slaves."

"And we thought you were weak, impure, and unworthy. And yet, now we stand together."

"…Perhaps we acted too rashly with Moebius Corps. There may have been a different way."

"Oh, Templar… Is there ever a moment when your people do not doubt themselves? No, Artanis, extermination was the only course. Narud and the Hybrids left nothing of those Terrans' minds _to_ save."

- _Break_ -

"Rohana, before you freed yourself from the Khala's grip, did you see anything else?"

"Yes. I saw Amon's end. As the Firstborn created the Khala, the Xel'Naga were disturbed from their slumber. They felt an absence within the Void itself. They discovered Amon and his followers at Zerus, and a war among the gods erupted. Amon unleashed the Swarm."

"And the Swarm consumed the Xel'Naga…"

"Only a fraction remained within Ulnar. In the final confrontation, Amon was felled, but he was not defeated. He returned to the Void, twisting it with his hatred. His servant, Narud, machinated for eons, seeking a body to sustain and empower his master. The body of a Protoss, mutated by Amon's dark power, served as a workable vessel in the meantime, but it was never meant to be his final vessel; something else was in mind…"

"The Hybrid…"

"A stepping stone toward the host body he now forges upon Aiur. His plan is almost complete."

"We are still here, Rohana, and he can be defeated again."

- _Break_ -

"The deeds of a Templar suit you, Karax."

"For the entirety of my life," the phase-smith replied, "I have given myself to the art of creation. My war has been one of design – a battle against obstacles that hinder optimization. I am a phase-smith. It will always be my first calling. But, as times change, those who were not born true Templar can become so through their deeds."

"Then ready yourself, Templar. You will be needed."

"Hierarch," 'Fenix' called Artanis over, "the Purifiers are impressed with your leadership. They clamor to strike at the heart of Amon."

"Friend Fenix, they are impressed equally with yours."

"Yes. They have chosen to follow my command. Leadership is new for me, as is everything else."

"I had not intended to become Hierarch. I questioned the decision. There had to be _someone_ more worthy. …Do not fall into the same mental traps I did, my friend. The Purifiers follow you for a reason, as the Daelaam now follow me. Self-doubt will only cloud your decision-making."

"You speak truth, Hierarch. You speak as a leader."

- _Break_ -

"Are you certain you wish to join us in this?" Artanis asked.

" _Most definitely_ " Shipmaster Zhal Arum replied. " _The Dimensional Defense Force is well aware now that this war will be won on Aiur. As many of our ships as we can spare for this are ready to join your fleet, and many warriors of great power are also prepared to join. We shall help you lay the Fallen Xel'Naga low, Hierarch._ "

The leader of the Protoss nodded. "Then have all ships prepare to make the jump. Soon, we depart to bring Amon's reign to an end…"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: the return to Aiur, and I have some DDF action planned to mix in with Team Artanis'.


	12. Homecoming

There's a scene in this chapter I've been waiting to write for _months_ , long before I even had a context for it to be in.

2015 Christmas Haul: Green Day CDs _Uno!_ and _Tre_! (not a big fan of _Dos!_ ); _Madoka Magica Rebellion_ DVD; _Jurassic World_ DVD _; Call of Duty Black Ops III_ for X-One; _LEGO Batman 2_ and _3_ ; _Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide_ ; and some candy (okay, a _lot_ of candy, including two of my favorite candies: peanut-butter M &Ms and Andes chocolate mints)

 **SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

Flashes of light accompanied the _Spear of Adun_ and its attending warships dropping out of hyperspace, while a sizable mixed fleet of DDF vessels emerged from slipspace. The compound armada looked out upon Aiur, the twice-taken Protoss homeworld.

"Brothers, sisters…" Artanis addressed his fellows in the War Council. "The time has come for our attack."

"Oh, well," Alarak said with a slight chuckle, "this is truly a miracle."

"Rohana has used her connection to the Khala to reveal Amon's plan. He forges a Hybrid body to indwell, and exists within it _and_ the Khala. But he remains vulnerable until his body is complete. He must call upon the Golden Armada for defense."

"There is still a way to prevent them from warping to Aiur" Rohana picked up, showing a hologram of a tall and proportionately thin Khaydarin crystal enshrined within machinery. "We dismantle the warp network's power structures."

"That would grant us the time we need to destroy Amon's Hybrid form" Vorazun observed. "Clever."

"Once he only has the Templar to inhabit, we unleash the Keystone, removing Amon from the Khala."

"It will not contain him for long" Karax cut in.

"No" Artanis agreed. "But long enough for our people to sever their connection to the Khala, and thrust him back into the Void."

"This optimism is dangerous" Alarak spoke up. "We could destroy them all from orbit and not waste such time.

"How _dare_ you suggest the destruction of our people?-!" 'Fenix' shouted.

"I will not accept that, Alarak" Artanis replied. "What we face is a true horror, but we must endure it. Ready yourselves, my friends. The final confrontation is upon us, and we will meet it head-on."

- _Break_ -

"Aiur…" Vorazon mused. "Some of my people are seeing it for the first time. They were born on Shakuras, and have only heard tales of our species' homeworld."

"They will see much more of it," Artanis replied, "now that the power of the Keystone is within our grasp. Zeratul spoke truly; it has ushered us unto hope."

"Yes, though not as we initially suspected."

"Still, his tireless devotion brought us this chance. I will forever honor him for that."

"…As shall I."

- _Break_ -

"The psionic matrix was first sparked 3,000 years ago" Rohana stated. "It is strange… Such a joyous event, and I only know of it from what has been recorded in history. I do not feel the memory. I cannot tell you of the joy the Protoss felt as the first pulse charged the psi-matrix, or the rush of thoughts that cascaded through the Khala and the minds of the proud Khalai."

"And yet, we know all that we need to about these times, Rohana."

"Yes. You must understand, though… To have so little of experience to recall it… My account is capable of flaws – of imperfection."

"Perhaps this is how our histories should be viewed after all – without certainty, only seen through the era one lives in."

- _Break_ -

"The Keystone is reacting to Void energies on the surface of Aiur" Karax reported, seeing how the black obelisk's green lines were now red, with faint particles of energy orbiting it. "But this scale… It can only be-"

"Amon…" Artanis finished. "How long until the Keystone is ready?"

"I do not know. It has only been used like this once before. The Keystone shows clear evidence of tampering, likely by this 'Narud' creature the Dimensional Defense Force has dealt with in the past. It was adapted to drain the Void energies within Kerrigan and store them until they could be redistributed to revive Amon. The foundation is there, but it was never intended to house the full energies of the Xel'Naga."

"You will find a way, Karax. If there is one thing I have learned, you will not rest until you have found your result. I have faith in that."

"Thank you, Hierarch, but this will prove difficult. The Keystone was intended to be a vessel, not a prison."

- _Break_ -

"I have such tangible memories of Aiur…" 'Fenix' said wistfully. "I can still feel the warm breezes of Aldera, the hot sunlight filling my every pore…"

"The Praetor Council took me to Aldera as a youngling, too. It is where I ignited my first psi-blade."

"Fenix as well… It was the proudest moment of his life. He felt such purpose, such surety of his existence… I look forward to seeing this place he so loved for the first time."

"Those memories you hold are of another place and time. That world is no more."

"Then we shall build a better one on top of it."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"The psionic matrix is the beating heart of Aiur," Rohana stated, "formed from a lattice of Khaydarin crystals embedded within the planet's crust. Its power structures can only be accessed from three points. If we destroy them, it should disable the warp network."

"I will send three forces" Artanis said. "The Dimensional Defense Force already has volunteers ready to join us. We shall disable the matrix before Amon can recall the Golden Armada to Aiur!"

 **Antioch – Citadel of the Executor**

"Vorazun, Alarak, Gamma-4, you must enter the Citadel of the Executor to reach the first power structure, but the city has been infested."

"No matter" Vorazun replied, readying her warp-scythe. "We shall purge Antioch of the Zerg."

"Even if I must do it myself" Alarak added.

"Don't think we'll be letting you hog all the kills" Marie replied, readying Charon in plasma-beam mode.

The trio moved ahead, soon encountering a patch of Creep with a pack of Amon's Zerglings resting on it. The beasts barely had time to notice the newcomers before Alarak released a wave of red psionic lightning that quickly fried half of them. The remainder charged, but plasma blasts from Marie's Device cooked most of them, with Vorazun's blades striking down the few left.

"Tell me," Alarak spoke, "how did you lose Aiur to these animals? Did they leap up and chew apart your starships?"

"The Zerg were once the greatest threat my people faced" Vorazun replied. "Only a fool would underestimate them."

"Well then, I will bow to your experience… as the fool."

"They get a lot bigger than these small-fry," Marie added, "and they attack in the _billions_ – draining away at their foes' ammunition and striking at weak points, dividing their enemies' fire and swarming them from all directions…"

Moving onward, they encountered a mixed pack of Zerglings and Hydralisks, with an Overseer hovering overhead. Vorazun simply Void-Jumped on top of the airborne detector, ramming her emerald blade down into its brain, while below Alarak ignited his twin crimson psi-blades and rushed in, cutting Zerglings apart with vicious ease, and Marie fired charged plasma-beam shots at the Hydralisks quickly taking them down. Moving on, they encountered an obstacle.

"This gate is sealed from the other side" Vorazun observed. "I shall move through the shadows to open it."

Cloaking herself, Vorazun went right, leaping across a small chasm and using her scythe to carve through a quartet of Zerglings before they even knew what was going on. She Void-Jumped past an Overseer's sight range, and a swing of her blade decapitated a Hydralisk, letting her move on. She soon found the gate's control panel, opening the way for Alarak and Marie to rejoin her. There were a couple more Zerg corpses in their wake.

Ahead, another Overseer hovered over Zerglings and Roaches. Marie fired a Seeker-Missile strike at the flying Zerg's head, killing it and getting the other Zerg's attention. Free to act, Vorazun dashed about, slicing Zerglings apart. Alarak charged and fired a crackling red psionic blast that blew a Roach to bits, and the other Roaches quickly fell to Marie's plasma fire. Around the next corner, more Zerglings and two Hydralisks clustered around a Spine Crawler. Alarak blasted a Hydralisk with focused psionic lightning, killing it quickly, while Marie briefly switched Charon to gauntlet mode and wove hand-seals, spitting out a sizable chakra fireball that fried the Spine Crawler and a few Zerglings too close to it. Vorazun leapt in, cutting down the other Hydralisk, while Alarak's blades made short work of the remaining Zerglings.

Further on, another pack of Zerg guarded a Nydus Canal structure, with another Overseer overhead. Alarak charged and fired a powerful crimson psi-blast, killing the Overseer, allowing Vorazun to rush in and use a flurry of short-range Void Jump strikes to carve up nearly all of the guard Zerg; as the few remaining charged at Alarak and Marie, to be torn apart by psi-blade strikes and plasma blasts, the Matriarch then quickly destroyed the Nydus Canal. Further on, around the next corner, a Baneling pack lay in wait, but they were so close together that a few precision Crossfire Shot bolts from Marie set off a chain reaction of concussive acidic explosions that wiped out the lot of them.

The next Zerg strongpoint, guarding a second sealed gate, had another Nydus Canal, guarded by two Overseers, several Zerglings & Banelings, and – most worryingly – an Ultralisk. Marie readied herself, pointing Charon forward as a Midchildan magic circle formed beneath her. Light-purple magical energy gathered, as she injected a mana cartridge to speed up the process. The Ultralisk noticed the growing light, and began charging. Marie smirked, and fired her lethal-damage-mode Divine Buster right at the charging titan's head. The monster stumbled mid-charge and slid to a stop dead, now with much of its skull blown away. Alarak blasted the Banelings as they rolled in with psionic lightning, while Vorazun leapt in amongst the Zerglings with another rapid series of teleporting strikes, slicing most of them down before they could react to her. The lone Overseer tried to flee, but a charged psi-blast from Alarak brought it down, while Marie's plasma-beam shots took out the remaining Zerglings.

Cloaked, Vorazun moved west across another chasm, seeking a way around the locked gate. Carefully she dashed or Void-Jumped past the detection ranges of Overseers, knowing that the Mutalisks circling overhead would prove difficult for her if she were to be spotted. With a few close calls, she managed to circle around, using the wreck of a destroyed Colossus as extra cover, until finally she reached the control panel and opened the gate for Alarak and Marie.

[AN: I know that in-game this next bit has Swarm Hosts, but in story it makes no sense for Amon to have any; Abathur spun the Swarm Host strand into existence using genetic data from Zerus, so only the Zerg under Kerrigan's control have access to them]

Two Spine Crawlers and a few Hydralisks sat beneath a patrolling Overseer up ahead. Alarak and Marie focused fire on the flyer, taking it down and freeing Vorazun to move in and make short work of the now-helpless Zerg; one Hydralisk tried to burrow to safety, but Vorazun threw her warp-scythe staff like a boomerang, cutting it down before it could escape. Up ahead, a second line of Spine Crawlers stood in the way, but Alarak and Marie simply took their time shelling the defenses from out of their range, until the way was eventually cleared. The trio then moved on to the final area, a courtyard outside a large and thick locked gate, on the other side of which was the first psi-matrix power crystal.

"The inner chamber is completely sealed" Vorazun observed. "My stealth will not avail us here."

"Then let us try a more direct approach" Alarak replied, taking position facing the gate. "Guard me while I prepare. The Zerg will surely sense my growing power."

Alarak's body glowed with crimson energies, as he began to channel and focus psionic power. Seconds after he started charging, Overlords flew in, depositing Zerglings and Roaches that rushed at the Highlord. Vorazun and Marie intercepted them, void-blade strikes and plasma-beam shots cutting them down. More kept coming, supported by Overseers, and so Vorazun disengaged her 'Void Cloak' power to focus more on attack and agility, using Void-Jumping strikes and spins to carve through the onrushing enemies. Marie ignited a plasma sword in her free hand, using it to cut down any Zerglings that got too close as she fired plasma-beam shots and Crossfire Shot bolts.

As Alarak's power continued to grow and focus, Hydralisks joined the assault, their high-velocity spines peppering the Highlord's shields. Marie focused on them, firing charged shots and concussion missiles, while Vorazun focused on Zerglings and Roaches. Finally, a pulse of energy raced out from Alarak, knocking the Zerg back, as he floated off the ground, his eyes' red glow brighter than normal as crimson energy crackled all along his black armor. The energy was focused into his hands, which he thrusted forward, releasing a brilliant red-hued beam of focused energy. It burned clean through the sealed door almost instantly, and went on to strike the power crystal, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Both the Zerg and the power structure will trouble us no more" he said. "Contact the others, and tell them of the victory I have brought you."

Vorazun sighed. "Rohana. Alarak _and Marie & I _have destroyed the first power structure. Alert the next team that they may begin."

- _Break_ -

 **Ancient Temple Grounds**

On the outskirts of the old structures, Phase-Smith Karax (accompanied by a pair of modified mini-Probes to serve as attack drones) and Purifier 'Fenix' stood in waiting, accompanied by a member of Ala Alba, whose heavy hitters were part of the DDF forces ready to assist – Chachamaru, wielding a Systems Alliance 'Black Widow' high-power sniper rifle, a UNSC ARC-920 Railgun, and a Sangheili T-25 plasma pistol personally modified by her & Satomi to be able to change batteries on the field.

"You three," Rohana addressed them, "the loss of the first power structure has not gone unnoticed. Hybrids have convened to defend the area."

"Good" 'Fenix' replied. "They shall suffer the full extent of my wrath!"

"All in good time, friend Fenix" Karax said. "The Hybrids are a powerful foe, and if we're going to face them, we will need support. I've spent quite some time studying Void energy. I should be able to reclaim robotic units and structures from Amon."

"Then let us assemble our army, so that the Hybrids may fall before it."

Soon, an advance force was seen approaching – three of Amon's enthralled Zealots, along with…

"An Immortal!" Karax said. "I cannot free the pilot from Amon's grasp, but I should be able to take control of the machine."

Karax brought up his personal forearm-mounted tool, quickly hacking into the hostile Immortal's systems. The walker's red 'running lights' turned blue, and it immediately opened fire on the closest corrupted Zealot, killing the enthralled warrior. Chachamaru sighted another one with her railgun and opened fire, the supersonic explosive shell blowing the fallen warrior's chest open. The final Amon's Zealot charged at Karax, but the energy beams from the phase-smith's attack drones wore down his shields and killed him just before he could get into blade range, falling dead at Karax's feet; the phase-smith sighed and shook his head.

Moving on, they saw a squad of Amon's Zealots led by a High Templar up ahead. Chachamaru used her Black Widow to snipe the enemy Templar, and when the Zealots began charging Karax warped in a photon cannon, its fire blasting away at the hostiles' shields and armor. 'Fenix' charged in, his robotic body striking in a whirlwind of blades, cleaving through the corrupted Zealots; he made sure to aim for quick kills, to minimize the suffering of his euthanized brethren.

"The power structure lies ahead," 'Fenix' said as the final Dark Zealot fell to photon-cannon fire, "but the temple grounds are vast."

"Hmm…" Karax looked at his scanner's readouts. "Sentries, Immortals, Colossi, Reavers… We should reclaim as many as possible before proceeding."

They headed east, encountering another Immortal escorted by two Sentries. Quickly Karax hacked the walker and one of the Sentries, allowing the Immortal to destroy the other still-corrupted Sentry while the freed one kept its shields strong. Ahead, they found a small corrupt-Protoss base, guarded by a Zealot squad, a High Templar, and another Immortal. Again, Chachamaru sniped the Amon-Protoss psi-mage, and as the rest of them charged Karax assumed control of the Immortal, having it join the other two in gunning down the enthralled Zealots.

"I am curious, phase-smith" 'Fenix' said. "Could you take control of _me_?"

"If your systems were compromised by Amon, yes" the phase-smith replied as he assumed control of the base's photon cannon, Gateway, and Robotics Facility. "I believe I could 'purify' them."

The facilities supplemented the attack force with two more Immortals and a second Sentry, and they then headed back west, toward the opposite end of the grounds. When a trio of Zealots, a pair of Sentries, and an Immortal attacked them, Karax assumed control of the heavy walker while Fenix and Chachamaru scrapped the Sentries. Up ahead was another enemy base, a mirror of the previous one including in defending forces. Karax warped in a pair of photon cannons, and one of the Sentries rushed in, getting Amon's forces' attention and then doubling back. The pursuing Zealots were met with a hail of heavy fire from the Immortals and photon-cannons, while the enemy Immortal was hacked. The enthralled High Templar tried to blast them all with psionic lightning, but 'Fenix' charged in, dodging the possessed Protoss' lightning blasts, and grabbed hold of him, slamming him to the ground hard enough to crush his skull and spine.

Two more Immortals and another Sentry joined the cause, and the attack force moved north from the base, running into another enemy strike-force. Once more, the lone Immortal was hacked by Karax, while the Zealots and Sentries were very quickly shredded by massed Immortal cannon fire (and one Sentry's systems fried by an overcharge shot from Chachamaru's plasma pistol). The next area had an Immortal and a pair of Reavers; Karax first reclaimed the Immortal, and then sent the Immortals in to focus fire on one of the Reavers, with Sentries keeping their shields strong through the caterpillar-like machine's speedy explosive drones. The other Reaver tried to join in, but Karax hacked it as well, turning its power and bulk to the cause.

The sizable robotic attack force returned to the east, heading north from the base there. Moving east, they found another Amon-Protoss outpost, with a handful of Zealots overseen by a pair of towering Colossi. If he had a mouth, Karax would have smirked as he assumed control of both super-heavy walkers, their thermal lances quickly vaporizing the enthralled Zealots.

Now with a sufficiently huge robotic attack force, they met in the middle of the temple grounds. Moving northeast toward the Khaydarin power crystal, they found it guarded by a Hybrid Behemoth, a Dominator, and two Destroyers.

" _ **Your crusade has**_ _ **failed**_ " the Dominator proclaimed. " _ **Your brethren and the master are one flesh…**_ "

Ignoring the monster's taunt, the entire force opened fire. The Hybrid Dominator cast out a wave of psionic lightning, tearing through Immortals' shields, but the Sentries kept them strong as they returned fire. 'Fenix' charged in, his blades and strength bringing the Dominator's shields down, and Chachamaru fired her ARC-920 railgun right at its face, killing it. Meanwhile, the Colossi and Immortals divided their fire amongst the Behemoth and two Destroyers, even as the 10-meter melee-oriented Hybrid managed to tear one Immortal apart. Fenix engaged the Behemoth, avoiding its blows and striking to crush or sever its secondary limbs, all while the Colossi focused fire on it. Soon, the beast fell dead, its body full of smoldering holes and deep gashes. Chachamaru took down one Destroyer, two Black Widow shots breaking its psi-barrier and a third punching through its skull, while the Immortals' focused fire killed the other, though not before it destroyed a Sentry. Finally, every remaining unit focused fire on the power crystal, shattering it.

"The matrix was never meant to be dismantled like this…" Karax said as the sky darkened slightly and the ground rumbled. "It is releasing a massive overflow of psionic energy from the surface of Aiur."

- _Break_ -

 **Xel'Naga Caverns**

Artanis and a squad of a half-dozen Zealot warriors stood ready within the caverns, atop a rocky pathway that was bordered on either side by drops into a pit crackling with bright blue psionic/electrical energy.

" _Hierarch,_ " Karax radioed, " _I fear you are in great peril. Psionic energy is gathering in the cavern behind you. If it reaches your location…_ "

"Do not fear, Karax. My warriors and I will keep ahead of the energy storm. Victory is still within our grasp!"

(MUSIC: _Halo 4_ OST Vol. 2 – "Mantis")

" _Let's make it a bit easier to grab, sir_ " the voice of a young female human came over the comm. " _Gamma-1 and Blue-1 inbound with some heavy firepower!_ "

A very large TSAB teleportation circle formed on the ground behind Artanis' group. In two flashes of light, Teana and the Master Chief emerged… along with a pair of UNSC Mark-IX Hrunting/Yggdrasil 'Mantis' Armor-Defense System walkers, which they promptly boarded and powered up.

" _I am sending my Dark Templar to clear the path ahead_ " Vorazun contacted. " _They will aid your advance._ "

" _As will the Purifiers!_ " 'Fenix' added. " _Deploying warp prisms now._ "

" _The Tal'darim shall win this battle for you_ " Alarak cut in as a pair of Vanguard-class Tal'darim Immortals joined Artanis' group. " _My warriors are joining your forces now._ "

"Forward, warriors!" Artanis cried out.

The attack force moved forward, soon encountering a Zergling pack. The two Mantises' heavy machineguns opened up, the heavy fire shredding the little beasts before they could even close into melee range. A pair of Hydralisks attacked from a nearby cave passage, but the Vanguards' missiles blew them to bits. Advancing south, they came across a patch of Creep guarded by Zerglings and an Abomination. The Chief's Mantis fired a full barrage of missiles at the tall and bulky Zerg unit, badly wounding it, and a strike from a Vanguard finished it. Artanis led his Zealots against their Zerglings, their psi-blades carving the creatures apart. They pushed east through more Zerglings, the Mantises' guns cutting through Zerglings while the three Vanguards brought down another Abomination.

" _The Purifiers are fighting near your position, Artanis_ " 'Fenix' reported. " _We have nearly destroyed a major Hive cluster._ "

Up ahead, an Infestor's preparations to try and Neural-Parasite one of the Vanguards was foiled by a missile barrage from Teana's Mantis that blew the bulbous creature wide open, while the Chief's took down another Abomination. Artanis unleashed a Psionic Storm, wiping out a sizable Zergling pack, while the Zealots ganged up on a pair of Roaches, cutting them apart. Up ahead, the Purifiers were busy 'cleansing' a Zerg base, which Team Artanis helped them in completing. A few Sentinels and a Colossus joined the team.

The Purifier Colossus' thermal lances burned away a charging line of Zerg as they moved west. In the next zone, several Zerglings and an Ultralisk emerged from beneath the earth. Immediately, the Mantises, Colossus, and Vanguards focused fire on the titan, while Artanis and the Zealots & Sentinels engaged the Zerglings. One Sentinel fell, but auto-repair functions kicked in, bringing him back into the fight within 10 seconds. The Ultralisk tried to tackle the Colossus, but the Purifier machine got out of the way, and a missile strike from the Chief's Mantis blew the monster's right rear leg off. As it stumbled and fell, the Mantises and Vanguards focused fire on its head, putting it down. Artanis took on most of the Zerglings by himself, whirling blades of blue & green hacking them apart with graceful ease.

Pressing north, they passed through a narrower section of the cave, with multiple pairs of Spine Crawlers blocking the path. The Mantises led, blasting the Crawlers from range with the Colossus' long-range fire aiding them. They looped around to the east and south, methodically blasting through more Spine Crawlers, with Artanis and the Zealots carving up what few Zerglings tried to stop them. Continuing south, they reached another Zerg Hive-cluster in the process of being leveled, this time by the Nerazim. As Artanis' forces aided them in finishing the Zerg base off, a half-dozen Dark Templar warriors joined them.

As the sizable attack force moved north toward another Creep patch, they found it guarded by Zerglings, Roaches, and Spine Crawlers. Furthermore, the ground buckled as a Nydus Worm emerged, disgorging more enemies. As Artanis and the Zealots, Sentinels, Dark Templar, & Colossus engaged the little enemies, the Chief & Teana bombarded the Nydus Worm from range with Mantis missiles and machinegun fire, killing it without too much trouble. A few Zerglings tried to swarm the Chief's Mantis, but he had the mech use its stomp attack, flattening the little monsters.

Pushing northeast, the final power-crystal was guarded by multiple Zerglings and Roaches as well as another Ultralisk. The Dark Templar focused and combined their powers, trapping the huge Zerg with Void Prison, allowing the Vanguards and Mantises to bring it down with a missile barrage. The Colossus' thermal lances burned away Zerglings, while Artanis rushed in and quickly sliced the Roaches apart, while the Zealots & Sentinels kept the remaining Zerglings at bay.

With the way clear, Teana disengaged from her Mantis, leaping out. "Hierarch!" she called out. "Together!"

She held her right hand out, gathering concentrated magical energy in it. Artanis moved to her side, his left hand mixing psionic power into the mass of energy. After several seconds, the brightly-glowing sphere of tightly-compressed, whirling and crackling psionic & magical power was thrown forward, impacting and Khaydarin crystal and passing inside. A second later, the crystal exploded violently into over 1,000 pieces.

"We have done it!" Rohana said. "We have stayed the Golden Armada's advance… for now."

Flashes of blue light accompanied the entire force – including Teana & the Chief, and their Mantises – being warped out.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"I cannot begin to understand the depth of your sorrow, Artanis" Vorazun said consolingly. "Such noble Templar, now made a monstrosity… Those left, trapped in a body controlled by Amon."

"It is the most horrific of fates" Artanis replied. "But what pains me is the uncertainty of facing them. They are my brothers, sisters… When we strike these abominations, will our brethren bear witness within? Will they be silent watchers? Or are they already lost to oblivion?"

"I can offer you little comfort or surety, my friend. But know what you do is the only course."

- _Break_ -

Standing on the bridge of the _Spear of Adun_ , Artanis finished coordinating and preparing his forces. Deciding to go over the battle plan one last time with the other DDF leaders, he walked towards the control console. …Suddenly, the lights on the bridge flickered and died, plunging everyone into blackness. Artanis ignited Zeratul's green psi-blade for illumination… and a deep, unholy red light from everywhere and nowhere surrounded him.

" **YOUR ACTIONS HAVE NOT ELUDED MY GAZE, ARTANIS…** " Amon's bone-rattling voice rang out. " **YOUR PLANS ARE NOT HIDDEN FROM ME. AND YOU… ARE** _ **TOO LATE.**_ "

Artanis' vision was suddenly filled with the image of the same entity he was shown on Ulnar, now looking far more complete.

" **BEHOLD, THE FORM OF YOUR GOD - THE CULMINATION OF A CYCLE SET INTO MOTION WHEN THE STARS WERE BORN. AS I WAS YOUR BEGINNING, SO SHALL I BE YOUR END. KNOW THE TRUTH, ARTANIS. YOUR PEOPLE, YOUR BELIEFS, YOUR KHALA… EVERYTHING, A LIE. THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF YOU.** "

"…You are _wrong_. We are finally free to become something more, and you will not stop us! Brace yourself for the full might of the Firstborn!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"So this is Amon's new host body…" Artanis observed the custom Hybrid body, 40 feet tall, floating in the center of several red & black spires with swirling, crackling crimson energy, overtop the corpse of the Zerg Overmind. "An abomination made from the flesh of our brethren and the essence of the Overmind."

"Indeed, Hierarch" Karax replied. "My sensors indicate that his form is consuming Void energies at an alarming rate. In this state, even our most powerful weaponry will have no effect upon Amon."

"These shards…" Rohana pointed out massive 'shards' of black & purple crystal surrounded by dark-red miasma; within the miasmic fields, dead or dying Zerg lay strewn about. "They generate Void energy – drain life around them – to feed Amon's host body. They must be destroyed."

"The land near them has been destabilized. It's almost as if he's terraforming the area, turning it into the Void. Wait… The shards are opening rifts – summoning entities to defend them!"

Indeed, whirling red & black rifts in reality opened up, disgorging Void Shadows.

"Then we are running out of time" Artanis said. "Warriors, ready your blades. We fight for the future of Aiur!"

At the main base region southeast of the Overmind's corpse, Protoss warriors and war-machines stood alongside a great deal of UNSC hardware – Warthogs, Scorpions, Hornets – all crewed by Spartan-IVs, including Fireteam Crimson; TSAB Theta Team was also present, Aqua directing her team to assist in lookout and defense. Probes warped in photon cannons, shield batteries (configured to also replenish the Spartans' shields), and Khaydarin Monoliths, set up alongside UNSC chaingun and gauss turrets, SAM launchers, and the Scorpions were currently stationed for base defense as well.

A squad of Marine-Shadows moved in from the north, while a Hydralisk-Shadow pack attacked from the west. A shell from the Scorpion tank posted at the west blew two Hydralisk-Shadows apart, while the northern approach's tank did the same to three Marine-Shadows. The photon cannons picked off most of the rest, with a little BR fire from Spartan-IVs assisting. Artanis spent some time gathering resources and warping in warriors, as well as a trio of Ghost attack-speeders for two Spartans and a Zealot to pilot.

Finally, a sizable force of Zealots & Centurions, Sentries, Dragoons & Stalkers, and Spartans (including two with a Gauss Warthog), accompanied by Sigma-2/Ginga & Sigma-7/Kairi, moved to hit the first Void Shard directly north of the base; as they entered the energy field given off by the shard, their shields began to slowly be worn away. Numerous Void Shadows of Marines & Marauders and Zerglings & Hydralisks guarded the monolith, along with a mixed squadron of Mutalisk-Shadows and Banshee-Shadows. The Stalkers and Dragoons focused on the enemy flyers, shooting them down at the cost of one Stalker, while everyone else engaged the ground-bound Shadows; the Spartan-IV manning the gauss turret quickly took out the Marauder-Shadows before their grenades could cause too much damage, while Ginga with a COG 'Gnasher' plus a few Spartans with M45s aided the Zealots & Centurions in taking out the charging Zergling-Shadows, and Asa cast a barrier to protect the other Spartans as they opened fire on the Hydralisk-Shades, and the three Ghost speeders gunned down the Marine-Shades. With the way clear, all the heavy guns started blasting at the Void Shard, with the Zealots and Centurions keeping the sporadic new Void-Shadow arrivals back and the Sentries keeping shields strong. Finally, the monolithic crystal shattered into a thousand pieces, and the deep-red energy field faded away from the area.

Back at base, at the west approach, a charging Zerg Abomination was taken down by the one-two punch of a Scorpion shell and a Khaydarin Monolith shot, while the photon cannons and machinegun turrets shredded the accompanying Zerglings and Roaches.

" _Artanis,_ " Vorazun contacted, " _there are several locations surrounding Amon's form that would serve as excellent forward outposts. Clear out the enemy, and our forces will provide you with additional support._ "

As the main base's defenses fended off another Void-Shadow attack (including an Archon-Shadow that was hit and destroyed by three Khaydarin Monolith beams at once, while a Strike Raid from Kairi took out three Marine-Shadows at once), the attack force stayed around where the Void Shard was as a Probe hurried in and warped down a second Nexus, setting up an expansion site beside the plentiful harvestable resources. A flight of Phoenix-Shadows and Banshee-Shadows attacked the main Nexus-point from the northwest, but the UNSC forces already had missile turrets and Wolverines set up alongside Artanis' photon cannons, and together the hail of anti-air fire shot down the enemy squadron before they could do any major damage.

After they'd been reinforced by a pair of Colossi, and the expansion site's defenses were up & running, the attack force moved north toward a hive-cluster. 'Fenix' dropped in to assist, using his blades and strength to begin carving through the charging Zerglings with ease while his powerful shields shrugged off Hydralisk spines. The Dragoons and Ghost-speeders took out Spine Crawlers, while Stalkers and the Gauss Hog shot down a few Zerg Guardians overhead. BR and DMR fire from the Spartan-IVs took out Hydralisks, and the Colossi's thermal lances incinerated Roaches and Zerglings, the latter also being carved apart by Zealots and Centurions. One Centurion took a deep slash from a Hydralisk's arm-blade across his back, and his armor auto-teleported him out to safety for medical treatment aboard the _Spear_. 'Fenix' led the warriors in mopping up remaining resistance, while the Dragoons and Colossi killed the remaining bio-structures.

With the area cleared, Nerazim and TSAB personnel & hardware (including Theta Team) began to arrive, via warp-in or dropships, to set up a base here. Even as the base and its defenses were being sent up, probing attacks started setting out to the west to scout out and soften the enemy lines. Meanwhile, the Daelaam/UNSC strike-force returned to the main base and then – reinforced by a few Tal'darim Destroyer-type Void Rays, a third Colossus, and a UNSC Rocket Warthog – moved west, hitting the Zerg outpost there. The Colossi's thermal lances decimated the incoming Zerglings, while the few Hydralisks and Roaches were put down by Dragoon fire and plasma bolts from the Ghosts.

Northwest, they encountered another Void Shard. At this point, however, before they could move in to hit it, they received a call to get back. They obeyed, and a 'low'-power MAC strike from an orbiting UNSC ship hit the monolith, obliterating it and nearly all of the surrounding Void-Shadows.

"A second shard has been destroyed" Artanis reported. "I can already sense Amon's protection weakening."

As the Void Miasma faded away, the strike-force moved in where the shard had been, the Colossi's thermal lances quickly disposing of the few surviving weakened Void-Shadows. As Probes hurried over to set up another expansion site, the strike-force moved west, on an Amon's Protoss base. The Colossi and Destroyer-type Void Rays focused their beams on quickly taking out photon cannons, while the two Warthogs aided Artanis' Dragoons in destroying their corrupted counterparts. An enemy Colossus and a Hybrid Destroyer were both weakened by a precision tactical strike from the _Spear_ , letting the Stalkers and Spartans finish them off with massed fire (though the Hybrid managed to destroy a Stalker before going down).

Meanwhile, back at the first expansion site north of the main base, an attack from a flock of Mutalisks and a quartet of Immortal-Shadows was being met with stiff resistance; not only were plentiful photon cannons and a pair of Khaydarin Monoliths already present, but three genuine Immortals were as well, and Aqua/Sigma-1 had moved up from the main base to assist further; her Prism Rain attack shot a Mutalisk out of the sky, while the monoliths' beams systematically obliterated the Immortal-Shadows. A trio of UNSC Hornets flew in, hitting the Mutalisks from the side, and together with the photon cannons they quickly had the flying beasts slain. Back with the main strike-force, a Solar Lance strike from the _Spear of Adun_ wiped out most of the remaining defenders and structures, allowing the Protoss & Spartans to finish clearing the way.

"Amon's downfall is at hand!" Alarak called out as Tal'darim and Sangheili dropships flew in. "Tal'darim, your Highlord demands the Dark God's blood! Do not disappoint me!"

As the Tal'darim and the Sangheili Alliance set up a base, while the strike-forced move to protect the western expansion site until its defenses could be set up, Artanis stood overlooking his base, relieved that everything seemed to be going well for the moment. Suddenly, he spun and activated his blue psi-blade, blocking the falling strike from an enchanted sword that glowed red with demonic power. His assailant was wearing an outfit of purple & white with a multicolored jester's hat, dark-purple hair, and a black-eyed bone-white mask that covered the upper half of his face. The figure grinned, showing a mouth full of fangs.

"Amon's last Dark General…" Artanis identified. "So you finally show yourself."

"I should have figured a single assassination strike wouldn't be enough to take out the Hierarch of the Protoss" the harlequin known as Joker remarked as he leapt back a few meters. "I guess we'll be doing this the fun way. Lord Amon will be most pleased with me when I bring him your head!"

Joker lunged at Artanis with a spearing thrust of his blade that the Hierarch twisted around and put his momentum into a back-swing of Zeratul's Void Blade that Joker ducked under, and then the harlequin's leg lanced up in a kick aimed at Artanis' wrist that the Protoss Hierarch snapped his arm inwards to avoid. He grabbed hold of the attacker's leg and tried to slam him into the ground, but Joker twisted himself free and landed a palm strike that hit the center of Artanis' chest like a hammer, knocking him back. The purple-clad being rushed in with a rising slash, but Artanis parried the strike, grabbed Joker's wrist and pulled him into a right cross to the face. Chuckling softly as he shrugged off the hit, the Dark General charged in again.

As their Hierarch's duel with Amon's enforcer got underway, the strike-force returned to the eastern expansion site (which Kairi chose to stay at and help in defense) to join Vorazun's forces in pushing on the Void Shard to the north. A Solar Lance strike wiped out the two Colossus-Shadows and half-dozen Immortal-Shadows that made up the first defensive line, allowing the Protoss and Spartans to push in, Sentries keeping their shields strong even within the Void-Miasma field. Zealots and Centurions rushed in together, whirlwind strikes and stun-strikes cutting through Zerglings and leaving Marine-Shadows and Zealot-Shadows as easy pickings for them and the Spartan-IVs. Concentrated fire from Dragoons and Stalkers cleared the skies of the few Banshee-Shadows and Scout-Shadows overhead, while the Void Rays focused their destructive beams on anything else. Half of the combined force shifted their focus to the Void Shard, directing enough firepower to shred an entire tank column at it, and before long the monolithic structure came apart in a chain of explosions, the void-miasma field fading away and the surviving Void Shadows weakened to the point of being effortlessly cleared out.

Back at the main base, the duel between Artanis and Joker was still going. Leaping away from an X-slash, Joker threw/launched a wave of explosive glowing-purple card-shaped magic bolts, which Artanis blocked with his psionic barrier. The Hierarch then fired a wave of psionic lightning, blasting Joker back. The dark harlequin conjured and fired a crackling blast of red and purple energy, which was countered by a spherical blast of blue & white from Artanis. The two met in the middle, pushing against one another, and exploded with enough force to crumple metal. Before the dust had faded, the two had rushed in and locked blades again.

As Vorazun's still-strong forces moved on to strike a Corrupted-Protoss base to the west, Artanis' strike-force moved northeast toward a Zerg base guarding the last of the earlier-marked locations. A Hybrid Nemesis came out to meet them, firing rapid-fire psionic blasts that cut down a trio of Zealots, before focused fire from the Stalkers, Void Ray, and Rocket Warthog brought it down. The Colossi's thermal lances burned away charging Zerglings, while the Spartans gunned down Roaches and Hydralisks; one Spartan-IV was killed, struck down by a precise projectile-spine headshot from a Hunter Killer-strain Hydralisk, which was then blown away by an explosive supersonic shell from another Spartan's ARC-920 railgun. The Immortals and Ghost-speeders focused fire on Spine and Spore Crawlers, killing them quickly, and soon the last attack-capable targets were destroyed, letting the strike-force obliterate the rest of the hive-cluster.

"Establishing fortifications now" 'Fenix' contacted as a fleet of Purifier and Phoenix League dropships flew in and started setting up shop. "We follow you to war, Hierarch."

The strike-force moved to the southern expansion site, arriving just in time to shoot down a squadron of Banshee-Shadows before they could break through the base's photon cannons' shields. They then joined the Tal'darim and Sangheili forces on pushing against the Void Shard north of the T/S base, hitting it from the north while they struck from the south. Wraith plasma mortars and Immortal cannon fire brought down the Dragoon-Shadows and one Siege Tank-Shadow, while explosive blasts from Mgalekgolo cannons and Tal'darim Vanguards took out a pack of Goliath-Shadows.

Two huge foes emerged from a Void Rift: an Ultralisk-Shadow and a Thor-Shadow. However, something even more massive then dropped in from orbit, belly-mounted jets slowing its descent enough to land safely on the tips of its four huge legs. The Sangheili 'Scarab' Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform fired its powerful plasma-beam cannon at the Thow-Shadow, slaying it rather quickly, while a focused barrage from Artanis' Immortals and Alarak's Vanguards brought down the Ultralisk-Shadow as it tried to charge the super-heavy walker. The Scarab then joined its allies in firing on the Void Shard, soon shattering the giant black & purple crystal.

Back at base, Artanis and Joker still fought on. Both of them had a few marks on their clothing/armor, and were a bit tired. They struck and swung and thrusted and parried, charged and blasted and released, trying to get past each other's defenses. After knocking Joker away with a kick, Artanis charged again, blades readied for a double-strike. Joker growled and moved to meet him, swinging his glowing blade… and cutting through air as Artanis abruptly vanished in a whorl of black 'smoke'. Hearing a muted whoosh behind him, Joker's eyes widened and he threw himself forward, barely avoiding being diagonally cut in half. As it was, he cried out in shocked pain as a burning gash was cut across his back. He leapt away to dodge a follow-up strike, panting as he glared at the Protoss Hierarch.

"You… You think this is enough?-!" he shouted. "You are _nothing_ before us! Now… prepare to bear witness to the mightiest Hybrids Lord Amon and I have ever created, as they lay waste to your armies!"

The dark harlequin then vanished through a Dark Portal…

- _Break_ -

A couple kilometers away from the outer edges of the battlefield, Joker reappeared. Slicing the tip of his thumb open on his blade, he slammed his palm down upon the ground. The earth rumbled as multiple huge Void Rifts opened up, and then multiple enormous beasts emerged from them, footsteps shaking the ground of Aiur as deep growls rumbled the air. With a fanged grin, Joker beheld the two-dozen Hybrid Titans he had called in.

"Now," he said, "we march on those fools and wipe them out! We'll start by hitting Artanis' base from behind, and then work our way through the rest! Onward, Hybrids! It is time to kill!"

The Hybrid Titans let out a combined roar that was heard for miles around, their presence chilling the cores of those on the battlefield. They began to advance…

Suddenly, several personnel-scale TSAB teleportation runes appeared in the monsters' path. Soon, in flashes of light, 12 people appeared in combat-ready stances: Naruto, Killer-Bee, and Gaara from the shinobi world; Asuna Kagurazaka of Ala Alba; the Diclonius Nana Yukishiro; Mai's little friend Kizuna; Golden Tiara, a.k.a. Agent Gamma of Equestria Project Corona; Shion & Sarah of Gamma Team; Krillin of Z-Team; Ryūko Matoi; and Subaru Nakajima.

"Yo." Naruto said.

After a few seconds of confusion, Joker chuckled. "Quite a random grouping, I'd say. And what do you all think you'll be doing here?"

"Well," Krillin folded his arms with a calm smirk. "Lemme put it this way. We didn't just spend the last few months _training_ …"

"We've also all taken trips to Naruto-kun's world," Kizuna continued, "explored, and… made some rather special friends."

"And in light of what sort of threats we'd be facing between Amon and Xehanort and whatever else might be out there," Golden Tiara picked up, "right after the end of the Reaper War, those friends agreed to combine their power with ours in a very special way."

"Pfft. Oh, _please_ " Joker rolled his eyes. "A friendship speech? Really? I don't care what kind of 'sunshine, lollypops, and rainbows' crud your 'friends' make you feel, it is no match for the power of Lord Amon, and that of these magnificent monsters he & I have created!"

Naruto slowly slid into a cocky grin. "Oh, _really_? …Ready, everyone?-!"

And at his call, not eleven but _twenty-three_ voices roared out in agreement.

(MUSIC: _Naruto: Road To Ninja_ OST – "My Name" (Movie Version))

To Joker's surprise, 12 pillars of light and power formed around the hero group. Then, explosions of light and chakra formed into a massive cloud of smoke, hundreds of meters across. It was blown away… to reveal a dozen humongous multi-tailed beasts of incredible power, with the transparent projections of their partners/Hosts standing atop their heads – the 'specter' of Gaara stood with arms folded atop Shukaku the 1-Tailed Tanuki; a transparent Asuna smirked from atop the head of Matatabi the 2-Tailed Cat; a see-through image of Nana with physical hands pressed together while her vector-hands waved about was perched on the head of Isobu the 3-Tailed Turtle; Kizuna's image stood ready atop Son Gokū the 4-Tailed Monkey; Golden Tiara's specter was in a ready stance while clinging to the central horn of Kokuō the 5-Tailed Dolphin-Horse; transparent Shion had arms folded as she sat between the ears of Khan the 5-Tailed Tiger; Krillin had arms folded and a little confident grin as his see-through image stood on Saiken the 6-Tailed Slug; Sarah's image held one-handed onto the central horn of Chōmei the 7-Tailed Beetle; Subaru's transparent self had arms crossed as she stood on the brow of Fenris the 7-Tailed Wolf; Killer-Bee had his arms crossed in a rap gesture as he sat on the forehead of Gyūki the 8-Tailed Ox; and Naruto had arms crossed and a grin on his face from atop the head of Kurama the 9-Tailed Fox.

"WHO'DVE THOUGHT WE'D BE FIGHTING TOGETHER LIKE THIS AGAIN?" Son Gokū remarked. "AND AGAINST A BRAND-NEW SET OF GIANT MONSTERS, AT THAT."

"Is it too much to ask?" Kizuna asked his new 'partner'.

"NAH. THIS'LL BE FUN."

"Ready to see if our practice has paid off, Kokuō?" Golden Tiara asked.

The First 5-Tailed Beast nodded. "LET'S PUT THESE ABOMINATIONS DOWN."

"YOU CALLED DOWN THE THUNDER…" Fenris and Subaru said together, his bluish-silver fur crackling with Lightning chakra.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO REAP THE WHIRLWIND!" Chōmei and Sarah finished, his wings whirling together Wind chakra.

"You ready, Saiken?-!" Krillin said. "Let's show them the results of our training!"

"READY, PARTNER!" the 6-Tailed Slug replied.

"I've worked hard to be a worthy partner for Isobu" Nana said. "Let's see if it's paid off."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO PROVE ANYTHING" the 3-Tailed Beast replied. "I ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE A GREAT PARTNER. NOW LET'S SHOW THESE MONSTERS JUST _HOW_ GREAT WE ARE TOGETHER."

"I never thought my life would lead here," Asuna said, "but I'm glad it did! Now it's time to show what Matatabi & I can do together!"

"WE'LL BURN YOUR HYBRIDS TO ASHES, _CLOWN_ " the 2-Tailed Cat snarled at Joker.

Faced with such massively powerful foes, tired and injured from his duel with Artanis, Joker signaled for the Hybrid Titans to attack and then retreated through a Dark Gateway. Some of the Hybrid Titans roared and charged, while others formed and fired huge psi-blasts. Senketsu and Isobu leapt high, curling into rapidly-spinning balls – Isobu made more devastating by his shell's spikes and Senketsu by wreathing himself in fire – and shooting down at an angle, crashing into a pair of Hybrid Titans with devastating force, grinding/tearing into them and quickly dealing fatal damage.

At the same time, Shukaku extended his chakra and his will into the earth, and a massive slab of soil and stone shot up from the ground, blocking the psi-blast headed towards him. The rest of the Tailed Beasts either scattered or – in the case of Gyūki and Kurama – actually smacked the blasts coming at them away. Chōmei moved in, dodging a Hybrid Titan's arms as he got in close and blasted the monster with point-blank slicing waves of Wind chakra, cutting huge, deep gashes into the Titan's front and knocking it back, allowing a concentrated wind bullet to be fired into its face, cracking its skull and killing it.

Saiken moved in with speed wholly unexpected of a giant slug-monster, flowing around a Hybrid Titan's spearing strike and firing a concentrated acid blast at the monster's right-arm joint; the beast roared out in fury and pain as within a few seconds the now-severed limb dropped to the ground, the stump sizzling. The Tailed Beast then leapt high and spun, hitting the Hybrid with a sideways spinning tail-strike strong enough that it snapped the monster's neck.

A massive blue fireball from Matatabi impacted a psi-blast from a Hybrid Titan, the two blasts canceling each other out. The 2-Tailed Beast then charged at the monster, pulling off a pounce attack that knocked the Titan on its back. Pinning the beast, Matatabi quickly brought her fangs down and tore its throat out. Son Gokū ducked under a Hybrid Titan's wild swing and struck with a barrage of flame-wreathed punches, finishing with a double-fisted hammer blow that slammed the monster into the ground, followed by a lethal stomp to the back of its neck.

Khan and Fenris double-teamed a four-eyed Hybrid Titan, knocking it around and not giving it time to make any serious attacks. An electrified bite from the 7-Tailed Wolf bit deep into the monster's flesh and muscle while sending a damaging and paralyzing jolt through its form, and then the 5-Tailed Tiger sank his jaws deep into the Hybrid's spine, bringing it down for a finishing blow. Another Hybrid Titan was sent flying, a few holes punched in its midsection by the horns of Kokuō, her charging headbutt goring deep into the monster's chest and knocking it back into Shukaku's grip, and the 1-Tailed Tanuki was all too glad to crush the Titan's skull between his huge hands. Shukaku then turned and fired a massive cannonball of compressed Wind chakra, nailing a mid-leap Hybrid Titan and blowing it out of the air. It landed in front of Gyūki, who knocked it silly with a haymaker and then impaled one of his horns through its face.

Kurama was taking on three Hybrid Titans at once, and doing quite well. After a punch and a tail-strike sent two of them flying, he used a judo move to slam the third to the ground with enough force to shake the earth, and then finished it with a 'low'-yield _Bijūdama_ blast to the head. The 9-Tailed Fox then curled his tails forward as a shield to block a psi-blast from the Hybrid Titan he'd tail-struck away, and when the other Titan charged from the other direction he ducked under a swing of its blade-arm and hit it with a rising palm strike to the 'chin' that knocked it off its feet. He grabbed it by the ankle as it was airborne, and slammed it back & forth into the ground a couple of times, finishing by swinging and throwing it at the other charging Hybrid, knocking them both down and leaving them vulnerable to a pair of blasts from him and Gyūki that wiped them both out.

A Hybrid Titan roared and stumbled back as Senketsu raked his fiery claws across its face. The 6-Tailed Fox then blasted the giant Hybrid in the leg with a blast of explosive Fire chakra, nearly blowing the limb off, followed by grabbing and suplexing the monster, and finished by rolling on top of the downed Titan and striking with a downward punch that crushed its skull and shook the earth. Two Hybrid Titans focused their power together for an extra-strength psi blast, but Isobu countered with a _Bijūdama_ , and when the blasts met halfway the Tailed Beast's attack only had to 'struggle' for a second before shoving the Hybrids' attack aside and continuing on to obliterate both of the monsters.

Now down to only nine members, the remaining Hybrid Titans tried to retreat. However, the ground for a few kilometers suddenly lit up with markings forming a giant circle, and Shukaku chuckled as his seal prevented the monsters from opening Void Rifts to retreat through. The 12 Tailed Beasts fell upon the remaining Titans, taking them down quickly, efficiently, and brutally. Then, however, they sensed as something took position overhead, casting a humongous shadow as it flew on: Amon's Zerg brood's Leviathan, heading toward the main battlefield to reinforce the Fallen Xel'Naga's armies.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Kurama said. "REST OF THE PRIME NINE, TO ME!"

The nine _Jūbi_ -spawned Tailed Beasts gathered together, and began melding their energies, forming them into an extremely powerful _Bijūdama_. The huge sphere of roiling power changed to a conical shape and then fired upward at the Zerg Leviathan a few kilometers overhead. The resulting blast lit up the sky for miles around as if a thermonuke had gone off, and when it finally faded, the gigantic creature's burnt, blasted corpse (or what was left of it; much of the 8-kilometer Leviathan had been _vaporized_ ) plummeting toward the surface of Aiur.

"I think it's safe to say we've made Artanis' job a little easier now" Subaru said.

- _Break_ -

Back at the main battlefield, all forces were making ready for a big combined push on the final Void Shard. Daelaam, Nerazim, Tal'darim, Purifiers, UNSC, Sangheili, TSAB, Phoenix League… A huge army attacked the Shard, bulldozing over the numerous Void-Shadows and Corrupted Protoss & Zerg guarding it. The Scarab's plasma-beam cannon put down a Corrupted Colossus and a Thor-Shadow, while Phoenix League AT-TEs and UNSC Scorpions took out Ultralisks and Siege Tank-Shadows. Rockets, Spartan-Laser shots, railgun slugs, APFSDS sniper rounds, plasma mortars, particle beams, blaster shells, psi-blasts, energy beams, grenades, blasts of _ki_ and magical power – everything imaginable was thrown at the Void Shard and its defenders. Against this enormous onslaught, Amon's forces were massacred, and in very little time the giant crystal was shattered into hundreds of pieces.

" **ABANDON YOUR HOPE. THE END OF AN AGE IS AT HAND.** "

The ground began to rumble. Atop the Overmind's corpse, the crimson energy field surrounding Amon's Hybrid Form flickered and died… as a crimson light began to shine forth from its eyes. At long last, the Fallen Xel'Naga's new vessel was complete and awake. Amon extended a hand, firing a huge beam of crimson energy that cut across Artanis' base, destroying several structures and vaporizing the entirety of Spartan Fireteam Indigo along with a few Protoss warriors.

"All vessels," Artanis ordered, "read your weapons _now_! Templar, _unleash your fury!-!_ "

Several targeting reticles heralded an _enormous_ barrage of directed-energy weaponry strikes from orbit, fired from every ship in the Protoss fleet, even the _Cybros_ and the _Spear of Adun_. The earth shook, shockwaves racing out, and Amon let out an echoing psionic cry of fury as his brand-new, long-awaited body was utterly atomized. When the light and dust finally faded, nothing remained of Amon's new body or of the Overmind's corpse, the whole thing reduced to a massive smoldering crater.

"Void energy levels dropping" Karax reported. "Amon's host body has been destroyed!"

"Ready the Keystone, Karax" Artanis replied. "Our final stand approaches…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"You have surprised my people, Hierarch" Alarak remarked. "They knew little of the bravery of the Templar. Some are even impressed by it."

"They have fought nobly, Alarak" Artanis replied. "I am honored that they stand with me."

"They admire your conviction… and brutality."

"And if we are victorious this day, will they continue to stand with me?"

"If I will it. But now is not the time to muse upon future things. Not when my vengeance awaits…"

- _Break_ -

"Can you sense the hope, Matriarch?"

"I do" Vorazun replied. "If we succeed, we will have a new chance to forge the unified society we strove for on Shakuras."

"We will preserve the traditions of the Nerazim. They will not be forgotten."

"In time, they may be. I feared losing our old ways, Artanis, but as we've worked with the Tal'darim and the Purifiers, I now see that it is inevitable. Traditions must change as we do. A day may come when we leave behind the Shadow Walk, just as you have abandoned the Khala and the caste system."

"That is the price we must pay to become truly one people."

"So I have come to believe."

- _Break_ -

"You seem troubled by so much loss, Hierarch" Rohana said.

"How could one not be? But the brooding you sense is only concern for the task at hand – to convince our people that they must shed what they hold most sacred…"

"You convinced me. I, who held the Khala above all else…"

"You knew the risk that connection was presenting to us."

"Indeed. Though I seldom knew his possession, each was horrifying. I bore silent witness to the mockery he made of me. I cannot imagine the suffering those below have experienced, the release they must yearn for…"

- _Break_ -

"Hierarch, it is done" Karax reported.

"The Xel'Naga Keystone is ready for deployment?"

"Indeed. However, the duration of the effect still deeply concerns me."

"It is our only option. We must believe that there will be enough time to speak reason."

"No matter what happens, if we die, we all die Templar, and I thank you for that – for your faith in me. It has been my eternal honor to serve you, Hierarch."

- _Break_ -

"I have been blessed to truly get to know you, Artanis," 'Fenix' said, "to call you friend, not just because of memory, but through experience."

"Our journey is not yet over, friend Fenix. If we win this day, know that the glory of building a new civilization lies ahead. And I will need your help in doing it."

"It is a task I greatly look forward to. But, I no longer wish to be called by the name 'Fenix'."

"Oh?"

"I am honored to choose my own name. It will be… Talandar."

" _Talandar_ … 'One who bears a strong heart'. A fitting name. So it shall be…"

- _Break_ -

"My brethren," Artanis addressed everyone aboard the _Spear of Adun_ and on all of the accompanying Protoss ships, "hear me, for there is little time left. All that remains of our race, our civilization, are those who stand beside you now, and those corrupted on the surface below. Our kind once stood as stewards, of a galaxy full of promise. In our pride and division, we failed that sacred charge, and fell to ruin. The Khala, designed to bring unity, ultimately only aided those divisions. Its hope was a lie.

"Today, that lie must come to its end, and with it, our prejudice and arrogance must become a thing of the past. For we now fight in the belief that our kind has _not_ seen its end. That we Protoss can stand bound by a belief in _unity_. And that we Protoss will forge a great and mighty new civilization!

"Trust each other in the fight ahead! Strike as one will! Let our last stand burn a memory so bright that we will be known throughout eternity!"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"The Keystone is in place, Hierarch" Karax reported, pointing out the Xel'Naga artifact suspended in midair over a specially-constructed pedestal, with three curved prongs 'orbiting' around it. It was slowly drawing in energy. "It will require time to charge to its full power."

"The Nerazim stand ready, Artanis" Vorazun said. "We will hold the northern entrance to the temple."

"Our forces will assist the Matriarch's people" the Phoenix League task-force Commander added.

"The Purifiers and I will secure the southern approach" Karax said, he and Talandar at the command of a sizable Purifier force.

"The UNSC will assist the Purifiers in holding the south" a UNSC Captain said.

"And I lay claim to the primary battle line" Alarak said from the Tal'darim position to the west. "Amon shall know my wrath firsthand."

"The warriors of the Sangheili Alliance stand ready to assist the Tal'darim in holding the western approach" a Sangheili Ultra called in.

"My forces will ensure the Keystone's safety," Artanis said, "and provide for our defense. We will reinforce your warriors as we are able."

"Hierarch," Karax said, "the Zerg surround us… But what of the Golden Armada? Disabling the psi-matrix delayed their return, but…"

"Amon will bring the full might of the Great Fleet to bear against us. Of that, there is no doubt. But we shall not break. We are the Daelaam, united as never before! _En taro Adun! En taro Tassadar!_ _En taro Zeratul!-!_ "

" _This is TSAB Admiral Harlaown to ground forces. Don't worry about the Golden Armada; a compound DDF fleet is in position to keep them at bay as best we can. Furthermore, we've got specialized Bureau ships and some tech from the 'Sol Confederacy' of the Phoenix League's Realm that's geared toward disabling ships_ _without_ _slaughtering the people inside, so we can cut down on Protoss casualties. Our heavy-hitting ships will bring the shields down, and we'll blast them with ion cannons, delta-wave inducers – everything we've got. Now, I can't promise we'll be able to do that with_ _every_ _ship that attacks us, we might have to kill some of them, but we'll do what we can._ "

Northeast of the Xel'Naga Keystone's position, Artanis' base was up & running. Probes and workers moved out to set up / warp in auto-defenses all along the temple's perimeter, as well as around the Keystone to supplement the warriors stationed to guard it. Gamma, Sigma, and Theta Teams were positioned where they could move quickly to support whatever positions were needed. Spartans – the couple-hundred IVs _and_ the famous IIs of Blue Team – added to defense, as well as a pair of mighty Scarab walkers. Other heavy-hitters were sprinkled about as well, taking positions and ready for anything.

The first attack came from the north, a sizable Zergling pack charging toward the Nerazim/Phoenix-League line. Phoenix League Siege-Tanks opened fire first, high-explosive mortars blowing many of the charging beasts to bits. Stalkers and photon cannons joined in next, blasting at the incoming Zerg, and as the now-significantly-reduced pack closed in, Vorazun and her Centurions & Dark Templar joined the fray, their green-hued psi-blades slicing and stabbing Zerglings, putting the mad beasts down with ease.

After about a minute of peace, another attack wave approached from the south, toward the Tal'darim/Sangheili base. Wraith mortars and Vanguard missile barrages blasted several of the approaching Zerglings and Roaches, with photon-cannons and Shade turrets pitching in once the enemy got a little closer. Bluish-white plasma swords and crimson psi-blades were ignited as the Zerglings got close, carving through the beasts once they were in range. Alarak and his Ascendants combined powers to release a wave of psionic energy that killed many Zerglings & Roaches and knocked back those not killed, stunning them for focused fire to finish off.

Before the last of the western-entrance Zerg bodies had finished bleeding, another wave of the monsters approached the southern entrance, where the Purifiers and UNSC waited for them. .50-caliber chainguns proved very effective against Zerglings, while a trio of Purifier 'Mirage' fighters and a pair of UNSC Wolverines made short work of the accompanying small flock of Mutalisks.

Right around when the Keystone's charging sequence reached around 15% power, warp signatures popped up in high orbit as Amon's enthralled ships began to arrive. The 'heavy hitters' readied their weapons, with the intent of hammering the Corrupted-Protoss ships' shields to bring them down, and thus leave the ships unprotected and vulnerable to disabling shots from specialized TSAB and Phoenix-League vessels. Soon, MAC shells and plasma torpedoes began to fly.

Back planet-side, another attacking force of Amon's Zerg from the west was supplemented with Enthralled Protoss forces. As the Sangheili Alliance forces focused mainly on the Zerg, Alarak led his Tal'darim in fighting the Corrupted Khalai. Plasma bolts and fuel-rod-gun shots blasted through Zerglings, Roaches, and Hydralisks, while Vanguard missiles and crimson psionic blasts struck down Amon's slave-warriors. As an Enthralled High Templar charged in, Alarak dodged a psi-blade strike and expertly severed the Daelaam warrior's nerve-cords, freeing the Templar from the Dark One's grasp. Upon regaining himself, the Templar nodded in gratitude and joined the fight, casting a Psionic Storm that ripped through a large pack of Zerglings.

Focused fire from the southern base's Scorpions and Khaydarin Monoliths took down the pair of Ultralisks leading the next attack. Snipers picked off Hydralisks, while a pair of Colossi incinerated many Zerglings. A few Zerglings made it past the initial line, only for Talandar to quickly and effortlessly dispatch them.

As time rolled in, it mostly stayed this way – enemy forces attacking from various directions, gradually becoming larger and more heavily armed, and in turn the defending forces gradually beefing up their defenses, with air squadrons of various fighter types patrolling, 'power units' taking to the field to reinforce defense, 'hero units' cutting down the enemy's numbers… The battlefield was darkened as the Sun set and clouds rolled in overhead. Up in orbit, the DDF fleet continued to engage the Amon-controlled Golden Armada, taking a few losses but successfully disabling many of the Corrupted-Protoss ships; in fact, they only had to actually _destroy_ around 35% of the attacking vessels, the TSAB and Confederacy specialty weapons managing to take the majority of ships out of the fight without killing more than a few of their possessed crew. And all the while, the Keystone slowly gathered power.

As the Keystone's charging sequence hit 95%, the Corrupted Protoss struck with a vengeance, hitting from all sides, supplemented by Amon's Zerg. Naruto and Nanoha's groups joined the fray in full, with the 12 Tailed-Beast Hosts pitching in as well, doing everything they all could to protect the Keystone. Selendis, present vessel of Amon's consciousness, led the attack, engaging Artanis in a hectic duel, the two figures leaping about, psi-blades clashing.

Finally, the Keystone was suffused in a bright blue glow.

"Energy matrix charged" Karax reported. "The Keystone is ready, Hierarch!"

"Warriors," Artanis ordered, "pull back to the Keystone! Let them come to us!"

The various factions obeyed, pulling back and concentrating around the Xel'Naga device. In front of the Keystone, Amon's Vessel charged, carving through Daelaam Zealots and engaging the Hierarch.

"Selendis!" he shouted. "Hear me!"

Suddenly, the Keystone flashed, releasing a bluish 'shockwave' of light that raced across the entire planet and the space surrounding it. Then, it retracted, 'pulling' Amon's essence out of every single Protoss afflicted. In space, the Golden Armada's ships went silent, while on the ground Protoss warriors fell to their knees, purged of the Dark God's influence… for now.

"Templar!" Artanis called out, his voice heard by every being in the system. "Rid yourselves of Amon! Sever your nerve-cords!"

" **NO!** " The Keystone turned red, floating upward. Bolts of crimson energy lanced out, striking at everyone in range. " **WE ARE ONE IN THE KHALA!** "

"…Without the Khala," Selendis spoke, "what will we become?"

"… _Free_." Artanis replied.

" **LIES!** "

The Executress looked up at Artanis, her nerve-cords grasped in one hand.

"Believe…" he implored.

Closing her eyes, Selendis ignited a sapphire-hued psi blade… and with a roar, she sliced it through her nerve-cords, letting them fall to the ground. After a few seconds, she stood tall, ignited her blades, and cried out for every Protoss to hear:

" _En taro Artanis!-!_ "

Signaled by that, Protoss all around began severing their nerve-cords en masse, even those in orbit listening in. Thousands, millions of minds, severing themselves from the corrupted Khala… The crimson Keystone surged and fragmented as Amon's unholy voice roared in fury, and then it abruptly imploded in upon itself, vanishing. A second later, a beam of crimson light shot upward, through a Void Rift, the force of it blowing away the clouds overhead. The rift snapped shut, the battlefield going silent, as the light of the stars shone down.

"He's gone…" Ahsoka said from amongst Gamma Team. "Amon's been banished back into the Void."

Artanis nodded. "It is done… for now…"

As the warriors of the Daelaam and the Dimensional Defense Force caught their breath, cheers rang out across the battlefield.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

 **A Few Hours Later**

As everyone worked to pick up the pieces, treat the wounded and bury the dead, Artanis stood aboard the bridge of the _Spear of Adun_ , watching as damaged ships were scanned for survivors and sorted into 'repairable' and 'irreparable' categories for future efforts. Everyone had been busy with clean-up, and hadn't really had time to stand down or start reconstruction yet.

The Hierarch's musings were cut short as a terminal chimed.

"How can this be?" Karax said, standing at it. "Hierarch, we are receiving an unauthorized transmission. It is from…"

"Ulnar Station. It is from Kerrigan…"

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: We venture into the Void, to silence the Dark Voice once and for all. I've got some changes from canon planned, and some DDF hero action. Stay tuned…


	13. Into the Void

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Near Ulnar Station**

A massive fleet of mixed ships from the three Koprulu Sector races and various DDF factions looked out at the megastructure that the Xel'Naga had once called home. Aboard the _Spear of Adun_ 's war-council chamber, Artanis and Selendis stood with Raynor, while various DDF big-shots listened in via comm. link.

"We have waited long enough in this accursed realm" the female Executor said. "If the Queen of Blades truly wishes to speak, she would be here now."

"She ain't gonna stand us up, Selendis" Raynor replied. "If she says it's important, you better believe it is."

"Trusting that _deceiver_ is not an act I am accustomed to, Commander."

" _You said the same thing about Zeratul,_ " Col. Holland replied over a vid-screen, " _and look where_ _that_ _got you._ "

Before Selendis could respond, the council-chamber doors slid open, as the Primal Queen made her entrance.

"Such little faith for a Templar…" Kerrigan remarked. "Artanis. Jim…"

"So what's going on, Sarah" Raynor asked. "What's so urgent you got us all here for?"

"Amon still lives. His hatred festers in the Void, and he already plans to return. Even now, I hear voices calling me…"

"This may be the Great Enemy's trickery…" Selendis whispered to Artanis.

"The voices are not his. There's something else in there – something tormented and desperate, but it's benevolent. …Amon's strength grows by the moment. He may not return during our lives… but he _will_ return."

"And what is it you suggest we do, Kerrigan?" Artanis asked.

"There is a gateway to the Void within Ulnar. I intend to go through it and destroy the Fallen One once and for all. I need your help."

After several seconds' thought, Raynor spoke up. "Sarah's right. We can't kick this can down the road. This burden is ours, like it or not."

"Zeratul foresaw that this day would come…" Artanis remarked. "You have our blades, Kerrigan."

Soon, the signal was sent, and the enormous diamond-shaped megastructure split apart, pieces shifting and changing, forming into a truly massive ring. A flash of light accompanied the opening of a portal into the Void, and the entire gathered combined fleet flew into and through it.

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

" _Things are goin' sideways real fast_ " Raynor reported. " _These… shadows are tearing at our ships. We're not gonna last long out here._ "

" _The voices are coming from up ahead_ " Kerrigan said. " _We must reach them!_ "

"My forces will investigate…"

- _Break_ -

A pair of Warp Prisms deposited several Protoss foot-soldiers, along with three Stalkers and a pair of Annihilator-class Immortals. Moving north, through the Void Miasma that slowly ate at their shields, the walkers' cannons making short work of a Marine-Shadow squad. Further ahead, a 'machine' of floating black stones held open a rift, from which more Void Shadows were emerging. The Annihilators fired their 'Shadow Strike' cannons, destroying the rift, while Centurions and Sentinels carved through the Zergling-Shadows that had emerged from it. To the east, they spotted a large black & red structure, which the local Void Miasma seemed to be coming from.

" _Go forth…_ " a deep, warm voice echoed. " _Purge the corruption…_ "

"That voice…" Artanis murmured, in awe. "Tassadar!"

Every unit focused fire on the bizarre corrupting device, quickly wearing through its defensive barrier and blowing chunks out of it. Finally, the structure exploded and collapsed, the dark-red miasma clearing from the immediate area. A brilliant golden crystal was revealed, shining with warm light that bathed the area, fully recharging the Protoss warriors' shields and pushing the dark miasma back further. Structures began to warp in, while Artanis himself came down as well. Zerg drop-pods and Dominion dropships came down as well, setting up shop east of the forming Protoss base.

Before the Daelaam Hierarch, two masses of light flew down – one blue, one green. They set down beside each other a few meters in front of him, and formed into two very familiar figures.

"Your timing is impeccable, old friend" Zeratul's spirit greeted, as he stood beside the spirit of Tassadar.

"Tassadar and Zeratul… How can this be?"

"We were both able to maintain our connection to the material Realm after our deaths, rather than passing on to the afterlife, thanks to one being's efforts" Tassadar replied. "Now, he needs your help."

"And who would this 'being' be?" Kerrigan asked.

"His name is Ouros" Zeratul's spirit replied. "He is the last survivor of the benevolent Xel'Naga. He has been Amon's prisoner for quite some time."

"It was he who placed the 'prophecies' Zeratul had been following, doing what little he still could to help life against the Fallen One. Now, to free him, we must destroy the other structures similar to the one you just felled – the keystones of his seal. And… we must also deal with his jailer."

"Jailer?" Raynor asked.

"When a Xel'Naga's vessel in the Material Realm is slain," Zeratul replied, "their spirit and essence return to the Void…"

He swept his hand outward, and everyone's vision was given the image of flying out over the battlefield, overlooking the various Void Rifts and 'seal-stones'. And at the far edge of the battlefield, a huge and hideous creature sat, dull-purple with patches of glowing red, four glowing-red eyes over a 'mouth' of hanging tentacles. And although none of the allied forces had ever seen anything like him, his energy signature was all too familiar.

" _ **A**_ _h, the Queen of Blade_ _ **s**_ _…_ _ **W**_ _hat a pleasant surpris_ _ **e**_ _…_ "

"Narud…" Kerrigan growled.

The bases got to work to get up & running, setting up auto-defenses and putting together rapid-response forces. Within a few minutes, a huge monstrosity floated in from the north – a Void Thrasher. The demonic entity went for Raynor's base, SAM turrets and Siege Tanks starting to chip through its psionic barrier. The vile titan roared and released a wave of purple psionic lightning, killing half of a marine squad and damaging one of the turrets. It was now that the Dimensional Defense Force made its presence known, as a fairly powerful _ki_ blast struck the Void Thrasher, stripping away its barrier and stunning it. Then, a certain tall  & buxom red-eyed blonde mage flew in, and a swing of Bardiche Jet Zanbar cleaved one of the Thrasher's arms off. Raynor's SAM turrets focused fire on the wounded monster's head, bringing the titan down, its body rapidly disintegrating into glowing purple particles that drifted away and winked out like cooling embers.

Moving north from Raynor's base, a combined Protoss/Terran strike-force hit a Void Miasma generator. Goliath heavy machinegun fire cut through Zergling-Shadows and Marine-Shadows, while Immortals and Annihilators focused cannon fire on the nearby void-rift, closing it quickly. As a flock of Mutalisk-Shadows was met by missiles from the Goliaths and anti-air shells from Dragoons, the Immortals and Raynor's Marauders focused heavy fire on the miasma generator, chipping away at it. A precision tactical strike from the _Spear of Adun_ took some chunks out of the structure, making the ground forces' job easier, and soon the structure was destroyed, freeing space for Raynor's Dominion forces to move up and start erecting a forward position.

" _ **T**_ _he Swarm shall fall this da_ _ **y**_ _!_ "

A force of Void-Shadows hit Kerrigan's hive-cluster, being attacked by her Spine Crawlers, Roaches, and Hydralisks. A pair of Zerg Abominations emerged from the Hive and joined the fray, crushing the three Stalker-Shadows. Raynor's people hit the Void-Shadows from the flank, gunning down most of the Zergling-Shadows before they knew what hit them, with Goliath and Diamondback fire quickly mopping up the rest. A Void Thrasher now approached Kerrigan's base, but a pair of golden warriors barred its path: Naruto in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode (Stage 1), and Super Saiyan (1) Goku. The two fired a pair of golden-yellow _ki_ blasts at the Void Thrasher, blasting it back and doing some damage. It fired a wave of psionic lightning at them, but they flew out of the way and countered with more energy blasts from Goku and a giant solid-chakra fist to the face from Naruto. Finally, the two golden warriors combined energies for a blast that blew the monster's head off.

As the duo came back down to ground level a ways north from Kerrigan's base, they were joined by Vegeta, Sasuke, and Gohan. When he had died and been revived after Kid Buu obliterated Earth, Gohan had lost the hypercharge power-up Old Kai had given him. However, since that debacle's end, he had thrown himself into training, aware that Buu would likely not be the last major threat they'd ever face. As a result, he was now (a little) stronger than when he fought and defeated Cell and then Bojack a year after, able to keep up with Goku and Vegeta once more (though he had not unlocked the SS3 form they had).

Suddenly, the quintet felt a palpable 'wave' of malice. " _ **I**_ _was hoping you lot wouldn't show u_ _ **p**_ _._ _ **I**_ _didn't want to use these two, since they're a bit… harder to contro_ _ **l**_ _._ _ **B**_ _ut, if there was ever a time to break out my trump cards, now would be i_ _ **t**_ _!_ _ **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!-!**_ "

In front of the five heroes, two wooden coffin-like boxes sprung up from the earth. They readied themselves, knowing they were in for a fight… but as the front 'faces' of the boxes fell away, revealing who was inside, the quintet felt shock as they saw exactly who they were up against. The first was a man, clad in dull-red armor over a deep-blue bodysuit, with long, shaggy black hair. The other figure was masculine and humanoid in build, but his body was a mixture of black, green with black spots, a pair of hardened black protrusions from his back that looked like insect-wing casings, and white flesh of a neck leading up to a pale-white face with purple markings and a yellow 'frame' along the sides and jaw-line, with a pair of green 'horns' pointing upward. The Z-Trio felt shock and mild horror as they recognized one of the worst foes they had ever faced, while Naruto & Sasuke were tensed and angry as they beheld one of _their_ mightiest enemies:

"Madara…" Naruto scowled.

"Cell…" Gohan whispered.

Soon, the two Reanimates stirred. Upon achieving full consciousness, Cell looked himself over, quite confused; how could he be 'alive' and dead at the same time? He was then distracted by an annoyed sigh from his left.

"Not _again_ …" Madara grumbled.

"Hm?" Cell turned to face the other _Edo Tensei_ reanimate. "You know what this is?"

"It's not the first time I've been brought back in this manner… although _this_ one was wholly unplanned. It's… Oh, I'll just show you instead of telling you; look into my eyes…"

Madara's _Mangekyō_ flashed, and knowledge of _Edo Tensei_ 's specifics was 'beamed' into Cell's mind, as well as basic information on who Madara was, and his goals. At the same time, Madara had a look at Cell's memories, learning about him as well. When the connection broke, Cell looked down at his hands, seeing how his arms were slightly dulled in color, with minute cracks here & there.

"Using a deceased person's blood or other genetic material to summon them from the afterlife, bind them to a self-repairing body of animated earth, and fight on the summoner's behalf? …If I weren't experiencing it for myself, I'd likely not believe it."

"Hmph. Well, while you're marveling at that," Madara lifted his arms, preparing to weave hand-seals, "I'll just-"

Suddenly, Madara froze, feeling as the summoner's power actively stopped him from casting the technique that would have freed him from their control. Right away, he could sense that the power was not human.

" _ **I**_ _don't think s_ _ **o**_ _…_ _ **Y**_ _ou're_ _mine_ _now, Uchiha, you and him bot_ _ **h**_ _._ "

The two reanimated dark warriors received new information sent into their heads, on who – and _what_ – their present summoner was, and who he served. Madara sighed.

"First Kaguya, then this 'Amon'…" he murmured exasperatedly.

"Well, look on the bright side, Mr. Uchiha" Cell said. "They wouldn't summon warriors of our caliber unless they had foes truly worth fighting, and that means we get to have a little fun."

The old Uchiha smirked. "True. I'm never one to pass up a good scrap. Now, who are we up against?"

The two then finally turned their attention away from each other and to the five people staring them down, all of them tensed and serious.

"Oh?" Madara raised an eyebrow. "Uzumaki and my wayward great-grandson again? And they've got some friends from _your_ neck of the woods, Cell."

"Indeed…" the hybrid warrior said. "Hello again, Goku, Vegeta. I'll bet you weren't expecting to see _me_ again, now were you? Though I am a bit surprised to see you alive again, Goku; I'm assuming someone pulled a few strings after I blew you up. And… Oh… Why, Gohan, is that _you_?" He chuckled. "My goodness, you've grown!"

"Well, this is just _great_ " Naruto growled. "Our second-biggest bad _and_ Team Goku's second-biggest bad at the same time."

"So if we win this," Sasuke said, "might Narud pull out the number-one spots?"

Gohan shook his head. "Even Amon knows what a bad idea bringing Majin Buu back would be, and from what you guys told me, Kaguya isn't dead, just stripped of all her power and sealed in the heart of an artificial planet in an alternate dimension that only she could access."

"Really?" Cell asked, listening in. "Well, lads, points to you two for thoroughness."

"So what happens now?" Goku said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Madara said. "My new friend here & I kill you all."

In response to that, the hero quintet's auras flared, with Vegeta and Gohan going Super Saiyan to match with Goku. Madara then clenched his fists and focused his own power, his aura alone obliterating the wooden box he had been summoned in from behind him. Sensing the old Uchiha's power, Cell was pleasantly surprised; he wouldn't have to be 'babysitting', for Madara was easily _at least_ as strong as a Super Saiyan (and possibly even more than what he was currently at, if a few of those scenes from the human's memories were true). As he looked out at the five 'heroes', Cell realized he would have to be careful not to give the blond boy time to transition into his 'Tailed Beast' form; the 9-Tailed Fox was _far_ more powerful than even he. He looked to Madara, who subtly nodded; he was thinking the same thing.

The two dark warriors charged, making the first move; Naruto, barely moved in time to block a punch from Cell, while Vegeta leapt back to dodge a falling heel-drop kick from Madara that shattered the ground where he'd been standing. Gohan went to aid Naruto against Cell while Sasuke moved to help Vegeta engage Madara, with Goku hanging back for a few seconds to see where he'd be needed more. As blows began to be exchanged, he moved to help Naruto & Gohan, blindsiding Cell with a crushing kick to the side, giving the two boys a few seconds' breathing room.

Meanwhile, Artanis' and Raynor's forces managed to destroy another seal-stone, overwhelming its Void-Shadow defenders and shattering the huge construct with focused heavy fire. The two forces then split to tackle two Void Miasma generators at once. As Raynor's people moved northeast, Artanis' Colossi burned away a pack of Zergling-Shadows guarding the generator directly north of their base. The Immortals and Dragoons unloaded on the generator, soon scrapping it, while the foot-soldiers kept Void Shadows off of them, and the whole group returned to base to recharge and reinforce their numbers. Meanwhile, focused Siege Tank fire took down Team Raynor's target, as the Marauders and Marines kept lesser Void Shadows at bay. Lastly, a Dominion expansion base under now-Admiral Horner's command set down where the Protoss had just cleared.

The Dominion forces retreated to their forward operating base, just as long-range scanners detected a Void Thrasher heading their way. Kerrigan's Zerg moved up to assist Raynor's forces, two of her Noxious-strain Ultralisks engaging the Thrasher in close combat while Mutalisks and Wraith fighters bombarded it with fire. The Void Thrasher's psionic lightning fried a quartet of Hydralisks, but Banelings rolled in and slammed against the beast, eating away at its barrier and flesh. A Dominion Thor moved up, its heavy cannons blasting at the Void Thrasher, and finally a barrage of rockets aimed at the monster's face took it down.

Energy blasts and elemental _ki_ / _chakra_ attacks filled the air, as did the seven warriors unleashing them; apparently, Narud had made it so Madara could fly even without being in Six-Paths Sage Mode, enabling him to properly participate. The evil old Uchiha had been quick to use his Sharingan to copy the ability to use _ki_ blasts, and was presently fighting Super-Saiyan Goku on an even footing, which really said something about Madara's power level. And, Cell had noticed, neither he nor Madara were at their maximums yet, due to a combination of willingly holding back and of a slight 'restraint' effect from Narud; even the evil Xel'Naga didn't want to try controlling something _that_ powerful if he could help it.

Sending Gohan flying with a kick, Cell then smirked as he focused on Sasuke, releasing a storm of _ki_ bolts that took position all around the Uchiha boy and then, with a clench of Cell's fists, came rushing in at him all at once. …However, just before they could hit, Cell sensed as Sasuke's power level took an abrupt and noticeable jump, and instantaneously the boy's energy signature vanished, reappearing down on the ground, while the large rock that had been where he now was instantly appeared at his former position, to be obliterated by the energy blasts. Sasuke looked up at his foes, revealing that both of his eyes had transitioned from the red  & black of his Eternal Mangekyō to a series of concentric thin black rings on a pale-purple 'background'.

'Was that Goku's Instant Transmission?' Cell thought. '…No, that wasn't homing in on someone else's energy signature and teleporting to that; he twisted space-time to instantaneously change positions with that rock. That's an interesting application of teleportation. And those eyes… His power level jumped the moment they changed to this new form…'

"Oh?" Madara looked down. "So he finally awakened it naturally, instead of the old Sage granting it to him? This might make things a little more fun…"

Armed with his new, 'properly' awakened Rinnegan eyes, Sasuke returned to the air, unleashing a double _Gōkakyū_ at Madara, who activated his own Rinnegan (making his power level increase noticeably as well, Cell sensed) and used _Shinra Tensei_ to nullify the first fireball and then a swing of a Stage-0 _Susanō_ sword to bat the other one away. Cell, meanwhile, brought his own power level up to match Madara's now-higher level, and the five heroes realized they were in for a little more trouble.

As the Protoss strike-force, now reinforced by a squadron of Void Rays, moved on the next seal-stone, a Sangheili Alliance 'Scarab' super-heavy walker was dropped in from a few kilometers overhead to aid them. The massive mech fired its plasma beam cannon, vaporizing a pack of Zerg-Shadows and destroying a Void Rift. Immortals, Annihilators, and Void Rays began firing on the seal-stone, while the foot-soldiers, Dragoons, & Stalkers handled Void-Shadows, with the Scarab using its main gun to take down a Thor-Shadow. The massive black & red crystal began to fragment, and then a sustained shot from the Scarab finished it off, leaving it to explode and leave behind a smaller, golden crystal that shone light which pushed the Void Miasma back and out of the immediate area.

Meanwhile, the Zerg Swarm advanced north from their Hive-cluster, toward another seal-stone, with Kerrigan joining/leading them. As focused, massed fire from Hydralisks cut down Marine-Shadows and Zealot-Shadows, the Zerglings charged in, rolling over Goliath-Shadows and Stalker-Shadows and tearing them apart. Mutalisks and Guardians flew in, starting to blast at the seal-stone, while Ultralisks and Abominations slashed and trampled Void-Shadows in their path to the monolith, lending their own attacks to the cause. A high-yield Kinetic Blast from Kerrigan blew a sizable chunk out of the seal-stone, and focused fire from the flyers on this new weak-point quickly added up. Soon, the huge crystal shattered, and as the golden light pushed away the miasma, Drones moved up to start setting up a forward base.

Madara growled as he was blasted back by Gohan's attack, his _Edo Tensei_ body mending itself as he regained control and landed on his feet. He and his new ally Cell were powerful, that was true, but they were not at their full potential, and 5-on-2 meant that their enemies still had a slight advantage. From what he could remember from the information gleamed from Cell's mind, the bio-droid was not yet fighting at his maximum. In fact, watching Cell's movements and feeling his chakra, it was almost as if he was waiting for something…

Cell came in for a landing beside Madara, his _Edo Tensei_ body regenerating its left hand after Naruto had used a chakra claw to rip it off. Suddenly, Cell's body tensed and seemed to 'pulse' faintly. The bio-droid let out a low chuckle, as the five heroes set down across from them.

"Finally…" he said with gleeful anticipation.

"What are you up to now?" Goku asked, tensed and ready.

" _Edo Tensei_ …" Cell spoke. "Truly, a fascinating technique. To summon the souls of the deceased, and bind them to your will, using only a bit of their blood as a medium… But, I believe our Xel'Naga 'friend' neglected to do all of his homework when he brought us back…"

" _ **A**_ _nd what is that supposed to mea_ _ **n**_ _?_ " Narud's voice echoed.

Cell chuckled, as the 'skin' of his _Edo Tensei_ body began to crack. "Blood… contains cells…"

From the looks on their faces, Vegeta and Gohan put two & two together and realized what was coming a split-second before Cell tensed and flexed… making his outer surface shatter, to reveal his body with its normal colors as opposed to the dulled ones of a reanimated form, now free of the tiny cracks as well. Narud felt shock as his _Edo Tensei_ control link was completely severed. When Cell looked up, his eyes had normal white sclera instead of _Edo-Tensei_ black. And then he focused his _ki_ , and his power level soared.

"His… His real body was regenerating _inside_ the Edo Tensei one the whole fight…" Naruto murmured.

"I must thank you, Narud, for giving me this second chance at life, however unwitting it was on your part. And, there's something _else_ you should know: due to my Saiyan cells, I grow stronger upon recovering from any near-fatal injury… and regenerating from a mere handful of red  & white blood cells means that the proportionate power increase…"

Getting the gist of it, the three Saiyans went up to Super Saiyan 2, while Naruto brought his Nine-Tails Cloak up to Stage 2 as well… and they sensed the difference: in his 'first' incarnation, Cell had outclassed Super Saiyans but been tossed about easily by SS2 Gohan, in his 'second' he had been not too far behind a healthy Gohan, and slightly _stronger_ than him after his injury taking a hit for Vegeta; and now, Cell's power level was _equal_ to the three Ascended Super Saiyans – as strong as the SS2 form that had once overshadowed him all those years ago.

"Crap…" Gohan whispered.

"And," Cell continued speaking as his golden aura crackled with blue electrical discharges, "let's not leave my new friend out of the fun. Yet another little factoid about me, Xel'Naga: any technique that is used against and makes contact with me… I can copy."

Cell's hands moved, forming a sequence of seals, and then he pressed his palm against Madara's shoulder. The control link to the Uchiha was severed, freeing him from Narud's control, and the blocker on his power was taken away as well; as his _ki_ flared, Madara smirked and chuckled as he was now not far from Cell in strength.

"Now _that_ 's more like it…" he said with an evil grin.

"Well then," Cell said, crossing his arms, "now that the warm-up is done, shall we get to the _real_ fun?"

Now reinforced by even more Void Rays, Artanis' forces rolled on the next seal-stone. Again, the Scarab's main gun took a huge chunk out of the enemy numbers, while the Colossi and Immortals focused fire on the Void-Rift generators, destroying them and cutting off further Void-Shadow reinforcements. The Void Rays made short work of a Mutalisk-Shadow squadron, while Zealots, Centurions, and Sentinels carved through Zergling-Shadows and Marine-Shadows with minimal losses. A 'Solar Lance' strike from the _Spear of Adun_ heavily damaged the seal-stone, and focused fire from the Void Rays and Scarab finished the job. As the area was cleared of dark miasma, Dominion forces dropped in to set up another forward base.

The Protoss then joined Raynor's forces in advancing northwest from this new base. A trio of Siege-Tank-Shadows was vaporized by the Scarab, clearing the way for four of the real deal to move in and start shelling enemy infantry. Goliaths and Immortals marched side by side, heavy guns cutting through Hydralisk-Shadows and Stalker-Shadows, while Wraith fighters provided anti-air support for the Void Rays as their blue beams took out Void-Rift generators. Ahead, the next seal-stone was guarded by a sizable flock of Mutalisk-Shadows, but a wave of AAMs from the Dominion Wraiths, SAMs from the Goliaths, and supporting fire from the Void Rays, Stalkers, and Dragoons quickly brought them down with minimal casualties. The Scarab's main plasma beam cannon dealt significant damage to the seal-stone, allowing Siege-Tank shells to finish it off, clearing the way for another Dominion FOB.

Artanis' forces then pushed east, destroying a pair of light-guarded Void-Rifts before then encountering a more heavily-defended area. Thankfully, a Temporal-Shift field from the _Spear_ made their job easier, allowing the Colossi and Dragoons to clear out the now-frozen Goliath-Shadows and Phoenix-Shadows, while the Void Rays brought down a Colossus-Shadow. The Scarab's tail-mounted secondary plasma-bolt cannon did some damage as well, blasting away most of a Zergling-Shadow pack. As the T-S field faded, the Centurions rushed in, using stun-strikes to leave enemy infantry Void-Shadows vulnerable for Zealots and Sentinels to cut down. Ahead, another seal-stone was guarded by a trio of Ultralisk-Shadows, but another Solar Lance strike wiped them out, clearing the way for the Scarab and Void Rays to focus fire, bringing the structure down. As the golden light washed the area clean, Kerrigan's forces moved in to set up another forward base.

Back at the clash of titans, Madara was a little frustrated. While he and Cell were not in any danger of being overwhelmed and overpowered by the five 'heroes', neither were they making any headway in dealing any serious blows; the two sides appeared evenly matched. Cell wasn't saying it, but the Uchiha could tell that he was starting to get a little irritated (or perhaps bored) as well. He needed something that would put him head & shoulders above the 'Saiyans' and Asura & Indra's reincarnates in terms of power; if he had the 10-Tails' power like before, he'd be able to squash them all flat at their current levels, but that was out of his grasp. Looking to his unusual ally, a ghost of a plan formed:

'Perhaps… I could use the Human and Preta Paths' abilities to take _his_ power…'

Cell was sent flying by a simultaneous blow from SS2 Goku and SS2 Gohan, while Madara was blasted back by an _Ōdama Rasengan_ from Naruto. The two landed side by side, Madara on Cell's left, both of their bodies repairing their wounds in their own way. An energy blast from Vegeta came soaring in, but then a huge blue spectral warrior appeared around them both, and Madara's _Susanō_ blocked the blast with little difficulty.

"An impressive defensive technique" Cell remarked. "What I wouldn't give to have something like this; it would have come in handy a few times in my first life."

Madara let out a soft "Hmph", carefully hiding how he was slowly focusing chakra into his Rinnegan eyes and right hand… and failing to notice the tiny smirk on Cell's face, or as Cell's tail, retracted and nestled between his casing-wings, slowly and silently extended down and outward. As Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Naruto, and Sasuke came in for a landing, trying to think of ways to break down the _Susanō_ (or just wait until Madara decided to lower it), they thought they saw slow movement behind Madara, though the flickering blue solidified chakra made it difficult to see right away.

'…Now'

Abruptly, Madara's right hand shot outward… and Cell caught it by the wrist, inches from his chest. Shocked, Madara turned to face the bio-droid, who grinned wickedly… as his tail-tip opened up into a funnel directly over Madara's head. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan noticed, their faces changing to horrified realization, just as it came down over Madara's head and shoulders.

"Damn it!" Goku shouted. "Everyone, break through _now!-! Stop him!-!_ "

All five started firing high-yield energy blasts, but the blue _Susanō_ held firm despite chunks starting to be blown out of it. Meanwhile, inside it, Cell had an expression of feral triumph as his tail slowly pulled the struggling Madara deeper in. Soon, the Uchiha's feet vanished, and the mass visible traveling its way up the tail slowed its struggles and compressed. Finally, it vanished into Cell's body.

Just as the five heroes almost managed to break through the _Susanō_ , it shattered from within as a pulse of energy raced out. A shell of brightly-glowing energy formed around Cell as he floated up off the ground, a fierce wind blowing out from him in all directions. Arcs of red and green 'lightning' crackled around the shell, and the quintet quaked as they sensed the power growing within. Finally, the 'shell' shattered with explosive force, knocking them off their feet.

Cell chuckled softly as he slowly floated down, setting foot in the middle of the small crater beneath him. The green 'plating' on his arms and legs had turned to a dull red like Madara's armor, the edges of his wing-casing appendages looked slightly jagged, like sawblades, instead of their former rounded smoothness, the two crests growing up from his head were about an inch or two shorter, his formerly-white face and neck had a slight 'tan' to them, and most alarmingly of all, when his eyes opened, they were both Rinnegan. His power level, already as high as an SS2 beforehand, had now increased by nearly 50%.

"Now then," he said, his voice slightly deeper and 'rougher' than before, "who wants to die first?"

For several seconds, nobody moved. Then, Gohan shifted his right foot a fraction of an inch. Instantly, Cell flash-stepped to right in front of the youth, landing a punch that sent the Ascended Super Saiyan careening back with great speed, crashing all the way through a rock formation on his way. Goku, Vegeta, and Sasuke started firing energy blasts at Cell, who simply swatted them away and then lashed out with a focused shockwave of force that knocked the three off their feet. He then turned as Naruto came at him with a Rasengan, forming a deep-blue Stage 0 _Susanō_ ribcage to block the sphere of energy, and then lashed out with a kick that knocked Naruto back a fair distance.

Gohan came back in, firing a _Masenko_ , while Vegeta added a Final Impact shot [AN: the move he used to punch a hole through Fat Buu; called 'Atomic Blast' in the _Budokai_ games]. Cell jumped to dodge Vegeta's shot, and merely crossing his arms in front in a guard was enough to withstand Gohan's attack without any trouble. Next, Cell turned his attention to the side, just as SS2 Goku fired a Kamehameha wave at him. Grinning, the powered-up biodroid extended his left palm out toward the incoming energy, as his newly-acquired Rinnegan flashed. Goku watched in shock as his Kamehameha was caught and absorbed, vanishing into Cell's arm which was now suffused in a blue glow.

"Thanks for the gift, Goku," said, "but I think I already have this one. I'll just give it back to you…"

Pointing his palm at Goku, Cell released the absorbed energy, firing Goku's own Kamehameha back at him. The combination of the attack's speed and Goku's shock meant the Saiyan hero was unable to get out of the way in time, being blasted back by the wave of blue & white _ki_.

Sensing a sudden flare of _ki_ , Cell flash-stepped to the side, barely dodging a blast of jet-black flames. Turning to face Sasuke, he grinned and then vanished from sight, reappearing behind the Uchiha with arm readied to strike through his neck… only for the youth to again use _Amenotejikara_ to warp to safety, leaving another large stone to be pulverized in his place. Cell quickly formed another Stage-0 ribcage, just in time to block a wave of Rinnegan-enhanced _Chidori Senban_ from behind and to the right. He spun and fired an energy blast in that direction, only to hit a Shadow Clone (Naruto had taught the technique to _all_ of his friends by now; although virtually none of them could ever really spam it like he could, having two or three extra selves on hand could still come in handy).

As Vegeta and Gohan double-teamed him, Cell sensed power growing and converging – eight separate energy signatures and a mass of 'natural energy' converging on Naruto, like Spirit Bomb material but different. He batted the two Ascended Super Saiyans away as quickly as he could, but it was too late. An explosion of golden light enveloped Kurama's container, and when it faded he had changed; his solid-chakra shroud had altered in shape and pattern, looking more like an open golden coat with black symbols on the shoulders worn over a black under-layer, golden boots further down below. The boy's hair, still wreathed in golden _ki_ , floated upward, with two locks looking almost like horns. His eyes had an odd 'plus' shape to them over orange irises, one hand gripping a solid-chakra black rod, while several black spheres of ultra-dense special chakra floated behind him. Lastly, the boy's power level, previously around even with a Super Saiyan 2, was now half-again as strong, as high as Cell's own.

Cell remembered this from the 'peek' at Madara's memories: Naruto's "Six-Paths Sage Mode".

"Even with this new form and power of mine," the bio-droid said with a small grin, "there still exists somebody strong enough to give me a challenge… _Excellent…_ "

"I'll do more than challenge you" Naruto said in a low, dead-serious tone.

The two warriors rushed toward each other through the air, meeting in the middle with a clash that sent out a thunderous sound and a stone-shattering shockwave. They flew into a furious lightning-fast exchange of blows, and then started zipping about and crashing together in 'jousting' strikes, shockwaves ripping through the air. Cell formed a hand-seal and spat out a rather sizable fireball, and in response Naruto used Shukaku's power to conjure a defensive wall of chakra-supercharged sand in midair, blocking the flame blast. Letting the half-glassed mass of sand fall to the ground below, Naruto tapped into Matatabi's chakra to send out his own fireball, tinted blue. When it got in close, it detonated with considerable concussive force, blasting Cell back.

Cell fired a flurry of _ki_ blasts, and Naruto batted them aside with a rod-form Truth-Seeking Ball… and then barely avoided a Special Beam Cannon from a Cell Shadow-Clone above and to the left of him. Naruto formed his own Shadow Clone and sent it at Cell's, while he moved to engage the original. Two Narutos and two Cells fought in the skies above the battlefield, exchanging blasts and blows. Cell's Shadow Clone moved to fire a sneak-shot at the real Naruto's back, only for Naruto's Shadow Clone to intercept, setting off the charging mass of _ki_ between Cell-Clone's hands with a Rasengan, the resulting explosion destroying both duplicates.

Over the next few minutes, the two powerhouses' clash continued, the landscape of the Void being torn up by their battle (though thankfully none of the allied forces were caught in the crossfire, even as they continued their inexorable advance through Narud's Void-Shadows). They were evenly matched in power, speed, agility, and durability, and neither showed any signs of starting to run low on stamina or energy reserves. It seemed that, though Naruto was now strong enough to _match_ Cell, he wasn't strong enough to _kill_ him.

However, Six-Paths Sage Mode Naruto was not the most powerful hero the Dimensional Defense Force had.

With how fine-tuned his sensory abilities were in this form, Naruto sensed what was now building, and did his best to make his own energy signature 'potent' enough to occupy Cell's attention as they fought. However, eventually the growing power level became too much for Cell to not notice. He stopped, turning and looking down, and saw as Goku stood in a golden 'shell' of light, a rising _kiai_ accompanying a skyrocketing power level. Shocked, Cell immediately tried to intervene, but Naruto got in his face, keeping him occupied. Trying to get around the Sage-warrior, Cell threw a _ki_ blast at the transforming Goku, but Sasuke's purple Stage-3 _Susanō_ formed in its path, the construct's shield withstanding the shot (though cracked).

With a mighty blast of wind and light, Goku's transformation completed. Now, Cell stared, shock on his face as he beheld Goku's new form… and sensed how _ludicrously_ high his power level had grown, outshining Cell's by a significant margin.

"Super Saiyan 3" Cell heard Naruto say with a smirk. "One of Goku-san's big trump-cards. He can't maintain it at max for too long…"

"But it'll be _more_ than long enough to handle _you_ , Cell" Goku finished, his voice an octave lower than normal, as he glared up at his revived & empowered foe, seeing the flash of fear in Cell's new eyes.

Trying to overcome his shock, Cell growled and began to pull back his fist, about to start charging an attack. However, in a blink of movement, SS3 Goku closed the distance, appearing right in front of Cell and striking with a punch to the midsection that doubled him over, followed by a downward hammer-fist strike that sent him careening down into the ground.

After several seconds, Cell pulled himself up out of the rubble, his rage building. "No…" he snarled. "Not again… This can't happen _again_!"

He shot upward into the air, wreathed in a fiery red-tinted golden aura, and when he leveled off with Goku he unleashed a hail of _ki_ blasts. Goku's arms moved in a blur, batting the shots away with contemptuous ease. Cell's hands moved in a rapid sequence of seals, and he breathed out a huge tsunami-wave of chakra-supercharged flame – _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku_. Goku held his hand forward, and a golden spherical barrier of _ki_ formed around him. The flames broke against the barrier like a wave against a rock, passing over and around and leaving Goku unharmed within.

Goku went on the attack next, blitzing in before Cell could react and unleashing a punishing barrage of blows, leaving craters in Cell's body. A point-blank energy blast blew Cell back and away and dealt further damage, with the bio-droid barely managing to regain control of his 'flight' a few seconds later. Crying out in rage, Cell's new eyes flashed as he was surrounded by a large blue construct of solidified special _ki_ – Madara's Stage-2 _Susanō_. The construct released a wave of _Yasaka Magatama_ projectiles, leaving Goku to move about dodging them.

"Hey, Cell! Forgetting someone?-!"

Naruto came soaring in, having merged and transformed his Truth-Seeking Orbs into the mighty Sword of Nunoboko. He thrusted the weapon forward, puncturing the _Susanō_ after a couple seconds' effort, and then swung outward, slicing the chakra construct open. Naruto took the opportunity to close in, delivering a powerful punch that knocked Cell out of the dissolving _Susanō_ and into a kick from SS3 Goku. Before Naruto could move in and deal the next blow, however, Cell stopped his uncontrolled flight and let loose a pulse of energy that knocked the youth back.

Naruto formed a pack of Shadow Clones, sending them against Cell, while he moved to beside Goku. Naruto focused and shaped his energies, forming a Rasenshuriken supercharged with Tailed-Beast and Six-Paths power. He looked over to Goku, holding the forming Rasenshuriken out, and Goku smiled and nodded, extending his own hand and adding his own energies to it, increasing its already-astonishing power by orders of magnitude and turning it a shining golden color. At this point, having beaten the Shadow Clones back, Cell finally noticed the mass of chaotic energy Goku & Naruto had prepared. Feeling a spark of instinctual fear, he made ready to dodge, keeping his eyes on them and prepared to respond the second they started moving.

Unfortunately for him, when Naruto punched him earlier, he'd placed a _Hiraishin_ seal.

Goku & Naruto, and their hypercharged Rasenshuriken, vanished and instantly appeared directly behind Cell. Cell didn't even have time to fully turn around before the duo 'leapt' back while simultaneously throwing the attack at point-blank range. Goku Instant-Transmissioned the both of them a few dozen meters back just as the Rasenshuriken hypercharged by Six-Paths Sage and Super Saiyan 3 power detonated, engulfing Cell in the center of an enormous sphere of chaotic destructive energies. The bio-droid's final scream was soon cut off as he was torn apart on a near-molecular level.

When the energy eventually dissipated and faded, Naruto turned to Sasuke, who used his Rinnegan to inspect the area. "It's clear" the Uchiha said. "No cells floating around. No trace of him left."

Goku and Naruto both sighed in relief, releasing their transformations and floating back down, where the other three heroes waited for them.

"Glad that's over with" Goku remarked.

"Tell me about it" Gohan replied. "I would've been happy never seeing _him_ again… Now it's just Amon and his flunky, right?"

While the fight against Cell & Madara had been going, the Terran, Zerg, and Protoss forces, with DDF support, had advanced to cover almost the entire map, clearing away Void-Shadows and destroying seal-stones. Now, all that remained was Narud and his final line of defending Shadows and a final seal-stone with Void-Rift generators. A Solar Lance strike from the _Spear of Adun_ carved through several Void-Shadows, took out two Void Rifts, and damaged the seal-stone, and a sustained shot from the Scarab's main gun destroyed the seal-stone, while bombardments from Siege Tanks and Zerg Guardians took out the remaining Rifts and helped in culling the enemy's numbers. Narud himself joined the fray, firing beams of red Void energy and slaying many of the Koprulu forces, but then from a distance away and above, a brilliant orange-colored Starlight Breaker crashed into the evil Xel'Naga, who cried out as his ancient true body was badly damaged and weakened.

Soon, the area was cleared. Now, as Kerrigan, Raynor, and Artanis came into the area, a lone man – half-human, half-Zerg – strolled up to Narud, glaring up at his old nemesis.

"Hello, 'Duran'" he said. "Do you remember what you did to me?"

" _ **S**_ _tuko_ _ **v**_ _…_ " Narud hissed. " _ **Y**_ _ou have come to gloat, haven't yo_ _ **u**_ _?_ "

"No… I came to say 'goodnight', you _son of a bitch_."

A mass of psionic power gathered between Stukov's hands, and he let it fly. It impacted right in Narud's face, and the evil Xel'Naga screamed in fury as the energies tore through his body and brain, and he disintegrated into motes of red and black light that winked out into nothingness.

"Well done, my friends" Tassadar's spirit said as he and Zeratul's spirit appeared. "Now, please follow us."

The two Protoss ghosts led Raynor, Kerrigan, and Artanis to a plateau of stone floating over an abyss. Suddenly, a brilliant blue light appeared, quickly growing in size and taking shape, fading to reveal a massive, vaguely Cthulhu-esque being, with numerous tentacle limbs, more tentacles for a 'mouth', and eight eyes. Despite his fearsome appearance, his aura, his 'Presence', was warm and gentle and comforting.

"WELL DONE, ALL OF YOU" the being telepathically spoke in a deep, smooth tone. "THE LAST OF AMON'S FOLLOWERS HAS FINALLY BEEN VANQUISHED, AND I HAVE BEEN FREED. …TASSADAR, ZERATUL, YOU WERE BOTH RIGHT IN TELLING ME THESE ONES WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFY THE ODDS AND COME THIS FAR, ACCOMPLISH THIS MUCH. I THANK YOU ALL."

"You are Xel'Naga…" Kerrigan said. "The one who called to us…"

The being nodded. "I AM OUROS – LAST SHEPHERD OF THE CYCLE, AND ENEMY OF AMON. HE IS ONE WITH THE VOID. IT IS AN EXTENSION OF HIS WILL, BINDING ME AS PRISONER."

"Why have you summoned us here?"

"The perversion of the Infinite Cycle that Amon has brought must be brought to an end," Zeratul's spirit said, "and the true Cycle set in motion… one last time."

"YOU, THE ONES CALLED KERRIGAN AND ARTANIS, CAN MERGE WITH MY ESSENCE. THE TIME TO FULFILL YOUR DESTINIES HAS ARRIVED. ASCEND, AND BECOME XEL'NAGA. FULFILL THE INFINITE CYCLE, AND VANQUISH THE GREAT DESTROYER."

"Xel'Naga?" Raynor spoke up. "You mean to turn them into what you are? Make them lose everything they've ever been and known?-!"

"NO, RAYNOR. ONCE AMON HAS BEEN VANQUISHED, KERRIGAN AND ARTANIS NEED NOT REMAIN IN THE VOID AS I HAVE. THEY WILL BE ABLE TO RETURN TO THEIR LIVES, ABLE TO CALL UPON MY POWER AS NEEDED. THEN, IN THE DISTANT FUTURE, ONCE THEIR MORTAL LIVES HAVE ENDED, THEY WILL PASS ON TO THE BEYOND JUST AS ALL OTHERS WILL. THOUGH, BILLIONS OF YEARS FROM NOW, THEIR SPIRITS WILL HAVE TO RELINQUISH THE POWER TO THE NEXT ASCENDANTS."

"This power…" Artanis spoke. "To become Xel'Naga… Is it what is needed to vanquish Amon?"

"IF AMON IS SLAIN BY OTHER POWER, HE WILL RETURN. ONLY THE ENERGIES OF XEL'NAGA CAN KILL HIM AND ENSURE HE _STAYS_ DEAD."

"However," Tassadar added, "your allies may aid in _weakening_ Amon, wounding him, so long as the power of Xel'Naga is used to deal the final blow."

Kerrigan and Artanis looked to each other, and then nodded. She looked up to Ouros. "What do we need to do?"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Kerrigan and Artanis floated within a pair of semitransparent golden shells of energy that slowly orbited each other, as Ouros' shining golden essence slowly flowed into the both of them. Drawn by the growing energies, a pair of Void Thrashers emerged from rifts nearby. However, Ouros' heralds were ready for them; Tassadar's spirit unleashed a massive, brilliantly bright torrent of psionic lightning, bringing one Void Thrasher down in short order, while the other Thrasher was ensnared and frozen by Spirit-Zeratul's Void Prison, allowing the spectral Nerazim to fly up and stab his blade into the base of its skull, slaying it.

Raynor's Dominion forces moved in, setting up shop around Kerrigan & Artanis' position and to the west. East of them, Zagara and Stukov led the Swarm in establishing a Hive-Cluster with defenses, while Selendis and Vorazun led the Daelaam Protoss in establishing a base and defenses to the south. Soon, the three factions moved to aid each other as well – Terran SAM turrets and manned bunkers with auto-turrets, Zerg Spine & Spore Crawlers, and Protoss Photon-Cannons and Khaydarin Monoliths were all set up to cover every single approach to the plateau, defending each other's bases. Mobile rapid-response strike forces were soon being called in as well, ready to move to and reinforce wherever was being hit. Gabriel Tosh was stationed down with the Protoss, leading a squad of his Spectres, while Alarak and his Tal'darim helped to defend the Zerg base, and Dehaka led several Primal and Swarm Zerg in bolstering Raynor's western defenses, joined in this by Talandar and the Purifiers.

The Dimensional Defense Force was pitching in as well; soldiers and vehicles of the UNSC, Sangheili Alliance, TSAB, and Phoenix League were positioned amongst the Koprulu factions', ready to aid in defense, while many of the DDF's heavy hitters were present as well – including (but not limited to) Gamma, Sigma, and Theta Teams, Team Puella, 'Team Sora', several high-level shinobi (including Itachi and his three students Reisen, Sunset, & Mokō), members of Ala Alba and of the Z-Team… Together with the TSAB's 'Three Great Aces', the five warriors who'd fought Cell & Madara were stationed near Kerrigan & Artanis, their energies refreshed by Senzu Beans (Krillin had thought ahead and brought a big ol' bag chock-full of them). Also guarding the two Ascendants was a pair of Scarabs and the Tychus-piloted Odin. In all, the entire coalition was ready to provide one hell of a siege defense.

" **YOU HAVE COME TO SEEK YOUR DEATH…** "

To the northwest, a squad of Marine-Shadows and a Thor-Shadow gathered. However, a tactical bombardment strike from the _Spear of Adun_ cleared them all out. After a few minutes of peace (used to further bolster defenses), another Void Shadow attack came from the east, toward the Zerg base. The Khaydarin Monoliths were the first to fire, their heavy beam-cannons blasting at the two Thor-Shadows, heavily damaging them such that when they got closer, blasts from the Tal'darim 'Wrathwalker' Colossi finished them off. The Hydralisk-Shadows were engaged by their 'real' counterparts with Tal'darim-Stalker support, being taken down at the cost of two Hydralisks that were quickly replaced from the Hive, while a shell from one of Raynor's Siege-Tanks wiped out a good chunk of mixed Zergling-Shadows and Marine-Shadows, leaving Stukov and Alarak to finish the rest. Meanwhile, a light attack by Zealot-Shadows from the northwest was easily repulsed by Siege Tanks and bunker-turret fire.

A Zerg-Shadow force attacked from the south. The two Ultralisk-Shadows leading it were struck down by massed brain-frying 'Mindblasts' from Tosh and his Spectres (the spreading of the load across the entire Spectre force ensuring none of them took any serious strain from doing so), while photon-cannon fire cut down many of the Roach-Shadows and Hydralisk-Shadows. A trio of Sangheili Wraiths launched plasma mortars, vaporizing most of the Zergling-Shadows, with a blast of psionic lightning from Selendis finishing off the rest.

The earth rumbled as a Void Thrasher emerged to the northwest, beginning to charge up a high-yield psionic blast. However, although mid-transformation and in a trance-like state, Artanis abruptly raised his arm and pointed it out toward the distant abomination. A brilliant beam of golden energy lanced out at his command, spearing through the Thrasher's chest, and it disintegrated as it fell.

After another reprieve of a few minutes, another fairly large Void Shadow force started approaching Raynor's secondary base from the southwest. Fortunately, the _Spear of Adun_ was still overhead, a Solar Lance strike vaporizing most of the incoming attackers, leaving the few survivors easy pickings for the Terran & Protoss auto-defenses waiting for them. A large pack of Zergling-Shadows charged toward the Zerg base from the east, but a pair of Purifier Colossi and trio of Siege Tanks made short work of them.

To the southwest, another Void Thrasher emerged. However, from her position hovering above Kerrigan & Artanis, Hayate began charging power, her training enabling her to gather the needed energy rather quickly. Soon, a Ragnarok shot was let loose, the brilliant white beam of destructive magical power striking the Thrasher and dealing fatal damage. A pair of Archon-Shadows moved in from where it had been, but the mid-ascendance Kerrigan fired two short bursts of golden power, obliterating both of them.

As the minutes rolled on, the Void Shadow attacks gradually started getting bigger as well as more frequent, putting the coalition's soldiers, war vehicles, and auto-defenses to the test. Two Void Thrashers appeared to the northwest and southeast, and Vegeta & Teana flew out to meet them, blowing them away with a pair of Big Bang Attacks and then returning to base.

At the northwest approach, Team Puella was stationed as part of the defense. Now, as a sizable pack of Zergling-Shadows approached, Madoka readied her Keyblades and then felt as a 'spark' of Kyōko's power flowed into her, triggering one of her newest abilities. The pinkette was enveloped in a burst of white light, and when it faded much of her outfit had turned red, and her Keyblades were suffused in reddish energy. Using her brand-new Valor Form, Madoka rushed in, unleashing a barrage of strikes and shockwaves on the Zergling-Shadows, cutting through them at an amazing rate.

Meanwhile, to the east, Erika was engulfed in a flash of white light as Caro's donated power enhanced her, turning most of her outfit blue, her Keyblade floating an inch away from her palm while her feet floated just off the ground on a 'cushion' of magical power. Boosted by her Wisdom Form, her Thundaga spell struck down several Zealot-Shadows, and a supercharged Firaga barrage took out a squad of Marine-Shadows. A small pack of Zergling-Shadows was hoisted into the air by a powered-up Magnega, letting a psi-blast from Alarak obliterate them all at once.

Before long, two more Void Thrashers appeared to the east and south, only for Kerrigan and Artanis, respectively, to strike them down. A Void-Shadow attack force coming in from the southwest was frozen by a Temporal Shift field from the _Spear of Adun_ , giving the Siege Tanks and Khaydarin Monoliths there free rein to wipe them out.

The battle continued in this manner, the defenders holding off waves of attacking Void Shadows, with heavy hitters (and in one case a tactical MAC strike from a UNSC frigate overhead) occasionally dealing with Void Thrashers as they emerged, all while Ouros' essence continued to transfer into Kerrigan and Artanis. Eventually, the Void Shadows were pouring in near-constantly from all directions, pushing the defenders' lines to their limits, and the DDF's heavy hitters moved out to assist more directly, with Hayate staying near Ouros and the ascending duo as long-range anti-Thrasher artillery.

Finally, just as the largest Void-Shadow wave yet began to crash against the defenses, a mighty pulse of energy was released from Kerrigan and Artanis, racing across the entire battlefield and instantly destroying every Void Shadow it touched, also clearing away the Void Miasma that had been steadily creeping closer.

"IT IS TIME…" Ouros said, his voice faint and fading. "WITH THE LAST OF OUR ESSENCE, A NEW ETERNITY DAWNS. THE INFINITE CYCLES… HAVE COME TO THEIR… END…"

As the last steam of glowing golden energy left Ouros' form, his eyes slowly closed, and his massive form began to fade away into nothingness. The energy flowed into Kerrigan and Artanis, and both of them were enveloped in a flash of warm golden light. When it faded, they were both enveloped in wavering auras of golden light and power that looked like gold fire, their eyes glowing brightly enough to stand out even amongst this. The power they carried was truly astronomical.

There was another flash of gold light, as Naruto re-entered his Six-Paths Sage Mode. Next, a burst of silver light accompanied Sora taking on his friends' power and assuming his 'Final Form', two Keyblades floating beside him while six blades of light took position like wings behind him. Blasts of light and power accompanied Goku and Vegeta going Super Saiyan 3. Other heroes followed suit – Super Saiyan 1s and 2s, Lightning Release Armors, Tailed-Beast chakra cloaks, Sage Mode, Magia Erebea… A small army of vast, incredible power, ready to help bring Amon down.

"Let us end this," Artanis addressed them all, his voice echoing more than normal, "once and for all…"

- _Break_ -

It wasn't long before the force of supercharged heroes led by the two new Xel'Naga reached the land in the Void where Amon dwelled. The Fallen Xel'Naga's true body was plainly visible – looking similar to Ouros, but jet-black, with ten eyes that glowed a baleful red.

" **FOOLISH, PRIDEFUL CHILDREN…** " His impossibly deep voice echoed through the Void. " **YOU BELIEVE THAT TWO OF YOU BECOMING XEL'NAGA WILL BE ENOUGH TO VANQUISH ME? I HAVE SLAIN XEL'NAGA BEFORE.** "

"You've never faced anything like _us_ , Amon" Kerrigan replied. "Your reign is at an end!"

The Fallen Xel'Naga's massive form floated up and out of the 'pit' of Void energies he had been dwelling in, tendrils crackling with dark-red energy. Several of Amon's limbs curved forward, releasing energy that quickly formed into a large, roiling red & purple sphere of great destructive power. The attack was fired, the Void twisting in its wake, and Kerrigan & Artanis combined their energies to erect a massive shining golden barrier in its path. The blast impacted and detonated against the barrier with as much force as the average Tailed-Beast Ball, but the barrier held firm, protecting those behind it.

Sage Mode enabled Nanoha to gather energy much faster than normal, and so by the time the smoke cleared and the barrier was lowered, she had a Starlight Breaker ready. Using the 'Instant Transmission' Goku had taught her, she teleported to over Amon, firing the massive pink beam of senjutsu-enhanced magical power straight down at him. The let out a pained growl and a palpable wave of anger as the Sage-enhanced beam of destructive Light magic beat down on him, actually managing to cause him harm. The instant the beam cut off, he lashed out at Nanoha with a thick bolt of crimson psionic lightning, but she had already teleported back over to her allies.

Amon released a huge torrent of red and purple psionic lightning at the group of heroes, and Artanis & Kerrigan fired off their own, golden lightning to counter it, the two sides pushing against each other in a 'beam-of-war' match. Final-Form Sora and _Raiten Sōsō_ Negi moved in on Amon from the sides, flying at high speed along the dark Xel'Naga, the former slicing and spin-slashing with his two Keyblades and six Light wing-blades and the latter striking with a Thunder-God Lance. In addition to harming Amon, they also distracted him enough for Artanis & Kerrigan to gain an edge, their attack breaking through his, and Amon roared out in fury and pain as the golden lightning coursed through him.

Now starting to show the effects of the battle, Amon conjured several humongous red & black crystals of solidified Void energy, and fired them all at the heroes at high velocity. Sasuke and Teana moved forward, their Rinnegan eyes glowing faintly, and then twin bursts of purple and orange light accompanied the duo forming their Form-4 'Perfect' _Susanō_ spectral summons; in addition, as Teana was in her Super Saiyan State, her orange _Susanō_ had a golden tinge to it. The massive spectral warriors drew their brightly glowing solid-chakra blades, and moved with speed unexpected for their huge size, striking at the incoming giant Void Crystals and slicing them apart; a few that they missed were blown out of the 'sky' by the two Ascendants and SS2 Gohan. Sasuke then formed and fired a huge chakra arrow, striking the Fallen Xel'Naga and dealing explosive and piercing damage.

Enraged, Amon prepared to ready another attack. However, he was interrupted by the hero group's two Super Saiyan 3s. Goku & Vegeta moved in from above and either side, unleashing a hailstorm of golden _ki_ blasts to bombard the Fallen Xel'Naga. Vegeta then followed this up with a Big Bang Attack, causing a mighty explosion and dealing significant damage… but it couldn't compare with what Naruto had cooking. Naruto had formed eight Shadow Clones, and each of them had a Rasenshuriken supercharged with the powers of the 1-through-8-Tailed Beasts, while the 'prime' Naruto had one infused with Kurama's power. All nine of them were thrown, hitting Amon at the same time, and nine different energies combined in a truly enormous explosive event that completely engulfed the Fallen Xel'Naga.

When the light and smoke finally cleared, Amon was visibly heavily injured, most of his tentacle-like limbs torn away and five of his glowing eyes taken out. Sensing the time was right, Kerrigan and Artanis floated overhead, her right hand and his left holding together and gathering a brilliant shining light. After a few seconds, they fired a thick beam of golden energy down at their ultimate foe. It pierced downward through Amon's skull and body, punching out at the entity's lower rear area. A final psionic death-cry echoed out through the cosmos as golden light tore through Amon's body, shining out through spreading cracks in his form, before finally a titanic explosion of holy light obliterated the dark being from within, his body and essence utterly annihilated.

As the Fallen One's taint disappeared from the Void at long last, the heroes knew it was finally over. Amon, he who had destroyed or corrupted so much over so long, had finally, truly been vanquished.

 **-** _ **CHAPTER END**_ **-**

Next Time: with Amon's final death, the curse-seal he had placed upon a certain set of powerful magical artifacts has finally been lifted…

Okay, and for clarifying power levels, at least for Naruto (and remembering that by this point he's had extra training from the Z-Team and other DDF allies): In his Nine-Tailed Chakra Shroud Stage 1, he's about equal to a Super Saiyan, and can hold that form for an undetermined but pretty long time; in Stage 2, he's on par with an SS2, and can maintain that state for up to a full hour unless he uses a lot of chakra-intensive stuff (like, say, sharing his chakra with an entire army of shinobi); he's also at SS2 level in basic Sage Mode; in Six-Paths Sage Mode, he's about SS2 x1.5, and he can hold that for about 40-50 minutes; in his Nine-Tails Chakra Form (giant golden & black transparent chakra fox), he's only a smidge below Super Saiyan 3, and can stay like that for about 25-30 minutes max; and if he takes the actual form of Kurama himself (seen last chapter and back in the climactic battle of Book 18)? Well, Kurama fought Super-Walpurgis on an even footing, and she was equal to Gotenks-Absorbed Super Buu, so… However, because of the incredible power and Naruto's inexperience with it, he can only use Kurama's full power and form like this for about 15-20 minutes at a time max.

And yes, Madara at 'normal mode' full power w/ Rinnegan active was around SS2 in strength; when he was the 10-Tails' Jinchūriki, he was about equal to Naruto's 6PS Mode. And Kaguya was at Super Saiyan 3 levels of raw power (no wonder Naruto & Sasuke immediately realized they had no chance of beating her straight-up and chose to seal her instead).


	14. To the Future

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS**

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

 **-** _ **CHAPTER START**_ **-**

 **Realm DB-107 – Kami's Lookout**

A sizable mixed group of people gathered on the massive floating structure; Kerrigan and Artanis had returned to normal (with Kerrigan taking her mostly-human form), though the Xel'Naga power was sleeping just beneath the surface, ready to be called it needed. Even the two earthbound Protoss spirits of Tassadar and Zeratul were present; Ouros' passing had not severed their connection to the physical realm.

Artanis could scarcely believe the amount of incredible, ancient power he sensed within the seven orange-starred golden orbs, as they pulsed rhythmically in time with each other. He'd been told amazing things about what they could do, and now that they were free of Amon's curse…

"Right, then" Goku said as he stepped up to the orbs. "Everyone ready?"

The Dragon Balls seemed to pulse slightly faster as Goku walked up to them, a serious expression on his face as he pointed his open hands down at them.

"Eternal Dragon!" he cried out. "By your name, we summon you forth! _Shenron!-!_ "

The pulsing of light became a continuous glow, brightening by the second. Power thrummed and surged, as the skies overhead grew dark. Then, a massive pillar of light shot upwards from the Dragon Balls, curving and coiling through the air above. Finally, the mass of light took shape and faded, taking the form of an utterly huge serpentine dragon, emerald-green scales shining with inner light, a pair of antler-like horns and two long, thin 'whiskers' sprouting from a head with a long fang-filled snout and glowing red eyes. Seeing his awe-inspiring majesty and sensing his vast power for the first time, many Dimensional Defense Force members were awestruck, a few falling to their knees.

"WITH THE FALLEN ONE'S PASSING," Shenron spoke with a deep, rumbling voice, "THE CURSE THAT FORCED ME INTO SLUMBER HAS BEEN LIFTED. WARRIORS OF THE LIGHT WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, PLEASE STATE YOUR WISHES."

"Unreal…" Teana whispered out; beside her, Caro – more in tune with the power of ancient dragons than most – was struck speechless with awe.

"Shenron!" Goku said. "Many innocent lives have been lost in recent times, with the wars against the Reapers and their thralls, the Didact and the Covenant extremists who followed him, and Amon and his dark forces. We would ask that you use your power to revive those who died in these wars across their galaxies, except for those with evil hearts!"

"I SHALL REVIVE WHO I CAN. HOWEVER, YOU MUST KNOW THAT SOME CANNOT BE BROUGHT BACK."

"What do you mean?"

"FOR THE CASUALTIES OF THE REAPER WAR, I AM ABLE TO RESURRECT THOSE SLAIN BY HUSKS, OR CERBERUS FORCES, AS WELL AS THOSE PEOPLE INDOCTRINATED AND TURNED _INTO_ CERBERUS PERSONNEL, BUT I AM _NOT_ ABLE TO REVIVE THOSE DIRECTLY SLAIN BY THE C'TAN KNOWN AS HARBINGER, OR HIS 'REAPER' PROGENY. FROM THE BRIEF CONFLICT AGAINST THE DIDACT, I CAN REVIVE THOSE SLAIN BY HIM OR BY JUL MDAMA'S WARRIORS, BUT I CANNOT RESTORE THOSE BEINGS WHO WERE 'COMPOSED'. AND FOR THIS LATEST WAR, ALTHOUGH I AM ABLE TO RESURRECT THOSE PEOPLE SLAIN BY AMON'S HUMAN, ZERG, AND PROTOSS THRALLS, AS WELL AS REVIVE THE PROTOSS AND TERRANS KILLED WHILE UNDER HIS CONTROL, I CANNOT REVIVE THOSE FEW KILLED BY AMON HIMSELF, OR THOSE DIRECTLY SLAIN BY HIS HYBRIDS."

There were mixed unhappy or sorrowful reactions from many. "I suppose this has to do with the ancient energies wielded by the C'Tan and by Amon's direct brethren…" Artanis asked.

"YES. I AM SORRY, BUT IT IS BEYOND MY POWER."

Goku sighed. "…Very well, then. Some is better than none. Please revive all those who _can_ be revived."

"IT SHALL BE DONE…"

The Eternal Dragon's eyes glowed more brightly, as his power reached out across the Realms. Across three different Milky Ways, people – soldiers and civilians, of all races – were returned to life, armed with vague knowledge of how this had been done, and of how some of their brethren could not be returned. On the Lookout, Zeratul's spirit was engulfed in light, which faded to reveal his living, flesh & blood self.

"IT IS DONE" Shenron soon announced. "DO YOU HAVE A SECOND WISH?"

"Not at this time, no" Goku replied.

"VERY WELL. WITH YOUR SECOND WISH FORFEITED, THE DRAGON BALLS SHALL BE USABLE AGAIN IN FOUR MONTHS RATHER THAN TWELVE." The mighty dragon-god looked out over the DDF group as a whole. "BEFORE I LEAVE, I SHALL GIVE TO YOU ALL A WARNING OF WHAT IS TO COME. THE FALLEN KEYBLADE MASTER, XEHANORT, SHALL BE YOUR NEXT MAIN FOE; EVEN NOW, HE MOVES TO PREPARE HIS ENDGAME."

"Xehanort…" Riku murmured. "I was wondering when he'd try something."

"YOU HAVE TIME, BUT NOT TOO MUCH OF IT. …I WOULD RECOMMEND TRAVELING TO OTHER REALMS, NEW ONES YOUR ORGANIZATION HAS NOT VISITED BEFORE, TO RECRUIT NEW WARRIORS OF THE LIGHT, TO AID IN THE COMING BATTLES. …IN ADDITION, THERE IS ANOTHER, GREATER THREAT LOOMING BEYOND THE HORIZON. I KNOW NOT WHAT IT IS, OR WHEN IT WILL ARRIVE."

" _Another_ new threat?" Naruto asked. "…Is it those 'Leviathan' things from ME-N7?"

Shenron smirked. "THE ENTITIES YOU CALL 'LEVIATHANS' DO NOT HAVE EVEN A FRACTION OF THE NUMBERS OR RESOURCES NEEDED TO STAND AGAINST THE MIGHT OF THE ENTIRE DIMENSIONAL DEFENSE FORCE. THEY ARE FAR LESS OF A THREAT THAN THEY BELIEVE THEMSELVES TO BE. THEIR DAYS OF GLORY ARE LONG, LONG PAST. THIS NEW THREAT IS SOMETHING ELSE – SOMETHING… OLDER. REGRETTABLY, I CANNOT DISCERN ITS NATURE BEYOND THAT."

Goku nodded. "Thank you for the warnings, Shenron."

"YOU ARE WELCOME. NOW, I MUST DEPART, UNTIL THE NEXT TIME I AM SUMMONED. FAREWELL…"

Shenron transformed into a mass of golden light, surging back downward into the brightly-glowing Dragon Balls, which floated high up into the air and then shot outward at hypersonic speed, scattering in different directions to the far corners of the world. The sky returned to normal.

"Well," Teana said, "sounds like we're going straight from one adventure into another."

"Riku and I had better go see Master Yen-Sid," Sora said, "see if he has any ideas, anything for us to do. I think he said he wanted to step up my training…"

"We'd best get back to the _Infinity_ " Fireteam Crimson leader Lero said. "We're planning soon on going to Requiem, to try and take it from Jul Mdama's forces."

"And I'm supposed to accompany Carolina and the guys in investigating a couple odd reports regarding a planet called Chorus," Washington said, "out in the Outer Colonies."

"And we'll start looking for new worlds with new people to befriend and recruit" Teana added.

"Much preparation is needed for what is to come…" Tassadar's earthbound spirit stated. He turned to his living brethren. "Regrettably, I must part ways with you all for now. I will wander the Realms, and lend my aid to whomever is in need of it, however I can. But I can feel it: someday, we shall meet again."

Artanis nodded. "Farewell, brother. And thank you for everything."

"May Adun watch over you…" Tassadar's spirit vanished in a burst of blue light.

- _Break_ -

The various members of the Dimensional Defense Force would soon be departing for their own Realms. One old warrior, returned to life, made ready to accompany his fellows home.

"Zeratul…"

The Nerazim Prelate turned, to see Riku walking up to him.

"There is something I feel must be done," the youth said, "something you have earned…"

Riku held his hand out, summoning the Road to Dawn.

"Lay your hand upon this key…" he recited. Zeratul obeyed, lightly grasping part of the weapon. "So long as you have the making," Riku continued, eyes closed, "then through this simple act of taking… A wielder you shall one day be."

The Keyblade pulsed with light, and Zeratul felt a tiny 'spark' of power form deep within himself. Slowly letting go of the blade, he understood.

"I am honored that you believe me worthy of this, young Riku" he said. "When the time comes, I swear to wield this power in the defense of justice and truth."

"I know. Good luck on whatever task fate leads you to next, Zeratul."

"And good fortune to you as well, my friend."

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

"Lord Pierrot… Lord Amon… both gone… …Accursed warriors of the light… There _will_ be vengeance…"

 **-** _ **Break**_ **-**

Master Xehanort smirked as he looked out over the monsters before him, 'rescued' from when most of their brethren fell – nearly 100 of them, most 5 meters in size with some at double that. As he extended his will, he saw the glow of their eyes shine yellow, and sensed his energies and will filling them. He chuckled softly, looking out at the Hybrids that he now knew without a shadow of a doubt to be completely under his control…

- _ **BOOK 31 END**_ **-**

To clarify: For those killed in the Reaper War: People killed by a Reaper (i.e. stepped on by one, vaporized by a Reaper's beam weapon, etc) could not be revived, but people killed by Husks and Cerberus forces can. For the Didact Incident: People killed the 'normal' way by Promethean or Covenant forces are resurrected, but Shenron can't help the people who were Composed. And for the Amon War: people killed by Hybrids or by Amon himself (i.e. Spartan Fireteam Indigo) are dead for good, but people killed by Moebius Corps, Amon's Zerg, or the Enthralled Protoss and Tal'darim are brought back (even if a Hybrid was present, leading a force of Thralls, so long as the dead people weren't killed by the Hybrid itself, they're brought back; if 10 feet away from each other a Hybrid Reaver ripped some poor bastard apart while two Thrall-Zealots under the Hybrid's control cut down his buddy, the Reaver's kill can't be brought back but his buddy can), as are the Moebius Corps people (their minds now cleared/repaired) and the Khalai Protoss who were killed while under Amon's control.

Book 32 will not focus on a single 'series'; rather, it will be composed of various chapters covering happenings in various Realms, both old and new. There's going to be a little break before I start work on it, maybe, since I want to refresh myself on the source materials for some of them.

Next Time: **Book 32 – Seeking Lights**


End file.
